Eu Não Sei Viver
by Nah
Summary: Draco Malfoy esta no seu último ano e preste a se tornar comensal. Sua vida não tem sentido, seus sentimentos são impuros, odeia a todos e a si mesmo. Até que um incidente o faz perceber que ainda há salvação...
1. Impulso

**Título:** Eu Não Sei Viver

**Autora:** Nah

**Beta:** Ayesha e Belzinha

**Sinopse:** Draco Malfoy esta no seu último ano e preste a se tornar comensal. Sua vida não tem sentido, seus sentimentos são impuros, odeia a todos e a si mesmo. Até que um incidente o faz perceber que ainda há salvação, que talvez exista um jeito. Ele necessita dela para aprender a viver e ela necessita dele para aprender a amar.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, são todos da J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

Capítulo 01: Impulso

Não tinha por que ele estar ali. Não queria estar ali. Iria para Hogwarts no dia seguinte, terminar seu último ano, terminar seus estudos naquela escola, onde a maioria das pessoas o detestava, com exceção de alguns sonserinos, que ele sabia que apenas o toleravam por seu pai ser respeitado naquele meio. Se por um lado era temido por seus colegas de casa, por outro, era odiado pelas três casas restantes de Hogwarts, não sabia qual das duas opções era melhor, provavelmente ele preferia ser temido, o que impunha um certo respeito no meio dos sonserinos. Talvez fosse algo tedioso, considerando que, por ser temido, não tinha amigos de verdade e que os sonserinos só o aturavam diante a sua riqueza e "dignidade Malfoy". Os companheiros de casa mal lhe dirigiam a palavra, eram todos, na maioria, isolados e ele mais ainda.

Draco Malfoy havia mudado em certos aspectos o seu modo de pensar e agir, em especial quando se tratava das pessoas. Ainda conservava seus princípios em relação ao bem e ao mal, conservava sua arrogância e seu ar nobre. O que tinha mudado era a sutileza que ele adquiriu para realizar os seus atos, a discrição e o bom senso, o discernimento de como seria a melhor forma para alcançar seus objetivos impecávelmente. Estava mais independente, não queria mais que seu pai resolvesse seus problemas, já tinha plena consciência que o melhor era fazer isso por si só.

Nesse momento, a única coisa que se passava em sua mente era o motivo de estar ali. Em meio aquele jardim, alguns comensais, inclusive seu pai, discutiam sobre um meio de acabar com alguns aurores impertinentes. Draco achava aquela reunião um tédio. Queria ser um comensal, mas sua presença era desnecessária naquele momento. E começava a achar que, talvez, ser um comensal não trouxesse tantas vantagens assim. Iria tirar o seu direito de como conduzir sua vida, e isso era o que ele mais queria nos últimos meses.

- Draco! – A voz fria do seu pai entrou em seus pensamentos.

- Sim. – Disse, ainda meio distraídamente, a Lucius.

- A reunião acabou, vamos.

- Certo.

E sem dizer mais nada, ele aparatou, no seu quarto.

Viu a cama forrada com lençóis de cetim azul escuro e, a um canto, o seu malão de Hogwarts já pronto, era a primeira vez que ele arrumava suas coisas sozinho, fez questão disso. O quarto com os móveis de mogno, muito lustrosos, sua poltrona e escrivaninha, com alguns livros que ainda não havia guardado. Ouviu os passos de seu pai pelo corredor, em direção ao seu quarto. Lá vinha mais um sermão. Sentou-se na poltrona antes que a porta abrisse e seu pai entrasse, de um jeito majestoso e com aquela fúria irradiando.

- Era para você ter aparatado no meu escritório Draco. Sabe que quando termina as reuniões eu gosto de trocar uma idéia com você. – Falou de um jeito calmo que não combinava com a expressão dos seus olhos.

- Tenho que terminar de ajeitar minhas coisas para voltar a Hogwarts, Lucius. – Dito com displicência, que tinha como finalidade acabar logo com aquilo.

- Pelo menos desça para o jantar hoje. Os últimos dois meses você jantou nesse quarto, isso quando janta em casa. Eu não faço questão da sua companhia naquela mesa, mas sua mãe faz. Portanto trate de ir jantar conosco pelo menos hoje. – Aquilo soou como uma ordem aos ouvidos de Draco, era assim que sempre ouvia o que seu pai dizia, como uma ordem.

- Vou descer daqui a pouco. Só vou terminar de colocar as ultimas coisas que restam no malão e desço.

Lucius saiu do quarto, resmungando algo parecido com respeito. Seu pai nunca demonstrava que necessitava dele, embora soubesse disso. Lucius podia ser frio e sem sentimentos, no entanto Draco sabia que era importante na vida do pai, era uma espécie de ligação, anos de convivência e de idéias compartilhadas. Eram pai e filho, compartilhavam do mesmo sangue, era quase impossível que não se importassem um com o outro.

Terminou de colocar seus livros no malão e desceu as escadas, encontrando seu pai e sua mãe o esperando na mesa. Narcisa estava magnífica como sempre, o porte altivo e suntuoso.

- Que bom que veio jantar conosco Draco. – Narcisa sorriu para o filho, que apenas acenou com a cabeça. Vendo aquela cena, dava para pensar que Narcisa era uma mãe zelosa e boa. Era verdade, um exemplo de mãe, cuidava de seu filho, dava atenção e era extremamente cuidadosa com Draco. Boa mãe sim, mas como pessoa era um tanto quanto cruel, fazendo jus ao seu sangue Black e ao casamento com um Malfoy.

Draco acordou muito cedo no dia seguinte, mais cedo do que pretendia. Pegou sua coruja, Duchy, e foi para a varanda do seu quarto. Sentiu a brisa fria do amanhecer, antes que o sol aparecesse por completo, trazendo o verão daquele mês de Setembro à tona, verão que já não estava mais no seu auge, se comparado ao mês de Julho. Pegaria o trem para Hogwarts dentro de poucas horas. Duchy acariciava com o bico a mão de seu dono, dando leves beliscadas.

* * *

Gina acordou sentindo o friozinho daquela manhã. Já estava em Hogwarts, o jantar na noite passada tinha sido maravilhoso, reviu alguns colegas e claro, Harry Potter, que naquelas férias não foi a Toca. A guerra contra Voldemort estava no seu auge. Ela agradecia internamente por não vê-lo durante as férias. Não tinha vontade de ver o ex-namorado, queria esquecê-lo e para ela isso só seria possível se mantivesse, durante um tempo, uma certa distância, até se recuperar daquele fim de namoro. Não sabia ao certo se ainda gostava de Harry, só sabia que tinha o intuito de esquecê-lo e não estava fracassando, já que, quando o encontrara na noite passada, não tinha ficado abalada por dentro. Mostrou-se alheia a Harry e não se sentiu incomodada com isso.

Levantou da cama e viu que suas colegas de quarto já estavam quase prontas. Dividia o quarto com três sextanistas: Thamy Denovanne, Julia Spell e Eve Nayori.

- Obrigada por me acordarem. – Ironizou.

- Desculpe, Gin. – Eve, a japonesinha de cabelos muito negros, olhos da mesma cor, não muito alta e de corpo fininho, disse com gentileza. – Tentamos te acordar, mas você resmungou tanto.

-Sossega Gina. Ainda dá tempo de você se arrumar. – Julia que era mais centrada e tranqüila das quatro que ocupavam o quarto, ajeitava o nó da sua gravata. – Talvez se você fosse uma pessoa mais fácil de se acordar, mas não, você insiste em continuar nessa cama, mesmo sabendo que tem aulas importantes, que não se pode perder.

-Júlia, tinha me esquecido o quanto você é adorável de manhã cedo. – Pegou suas vestes limpas no malão ao lado da sua cama.  
– Não sabe o quanto é legal acordar com os seus comentários intelectuais.

-Vá logo Gin. Você ás vezes demora para se arrumar e acho que não está disposta a perder a primeira aula. – Quem falava agora era Thamy, que não estava a fim de ouvir discussões de Júlia e Gina logo pela manhã. – Vamos Gina, ande logo com isso. – Apressou observando Gina ajeitar suas coisas com lentidão. Ela sempre era lenta de manhã cedo e até aquele momento Thamy não sabia se era por preguiça ou má vontade de assistir aula.

Gina entrou no chuveiro, a água morna indo de encontro ao seu corpo e fazendo-a sentir vontade de dormir ali mesmo. Suas colegas de quarto sempre se arrumavam antes dela, isso se repetia durante os últimos cinco anos naquele castelo e ia continuar se repetindo naquele sexto ano. Saiu envolvida na toalha felpuda vermelha, o frio batendo novamente. Suas colegas já iam saindo.

- Thamy, me espera. – Tremeu de frio e compressa pegou suas vestes.

- Você demora muito, Gin. Vá rápido, estou esperando aqui no salão comunal.

- Tá. – Voltou ao banheiro para vestir o uniforme e acabar com aquele frio.

Ajeitou a saia, a blusa e o nó da gravata, os cabelos estavam presos desde que saiu do banho, pegou sua escova e penteou com delicadeza os fios ruivos. Ao terminar, pegou sua mochila, colocou a capa que fazia parte do seu uniforme, dentro, os livros, penas, seu caderno de anotações e um pequeno espelho. Desceu as escadas do dormitório e encontrou Thamy. A um lado, mais afastado, estavam Harry, Rony e Hermione, que conversavam baixo, provavelmente sobre a guerra. Ela lançou um rápido olhar para eles e se dirigiu a Thamy.

- Até que enfim.

- Não reclama Thamy, estamos no começo do ano ainda.

- Precisava ver o que eu tive que ouvir Julia dizer, por correr o risco de me atrasar por sua causa.

- Pouco me importa o que a Julia disse.

- Nossa, parece que esse ano você resolveu incrementar o seu jeito delicado. – Ironizou o delicado e andou mais à frente.

- As coisas mudam Thamy. – Thamy a olhou surpresa. – Não se preocupe, minha amizade com você não muda. – Passou um dos  
braços pela cintura da amiga e sorriu.

- Espero mesmo Gin, você está mudada.

As duas andaram pelos corredores, desceram as escadas e seguiram para o salão principal. Os rostos dos alunos do primeiro ano podiam ser visto de uma maneira engraçada. Estavam com as carinhas excitadas diante daquele castelo e suas surpresas, não viam a hora de terem a primeira aula. Por outro lado Ginny não se sentia nessa excitação, já estava habituada com aquelas aulas. As duas amigas sentaram à mesa da Grifinoria, ao lado de Julia e Eve, que estavam terminando seu café da manhã.

- Gina, quer comer mais rápido, por favor! – Thamy olhava impaciente para a amiga, que mastigava de maneira lenta.

- Você quer que eu passe mal?

- Não seja dramática... Veja, Eve e Julia já terminaram e quando eu terminar vou sair daqui, não vou te esperar.

- Para que essa pressa Thamy? – Disse de modo displicente.

- Eu não quero me atrasar para a primeira aula do dia.

Não trocaram mais palavras. Eve e Julia haviam terminado e saído da mesa, e assim que Thamy terminou fez o mesmo. Deixando Gina com mais dois grifinorios: uma garota do sétimo ano, que não parecia muito animada para aula, assim como ela e o outro do primeiro ano, relutante em ir a sua primeira aula por insegurança.

Terminou seu café e saiu da massa apressada, tinha acabado de verificar seu horário e viu que sua primeira aula era poções, se tivesse visto antes, não teria demorado tanto no seu café. Reclamou consigo mesma por tal falta de atenção e pela sua preguiça. Desceu as escadas que levavam até as masmorras correndo. Agora não havia mais escadas, eram só os corredores úmidos e com pouca luz. Virou um desses corredores e alguém esbarrou nela, a derrubando. Olhou com raiva para cima, e se sentiu horrível ao constatar que era um dos sonserinos, pelas vestes verdes. Seu horror aumentou ao ver os cabelos platinados muito bem arrumados, os olhos azul-cinza a olhando com tédio. Esbarrou no sonserino mais estúpido que podia encontrar, Draco Malfoy.

Surpreendeu-se quando Malfoy lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudar. Não aceitou, desconfiada. Levantou por si só, endireitou as vestes que estava um pouco amassadas e se recompôs.

- Olhe por onde anda, Malfoy. – A firmeza em sua voz a surpreendeu.

Malfoy não lhe deu a mínima, abaixou para pegar a carta que havia caído das mãos dele ao esbarrar com ela. Depois de guardar a carta no bolso da sua calça, foi que dirigiu a palavra a ela.

- Olhe você, Weasley. Não tenho obrigação de desviar, é você que tem.

Irritou-se por ver que não tinha nenhuma resposta boa para dar a ele. Achou melhor ignorá-lo e sair em direção a sala de Snape. Draco viu a Weasley sumir ao entrar na sala do professor de Snape. Tirou sua carta do bolso, e a olhou com pesar. As noticias não andavam boas para o seu lado, tinha que dar um jeito naquilo já.

- Draco, o que aconteceu? – Pansy Parkinson apareceu, sabe-se lá de onde, ao lado dele. – Você não foi tomar café da manhã.

- Estava ocupado Pansy. – Se dirigiu a ela com gentileza. – Você poderia me dizer quais aulas têm agora?

- Defesa contra Artes das Trevas. Já estamos atrasados.

- Defesa contra Artes das Trevas. Aula importante, mas acho que o novo professor não vai nos deixar entrar.

- Você conhece o novo professor?

- Não. Vou indo Pansy, tenho que pesquisar algumas coisas na biblioteca.

- Até mais Draco.

Draco achava Pansy uma das poucas pessoas que se podia manter uma conversa agradável nos padrões dele. Assim com ele, ela havia evoluído de certa forma, ofendendo os grifinorios e sangues-ruins com mais classe, era inteligente. Agradável até certo ponto, não conseguia ficar muito tempo na companhia dela. Na verdade, gostava de viver solitário e, por incrível que pareça, isso não lhe era permitido. Ele e Pansy já haviam saído algumas vezes, tinham até tido uns amassos, no quarto e quinto ano, mas muitas vezes não passava de mera formalidade. Depois de um tempo pararam com isso e passaram a se falar quase que como amigos, amigos que já tinham sido íntimos e que agora conversavam de vez em quando para passar o tempo.

Fez seu caminho até a biblioteca, indo para a seção de feitiços avançados, começou a ler o primeiro livro que viu, só queria esperar que sua aula de transfiguração começasse, tinha pretensões de virar animago e teria que ser no seu ultimo ano, não queria perder as aulas de Mcgonagall de jeito nenhum, apesar de não gostar do jeito severo da professora e das exigências que esta fazia a todos os seus alunos.

* * *

- Droga! – Gina resmungou no fundo da sala de poções. Dividia um caldeirão com Eve.

- Você não devia ter se atrasado Gin. – Eve mexia o caldeirão, enquanto Gina triturava algumas perninhas de aranhas. – Logo na aula do professor Snape. Já foi logo perdendo pontos.

- Eve, primeiro dia de aula, dá um desconto.

- Eu te avisei para ser rápida. – Thamy estava na mesa ao lado, junto com Julia.

- Srta. Denovanne – a voz de Snape surgiu atrás de seus ouvidos – a não ser que queira perder pontos como sua colega,  
eu aconselho que feche essa matraca e continue a fazer seu trabalho.

- Desculpe professor. – Thamy resmungou. Quando Snape estava longe o suficiente, ela voltou a falar, dessa vez muito baixo  
para que só a três colegas ouvissem. – Esse professor maldito. Odeio ele.

- Você e toda a Grifinoria. – concluiu Julia. – E fique calada, não quero que nossa casa perca mais pontos, já basta  
Gina para fazer isso.

Gina olhou de lado para Julia. As duas não se davam muito bem. Julia Spell era mandona, convencida e se achava superior a todos. A menina era espanhola por parte da mãe e inglesa por parte de pai, sangue puro e de uma família muito respeitada, era rica, loira, de pele um pouco bronzeada e olhos cor de mel, era alta e sua cascata de cabelo loiro tinha sido comprido até o final das aulas no ano anterior. Agora Julia mostrava os cabelos na altura do pescoço. Tinha um ar de realeza, sua família toda tinha pertencido a Grifinória.

A aula finalmente acabou, dois tempos de poções, logo no começo do ano era algo insuportável para Gina, talvez fosse um sinal de que as coisas não iriam correr bem aquele ano. Não gostava de poções e o professor só aumentava o seu desprezo pela matéria. Foi com imenso alivio que as aulas daquele dia terminaram. Todas haviam transcorrido bem, com exceção de poções, no final Snape ainda tirou mais dez pontos dela por derramar um fraquinho de Veritasserum. Ao total perdeu 15 pontos para Grifinoria, no primeiro dia e não conseguiu recuperar nas aulas que vieram a seguir.

O jantar aquela noite estava ótimo, mas ela apenas se serviu de um pouco de salada de beterraba com molho mil ilhas e a sobremesa que era musse de chocolate. Hermione havia sentado a seu lado e contava como tinha sido o dia dela. Quando foram para a torre da Grifinoria, ficaram ela, Hermione, Rony e Harry jogando snap explosivo. Não trocava palavra alguma com Harry e o clima era de estranheza entre eles dois.

* * *

Draco se encontrava na úmida sala comunal da Sonserina, era uma sala um pouco escura, em tons verde-cor-de-lodo, mas não deixava de esbanjar luxo. Localizada na área das masmorras, tinha os móveis distantes um dos outros, mantendo o isolamento que os sonserinos gostavam, a um canto da sala, ficava uma lareira, que nem sempre era acesa. Hoje se encontrava apagada, contudo os sonserinos não pareciam se importar com a umidade e o frio acentuado na sala.

Os dois colegas de Draco, Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle, estavam ao seu lado, os dois tinha "furtado" da mesa do jantar alguns bolinhos de carne e os devoravam. Pansy se aproximou do loiro, que olhava entediado para o teto.

- Esses dois aí te contaram quem é o novo professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas?

- Pansy, acho que eles não sabem, são tão retardados que talvez nem se deram conta de quem é o mais novo paspalhão que veio assumir esse cargo. Estou farto desses professores que não nos acrescentam nada na aula de DCAT, parecem até que tem medo da matéria que ensinam.

- Sabemos quem é, sim. – As palavras saíram estranhas da boca de Goyle por estar cheia de pedaços mastigados de bolinho de carne.

- É aquele lobisomem. – Falou Crabbe.

- Lobisomem? Lupin, aquele que ensinou a gente no terceiro ano?

- Ele mesmo, Draco. – Pansy se sentou, olhando com nojo para Goyle.

Draco se levantou da poltrona em que estava.

- Aonde vai, Draco?

- Não interessa, Pansy.

Saiu do salão comunal e andou pelos corredores. Tinha que ir ao corujal, avisar ao seu pai que Remus Lupin estava lecionando em Hogwarts. Contavam com outro incompetente ou alguém do lado deles. Lupin era o oposto, podia ensinar muito aos alunos e além disso, era um dos que Dumbledore tinha plena confiança. Lupin era caçado pelos comensais, o lobisomem já havia arruinado alguns planos do Lord, junto com uma organização secreta feita por Dumbledore. A essas alturas, os comensais já sabiam que se tratava da Ordem da Fênix.

O corredor abaixo do corujal estava escuro, as tochas se encontravam apagadas, a penumbra caia por aquele corredor. Draco achou estranho, mas não acendeu as tochas, era melhor andar na escuridão, a chance de alguém vê-lo seria mínima. Foi aí que viu algo correr em sua direção, não teve tempo de desviar. Bateu com tanta força, que ele caiu no chão com a pessoa em cima dele, sim, era uma pessoa. Que embora fosse pequena e leve em comparação a ele, tinha o derrubado por conta do impacto da corrida e do encontrão.

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, sabia que era uma garota, podia sentir o perfume adocicado e suave que vinha dela, a segurou pelas costas por instinto, para que não pudesse sair. Sentia a respiração dela e o cheiro adocicado que, tinha certeza, já havia sentido antes, tentou lembrar, mas não conseguiu. A garota parecia apavorada, a respiração dela era vacilante e não fazia ruído algum. Apesar de se mostrar apavorada, ela não fazia nada para se livrar dele, do mesmo jeito que ele parecia não querer se livrar dela.

A sensação de seus corpos juntos era boa, e o aquecia de uma forma que parecia impossível. Sentia o calor emanar dela, e aquele cheiro já estava tirando-o do sério. A pele dela era macia e suave. Não soube dizer o que o levou naquele momento a fazer o que pretendia, só sabia que queria sentir os lábios dela junto aos dele. E com esse impulso, puxou o rosto dela com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda ainda a segurava pelas costas.

Sentiu a maciez dos lábios da garota, eram muito macios, queria aprofundar o beijo e como não viu relutância da parte dela, explorou cada canto da boca dela com avidez, provocando mais calor entre eles dois. Suas línguas não se refreavam e cada vez que se tocavam, parecia que recebiam um choque elétrico. A languidez do beijo o instigava a não parar e cada vez mais, a continuar com aquele roçar de línguas. Para desespero de Draco, a garota se deu conta da loucura e afastou sua boca da dele, de súbito. Ela se levantou rápido, já que, desde que os dois começaram a se beijar, Draco não a segurava com força pelas costas.

O rapaz levantou confuso, ela saiu apressada por onde Draco tinha vindo, ele se virou no intuito de impedi-la, mas algo dentro dele não permitiu. O corredor mais a frente estava pouco iluminado, uma única tocha e quando ela passou, ele pode ver a cascata longa de cabelos ruivos.

Ficou ali parado, nunca soube por quanto tempo. Os resquícios do beijo dela em seus lábios e o cheiro impregnado nele. Esqueceu-se completamente da finalidade de estar andando pelo castelo tão tarde. Voltou para o salão comunal, os pensamentos fervilhando com o ocorrido. Por que tinha agido daquele jeito? Era o que se perguntava. Tinha aprendido a controlar seus impulsos, mas naquela hora não havia controle, não havia razão, não havia sentido em nada. O momento o entorpeceu como uma droga, sua consciência foi embora. Ali, nada importava, só beija-la, só tê-la, e tinha seguido seus instintos de maneira ágil e delirante.

* * *

Ao se dar conta de que já estava em seu quarto, deitou na cama Ficou ali, ainda sentido o cheiro que perturbava seus sentidos e sua razão. Seu cérebro reclamava por ter agido naquele impulso louco e sem freio. Sabe-se lá o que mais teria feito se ela não tivesse saído de cima dele e se separado tão bruscamente? Condenou-se por isso, ainda mais ao descobrir quem era a garota. Tinha beijado uma inimiga e, Merlin, como isso tinha sido bom...

Gina entrou correndo e subiu as escadas de seu dormitório com presa. Entrou no banheiro deixando suas colegas intrigadas. Abriu o chuveiro e, mal tirou as vestes já foi entrando debaixo d´água. Começou a chorar, sem entender ao certo. Tinha beijado um estranho, e isso mexeu com ela de certa forma. _"Você é uma boba Gina, chorando por causa de um beijo"_, pensou. _"É uma boba por não saber o que está acontecendo com si própria"._


	2. Sentimento: ódio

**Capítulo 02:** Sentimento: ódio 

Ódio. Era a única coisa que sentia naquele momento. Ódio por ter se deixado envolver por aquilo. Ódio era comum na vida de Draco. No entanto, naquele momento, não parecia algo nada comum. O ódio que sentia o perturbava, afligia, não tinha domínio sobre aquele ódio, e isso o irritava. Draco Malfoy, sem controle, era algo impossível. O seu mau humor era extremo naquela segunda manhã de aula. Já tinha descontado em todos que cruzavam seu caminho. Crabbe e Goyle foram os primeiros a serem atacados pelo péssimo estado psicológico de Draco. Seu ódio inflamou ainda mais, ao visualizar os longos cabelos ruivos na mesa da Grifinória.

Nem lembrava direito do rosto da Weasley, e não o viu depois do "incidente". Só sabia que era uma Weasley pelos inconfundíveis cabelos cor de fogo, e se lembrou que sentiu o mesmo cheiro adocicado quando esbarrou com ela na manhã anterior. Lembrou-se que, na biblioteca, sentiu aquele cheiro, mas não havia ligado. Agora tudo parecia claro, e ele sabia que poderia ter impedido o "incidente".

Ela sentou de costas para ele. Draco a odiou ainda mais, so podia ser de propósito para provoca-lo.

- Draco!

- Não enche Pansy.

- O que você tem? – Pansy o olhava, concisa.

- Não enche. – Respondeu mais uma vez, colocando um pouco de chocolate no leite.

- Você nunca toma chocolate com leite.

- Cala a boca, sua estúpida. – Bateu com a mão na xícara de leite sem querer. – M«««a. – Todos os sonserinos olhavam na direção dele. - O que estão olhando, nunca viram a droga de um leite derramar?

Levantou da mesa, enfurecido, recebendo olhares reprovadores dos sonserinos, sendo alguns apavorados, dos alunos mais novos. Muitos já estavam acostumados com as crises matinais de Draco. Uma garota do sexto ano limpou o leite derramado na mesa com um simples toque de varinha.

Na mesa da Grifinória, ninguém percebeu o ocorrido na mesa rival. Thamy tentava conversar com Gina.

- O que ouve para você chegar daquele jeito ontem a noite Gin?

- Nada. – Corou um pouquinho ao dizer isso.

- Você demorou a sair daquele banheiro ontem a noite.

- Tava tomando banho.

- Cansei de te esperar e acabei dormindo. O que você tem afinal Gin?

- Nada. Nossa primeira aula é Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, foi ótimo o professor Lupin ter voltado. Meu irmão disse que a primeira aula dele foi fantástica.

Thamy não perguntou mais nada sobre o que havia acontecido na noite passada. Sabia que Gina fugira do assunto, ao falar sobre o professor Lupin.

Gina pensava no motivo de ter ido, àquela hora, ao corujal. Fora ver Pichi, e mandar uma carta aos pais, pedindo que enviassem seu livro "Os sentimentos ocultos da Lua". Tinha comprado na ida ao beco diagonal, com o dinheiro que os gêmeos lhe deram. Fred e Jorge sempre a adulavam, assim com Carlinhos e Gui, essa era a vantagem de ser a mais nova entre seus irmãos. Rony era o que mais implicava com ela, por causa da proximidade de idade, e Percy não vivia mais em contato com a família, desde que os pais ficaram ao lado de Dumbledore, contra Fudge (não abertamente, claro). Percy, aparentemente, não assumira partido na guerra, trabalhava no ministério e isso já deixava subentender que era contra Voldemort, embora não fosse nada oficial. Se distanciara da família porque as idéias de Fudge para combater Voldemort era diferentes das de Dumbledore. Não se alistara na Ordem da Fênix, como seus irmãos e talvez nem soubesse de sua existência. Gina já não o via há um bom tempo.

Naquela noite, quando foi ao corujal, encontrou tudo escuro. Tentou achar Pichi, chegou à um canto e viu algo que a assustou, ao olhar pela janela da torre. Viu o que parecia um dragão, não tinha certeza, era pequeno demais para um dragão, e grande demais para um pássaro de espécie estranha. Sabia, pois já havia visto dragões em seu terceiro ano, quando houve o torneio Tri- bruxo.

Viu o dragão sobrevoar a floresta proibida e entrar entre as árvores. Um pânico se apoderou dela, não sabia por que, Carlinhos já tinha falado tanto sobre dragões, estava habituada, mas ver um era diferente. Não havia dragões em Hogwarts, muito menos na floresta proibida. Bom, pensando melhor, na floresta proibida podia ter sim, afinal, era proibida, e ela não tinha conhecimento de todos os seres que habitavam o lugar. Saiu correndo, não soube dizer por quê, era como se aquele dragão trouxesse um mau presságio a ela. O pânico era tanto, que ela correu desabaladamente, tinha que avisar a alguém, nunca imaginou que pudesse correr daquela forma. E para piorar, aquele corredor estava escuro, não conseguia enxergar nada, mas mesmo assim corria, corria muito.

Até que bateu em algo sólido. Caiu, percebendo então, que estava em cima de uma pessoa, um rapaz (com aquele físico, era impossível ser uma garota), que a segurava. Sentiu a respiração dele contra a dela. Uma respiração fraca, os braços em torno dela a segurando, queria sair e não queria. Queria fugir dali e se manter aquecida por ele, ao mesmo tempo. E quando sentiu que ela a beijava, fervilhou, queimou. Como era bom sentir a língua dele e os corpos colados, ele era suave e ela era desesperada. Sua linha de pensamento sumiu quando sentiu um forte cutucão no braço.

- A aula Gina. – Julia a chamou. Suas colegas já haviam levantado da mesa e ela fez o mesmo.

- Você não comeu quase nada. – Thamy segurava a mochila dela. – Vai esquecer sua mochila. – Mostrou a mochila a Gina.

- Obrigada.

- Você ficou o café todo com o olhar perdido, nem tocou direito na comida, vou acabar me sentindo na obrigação de avisar ao teu irmão.

- Poupe-me Thamy, não preciso dos cuidados do Rony.

- Certo, mas no almoço você vai comer bastante.

- Vamos logo, não quero perder mais pontos para Grifinoria. – Esbarrou em alguém quando virou. – Desculpe.

- Desculpe, Gina.

- Harry! – "Não acredito, parece até que nasci para esbarrar nas pessoas".

- Mal nos falamos ultimamente.

- Tenho que ir Harry, não posso me atrasar.

- Ahn... ok, a gente se vê depois.

- Tchau. – Saiu com Thamy ao seu lado.

A aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas foi excelente, na opinião de Gina. O professor tinha os cabelos mais salpicados de fios brancos, o rosto cansado, não era por causa das noites de Lua Cheia, devia ter haver com a Ordem. Os dias eram difíceis atualmente no mundo mágico.

Conseguiu ganhar cinco pontos por responder a uma pergunta do professor Lupin. Seu dia não estava tão ruim quanto o anterior.

Logo depois, houve aula de História da Magia. Seus olhos queriam fechar, e ela ordenava para que continuassem abertos e seus ouvidos captassem a voz asmática do professor Binns, que discorria sobre a inquisição na Idade Média. Aquele assunto já tinha sido visto no terceiro ano e agora era dado com mais detalhes. Aquela voz entediante entrava pelos seus ouvidos, e ela tentava se concentrar para que os pensamentos sobre outros assuntos saíssem da sua mente.

- A perseguição foi realizada pelos tribunos da Inquisição nos países católicos e pela justiça civil nos países protestantes – uma tosse do professor fantasma, antes que ele continuasse – as supostas bruxas era acusadas, muitas vezes, por vinganças ou inveja. Crianças eram influenciadas a denunciar casos de bruxaria.– "Quando for a Hogsmead, tenho que me lembrar de comprar aquelas cerejas pipocantes, ah, tenho que prestar atenção a essa aula" – Como todos sabem, a maioria dessas mulheres não era, realmente, bruxa. Milhares de pessoas foram mortas durante esse período – "Como ele beija bem, quem será ele?" – Os acusados eram torturados, e acabavam confessando os crimes que nunca tinham cometido. – "Será que a Thamy me empresta a anotação dela?"

O sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula. Os alunos levantaram-se das carteiras. Gina ajeitou suas coisas, automaticamente. Saiu apressada da aula, enquanto Julia reclamava com Eve por ter pego no sono durante a aula.

- Quando será o primeiro passeio a Hogsmead?

- Não foi anunciado ainda Gina. E você não anotou nada, se está pensando que eu vou emprestar as minhas anotações, pode esquecer.

- Thamy, por favor, me empresta.

- Você tem que cumprir suas obrigações.

- Humpf. – Saiu na frente, seguindo uma direção contraria a da sala de feitiços.

- Onde você vai, Gin?

- Verificar uma coisa. – Gritou, pois já se encontrava um pouco distante.

- Mas, e a aula?

Gina não ouviu, saiu em direção a cozinha. Estava com fome, passou metade da aula pensando em comida, e a outra metade, em coisas que tinha que fazer e no beijo. Mal tinha comido no café da manhã e não iria agüentar esperar até o almoço. Andou até a cozinha, sem perceber que alguém a seguia. Fez cócegas na fruta do quadro em frente à entrada. E a porta da cozinha abriu, revelando elfos agitados e preparando comida. Entrou, sem ser notada de imediato.

- O que a Weezy, faz aqui? – Guinchou um dos elfos alegre.

- Oi, Dobby. Vejo que ganhou meias novas.

- Sim, sim. E ainda guardo a meia que a Srta. me deu.

- Mas não a está usando.

- Ah, desculpe. – Dobby pareceu sem jeito. – É que eu quis experimentar minhas meias novas, Srta.

- Tudo bem Dobby. – Sorriu. – Você poderia me arranjar algo para comer? É que eu não tomei café da manhã direito.

- Claro, menina Weezy. O que quiser.

- Tem algo do café de hoje?

- Hum, hum. – O elfo correu até uma mesa, e pegou bolinhos, iogurte, leite, chocolate. Só não pegou mais coisas porque não iria conseguir carregar.

- Já está bom, Dobby. – Ela se sentou em outra mesa, com o elfo ao lado.

- Os outros elfos andam muito ocupados. Menina Weezy é a primeira pessoa que vem visitar Dobby.

- Meu irmão não veio visitá-lo? – Pegou um bolinho. – Tem rosquinhas ai?

- Sim, sim. – Dobby correu e depois voltou com uma cestinha cheia de rosquinhas de morango, chocolate e creme. – Menina Weezy sempre vinha junto com Harry Potter, cadê ele?

- Ahn – Gina pegou outro bolinho sem muito entusiasmo – digamos que eu e o Harry não estamos mais andando juntos. – Dobby olhou confuso durante alguns segundos, soltou um gritinho quando entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

- Mas Harry Potter era tão feliz ao lado da menina Weezy.

- Acho que ele não era tão feliz assim. – Os olhos dela baixaram. – Dobby, vou levar essas rosquinhas, ta? – Dobby balançou a cabeça, permitindo que levasse. – Tchau. – Ela levantou e saiu com a cestinha de rosquinhas. No corredor, fora da cozinha, seus olhos não expressavam mais tristeza, estava muito mais interessada em comer as rosquinhas.

Um loiro observava ela andar, por de trás de uma estatua. "Essa Weasley é uma esfomeada. E eu, um idiota, perdendo meu tempo com isso, tudo para ver como é mesmo o rosto dela".

Ainda não tinha conseguido ver o rosto dela direito e não se lembrava. Perdeu a aula de poções, logo ele, que gostava tanto daquela matéria, e para ver uma Weasley. Não queria que seu tempo ali fosse todo em vão e voltou a seguir a Weasley. Gina andava mais à frente, com as rosquinhas. Tinha que achar algo ofensivo para dizer a ela e fazê-la virar-se. Para que pudesse, então, ver o rosto dela.

- Não tem comida em casa, Weasley? – Deu certo, ela se virou, uma rosquinha na mão e o olhando com desagrado.

- E você, não tem nada melhor para fazer Malfoy?

Draco observou cada detalhe daquele rosto. Os olhos castanhos, a pela muito branca com algumas sardas, não muitas, a boca rosada e o nariz pequeno. Perfeita aos olhos dele, naquele momento.

- O que tá olhando, Malfoy?

- Como podem ter procriado um ser tão asqueroso? – "Tão perfeita, seria o termo mais adequado".

- Vá se ferrar, Malfoy. – E virou as costas, o deixando frustrado sem poder olhar para aquele rosto.

- E ainda por cima é mal educada. – Andou ao lado dela.

- O que deu em você? Resolveu encarnar em mim? – Pôs uma rosquinha na boca, o que fez Draco se deliciar.

- Ora Weasley, sinto informar, mas vamos pelo mesmo caminho.

- O ideal é que você fosse do outro lado, bem longe de mim.

- Acha desagradável estar perto de mim, Weasley?

- Extremamente desagradável.

- Pois, então, - ele a puxou, fazendo com que ela batesse as costas na parede, a rosquinha que ela tinha na mão caiu, e a outra mão segurava a cesta, com descuido. – experimente ficar mais próxima. – Colou o corpo dele ao dela, imprensando-a na parede.

- O que você tá fazendo? – Perguntou assustada.

- Com medo Weasley? É tão desagradável assim, ficar tão próxima de mim? – Ela podia ver o veneno saindo daquelas palavras.

- Malfoy, pare com isso. – Tentou empurrá-lo, para que se afastasse dela.

- Você é muito estúpida, garota. – Aproximou perigosamente o rosto, ao dela. – Devia aproveitar, muitas garotas fariam de tudo para estar assim comigo.

- Não sou como elas. – Não sabia como conseguia falar, ele a olhava com tanta frieza que chegava a sentir uma pontada nos olhos, de tão frios que eram os olhos deles. Pareciam duas laminas afiadas que queriam perfurá-la de qualquer jeito.

- É, eu sei. – Aproximou mais ainda o rosto de encontro aos lábios dela. Gina achou que ele fosse beijá-la. Fechou os olhos, esperando o contato dos lábios, o que nunca ocorreu. Sentiu a distância do corpo dele.

Abriu os olhos. Malfoy andava mais à frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Gina desencostou da parede, e seguiu na direção oposta a ele. O melhor era seguir outro caminho para esperar a outra aula começar. Que absurdo, ela esperou um beijo de Malfoy, ele era lindo, mas ela sabia se controlar, não tinha que esperar um beijo daquele sonserino.

Estava no corredor sem ter noção de onde ir, não podia ficar perambulando pelo castelo, podia ser pega por Filch e acabar levando uma detenção. Decidiu que voltaria para a sala comunal até a próxima aula. Ficava se perguntando o que diabos Malfoy queria com ela, naquela hora. Ele já havia insultado-a milhares de vezes, mas nunca tinha ficado tão próximo. Ele a repugnava, a achava asquerosa e sempre demonstrou nojo, mal olhava para o rosto dela. E o que mais se perguntava era por que achou que ele fosse beijá-la? Ele nunca faria isso, beijar uma Weasley era impossível. E ela também não queria ser beijada por ele, pelo menos achava que não.

A próxima aula estava pra começar, então saiu correndo da sala comunal em direção às estufas, onde teria Herbologia.

* * *

Um Draco aborrecido praguejava, no fundo da sala de McGonagall. Tinha que prestar atenção naquela aula de qualquer maneira. Não conseguia. Por mais que tentasse fazer seu cérebro prestar apenas atenção à professora, não se concentrava. Seu cérebro parecia se comprimir, e se limitar apenas a fazer perguntas às quais ele não queria respostas, não queria obtê-las, era muito melhor ficar sem respostas que comprometessem ainda mais a sua razão.

A ruiva não saia de seus pensamentos. Não tinha nada que tê-la seguido, no entanto a vontade tinha sido imensa, não pudera controlá-la, e era um absurdo um Malfoy não se controlar, não ter domínio de si. Não se conteve ao vê-la sair da sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, e ficou esperando ela sair da cozinha. Tudo para ver um rosto, Merlin, um rosto no qual ele nunca vira nada de mais, nunca deu a mínima para o rosto da Weasley caçula, nem ao menos sabia o seu primeiro nome. A desprezava, e mesmo assim quisera vê-la.

Um beijo. Um beijo por causa de um impulso, por causa da situação inusitada. Um beijo que não devia ter sido nada, que não devia ter significado nem importância. Draco não se deixava levar por essas coisas, aprendera a lidar com isso de uma maneira fria. Mulheres serviam para saciarem as vontades libidinosas dele, nada mais que isso. Era puro desejo e satisfação, estavam ali para serem usadas por ele. Nunca as tratara mal, sabia seduzi-las, usava seu cavalheirismo, as tratava com gentileza, fazendo com que caíssem em seus encantos. Depois, as largava da maneira mais fria possível, ignorando-as. Ele era tão jovem ainda para saber como lidar com elas, mas sabia, seus instintos, sua educação, o faziam assim, e, por que não dizer, ele próprio o queria assim.

Tinha aprendido a ser cruel com os sentimentos alheios. Não pensava em se firmar com nenhuma mulher, seu pai o aconselhava a aproveitar ao máximo e que, um dia, escolhesse uma bruxa, aceitável em seu meio social: puro-sangue e "decente" (decente no sentido sexual da palavra, não no sentido de moral em relação as atitudes corretas). Uma bruxa que pudesse se casar, uma bruxa como Narcisa. Isso era o que seu pai sugeria, mas Draco, na verdade, não pensava em casamento. Queria passar a vida toda se divertindo com mulheres, experimentando todas...

- Sr. Malfoy?

Olhou para a professora que se encontra na sua frente.

- Sim professora?

- Eu fiz uma pergunta ao Sr. e não obtive resposta, estou esperando Sr. Malfoy.

- A Sra. poderia repetir a pergunta de novo? – McGonagall estreitou os olhos, os lábios se comprimiram.

- Eu perguntei, quais as indicações que uma pessoa que deseja se tornar animago dever ter?

- Em primeiro lugar, saber qual animal tem mais haver com suas características psicológicas. Ser especialista no ramo de animagia, e o principal, ser avaliado por um especialista para obter a aprovação do ministério, já que a transformação em animago é algo complexo e que se exige muita habilidade. – McGonagall avaliou Draco estreitando ainda mais os olhos e com um finíssima linha no lugar dos lábios, se mostrando contrariada.

- 5 pontos para Sonserina. Poderia ter ganho um pouco mais se estivesse prestando atenção em minha aula.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás demonstrando impaciência quando a professora virou as costas. Minerva McGonagall detestava quando seus alunos não dedicavam total atenção a sua aula e quando notava alguém aleatório as suas explicações sempre lançava uma pergunta na intenção de tirar pontos dos que não davam atenção as sua explicações. Sua obrigação como professora era obter o maximo de seus alunos. Draco sentiu uma vontade de lançar um Avada naquela bruxa velha que interrompeu seus pensamentos. Detestava, odiava, quando interrompiam os seus conflitos internos.

- Hey Draco!

- O que você quer Blás, essa velha tá de olho em mim, fala logo. – Mirou com o canto do olho para Blás Zabine, que sentava na carteira ao lado da sua.

- Quando vai ter treino de quadribol?

- Não sei, você tem que perguntar ao capitão.

- Tá ai o problema, nosso ultimo capitão saiu ano passado.

- Isso não é problema meu, Blás.

- Você faz parte do time Draco, e, bom... podia me indicar para capitão.

- Você? – Draco olhou, com desprezo. – Você mal agarra as goles e quer ser capitão?

- Sr. Malfoy, menos 5 pontos para Sonserina. – McGonagall soltava faíscas pelos olhos.

Draco olhou irritado para Zabine. Seu dia não andava nada bom, perdeu a aula de poções, estava com uma Weasley na cabeça e tinha acabado de perder pontos na aula de McGonagall. Seu mau humor ia permanecer durante bastante tempo.

* * *

20:25

Gina lia um livro, no fundo da biblioteca. Tentava enfiar na cabeça todas aquelas informações. Já estava quase enfiando o livro na cabeça, literalmente. Não conseguia absorver nada daquilo. Sentia-se uma burra, por não estar conseguindo associar todos aqueles nomes de plantas às finalidades para que serviam. Herbologia estava entrando em um ramo que ela não se dava bem: poções. As plantas que serviam para poções, das mais simples às mais complexas. Nunca teve problemas com Herbologia, mas andava mal em poções e as informações eram tantas, que se comprimiam dentro do seu cérebro. E aquele ano queria se dar bem em todas as matérias, tinha esperanças de ainda poder se tornar monitora, e, para isso, teria que ser uma boa aluna em termos de notas e comportamento. Comportamento era fácil. Agora, notas, principalmente quando tinha poções com Snape, seria uma tarefa difícil e ela também não gostava muito de História da Magia.

Depois do jantar, a sala comunal ficava muito barulhenta, então achou melhor ir à biblioteca. Não estava adiantado muito, sua cabeça zunia, era pior que o barulho da sala comunal. Deitou a cabeça em cima do livro, em sinal de desistência. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado, assim não sentiria o cheiro de mofo que vinha do livro. Alguém sentou suavemente ao seu lado.

- Oi Gina.

- Ahn... – Ela levantou a cabeça. – Oi Harry, como vai?

- Bem, e você? – Uma mecha de cabelo ruivo caiu por cima dos olhos dela. Harry, automaticamente, passou o cabelo por trás da orelha dela. Ele sempre fazia isso. Gina, desconcertada com a atitude do ex-namorado, se afastou um pouco. – Você ainda tá chateada comigo, não é?

- Não Harry, claro que não. Acho que já vou indo, tô com sono.

- Você está fugindo de mim desde o começo das aulas, Gina.

- Não tô fugindo, é que ando ocupada. E além do mais, as aulas começaram ontem. – Mordeu os lábios.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- O que, Harry? – Ela olhou, cansada, para ele.

- Independente de ter terminado o namoro, eu queria que você soubesse que eu gosto muito de você.

- Harry, agora é o momento que você acrescenta nesse 'Eu gosto de você' com o 'mas é como uma irmã'? Poupe-me Harry, isso só piora as coisas. Eu não quero saber de você me vendo como irmã. Me dá um tempo tá, para eu me acostumar com tudo isso, eu quero voltar a falar com você normalmente, mas isso não é possível agora. – Desabafou. Viu o mesmo brilho que sempre via nos olhos de Harry.

Os olhos de Harry lhe transmitiam paz. Os olhos verdes vivos, que cuidavam dela como se fosse um precioso mimo que havia ganho no natal. Não podia entender como o dono daqueles olhos havia dispensado-a... Como os olhos que demonstravam querê-la acima de tudo, os olhos que a colocavam em um patamar e que sempre a admiravam como se fosse impossível de ser tocada, podiam ter feito ela sofrer?

- Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer, Gin.

- Harry, eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, eu não estou pronta para esse tipo de conversa. – Juntou os livros e levantou da mesa controlando-se para não chorar.

Havia derramado lágrimas demais por Harry, e não queria passar por isso de novo. Sua cabeça continuava zunindo, e ela apertava com força os livros entre os braços.

- Gina. – Thamy apareceu por uma passagem atrás de um quadro.

- Tava fazendo o que aí, Thamy? – disse, se esquecendo do ocorrido na biblioteca.

- Er... nada. Por que você tá com essa carinha triste?

- Ah! – Lembrou da quase conversa com Harry. – É que eu falei com o Harry.

Thamy deu um abraço em Gina.

- Você ainda gosta dele?

- Não sei. – As duas se separaram. – Não sei, mas acho que estou esquecendo-o. – Gina pensou em contar o que aconteceu na noite passada.

- Talvez seja melhor você esquecer mesmo ele. Não gosto de te ver assim Gina.

- Sabe, aconteceu uma coisa estranha comigo.

- Tem a ver com a sua tentativa de afogamento ontem à noite no banheiro? – Brincou. Gina balançou a cabeça afirmando. – Pois trate de dizer logo o que houve, porque eu passei o dia todo curiosa.

- Hum. – Gina deu um sorriso tímido. – É meio embaraçoso.

- E, pelo visto, foi bom, você chegou a ficar mais feliz quando tocou no assunto. – Thamy sorriu, maliciosa, Gina ficou séria. – Não fique assim, conte logo o que aconteceu.

- Não conte para ninguém, Thamy.

- Não sou uma Maria fofoqueira. – Se mostrou ofendida.

- Certo. Bom... eu fui mandar uma carta aos meus pais, e, quando sai do corujal o corredor de baixo estava escuro. – Era melhor omitir o fato do dragão e de ter corrido, estava confusa em relação a essa parte. – Eu não vi e esbarrei em alguém, um rapaz, cai por cima dele e nos beijamos. É, basicamente foi isso.

- Isso? Dá para explicar melhor?

- Ah, Thamy foi isso, você quer o que? Detalhes?

- Eu gosto de detalhes.

- Ai já é demais, Thamy.

- Ok Gina, ok. So me responda isso: você gostou?

- Que? Ahn! Não sei...

- Você não sabe nada! – Thamy riu. – Gina, você tem que saber o que se passa com você. Não pode omitir para si mesma o que sente. Eu tenho certeza que você sabe a resposta. – Gina olhou aborrecida. – Não precisa me dizer, só pense melhor sobre isso. Você tem que saber o que se passa com si mesma.

- Valeu, Thamy, você sabe que eu só conto essas coisa para você.

- Agora vamos andando, que eu tenho que fazer minha lição de Feitiços.

- Você deixa eu copiar? Eu faltei a aula porque tava com fome.

- Só dessa vez, Gin.

- Agora, me diga uma coisa. Você tava ai atrás do retrato com o Julian Trip?

- Gin! – Exclamou. – Pare com isso.

- Tá vendo aí, você vai ter que me contar isso.

- Vamos para a sala comunal. – Andaram um pouco, parando atrás de um certo loiro sonserino que Gina não viu. – Você não me contou quem foi que o garoto que te beijou.

- Eu não vi. – Respondeu, encabulada. – Draco virou para ela, os olhos surpresos. Gina o viu, e desviou rapidamente com Thamy.

As duas seguiram para a sala comunal da Grifinoria. Draco ficou, parado olhando a ruiva sumir com a amiga. "Ela não sabe que sou eu". E sem saber por que, deu um chute na estatua ao seu lado. Impressionado com a própria idiotice, soltou um palavrão, o pé latejava e a estatua ria da cara dele.

A Weasley não sabia que tinha beijado um Malfoy. E nem iria saber, se dependesse dele. Se manteria o mais afastado daquela Weasley.

* * *

**N.A:** Agradeçam essa atualização a minha beta Ayesha, que foi super rápida. Pensei que so fosse atualizar na próxima semana, mas não, aqui está. Mesmo assim eu demorei um pouco, vou tentar ser mais rápida, não garanto. Minha empolgação para publicar esse capítulo foi por conta das reviews e e-mails que recebi, então postem reviews, isso me deixa muito feliz. Vocês são demais: Miaka, Ju, Carol, Trinity, Dani, Fefs (adorei esse nick), Ni, adorei as reviews de todas. Quem mandou e-mail desculpa não ta colocando o nome aqui, mas é que meu hotmail não ta abrindo nesse momento, no próximo capítulo eu agradeço as vocês também.

Ah, e quanto ao Harry, eu não podia deixá-lo de fora. E eu não vou chamar ao Gina de Ginevra, de jeito nenhum, vai ficar Virginia e pronto.

Bjs.


	3. Anjo

**Capítulo 03:** Anjo 

Caía uma chuva forte naquela madrugada, e Draco a observava, da janela do seu dormitório. Ouvia os roncos insuportáveis de Crabbe e Goyle, seus dois guarda-costas, que nem dormindo deixavam de incomodá-lo, e estragavam o som da chuva em seus ouvidos. As duas semanas de aula que haviam se passado, ocorreram como nos anos anteriores: alguns insultos a Potter e seus amiguinhos insuportáveis, os treinos de quadribol, algumas horas naquela biblioteca, e badalações com os sonserinos do sexto e sétimo ano em lugares escondidos, as festinhas que sempre ocorriam e não era de conhecimento de nenhum professor.

A madrugada passava lentamente, seus olhos ardiam, os olhos gélidos pareciam mais gélidos ainda, ao observar aquela chuva, uma única vela acessa em seu quarto. Em sua vida nada tinha sentido, tudo era designado pelo seu pai. Sempre fora um garotinho mimado, com todas as vontades e regalias atendidas, mas nada disso era suficiente para Draco. Não tinha motivação naquela vida, não tinha nada que o fizesse gostar de viver, estava ali por uma eventualidade, não tinha um significado próprio, não para ele. O fato de querer derrotar Potter não era necessariamente um motivo, era só uma diversão que, ás vezes, o atormentava de maneira sádica.

Sentia-se vazio. As mãos estavam muito geladas, e a cor muito branca delas proporcionava a visão das veias, podia ver nitidamente a veia que passava pelo seu pulso. Uma veia vertical e outra inclinada se encontrava com a vertical, talvez fosse a mesma, não sabia dizer. Draco Malfoy era só ódio, ódio de todos e ate dele mesmo. Sentia uma vontade imensa de ver o vermelho do seu sangue, mas agora não era o momento. O vermelho lembrava a maldita Weasley. Sua mão segurava o pequeno punhal de prata, deslizou a ponta afiada do punhal lentamente, e com suavidade, em sua mão, tão leve, não fez nada, sem marcas dessa vez, as marcas podiam esperar. Voltou a cortar as folhas de lótus para colocar na sua poção.

Dizem que plantas choram. Aquele liquidozinho que sai quando arrancamos ou quebramos a parte do caule simbolizava as lágrimas. Draco adorava vê-las chorando.

* * *

O domingo amanhecia, nublado. Gina se espreguiçou lentamente na cama. Thamy e Julia não estavam mais no quarto. Eve penteava os longos cabelos negros, sentada na cama ao lado da de Gina.

- Bom dia Gin!

- Bom dia! – Levantou com preguiça, e lançou um olhar à  
mochila, que se encontrava largada e entreaberta, ao pé da sua  
cama, deixando a mostra alguns livros e pergaminhos.

Tomou seu banho, tudo igual a todo dia. Quando já estava pronta, pegou a mochila e colocou um livro grosso de herbologia, e um de poções.

- Gin, hoje é domingo, não tem aula. – Eve agora estava deitada na cama, lendo uma revista.

- Eu sei, eu vou a biblioteca.

- Sem nem ao menos tomar café da manhã?

- Não tenho muita fome assim que acordo, não sei por que. – Suspirou resignada, pegando um pote de tinta para escrever. – Tenho muito o que estudar, você sabe que eu quero muito ser monitora.

- Eu sou boa em poções, se quiser ajuda...

- Valeu Eve, qualquer coisa, eu venho te perturbar com alguma dúvida.

- Estou disponível, não se preocupe. – a japonesinha sorriu, com gracejo.

Gina saiu do quarto, a sala comunal estava cheia, o dia nublado não parecia agradável para se andar nos jardins do castelo. Na biblioteca não havia muitas pessoas, era começo de ano, e ainda por cima era domingo. Depositou a mochila na mesa mais isolada e foi até uma das prateleiras, onde havia livros de poções. Pegou o livro do quarto ano, para relembrar de algumas coisas, e voltou para a mesa. Abriu o livro de herbologia e, ao lado, o de poções.

_"Clove: planta com um leve aroma de cravo, usada em poções anti depressivas. Não é bem vista aos olhos de especialistas em poções, por apresentar características variadas de acordo com a pessoa que ingere a poção. Ás vezes, pode causar o efeito contrário, sendo considerada uma poção volátil."_

Deixou o livro de herbologia um pouco de lado e pegou o de poções.

"Poção anti depresissa a base de Clove: uma poção simples, com um aroma peculiar de cravo e ervas. Não apresenta muito efeito em pacientes, considerando que a depressão é algo psicológico e não uma doença causada por um fator fisico."

Abaixo, seguiam-se as intrusões de como preparar a poção e de como deveria ser escolhida a Clove. Até que aquilo não era tão difícil, com uma pouco de paciência e dedicação conseguiria se sair bem aquele ano.

* * *

Draco entrou na biblioteca, com o seu ar de arrogância e superioridade a todos os seres da Terra. Avistou os cabelos vermelhos e, com irritação, foi até Madame Pince, pedindo um livro de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Madame Pince entregou o livro que ele pediu, resmungando algumas palavras do tipo _"Tenha cuidado com um dos meus preciosos livros"._

Ele saiu da biblioteca, não estudaria ali, naquela sala com poeira e cheia de alunos intragáveis. Iria estudar do lado de fora do castelo. O dia estava nublado ele queria muito sentir a brisa fria batendo em seu rosto.

* * *

Há duas horas que tentava absorver aquelas informações sobre poções e herbologia. Colin apareceu na porta de entrada e correu até Gina com um olhar fuzilador de Madame Pince.

- Gina, Harry pediu para você ir ao campo de quadribol, decidiram treinar de última hora.

Ela sorriu, seria maravilhoso voar, e se livrar daqueles estudos por algumas horas.

- Só vou deixar minhas coisas no meu quarto. – Ajeitou tudo com pressa e saiu da biblioteca, indo para a sala comunal de sua casa.

Gostava mesmo de jogar quadribol, sentir o vento esvoaçando suas madeixas ruivas. Em menos de dez minutos, já estava no vestiário. Harry passou algumas instruções ao time, o desejo dele de ganhar a taça no seu último ano, era enorme. Dado ao fato de que não ganhou a taça no quinto ano, por conta dos eventuais acontecimentos e, no sexto ano, Sonserina ganhou a taça por um descuido dele e uma sorte daquele apanhador loiro e arrogante.

Harry descobriu que os treinos da sonserina começaram logo na primeira semana de aula. Ele não podia ficar para trás. O treino não foi tão agradável quanto Gina esperava. Harry exigiu bastante de todos, Rony estava em um mau humor insuportável, e Gina não gostava de receber ordens de como agir no jogo, dadas por Harry.

Acabou o treino exausta e suada, o ar nem parecia tão frio quanto deveria estar. Os cabelos grudavam no pescoço e na testa. Foi a última a tomar banho no vestiário, e se demorou mais do que pretendia. Saiu do vestiário e começava a cair uma finíssima garoa. Julia podia ter esperado-a, entrou um ano depois de Gina no time da Grifinória, e não falava com ela nos treinos. Eve dizia que era inveja por Gina ter conseguido entrar no time antes dela.

Saiu andando pelo campo, devagar, indo até o castelo. Então viu, sentado e recostado à uma árvore que ficava um pouco antes do campo de quadribol, alguém que parecia concentrado em um livro. Draco Malfoy. Andou mais apressada, para não ter de ouvir insulto ou alguma esquisitice da parte do rapaz.

- Ei Weasley! – Parou, contrariada.

- Malfoy antes de tudo, dane-se. Não estou a fim de aturar seus insultos.

-Potter e uma grifinóriazinha passaram por aqui bastante empolgados. – Veneno e curiosidade misturados.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, Malfoy? – O olhou, com todo o desprezo que conseguiu reunir.

- Nada não, né Weasley, já que não namora mais o Potter.

Ela revirou os olhos para cima, que coisa mais idiota de se dizer. Voltou a olhar para Malfoy, que já não tinha os olhos entretidos nela, e sim, no livro da biblioteca. Virginia observou os cabelos caídos sobre os olhos, depois baixou o olhar até o livro. Uma das mãos dele segurava o livro de lado, e a outra, caia de lado no chão com a palma estendida para cima. Esboçava pequenos corte acima de pulso e na palma da mão.

- Vai ficar me admirando, aí parada Weasley? – Falou sem retirar os olhos do livro.

Virginia virou, e saiu andando em direção ao castelo. Draco tirou os olhos do livro, aborrecido. Aquela Weasley estava fixa em sua mente, não sabia por que. Era sufocante ter aquela garota ocupando seus pensamentos, ofuscando suas sensações frias. Queria acabar com ela, estraçalhar de maneira emocional, essa era a forma que tinha de acabar com qualquer índice de sentimento, fosse de obsessão ou qualquer outro. Talvez, se acabasse com a Weasley, se a machucasse como machucava as outras, se a ferisse emocionalmente... ele sabia que esse tipo de ferimento era pior que o físico. Tinha que dar um jeito de envolvê-la em um dos seus joguinhos e despedaçar tudo. Daria um jeito nisso o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Um mês de aula, e Draco não andava evoluindo no seu quadro de jogos e fixação. A Weasley não era vista com freqüência por ele, não freqüentavam os mesmo lugares, na mesma hora. Tentava achar alguma solução, mas o barulho na sua sala comunal atrapalhava suas idéias.

- Draco! – Pansy se sentou ao seu lado. – Você deixou o Blás ser capitão do time?

- Escolheram ele. – Voltou a atenção para o seu pergaminho.

- Pensei que você quisesse o posto de capitão. Potter é o capitão da Girfinoria.

- Pansy, eu me atrasei para a reunião, e acabaram decidindo que seria ele, já que eu não estava lá para dizer que queria  
ser capitão.

- Você anda tão disperso esses últimos dias, Draco.

- Quando você vem assim é porque quer dizer alguma coisa. Fala logo o que é Pansy. – Guardou o pergaminho em um livro e olhou  
irritado para ela.

Pansy se aproximou mais dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- É sobre Você-sabe-quem. – Draco olhou-a, instigando para que ela continuasse. – Eu quero me tornar uma comensal. – Draco  
desviou os olhos entediado.

- Pansy, você e todos os sonserinos, querem se tornar comensais.

- Mas eu quero ser uma comensal de destaque.

- Eu não tô a fim de ouvir sobre as suas metas para o futuro. Arranje uma daquelas suas amiguinhas para ficar contando sobre  
'o que deseja ser quando crescer'.

- Não se trata disso Draco. Vou ser direta: eu quero que você me ajude, sei que você tem status com Voldemort.

- Até parece que eu vou sair ajudando alguém.

- Draco, eu sou sua amiga.

- Corta esse papo de amizade, isso não existe entre nós. Quem já viu um Malfoy ajudando alguém?

- Ok Draco, vou fazer do jeito que você quer. – Ela respirou, resignada com aquela situação, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos  
brilhavam, imaginando coisas que ela realmente queria fazer com aquele sonsenrino loiro, de sorriso torto, à sua frente. –  
O que você quer em troca?

- Pansy, se está achando que eu vou te ajudar em troca de meras noites com você, está muito enganada. – O brilho nos  
olhos dela sumiram. – Já tive o suficiente. – Acrescentou, com malicia.

- Draco, você é a pessoa mais insuportável que eu já conheci.

- E a pessoa que te faz delirar como louca. Com saudades, Pansy? – Ele riu. – Eu quero outra coisa em troca.

- Que?

- Depois eu falo. – Deu um beijo no pescoço dela. – Tenho uma outra sonserina para ver agora.

Se afastou, saindo da sala comunal. O encontro com outra sonserina era mentira, trouxera consigo o livro, onde colocara um pergaminho dentro, tinha que enviar uma carta ao seu pai, para se informar sobre o que andava acontecendo no lado deles.

Quando colocava a carta na perna de Duchy, uma outra coruja pousou ao seu lado, e estendeu a pata com uma carta. Draco tirou, surpreso, o envelope da coruja do seu pai. Coincidência. Abriu o envelope lacrado com uma espécie de carimbo vermelho.

_"Draco, tenho boas noticias. Você será marcado no final do ano letivo. Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não sabe? As coisas andam muito boas para o nosso lado, não posso dar detalhes, é arriscado. Fique atento ao Profeta Diário, lá existem sutis informações, e poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões. Quanto aos seus estudos, quero que você consiga uma boa nota nos NIEMs, supere todos, inclusive aquela sangue ruim grifinória. Não se preocupe, Draco, eles pagarão caro por ousarem desafiar sangues puros como nós. Sua mãe manda lembranças."_

_Lucius Malfoy_

A única coisa que importava para ele, era a primeira linha. Seria marcado com o símbolo de Voldemort quando terminasse Hogwarts, seu pai o comunicou, nem perguntava se ele queria ter aquela marca negra em seu corpo. Essa decisão já estava tomada desde que Draco nascera, e quase foi impedido de realizar o sonho do seu pai, quando todos pensaram que Potter havia derrotado Voldemort, com somente um ano de vida. Agora esse sonho era devolvido e seria realizado, assim queria Lucius, ver Draco como um dos melhores comensais da morte. O respeito à seu nome permaneceria, a linhagem nobre, pura e de bruxos das trevas permaneceria, no sangue de Draco.

Ainda teria muito o que fazer, para conseguir o mesmo prestígio que seu pai, em meio aos outros comensais, mas sabia, desde cedo, que era um dos futuros comensais mais bem vistos por Voldemort. O bruxo via nele a nova geração de seguidores das trevas. Draco representava esse papel muito bem. Era frio, sem vestígios de sentimentos bons, refinado, um gosto peculiar por magia negra. Até seu físico se encaixava: a aparência elegante, o jeito obscuro, o olhar dissimulado, sem expressão concreta, tudo isso contribuía para que Draco Malfoy fosse o exemplo da nova geração de comensais.

Saiu do corujal, sem vontade de enviar a carta ao seu pai. Não precisava, tinha obtido as notícias que queria. Decidiu ir a biblioteca estudar Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e Feitiços. Lupin podia ser um lobisomem, mas era extremamente útil e satisfatório como professor. Enquanto fazia seu percurso, viu Potter, Granger e Weasley conversando, sérios. Olhou para eles e sorriu, maldoso, estavam de lados opostos, sabiam disso, e não faziam questão de esconder entre si. Potter já tinha mandado seu pai para a prisão uma vez, e, apesar de Lucius não passar mais que um mês lá, o rapaz sentia raiva de Potter, assim como sentia de tudo que o Cicatriz fazia. Era ter o orgulho ferido, um Malfoy em uma prisão imunda, e ele ainda lembrava da aparência acabada do seu pai quando saiu de Azkaban.

Entrou na biblioteca com ar arrogante. Pôde ouvir um suspiro de uma quintanista da corvinal, na mesa da frente. Soltou um sorriso nos lábios, típico de quem tem noção do que provoca no sexo oposto. Se dirigiu até um canto da biblioteca e, para sua surpresa, na mesa em que costumava sentar, estava Weasley. Nunca a tinha visto ali, seus horários não coincidiam.

Olhou irritado. Ela nem estava estudando, estava era dormindo com a cabeça virada de lado, em cima do livro. Weasley inútil, nem estudar, estudava. Os cabelos dela caiam por todo o rosto e pela mesa. Aqueles malditos cabelos vermelhos caiam graciosamente por todos os lados. Draco jogou o grosso livro de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas sobre a mesa, fazendo um barulho ecoar por toda a biblioteca, fazendo os alunos presentes e Madame Pince olharem-no com indignação, e a Weasley levantar a cabeça sobressaltada e confusa.

- Teve bons sonhos, Weasley? – Falou baixo, com seu habitual sarcasmo. – Aposto que esse livro deve ser mais confortável do que o travesseiro que você tem naquilo que chama de casa.

Draco observou-a passar uma das mãos por trás da orelha, fazendo uma mecha de cabelo ir para trás e deixando a mostra o rosto vermelho que devia ter sido marcado quando ela dormia com aquele lado pressionado no livro.

- Weasley, eu costumo usar essa mesa, por ficar mais afastada da escória.

- Tá querendo que eu saia? – Perguntou aborrecida. – Não vou sair, procure outro lugar.

- Escute aqui Weasley, você nem tava estudando, e biblioteca não é lugar para se dormir.

- Eu não estava dormindo, estava apenas descansando a minha cabeça e os meus olhos.

- Esse é boa Weasley. – Revirou os olhos e se sentando à mesa, de frente para ela, abriu o livro e começou a ler.

Ginny piscou os olhos três vezes sem acreditar naquilo. Um Malfoy sentado à mesma mesa que uma Weasley. Isso era demais para ela... Pegou seu livro e levantou da mesa, deixando Draco concentrado em sua leitura.

Weasley chata, só o perturbava. Fixava o livro, mas só lembrava da imagem da Weasley dormindo na mesa. O certo seria ele sair daquela mesa, e não ter sentado com ela. Mas havia sentido vontade de ficar ali, com ela à sua frente, era confortável saber que ela estava ali, e experimentar a sensação de calor que tinha ao vê-la. Era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, e os cabelos vermelhos ainda pareciam estar espalhados por aquela mesa, ainda sentia o perfume que vinha do cabelo dela. Ela era um anjo ruivo, um anjo que lhe trazia sensações estranhas, sensações que ele não podia sentir, não queria sentir, seu conceito não permitia, tinha que tirá-la da cabeça. Draco fechou o livro com força e saiu da biblioteca, ouvindo Madame Pince resmungar.

Talvez, se experimentasse mais alguns beijos da Weasley, pudesse se livrar daquelas sensações. Só não sabia como faria isso, não conseguia ficar perto dela sem ofendê-la, já era um hábito, e ela o detestava, não ficava perto dele durante muito tempo. Ele via ódio, horror, afrontamento nos olhos dela quando estes cruzavam com os seus. Saiu andando por aqueles corredores, até ouvir um barulho estranho vindo da sala de feitiços, que a essa hora deveria se encontrar vazia. Tomado de curiosidade, andou até lá e nem precisou abrir a porta, pois já estava meio entreaberta. Viu a Weasley sentada no chão, próxima a porta, parecia esta chorando. Draco permaneceu parado ali, durante algum tempo, sem saber o que fazer, até que decidiu se abaixar e ver o que ela tinha. Podia ser frio, mas uma mulher chorando, de certa maneira, o instigava.

- O que você tem? – Ele tentou ver o rosto dela. Virginia tinha a cabeça abaixada, os cabelos tampando o seu rosto, só  
se percebia que ela estava chorando por causa do fungado baixo e dos ombros, que, ás vezes, levantavam discretamente.

- Saia daqui. – Ela sabia de quem era aquela voz, ele só devia estar ali para humilhá-la.

Draco tocou o queixo dela com as mãos frias, e levantou o rosto da ruiva. Tentou falar, com a voz um pouco menos fria, mas talvez isso nunca mudasse nele.

- Me diga o que você tem, talvez eu possa te ajudar. – Se estranhou por estar falando aquilo, afinal, o que ele poderia  
fazer para ajudá-la? Não sabia ajudar a si próprio, sem contar que não era do feitio dele ser solidário, mesmo em se tratando  
de uma mulher chorando.

Qualquer pessoa serviria para ela, naquele momento. Não se importava de ser um Malfoy, não ligava, só queria dizer para alguém o que havia acontecido. Estava cansada de guardar seus problemas para si mesma, iria dizer para ele o que estava se passando, mesmo não sendo bom começar a contar o que ocorria com ela logo com um Malfoy, não levava isso em conta naquela hora.

- Meu irmão Carlinhos está desaparecido. – Chorou ainda mais.

- Um dos gêmeos? – Perguntou com a testa franzida. Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente. – Aquele que foi monitor?

- Não, ele já tinha se formado quando você entrou em Hogwarts.

Draco balançou um pouco a cabeça, compreendendo. Ela não o encarava, mantinha os olhos baixos.

- Rony, Harry e Mione, não iam me contar, não queriam que eu soubesse – Ela passou as costas da mão tentando enxugar as  
lagrimas. – Eu ouvi sem querer, quando sai da biblioteca. Eles não podem esconder isso de mim. – Voltou a chorar. – Carlinhos  
era o único que brincava comigo quando eu era pequena.

- Você tem tantos irmãos. – Disse com a intenção de consolá-la. O efeito foi o contrário, Virginia chorou ainda mais.

- Não é a mesma coisa, cada um é um. – Ela se levantou, Draco a segurou pelo braço, para que ela não saísse da sala.

- Me desculpe, não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer. – Draco franziu a testa contrariado. Tinha pedido desculpas a uma Weasley.

- Me solte. – Os olhos dela estavam marejados, como um ser tão pequeno podia soltar tanta água pelos olhos? Via o rastro das  
lágrimas pelo rosto dela, algumas iam de encontro aos lábios vermelhos.

Uma aflição se apoderou de Draco, lembrou-se do beijo doce. O gosto dos lábios dela agora devia estar salgados por conta das lágrimas. Já tinha visto tantas garotas chorarem por ele, chegava a ser prazeroso, no entanto, com ela era diferente, não era nada agradável vê-la chorando, não que não fosse uma visão bonita, era algo lindo até demais, vê-la com os cabelos caindo pelo rosto, os olhos cheios d´água, dando um ar melancólico e de anjo perdido, os lábios extremamente vermelhos. Céus! Aquela garota mexia com ele.

Não soube dizer o que levou a fazer aquilo, só sabia que tinha que fazer. Puxou-a para mais perto e abraçou-a com força. Não se lembrava da ultima vez que abraçara alguém, sequer se lembrava se tinha abraçado alguém. Ah sim, abraçava a sua mãe, algumas vezes. Era totalmente diferente abraçar aquela ruivinha. Quando ele a abraçou, notou que ela parou de chorar por alguns segundo, para depois chorar ainda mais e abraçá-lo também.

Ela era quente, muito quente, sentia um calor emanar do corpo dela, fazendo-o sentir um choque bom. Agora ele afagava os cabelos ruivos, que ondulavam nas pontas, aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Ficaram assim sabe-se lá por quanto tempo, ela foi parando de chorar aos poucos. Draco não queria soltá-la, aquilo o acalmava, era bom. Tinha um frágil anjo em seus braços. Quando ela se afastou, ele sentiu um vazio, o vazio que sempre estava com ele.

- Obrigada. – Ela enxugou as lagrimas que manchavam seu rosto. Draco se aproximou, e enxugou as lágrimas dela com as pontas dos dedos.

Gina estremeceu ao entrar em contato com aqueles dedos gelados, mas, mesmo assim, seu rosto ardia, sabia que estava corando.

- Não chore. – Draco estava muito próximo dela.

- Gina, eu procurei você pelo... – Thamy entrou na sala e parou de falar, ao notar a presença de Malfoy.

- Thamy, eu preciso falar com você. – A ruiva fez uma cara chorosa, e saiu sem dizer mais nada a Draco.

Ele a viu sumir do seu campo de visão. Se sentia mais frio ainda. Encostou as costas na parede e deslizou até o chão, mantendo os joelhos próximos ao peito e encostando a cabeça neles. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo. Não tinha mais controle das suas ações quando ela estava perto. O que aquilo significava, ele ainda não sabia dizer. Talvez até soubesse, só não queria admitir. Sentia o cheiro dela, sentia a pele do rosto macio e os cabelos sedosos, não esquecia aqueles olhos triste e melancólicos. Ela era um anjo. E ele sabia que não merecia aquele anjo.

Era mau, cruel, frio, não era digno de um anjo tão puro e tão bom. Sentia-se horrível por não ser digno daquele anjo, por não merecer tocá-la, se a tocasse seria como se tirasse a pureza daquele belo anjo ruivo. As mãos dele deviam feri-la como duas lâminas de gelo, e foi assim que achou ao tocá-la no rosto, quando ela estremeceu. Sua voz ia ser sempre fria e arrogante, e não doce e suave como ela merecia ouvir. Aquela garota podia ser sua ruína ou sua salvação.

* * *

Thamy perguntava a Gina o que ela fazia, sozinha numa sala com Malfoy. Gina explicava sobre Carlinhos e Thamy tentou consolá-la se esquecendo de Malfoy. A ruiva não pode deixar de comparar o consolo de Malfoy e de Thamy. Sua amiga dizia palavras que se devia ouvir naquele hora, palavras de conforto. Já Malfoy, sequer conseguiu dizer algo que a consolasse, mas o abraço dele a fez se sentir bem melhor, e ela se sentia confusa. Ele passou segurança, proteção. Draco Malfoy não era tão frio assim, afinal, se compadeceu dela e a havia tratado muito humanamente.

Aqueles olhos cinzas, postos nela, faziam-na sentir um frio na barriga, um friozinho bom. O olhar dele demonstrava preocupação e aflição pelo sofrimento dela, e o toque das mãos dele era suave.

Gina viu Harry, Rony e Hermione entrarem pelo retrato da mulher gorda. O trio se aproximou dela e de Thamy.

- Oi Gina. – Hermione foi a primeira a falar. Rony apertava as mãos nervosamente e Harry não a encarava.

- Rony, por que você não me contou que Carlinhos está desaparecido?

- O que Gina? – Rony ficou vermelho. – Carlinhos não está desaparecido.

- Não minta para mim. – Ela gritou, fazendo com que alguns alunos na sala comunal olhassem em sua direção. – Estou cansada de vocês tentando me proteger 'Oh, a frágil Gina, não agüentaria saber isso.' Estou farta, não quero que me escondam  
as coisas, eu agüento sim. – Não sabia se chorava de raiva ou tristeza.

- Calma Gina. – Harry se aproximou dela.

- Afaste se de mim Harry. Você é outro que tem mania de proteção, de achar que eu não sou capaz de resistir a essas coisas.

- Gina, nós só pensamos no seu bem. – Hermione correu em socorro aos amigos.

Gina foi em direção ao dormitório feminino sem querer ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Deviam ter contado a ela. – Thamy falou preocupada. – Gina não é mais uma garotinha, sabe.

- Quem você pensa que é, para me dizer o que fazer com a minha irmã?

- Rony. – Hermione o repreendeu. – Ela só está querendo ajudar. – Voltou-se para Thamy e disso com gentileza. – Acho  
melhor você ir vê-la e tentar fazer com que ela fique mais calma. - Thamy fez o que Hermione disse.

Após Thamy consolá-la, Gina disse que ia dormir. Cobriu-se e fingiu que dormia. Até agora, achava estranho o que tinha acontecido. Estava preocupada, mas não podia deixar de pensar na reação inusitada de Malfoy. Se arrependeu de ter contado a ele, várias vezes Rony comentava que Draco seria um comensal, como o pai. Não tinha que ter contado a ele, afinal, Draco era filho do homem que fez seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts o pior de sua vida, pensar em Tom ainda lhe causava calafrios, medo. Acabou adormecendo e não pode evitar o pesadelo com Tom Riddle.

* * *

- Draco, você está prestando atenção? – Pansy perguntou na aula de Flitwick.

- Estou.

- Não está, não. – Ela disse, com entusiasmo. – Até parece que você tá em transe.

- O que é dessa vez, Pansy?

- Você já pensou no que eu devo fazer, no nosso trato?

- Que trato? – Perguntou, indiferente.

- De você me ajudar a ser uma comensal renomada. O que você quer em troca? – Ela tentou parecer não muito entusiasmada.

- Eu quero uma pessoa em troca. – Respondeu, com sarcasmo.

- Quem? – Os olhos dela brilhavam de contentamento.

- A Weasley.

- Que? Você esta brincando, né Draco? – O brilho vacilou.

- Quero humilhar aquela Weasley e você me ajudará nisso.

- Ah sim, estou começando a entender melhor. Por um momento eu pensei que você... Wow, claro que não, impossível isso, que  
pensamento imbecil. Só não entendo por que você quer tanto humilhá-la, já não a humilha o suficiente?

- Não Pansy, eu quero mais, não me contento com pouco. – Ela sorriu para o loiro.

- Vou pensar em algo.

- Seja rápida.

- Pode deixar Draco. – Não era exatamente isso que Pansy queria dar a Draco, mas pelo menos assim iria conseguir o seu  
precioso status entre os seguidores de Voldemort.

Era essa a decisão de Draco, conseguir a Weasley o mais rápido possível e esquecê-la mais rápido ainda. Tinha certeza que se, apenas a usasse, se livraria daquelas sensações boas. Faltando dez minutos para o fim da aula, Pansy o chamou mais uma vez.

- Já sei Draco. – Ele olhou interessado para a garota. – Você pode pedir ajuda a ela em alguma coisa. Grifinorias são boazinhas demais, ajudam qualquer pessoa.

- Pansy, não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia.

- Confia em mim, Draco.

- Até parece que eu vou confiar em alguém. Trate de ter uma idéia melhor.

- Draco, você pode se fazer de coitadinho para ela, peça ajuda em alguma matéria.

- Eu vou pedir ajuda em que? Não tenho dificuldade em nenhuma matéria.

- Então peça ajuda para fazer alguma coisa.

- Não, Pansy. Mas talvez me fazer de coitadinho não seja uma má idéia, já sei até como.

O sinal, anunciando o fim da aula, tocou. Draco saiu na frente sem se importar com Pansy. E para sorte dele, a Weasley estava naquele corredor, essa era a oportunidade perfeita.

Se aproximou dela, cautelosamente, e a viu se separar das amigas e andar em direção aos jardins do castelo. Quando se encontrava a sós com ela, se aproximou mais e esbarrou na ruiva. Gina olhou confusa para Malfoy, não pôde deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso, ia agradecer mais uma vez a ela quando o loiro falou com urgência.

- Me ajuda.


	4. Um pedido de ajuda

**Capítulo 4:** Um pedido de ajuda 

**Musica:** Amazing, Aerosmith

_I kept the right ones out and let the wrong ones in_

_(Eu jogava fora as coisas certas e guardava as coisas erradas)_

_Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins_

_(Tinha um anjo de piedade para me ver através de meus pecados)_

_There were times in my life when I was goin' insane_

_(Teve momentos em minha vida Em que eu estava indo à loucura)_

_Tryin' to walk through the pain_

_(Tentando atravessar a dor)_

_When I lost my grip and I hit the floor_

_(Quando eu perdi minha força e caí no chão)_

_Yeah, I thought I could leave but couldn't get out the door_

_(Yeah, eu achei que poderia sair, mas não conseguia sair porta a fora)_

_I was so sick and tired of livin' a lie_

_(Eu estava tão enjoado e cansado de mentiras)_

_I was wishin' that I would die_

_(Estava querendo morrer)_

_It's amazing, with the blink of an eye you finally see the light_

_(É incrível com a piscada de um olho você finalmente vê a luz)_

_It's amazing when the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright_

_(É incrível quando chega a hora certa você sabe que ficará bem)_

_It's amazing and I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight_

_(É incrível e eu estou rezando para os corações desesperados desta noite)_

_That one last shot's a permanent vacation_

_(Aquele último tiro é uma Férias Permanente)_

_And how high can you fly with broken wings?_

_(E quão alto você consegue voar com as asas quebradas?)_

_Life's a journey not a destination_

_(A vida é uma jornada, não um destino)_

_And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings_

_(Eu só não sei dizer o que o acontece amanhã)_

_You have to learn to crawl before you learn to walk_

_(Você deve aprender a rastejar antes de aprender a andar)_

_But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk_

_(Mas eu não escutava o que era certo)_

_I was out on the street, just tryin' to survive_

_(Eu estava lá fora tentando sobreviver)_

_Scratchin' to stay alive_

_(Me esfolando para ficar vivo)_

_Desperate hearts, desperate hearts_

_(Corações desesperados, corações desesperados)_

_Did you wanna see without and give it out now (or whatever...)_

_(Você quer ver sem e renunciar agora (ou qualquer que...))_

* * *

Gina saiu da sala de transfiguração pensando no loiro sonserino que tentou confortá-la no dia anterior. Estava com os pensamentos tão longe, que nem se deu conta de que suas amigas voltavam para a sala comunal porque Thamy tinha esquecido o livro de Herbologia. Eve a chamou, mas ela se encontrava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que continuou andando em direção ao lado de fora do castelo, para ir as estufas, assistir à aula de Herbolgia.

Sentiu algo esbarrar de leve nela e, quando se virou, olhou, surpresa, para o sonserino à sua frente. Sorriu, embaraçada, e quando ia agradecer mais uma vez à ele, o garoto falou, olhando- a de um jeito desolado:

- Me ajuda! - Gina olhou, atônita, para Malfoy, sem conseguir processar de imediato o que ele havia dito.

- Como?

- Preciso falar com você. – Malfoy disse, segurando-a pela mão e a levando para fora do castelo.

- Tá. – Não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Estava curiosa e confusa sobre o que tinha ouvido.

Draco a levou até o outro lado dos jardins, o lado oposto ao das estufas. Diante dela, não sabia bem o que ia dizer, tinha pedido ajuda, mas ajuda para que? Na verdade, ele sabia muito bem que tipo de ajuda precisava, mas não queria, era humilhante para ele, ia contra seus princípios. Não admitia para ele mesmo que precisava de ajuda, e agora ia admitir isso para ela, logo ele, que nunca revelava suas fraquezas e seus problemas a ninguém.

Era a única solução que tinha, podia fingir para ela, enganá-la, mas não tinha com o que enganá-la, era verdade, não se pode enganar ninguém com uma verdade. Necessitava de ajuda, não queria, não ia admitir que precisava, ia apenas fingir, usar algo que era verdadeiro, para acabar com aquela confusão em sua cabeça.

Draco olhou, de esguelha, para suas mãos, os cortes não estavam nítidos. Aquilo era ultrajante, era sádico, não entendia por que fazia aquele tipo de coisa doentia consigo mesmo. A garota o olhava , não sabia dizer muito o bem o que significava aquele olhar dela. Parecia medo, pena e curiosidade, tudo misturado.

- Eu... – Ele não sabia muito bem por onde começar. Como ia dizer aquilo? Não tinha cabimento, era inaceitável. – Encontraram seu irmão? – Não disse o que queria.

- Ahn, não. – O semblante dela ficou triste, ao ouvir a pergunta sobre o irmão. – Você me trouxe até aqui para perguntar isso?

Draco permaneceu calado, deixando-a ver os pequenos cortes, que estavam a mostra. Ela deteve os olhos ali, os cortes que tinha visto no dia que saíra do treino de quadribol. Não sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava, podiam ser machucados que o garoto adquirira, aprontando algo com os outros sonserinos.

- Como conseguiu esses cortes? – Gina perguntou, timidamente, apontando para as mãos dele.

- Não é da sua conta. – Ele foi rude, se arrependendo em seguida. Era justamente para isso que queria a ajuda dela.

- Então, eu já vou. – Disse, irritada.

- Espere. – Draco hesitou no que ia falar. Vendo que ela virava as costas, não viu outra solução a não ser dizer de uma vez. – Eu que fiz. – Ela se virou, séria, e voltou a olhar para as mãos dele.

- Fez o que? – Os olhos dela expressavam pena. Draco detestava que sentissem pena dele.

- Os cortes. – Respondeu, relutante.

Gina se aproximou dele, com receio. Sabia que ele era frio e mau, mas não a ponto de machucar a si mesmo.

- Ás vezes, acho que não vou parar. – Ele continuou. – Mas não chego a fazer nenhum estrago, como você pode ver, são cortes finos. Então, do nada, paro e fico olhando o meu sangue.

Gina o encarou, com um certo pavor. Se ele era capaz de se machucar, por que não seria de machucar os outros? Sentiu medo.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. – Ele deu de ombros. Gina se aproximou ainda mais dele, podia sentir medo, mas junto disso sentia pena. Levou suas mãos até as dele. Draco afastou as mãos, não queria que ela o tocasse.

- Tem nojo de mim? Então, por que pediu minha ajuda?

- Não tenho nojo de você. Tenho da sua família, de você não. – Gina fez uma careta, ao ouvi-lo dizer que tinha nojo da família dela. Ser ofendida era uma coisa, mas ouvi-lo ofender a sua família, já era demais.

- Você é um estúpido mesmo.

- Ainda dói um pouco, eu não quero que você toque.

Independente dele ser um sonserino, um Malfoy e de ter ofendido a família dela, não podia deixar de se sentir na obrigação de ajudá-lo. Tinha isso dentro dela, gostava de ajudar as pessoas, não podia deixar ele daquele jeito, mesmo sendo um Malfoy. Tentou tocar mais uma vez na mão dele, e dessa vez não foi impedida. Os cortes eram finíssimos, praticamente não dava para senti-los.

O toque dela era tão suave, não tinha como machucar seus cortes. Ela tinha a mão leve e suave, era bom sentir o toque dela.

- Como você quer que eu te ajude? – Soltou a mão dele e o encarou, Draco desviou.

- Eu não quero que você me ajude, Weasley.

- Mas você pediu...

- Esqueça.

- Você é doente, Malfoy. – Murmurou, com desprezo.

Confusão. Gina sabia que não devia ter ido ali com ele, aquilo não era só curiosidade, algo a atraía para aquilo tudo, a sensação de perigo era boa para ela, nunca tinha experimentado, era loucura estar ali conversando, e ouvindo um Malfoy dizer que ele próprio se cortava, não conseguia entender como alguém podia se ferir. Ele precisava de ajuda, isso era certo, mas tudo aquilo era demais para ela, não tinha como ajudá-lo. Ela era uma Weasley, e ele um Malfoy, se detestavam.

Draco olhou vagamente ao redor do jardim. Gina o observava atentamente, analisando as expressões vazias dele, o sonserino não demonstrava nada, o máximo que ela conseguia notar, era o tédio nos olhos dele. Ele, sem duvida, tinha tédio da vida. Draco sabia que estava sendo observado, não gostava disso, no entanto, naquele momento, ele não se incomodava. Aquilo tudo era novo para ele, era diferente.

- Eu posso te ver mais tarde? – Ele perguntou, de repente.

- Malfoy, ainda não sei em quê eu poderia te ajudar. Você disse nesse instante para eu esquecer.

Nem ele sabia muito no que ela podia ajudá-lo, já estava perdido mesmo. Foi precipitado, aquilo não daria certo, e agora pedia para vê-la. Afinal, o que faria com aquela garota? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Sinceramente Weasley, eu não sei como. – Draco virou as costas para ela, e saiu voltando para o castelo.

- Malfoy, depois do jantar, na biblioteca. – Falou, não muito alto, mas o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Gina se dirigiu para as estufas, estava atrasada. Pediu licença à professora Sprout, e se desculpou pelo atraso. A professora deu uma leve bronca nela. Thamy a chamou para se sentar ao seu lado.

- O que houve? Você veio antes da gente, então por que se atrasou? – Perguntou, curiosa.

Gina acenou com a cabeça em direção a professora, como sinal para que prestassem atenção à aula. Thamy entendeu o recado e não falou mais nada. Até agora, Gina não sabia por quê tinha aceitado ver Malfoy. Não acreditava que tinha dito até o lugar onde ele deveria encontrá-la. Ele realmente precisava de ajuda. Apesar da frieza dos olhos dele, dava para notar um leve desespero, quando pediu ajuda a ela. Gina não era tão ingênua assim, sabia que podia ter algo por trás daquele pedido. A única coisa que ela achava que fosse uma justificativa, era o fato de não negar ajuda a ninguém, nunca negava, fosse quem fosse, era da natureza dela. As mãos simbolizavam um pedido de socorro. Tomaria o devido cuidado para não cair em nenhuma armadilha. Os Malfoy eram capazes disso, ela já tinha comprovado tal fato uma vez. Não iria cair de novo, teria cuidado.

* * *

- Hey Draco!

- O que é, Blás?

- Treino amanhã à noite.

- Blás, você não acha que ta exagerando demais, não? – Draco resmungou. – Desse jeito, no dia do primeiro jogo, estaremos esgotados.

- Quanto mais treinarmos, melhor Draco.

- Acho que o Draco tá certo.

- Fica na tua Higgs, você acabou de entrar no time. E foi só porque você é irmão do Terêncio, e esperamos que seja um ótimo jogador como ele. – Blás murmurou, na aula de Snape.

Como sempre, as aulas de poções eram divididas com os grifinórios. Draco lançava olhares de esguelha para Potter. Aquele grifinório já tinha tido o seu anjo ruivo, já tinha experimentado os beijos dela, e isso corroía Draco por dentro, sua raiva por Potter aumentava ainda mais.

Tinha conseguido se encontrar com ela. Iria vê-la à noite, e isso o perturbava e acalmava ao mesmo tempo. Não esperava que ela aceitasse vê-lo, mas ela aceitou, o pedido tinha mesmo funcionado. Estava confuso com aquilo tudo, ele queria estar perto de uma Weasley. Colocaria seu plano em prática, apenas a usaria, não teria nada sério com ela. A ajuda era uma farsa, de certa maneira, não sabia o que iria fazer, iria dar um jeito nisso na hora, o que interessava, realmente, era que visse e estivesse perto do seu anjo, ao menos mais uma vez. Iria sentir o perfume dela...

Não podia ferir seu anjo. Queria, mas não podia. Estava numa enrascada, e não tinha noção do que fazer, não sabia se conseguiria machucá-la, assim como fazia com as outras. Não podia ferir os sentimentos dela, não sabia se conseguiria deixá- la, isso se, um dia, a tivesse. Ela não era alcançável para ele. Sua pureza não merecia sofrimento. Mas agora, o jogo já tinha começado, tinha que dar continuidade.

* * *

Ainda havia várias pessoas jantando no salão principal. Gina se encontrava na biblioteca, não estava com fome, sua ansiedade era enorme, tentava estudar, enquanto Malfoy não chegava. Mas era inútil tentar estudar, inútil como estava sendo nos últimos dias. Encontrava-se estranhamente cansada e sem vontade de estudar.

De repente, sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado. Malfoy se sentou de frente para ela. Gina o encarou durante alguns instantes, sem saber o que dizer.

- Estudando muito, Weasley? – Estavam em uma mesa afastada de todos, uma estante de livros impedia que alguém os visse.

- Tentando, Malfoy! Para que você queria me ver?

- Conversar. – Disse, simplesmente, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Você tá enlouquecendo? – Ela afastou a mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seu olho esquerdo. – Desde quando Malfoy e Weasley conversam?

- Desde ontem, a partir do momento em que eu te encontrei chorando.

Gina baixou a cabeça, se sentindo subitamente envergonhada.

- Você está estudando Poções? Se quiser eu te ensino.

- Não precisa Malfoy. Acho que isso de ensinar não daria muito certo.

- Como quiser Weasley. Você marcou aqui comigo e fica aí, estudando. – Disse, com aborrecimento.

- Tenho que conciliar as coisas, Malfoy. Ando muito ocupada.- Ela baixou os olhos para o seu livro.

- Conversar e estudar junto, não dá certo.

- Eu consigo. – Ela se levantou e foi até a ultima estante. Draco a seguiu.

Gina observava os títulos de livros, atentamente.

- É melhor perguntar à bibliotecária, acharia mais rápido.

- Não gosto daquela antipática. – Gina ajeitou os cabelos, mais uma vez.

- Você é extremamente provocante, sabia? – Ela parou de tentar pegar o livro, ao ouvir o comentário dele.

- Malfoy, volte para a mesa, vão estranhar se nos virem aqui.

Ele deu um sorriso.

-Quer ajuda para pegar o livro? Acho que você não alcança. – Draco se aproximou da estante, conseqüentemente se aproximando dela também.

Gina pôde sentir o perfume dele. Era forte, marcante. Ela sentiu um leve arrepio, devido à proximidade dele. Draco, propositadamente, encostou de leve o seu corpo no dela, sorrindo internamente, pegou o livro e entregou a ela.

- Obrigada. – Gina murmurou, com educação, e sem conseguir encará-lo.

- Eu vi a sua amiga lhe chamando de Gina. É seu nome ou apelido?

- Ah... Todo mundo me chama de Gina. – Falou, timidamente, segurando o livro com força.

- E qual o seu nome?

- Virginia.

- Sabe o meu?

- Draco, impossível não saber.

- Por que impossível? – Perguntou sem esconder o divertimento.

- Você é conhecido, Malfoy.

- Me chame de Draco, já que sabe meu nome.

- Melhor não. – Se afastou um pouco dele, voltando a olhar para os livros na estante.

- Com medo de ficar íntima demais, Virginia? – Se aproximou dela, com cautela.

- Pare com suas insinuações, Malfoy.

- Eu acho que você, na verdade, não quer que eu pare. – Ela estava entre ele e a estante.

- Se afaste, Malfoy.

- Draco, as garotas que eu beijo me chamam pelo primeiro nome, Draco.

Não esperou mais nenhuma reação dela. Desde o começo só queria poder beijá-la, fora precipitado, mas agora já tinha feito, ela causara essa precipitação da parte dele. Gina relutava em deixá- lo aprofundar o beijo, enquanto ele a desencostava da estante, pois, se a pressionasse ali, poderia derrubar o móvel, e ele não queria isso. Ela não conseguia mais lutar contra aquilo, o perfume dele a entorpecia, deixava-a fora de si. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas dele. Aquilo era loucura, beijava um Malfoy, não podia.

Draco roçava a língua de maneira lenta, sabia muito bem como fazer aquilo, e ela estava gostando. Muito. Ele segurava a sua cintura com força, e a apertava contra ele. Agora, a língua se tornara ávida, parecia que ele conhecia os recantos de sua boca, cada detalhe, cada canto que a deixava mais arrepiada. Sentia um frio e um calor, se misturando dentro dela. E o perfume dele, Merlin! O perfume dele se misturava de uma maneira marcante. Estavam agarrados um ao outro, naquela busca irrefreada na biblioteca do castelo, em meio aqueles livros com cheiro de mofo.

Draco a apertava. Abandonou a boca da garota e beijo-a no pescoço. Gina estremeceu. Draco sentia os dedos dela passearem pelos seus cabelos, depois tocar a nuca, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Ela tinha as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos fechados, e ele se deliciava no pescoço dela, aspirando o cheiro suave.

- Pare! – Ela murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados. – Por favor.

- E se eu te disser que não quero parar? – Ele voltou a beijar a boca de seu anjo.

Dessa vez, ele não era calmo. Era sedento, fugaz, a beijava de maneira intensa, com ferocidade. Draco sentia a pulsação de suas veias, o sangue passando. O índice de adrenalina era alto, naquele momento, era bom tê-la agarrada a ele, ou melhor, ele agarrado a ela, era bom sentir a mão dela deslizando por sua nuca e suas costas, enquanto as dele permaneciam apertando-a contra si. Seu desejo era grande, queria tê-la, desejava aquele anjo. Ela estava em seus braços e ele podia profanar o seu anjo. Com esse pensamento, ele parou de beijá-la. Não era certo, não estragaria a vida de seu anjo.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados por alguns segundos. Estava confusa. Sua roupa e a de Draco se encontravam amassadas, sua saia tinha subido um pouco, não muito, mas o suficiente para faze-la se sentir envergonhada. Seu rosto estava quente, ela queimava. Notou que o livro que segurava minutos antes, não estava mais nas suas mãos, estava no chão. Quando o havia soltado ela não sabia, com certeza o livro deve ter feito um barulho, era um livro grosso. Estranhou o fato de não ter ouvido o barulho do livro caindo, e o que era mais estranho, era o fato de que, nem Madame Pince, nem ninguém, veio reclamar pelo barulho. Melhor assim.

Draco ajeitou sua gravata, que estava torta e amarrotada. Gina passou a mão pela saia tentando desamassá-la, inutilmente. Não conseguia encará-lo, só queria sair dali e se esconder. Havia tido uns "amassos" com Malfoy. Onde estava o seu juízo?

Saiu dali, sem dizer nada, atordoada com o que tinha feito. Draco ficou ali, durante um tempo. Sorriu, um sorriso tímido e fraco, ao constatar que o perfume dela estava nele. Ainda podia sentir as mãos delicadas passando por sua nuca. Uma parte dele se sentia bem, e outra o condenava. Aquela ruiva não era para ele, se xingou mentalmente, por não poder desfrutar da lembrança daquele momento. Saiu da biblioteca, com extremo mau humor, pronto para estrangular o primeiro que atravessasse o seu caminho. Havia se enganado. Tê-la, somente uma vez, não era o suficiente.

* * *

Gina chegou na sala comunal e só agora percebia que estava com fome. Rony foi logo ao encontro dela.

- Onde estava? Aquela sua amiga japonesinha disse que você não apareceu para jantar.

- Tava estudando, Rony, na biblioteca.

- Daqui a pouco você tá pior que a Hermione.

- Ah, cala boca, Rony.

Ela se dirigiu para onde estavam Thamy, Julia e Eve. Julia a olhava com uma raiva enorme, só aparecia louco na vida de Gina.

- Onde você estava, Gin? – Thamy não conteve sua curiosidade.

- Na biblioteca.

Nesse instante, Harry entrou na sala comunal, lançou um rápido olhar a Gina e saiu em direção ao dormitório masculino. Julia passou os olhos de Harry para Gina.

- Estudando é que você não tava. – Soltou sem conter o tom irônico.

- Estava estudando, sim. – Gina falou nervosa.

- E volta amassada desse jeito. Você só se faz de santinha. Não é santa coisa nenhuma. – Julia saiu, irritada.

- O que deu nela? – Gina perguntou, inocentemente.

- Fala sério Gin, você ainda não percebeu? – Thamy perguntou, tentando conter o riso.

- O que?

- Você voltou com a roupa amassada, e meio vermelha. – Eve tentou explicar.

- Onde vocês querem chegar com isso?

- Gina, sua boca tá vermelha, praticamente inchada, e logo depois de você, entra o Harry. Você sumiu e ele também. – Thamy sorriu maliciosa.

- Vocês dois voltaram? – A japonesinha perguntou entusiasmada.

- Não, Eve! – Gina exclamou.

- Pode contar para nós duas Gina, não vamos dizer nada a Julia.

- O que a Julia tem haver com isso?

- Gina, você é lenta, afff...- Thamy levantou e foi até Colin Creevey, puxar assunto.

Eve riu e Gina saiu, sem ligar para o que tinha ouvido. A não ser a parte que sua boca estava vermelha e inchada. Céus! Aquele garoto beijava de um jeito...

Quando deu conta já se encontrava em seu dormitório. Julia estava lá, a visão concentrada na janela, o olhar de raiva.

- O que você tem, Julia?

- Não é da sua conta. – Parecia que Julia tinha chorado.

- Por que você falou comigo daquele jeito?

- Cai fora! – Julia tentava manter a calma.

- Aqui é meu quarto também, lembra?

- Então, saio eu. – Julia se levantou da cama. Gina impediu que ela saísse do quarto, se postando na frente da porta.

- Vamos resolver isso logo de uma vez. Por que você implica tanto comigo? No começo não era assim.

- Você e o Harry voltaram?

- Mas afinal, o que o Harry tem a ver com isso tudo?

- Ele tem tudo a ver. Vocês dois estão juntos de novo, não é? – Julia olhava, com mágoa.

- Não. Eu quero distância do Harry. Só não sei o que ele tem... Ah... – Gina franziu a testa.

- Então por que você voltou nesse estado?

- Julia, não existe só o Harry de homem nesse mundo. – Gina se sentou na cama. Será que tava tão na cara assim que ela tinha tido uns "pegas" com alguém?

- Então, você e o Harry...

- Não, Julia. – A loira sorriu para Gina. – É isso, ne? Como eu não percebi antes? Você gosta do Harry, eu sou lenta mesma.

- E ele gosta de você. – Julia se sentou ao lado de Gina. É, realmente aquele dia estava muito louco.

- Se gostasse, não tinha terminado. – Ela sorriu, tristemente. – Tá tão na cara assim, que eu estive com alguém?

- Tá sim. – Julia abafou uma risada.

- Vou tomar banho, quero ir dormir. – Ela levantou da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Hey, Gina. Quem é o carinha? – Gina ruborizou com a pergunta.

- Você não conhece. – Foi o máximo que conseguiu dizer.

Eve e Thamy entraram no quarto. Thamy olhou apreensiva para Gina e Julia. Vendo que não havia perigo nenhum, Thamy comentou.

- Queria estudar desse jeito.

- Ah, Thamy, não enche!

* * *

Draco se deitou na sua cama. Era melhor dormir antes de Crabbe e Goyle, se dormisse depois seria mais difícil, por conta dos roncos. Os cabelos dele estavam molhados, causando frio. Ele se enrolou no cobertor, tentando se livrar do frio. Não devia ter molhado o cabelo quando tomou banho. Se revirava de um lado para outro, na cama. Não conseguia tirar a ruiva da cabeça, queria tocar mais uma vez aquela pele macia, poder beijá-la, sentir o calor dela, tocar os longos cabelos ruivos.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? E o pior, foi que tivera a oportunidade de tê-la por completo, sabia que ela queria, que ela não resistiria, naquele momento ela cederia. Se a tivesse, talvez não estivesse com ela na cabeça. Mas não, o que foi que ele fez? Se controlou, algo de súbito nele não havia deixado que fizesse o que desejava. Ela era especial, era diferente, não podia tratá-la feito às outras. A delicadeza que ele via nela, a pureza, não permitia. E, o que ele mais odiava, era a sensação de que não a merecia. Justo ele, um Malfoy, era mais fácil que fossem as mulheres que não o merecessem. Aquela ruiva era completamente diferente.

Não ia conseguir dormir sem antes fazer uma coisa. Levantou, vestiu o robe, e saiu do dormitório. Iria ao corujal. Enquanto andava pelos corredores, ele condenava o frio. Chegando ao seu destino, tirou um pergaminho e uma pena que colocara no bolso antes de sair do quarto. Escreveu rapidamente e colocou na pata da sua coruja.

- Duchy, não demore. – Acariciou a coruja, que saiu voando rápido, atendendo ao seu dono.

* * *

Algo bateu na janela do quarto de Gina e suas amigas. As quatro estavam em suas camas, tentando dormir.

- Gin. – Thamy falou, com a voz abafada pelo cobertor. – Você, que dorme mais próxima da janela, vê o que é isso ai.

- Saco! Tô tentando dormir. Sempre eu. – Resmungou. Levantou da cama e abriu a janela.

Uma coruja entrou graciosamente pela janela e pousou na cama de Gina. Esta olhou, intrigada, para a coruja, viu o pequeno bilhete e tirou. O animal saiu rápido, pela janela. Gina abriu o pequeno papel, escrito por alguém com uma caligrafia rápida e caprichada, ao contrário da dela.

_"Eu quero mais Weasley. Não pense que eu me contentei só com aquilo"_

_D.M._

* * *

**N.A:** Que fique bem claro que o termo machucar em relação ao que Draco diz que tem que fazer com Gina, não é machucar fisicamente, e sim emocionalmente.

**N.A2:** Desculpem a demora mais uma vez, mas é que eu ando muito ocupada no colégio. Eu não queria demorar muito para publicar, na verdade esse capitulo já tinha sido escrito antes de publicar a fic, espero que tenha compensado a demora e que tenham gostado do action.

Agradecimentos a quem tem deixado reviews: A!£x4ndr4, Fran, Nostalgi Camp, Dea Snape.

E mais uma coisinha: Eu também me decepcionei com o terceiro filme. U.u. deu raiva aquele final, foi tudo entregue de bandeja, enquanto eu passei a madrugada lendo o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, com aquele suspense todo em revelar a verdade. E esse é meu livro preferido da serie.


	5. Vontade

**Capítulo 05:** Vontade 

Treino de quadribol da Sonserina. Zabini não estava agradando como capitão. Ele era exigente e meio perdido com as ordens que dava, não tinha uma tática certa para os jogadores. Draco não agüentava mais aquele treino, aquilo se mostrava desnecessário tendo um capitão como Blás.

Blás, por hoje tá bom. – Draco resmungou, se encontrava todo suado em cima da sua vassoura.

EU sou o capitão aqui, Draco. Eu é que digo quando já esta bom. Vamos treinar mais um pouco.

Estamos treinando há quase três horas. E eu ainda tenho que fazer algumas lições. – Draco subiu um pouco mais e gritou. – Por hoje, é so. – Os outros jogadores desceram rapidamente em direção ao vestuário.

Ei, EU é que sou o capitão aqui, VOLTEM.

Amanhã, Blás. – Draco sorriu, cinicamente, para o capitão do time.

Nem foi ao vestiário, se dirigiu direto para o castelo. Tomaria o banho no banheiro dos monitores, seria mais rápido do que naquele vestiário. Ainda dava tempo de ir a biblioteca e ver se encontrava a Weasley lá. Não tinha visto ela o dia todo, e esperava que estivesse na biblioteca, foi o único lugar que veio à sua mente.

Tomou seu banho, sem demorar muito, como sempre fazia. Saiu do banheiro com os cabelos e roupa ajeitados, e se dirigiu à biblioteca. Não havia quase mais ninguém por lá, e Madame Pince parecia estar expulsando os que ainda estavam ali. Ia dando meia volta, quando viu a ruiva sair de trás de uma estante.

Ginny viu Draco e corou, violentamente. Aquele acontecimento na biblioteca, na noite anterior, havia sido embaraçoso. Tentou desviar dele, mas Draco a acompanhou.

Com medo?

Malfoy, já pensou no que diriam se te vissem comigo? Sua "reputação" iria por água abaixo. – Ela vez sinal de aspas quando disse a palavra reputação.

Quem disse que vão ver a gente? – Ele a puxou para um canto.

Me solte, Malfoy!

Calma, Virginia. – Disse, sorrindo com uma certa malícia.

O que aconteceu ontem, não devia ter acontecido. – Ginny falou, rapidamente, e tentou sair de junto dele, mas Draco a segurou pela cintura.

Espere...

Foi para isso que você pediu minha ajuda? – Ela o encarou, furiosa. – Não Malfoy, não mesmo. Peça esse tipo de ajuda a suas amiguinhas, não sou esse tipo de garota.

Ele se aproximou do rosto dela e sussurrou:

Se acha superior a elas? Só quem te merece é o babaca do Potter?

Deixe ele fora disso. – Defendeu, automaticamente.

Você não é melhor que elas, não se ache o máximo.

Quem se acha o máximo aqui, é você. Me solta, agora! Está me apertando, isso machuca.

Draco a encarou, os olhos cinzentos demonstrando uma fúria imensa. Gina notou o tom azulado que ofuscava um pouco o cinza, quando se olhava de perto. Eram como gelo, finas lâminas de gelo que poderiam cortá-la. Era lindo e assustador olhar daquela maneira para ele. Os cabelos caindo em cima dos olhos, ela sentia o cheirinho de sabonete, em vez do perfume, ele tinha acabado de sair do banho e ela gostou disso. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, queria sentí-lo mais perto ainda.

Você tem que aprender a disfarçar suas vontades. – Draco se afastou dela.

O que? – Ela falou, atordoada.

Sei muito bem o que você queria, ou quer. Tem que aprender a esconder melhor, se quiser eu te ensino.

Já disse que não sou como suas amiguinhas, Malfoy.

Eu sei que não. – Ele voltou a se aproximar dela.

Malfoy, eu já disse para você se afastar...

Calma, não vou te fazer nenhum mal.

Quem me garante isso? Você? Você que se auto-mutila, vem me dizer que não me faria nenhum mal? – Draco se afastou dela, estreitando os olhos.

Você não sabe de nada. – Ele a olhou, com amargura. – Acha que vai usar o que sabe contra mim?

Você é paranóico.

E você não passa de uma garotinha, que acha que todos devem ser bons e certinhos. – O tom de voz dele era baixo, contendo uma fúria imensa. – Você não sabe como é minha vida, não sabe por que eu faço o que faço, e nem o que eu penso. O seu mundinho perfeito pode desmoronar a qualquer momento e, se isso acontecer, quem sabe você não possa notar um pouco o que se passa na minha cabeça, por que eu faço o que faço, como você mesma acabou de dizer. – Draco virou as costas e saiu andando.

Malfoy! Espere, Draco. – Ela tentou alcançá-lo, estava correndo atrás de um Malfoy para pedir desculpa! Que raiva que aquilo dava, os sentimentos bonzinhos que sempre afloravam nela. – Não devia ter dito aquilo, mas você me tira do sério.

Agora, quem quer que você se afaste sou eu, Weasley.

Admito que não sei nada sobre você, a não ser o que dizem por aí, e que você já deve estar cansado de ouvir sobre tais coisas que falam de você. – Ele andava bem mais à frente, Gina apressou o passo. – E não nego que estou curiosa para saber. Você quer parar de andar rápido desse jeito, droga, assim eu não consigo te acompanhar!

Quer saber meus motivos? – Ele parou de andar. – Se manda Weasley, nunca te contaria meus motivos.

E para que diabos você pediu a minha ajuda?

Já disse que não sei, foi sem pensar, garota. Agora fique longe de mim. – Voltou a andar e Gina continuou indo um pouco atrás.

Ninguém mandou você atiçar a minha curiosidade.

Ah Weasley, cai fora, você não entenderia nada mesmo. – Já estavam na masmorras.

Que coisa irritante. – Ela prendeu os cabelos para trás, mas eles voltaram para a frente, se soltando. - Eu faço questão de saber.

Acho bom você sair daqui, não ia gostar de andar pelas masmorras à noite.

Não me importo.

Suma daqui! Eu te acho desprezível, odeio sua família e tudo que venha dela, inclusive você. Detesto o seu jeito de garota perfeita. Eu devia estar sob o efeito de algum feitiço alucinógeno quando te pedi ajuda.

Ela parou de acompanhá-lo. Estava certa que aquilo não passava de uma maneira de usá-la, uma armação da parte dele, e, pelo visto, ele já tinha tido o suficiente. Mas Draco Malfoy não era do tipo que se contentava com tão pouco, provavelmente ele ia até o fim, não deixava nada pela metade, fazia tudo completo. E ele havia procurado por ela. Pensando nisso, andava, distraída, pelos corredores das masmorras, fazendo o caminho de volta ao salão principal, decidida a não deixar ele encostar mais nenhum dedo nela.

Você, por aqui? – Um garoto, mais à frente, a observava, próximo à saída das masmorras. O garoto riu, e Gina o reconheceu como um dos sonserinos do sexto ano que dividiam a aula de DCAT com a Grifinória.

Ela continuou andando, se sentia um pouco aflita ao perceber que, para sair dali, teria que passar por ele.

Dá para sair da frente?

Sabia que eu te observo nas aulas de DCAT? – Ele se aproximou dela, a olhando com luxúria. Gina repugnava aquele ato, já tinha notado as olhadas que aquele sonserino dava para ela nas aulas. Ela tentou passar, mas o garoto se postou na sua frente.

Me deixa passar!

Espere um pouquinho, Weasley.

Eu tenho que estudar. – Ela tentou ser suave e delicada. – Preciso ir.

Nada disso, princesinha.

Urgh, ela teve nojo ao ouvir o "princesinha". Se fosse outra pessoa, até que poderia considerar, mas aquele sonserino, que ela nem sabia o nome, não era a pessoa mais indicada para chamá- la de princesinha, aquilo soava falsamente nele. O garoto se aproximou mais dela. Devia estar com um imã, para atrair esse tipo de caras. Só que, aquele sonserino ali, era maçante, ao contrário do outro...

Mania que ela tinha de se distrair quando pensava, o sonserino estava perigosamente próximo. Sem pensar muito, ela o empurrou e deu uma cotovelada no estômago dele. Impressionada com o que tinha feito, e aproveitando que o garoto ficou sem ar, saiu rapidamente dali, não era nem um pouco indefesa para se deixar ser agarrada por um garoto. Mas não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, quando Malfoy a agarrou. Ainda não sabia direto o efeito que ele provocava nela, não se controlava perto dele.

Encontrava-se próxima ao salão principal, quando Rony correu ao seu encontro.

- Gina, notícia do Carlinhos. – Rony sorriu apreensivo.

- Ele está bem? – Ela pareceu um pouco animada com a expectativa de estar tudo bem com Carlinhos.

- Não sabem ao certo se é ele, suspeitam. Acharam um homem com as descrições dele, próximo de onde ele tinha sumido, só que foi em um hospital trouxa.

- Hospital? Isso significa que ele não esta bem.

- Calma Gina, não sabem se é ele. Papai foi ver se é mesmo, e mamãe mandou essa carta. – Rony mostrou uma pequena carta.

- Pelo menos, dessa vez você resolveu me comunicar.

- Gina, eu não contei da outra vez porque eu sei que você é muito apegada ao Carlinhos e...

- Ah Rony, não enche. – Tomou a carta das mãos dele. – Você devia ter me contado de qualquer jeito. – Começou a ler a carta andando em direção à sala comunal.

- Gina, quer fazer o favor de me escutar! – Rony seguiu atrás dela.

* * *

Já passava da meia noite e, para desespero de Draco, não chovia. A chuva sempre o acalmava, e era do que ele precisava no momento. Que ódio ele sentia, enquanto andava por aquele corredor escuro, em direção a uma das torres. Por que ela tinha que ser tão detestavelmente boa em suas ações? Por que tinha que se mostrar tão inabalável e sem se importar com ele? Sabia que já estava perdido quando se tratava de seus pensamentos em relação a ela, mas Gina, definitivamente, não estava na mesma situação, ela parecia imune aquilo tudo. Era para a situação ser inversa, ele é que não podia se envolver demais naquela história. Ela parecia só querer ajudá-lo, e que sentia era pena. Sua fixação por aquela ruiva era assustadora até para ele, e não era nada bom.

Ardia de uma maneira que ele nunca sentira, e ele não podia arder, a não ser de raiva. Consumia as suas idéias, de um jeito torturante. Era errado, incerto, suas defesas estavam indo por água a baixo, ele ia acabar se rendendo a ela. Talvez, aquilo tudo não passasse de um jogo de sedução, e era para ser isso mesmo. Foi tão rápido que ele nem se deu conta, estava mais perdido ainda, e não podia negar que era de uma maneira boa.

Não acreditava que estava tentando achar alguma maneira de vê-la naquela hora da noite. Já tinha pensado em mandar uma coruja, mas não. Tinha que ser algo mais conciso, algo que a fizesse falar com ele, naquele momento. Só podia estar louco para querer falar com alguém no meio da madrugada, ainda mais quando esse alguém se tratava de uma certa Weasley.

A vantagem de ser monitor chefe, é que ele sabia a senha das quatro casas, não diretamente, claro, era só para ele saber da Sonserina e Corvinal, para passar aos outros monitores. Escutou McGonagall dizer a Granger e senha da Grifinoria e Lufa-Lufa. Sua memória era boa, ele lembrava claramente a senha que McGonagall disse a Granger no primeiro dia de aula, sem saber que ele estava atrás da estante que ficava na sala em que costumavam fazer reuniões dos monitores. Torcia para que a senha não houvesse mudado.

A cabeça de Draco zunia, alertando-o que estava entrando em território inimigo, se alguém o pegasse ali, não teria uma boa explicação, e se meteria em uma grande encrenca. Muitos já suspeitavam dele, iam logo pensar que fazia algo de muito errado. E não era muito errado querer ver uma garota no meio da madrugada, era?

Ele murmurou a senha "incandescentes", para aquele retrato horroroso da mulher gorda. "Onde eu estou com a cabeça, alguém pode estar por aqui e me ver". Constatou que não, não havia ninguém na sala, agora bastava saber qual das duas escadas levava para o dormitório feminino, nem viu direito qual das escadas devia escolher, mas assim que subiu na primeira, percebeu que era do dormitório feminino, quando a escada se transformou em um escorrega. Esquecera do maldito feitiço que colocavam na escada que levava aos quartos das meninas, para impedir que os garotos subissem lá. Bom, pelo menos não tinha apitado. A escada voltou ao normal e ele ficou ali, olhando frustrado. Ouviu passos de alguém descendo, e se escondeu atrás da primeira poltrona que viu, se sentindo um idiota por estar ali e fazer isso.

O vulto de uma garota saiu, apressado, da sala comunal, e ele não pode ver quem era direito. Quando já estava saindo ouviu mais passos. Uma outra garota desceu, mas não saiu, se sentou com um pergaminho e uma pena, na poltrona atrás da qual ele estava escondido. E era justamente o seu anjo, reconheceria o perfume do cabelo dela em qualquer lugar... Como não reconhecer, já que foi no escuro que se interessou por ela?

Ela estava ali perto dele, e, como sempre, ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer, só sabia que seria algo idiota. Pensou no método mais simples e tolo: levantou, com cautela, de trás da poltrona e tapou a boca da garota, sentindo-a estremecer de susto. Levantou-a, com dificuldade, da poltrona, e a arrastou para fora da sala comunal. A garota relutava em se deixar levar, nem ele sabia como conseguia arrastá-la. Entrou na primeira sala que viu.

- Não grite, ok. – Ele alertou, destampando sua boca, mas o aviso não adiantou, e ele voltou a tampar a boca de Gina. – Eu falei para você não gritar!

O colo dela subia e descia com a respiração. Não era seguro tirar sua mão da boca da garota, mas não podia ficar a madrugada toda daquele jeito. Tinha feito uma grande burrice.

- Eu só quero conversar, não vou te fazer nada. – Ele tirou a mão e dessa vez ela não gritou, mas se afastou dele. Draco a segurou pelo braço. – Fica.

- Malfoy... você não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa. Eu pensei que...

- Pensou besteira.

- Você invadiu a sala comunal da Grifinoria, me trouxe até aqui e diz que é para conversar!... Não vou ficar nem mais um segundo perto de você!

Draco a puxou para junto de si, com uma certa força. Deixando-a de costas para ele, tirou os cabelos do pescoço dela para que pudesse beijá-lo.

- Se você não me deixar em paz, eu vou gritar. – Draco não ligou para o que ela disse, ao invés disso, a virou de frente para ele. A sala estava escura, não conseguia ver as feições do rosto dela.

- Você não gritaria, eu sei que gostou do que tivemos na biblioteca.

- Como você tem certeza que eu não gritaria? – Tentou afastá-lo.

- Porque eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu.

- Não seja ridículo, Malfoy.

Draco a soltou, com irritação, ela tinha ofendido-o. Isso era inaceitável, tentava ser um pouco mais gentil, já que tinha trazido-a daquela forma até ali. Tá certo que não foi essa gentileza toda da parte dele, mas era o máximo que podia ser. Virginia provocava um misto de sensações nele, o levando ao extremo, sem controle das suas vontades. Ela fazia com que ele quisesse estar distante e perto, ao mesmo tempo.

- Ridículo? Você que esta sendo ridícula, negando a sua vontade. E, se quisesse, já teria indo embora, não estou te prendendo aqui, Weasley.

- Agora que já estou aqui, não posso esconder a minha curiosidade pelo que você fez. – Ela parou um pouco, pensando se seria melhor continuar, sua cabeça alertava perigo e talvez fosse justamente isso que a fazia ficar ali. – O que deu em você para invadir a sala comunal e me trazer para aqui? E não venha me dizer que foi para conversar...

- Digamos que eu queira repetir o que aconteceu na biblioteca.

Ela sentiu sua face queimar. Então era isso, ele só queria se agarrar com ela de novo. Claro, afinal estava lidando com um Malfoy. E o que mais a deixava impressionada, é que ela já sabia desde o começo que se tratava disso, e nem assim queria mesmo sair dali.

Ela ficava tão distraída quando pensava... Se xingou mentalmente por isso, ao ver que Malfoy estava perto dela mais uma vez. Não impediu quando ele a segurou pela cintura, e encostou de leve os lábios no pescoço dela. Ficava tão vulnerável quando ele a tocava com os lábios... Podia impedi-lo, Malfoy era forte, mas ela sabia que se quisesse de verdade, poderia sair. Não queria sair, ele exercia um certo fascínio, e ela tinha certeza que isso estava relacionado com a sensação de perigo que aquilo tudo provocava. Estava cansada de sair com caras sem graça, monótonos, que pareciam ter medo de tocá-la, por sempre acharem que ela tinha que ser tratada com toda calma e cuidado.

Começava a descobrir que gostava do fato de Malfoy ser um pouco mais ousado que os outros, a beijando sem ter nada de concreto com ela, a beijando sem explicações. Mesmo assim, ele parecia saber o limite dela, a respeitava. E, pensando em beijo, ela percebeu que ele se demorava demais no pescoço dela.

Draco parou de beijar seu pescoço e a segurava com uma das mãos, pela cintura. Ela se sentiu estranha, mesmo estando escuro, sabia que ele a olhava, os olhos gélidos de sempre, que a perfuravam. Era a chance para ir embora, enfrentava um conflito interno. Ele encostou os corpos, a segurando pelas costas.

- Eu acho que já sei do que preciso.

- Hum. – Ela não entendeu nada, só sabia que aquela sensação afetava toda a sua sensibilidade.

- Sei como você pode me ajudar.

- É? – Por que não consegui sair? Não podia ficar ali, aquilo era tão errado. Desde quando ela ficava numa situação daquela?

- Eu só preciso de você.

Draco murmurou, tão baixo, que ela demorou para entender, e depois de entender a frase, ainda demorou para processar o que tinha escutado. Seus sentidos se deturpavam, a proximidade dele a deixava sem noção. Mais uma vez entretida em pensamentos, demorou para perceber que ele se encontrava com o rosto próximo demais ao seu.

Ele beijava com tanta suavidade, que ela sentiu falta do jeito um pouco mais intenso. Mas isso não significava que aquele beijo não fosse bom, foi o mais doce dos beijos e não havia nada melhor que aquilo. Gina passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, o trazendo para mais junto ainda. Ele parou de beijá-la, a mão pousando suavemente no rosto dela.

- Eu te assustei quando te trouxe para cá? Você pensou que eu fosse fazer algo que você não quisesse? – Draco perguntou, tentando não demonstrar muita preocupação ou mágoa, mesmo assim ela percebeu, e detestou o fato dele tentar esconder isso. Sem responder, tentou se afastar dele. – Qual o problema, Virginia?

- Não entendo nada disso, não entendo por que tem que ser justo eu. Isso é algum plano seu para se exibir aos seus amiguinhos, ou algo relacionado ao idiota do seu pai? – Perguntou, com fúria.

- Você é esquentadinha, viu, e muito desconfiada. - Ela se afastou mais ainda e saiu da sala. – Ei, cuidado! Alguém pode te ver. – Foi atrás dela.

Gina seguiu, irritada e confusa, pelos corredores escuros. Não estava longe da sala comunal de sua casa. Foi aí que ouviu passos mais a frente. Virando-se, se deparou com Malfoy.

- Vem vindo alguém.

- Você não tinha nada que ter saído da sala, Virginia.

- Vamos ser pegos. – Murmurou apavorada. – Adeus cargo de monitora no próximo ano. – Draco segurou a mão dela, e a puxou para trás de uma armadura. Os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais.

Gina tremia, ao senti-lo tão próximo. Estar ali com um Malfoy, podendo ser pega por alguém, não era nada bom. Draco a apertou ainda mais contra a parede, ao perceber que o vulto estava ali no corredor. Ela viu alguém passar, depois levantou a cabeça para encarar Draco e tinha certeza que ele sorria. O afastou um pouco.

- Já foi embora. – Sussurrou.

- Era Filch?

- Não. – Ela saiu de trás da armadura. – Era alguém bem menor, um aluno, eu acho.

- Então podemos voltar para a sala. – Ele segurou o pulso dela, sem muita força. – Vem.

- Não, eu vou voltar para o meu quarto. – Soltou-se dele

Draco não demonstrou que fosse insistir para que ela ficasse. Apenas sorriu, um de seus sorrisos frios.

- Te vejo amanhã?

- Não.

- Te vejo amanhã. – E dessa vez, isso era uma afirmação.

Draco saiu, a deixando sozinha no corredor. Gina se dirigiu, irritada, para a sala comunal. Não sabia se sentia mais raiva dele ou dela mesma. Por que motivo queria tanto que ele insistisse para que ficasse? Tá certo que a sensação de estar junto dele era boa, mas, Merlin, ele era um Malfoy. Ele era completamente diferente dela, as idéias com certeza eram contrárias, e sensação de que aquilo era certo e, ao mesmo tempo, errado, se misturavam na cabeça dela e a deixavam cada vez mais confusa, estarrecida com aquilo tudo. Nem se deu conta que já estava em seu dormitório. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se na cama, puxando as cobertas.

Voltou a pensar sobre como tinha agido. Que droga era aquela que acontecia com ela? Por que ele exercia tanto fascínio, a ponto de deixá-la sem juízo nenhum? Tentou dormir, se revirando na cama, aqueles pensamentos chegavam a ser cansativos.

* * *

- Gina, acorda. – Thamy a sacudia. Gina tentou abrir os olhos, a cabeça latejava, não tinha dormido quase nada. Esfregou os olhos a tempo de ver Eve e Julia saírem do quarto.

- Tô atrasada de novo?

- Tá sim. E eu já to te chamando há um tempão. – Thamy já estava toda arrumada. – Não vou te esperar Gina, se não, perco a primeira aula.

- Tudo bem.

- Eve arrumou sua bolsa, quem sabe dá tempo de você pegar a primeira aula, só não sei se vai dar para tomar café da manhã.

Gina levantou da cama, com muita sonolência, e demorou para criar coragem de entrar debaixo do chuveiro, mesmo a água estando quente. A dor de cabeça era insuportável, sempre ficava assim quando não dormia direito. Nem conseguia se lembrar qual era a primeira aula. Se arrumou com pressa, e pegou a mochila, ajeitada caprichosamente por Eve. Saiu da sala comunal, que estava praticamente vazia aquela hora.

Todos se dirigiam às aulas. Ela se lembrou que sua primeira aula era transfiguração. Viu Draco entrar na sala ao lado, e ele não parecia afetado pela hora que tinha ido dormir. Entrou na sala, praguejando, e se sentou na última bancada. McGonagall entrou logo em seguida. Thamy olhou para Gina, com ar de preocupação, e mudou de lugar indo sentar do lado dela.

- Você não dormiu direito?

- Não, Thamy.

- Desse jeito você vai se dar mal. Ainda bem que os NIEMs são só para o próximo ano.

- E o meu futuro cargo de monitora já era.

- Até que você anda estudando bastante, quase todo dia tá na biblioteca.

- Não ando me concentrado como deveria, não consigo reter quase nada. Ás vezes, acabo caindo no sono, não sei por que ando tão cansada.

- Tenho uma boa noticia para você. – Thamy tentava observar se McGonagall não as pegava conversando.

- Qual? – Gina bocejou.

- O passeio a Hogsmeade é nesse final de semana.

- Acho que perdi um pouco o ânimo.

- Gina, você está muito entediada ultimamente.

- Eu só estou um pouco cansada. – Soltou outro bocejo, e encostou a cabeça na bancada.

Seu estado na aula era de meio acordada, meio dormindo. Ouvia vagamente a voz de McGongall. Pensava em Malfoy, no toque apertado dele em sua cintura, nos beijos que variavam de estilo, no perfume forte que sempre sentia quando ele estava próximo demais. Não estava nem aí para a aula de transfiguração.

- Srta. Weasley. – Gina levantou a cabeça abobada.

- Sim professora?

- Dormindo na aula?

- Me desculpe, eu não dormi direito essa noite. – Todos olhavam em sua direção, e ela começava a corar.

- Vou ter que tirar 5 pontos da Grifinoria. Não é só porque a aula é teórica que pode tirar um cochilo.

Gina balançou a cabeça, concordando, e tentou prestar atenção melhor à aula. Por mais que tentasse, seu sono não permitia. As pálpebras caiam pesadamente, e demoravam para levantar. Decidiu que iria tentar tirar um cochilo na hora do almoço, e ainda tinha que fazer seu dever sobre Historia da Magia, mas isso podia ficar para de noite.

A aula acabou, e ela não tinha retido absolutamente nada. Saiu com Thamy e só ai percebeu que nem Eve, nem Julia, estavam presentes.

- Onde estão... – Já ia perguntando, quando Eve surgiu no corredor.

- Onde estava? – Thamy perguntou

- Com... um...

- Garoto? – Completou Julia aparecendo ao lado.

- E você, Julia?

- Não estava a fim de assistir a aula.

As quatro seguiram para a próxima aula, Gina mais atrás, tentando colocar o livro de transfiguração na mochila.

- Gina, quer andar mais rápido?

- Calma, Thamy. – Parou, para poder colocar o livro dentro da mochila, e não percebeu que o retrato atrás dela abriu e algo a puxou para dentro. Assustada, sentiu alguém beijar seu pescoço e sabia muito bem quem era. Ele, com certeza, tinha uma fixação por pescoços. – Me largue.

- Ei, calminha, eu disse que ia te ver hoje.

- Malfoy, você é doido, eu tenho aula...

- Draco, já disse para me chamar de Draco.

- Eu quero sair daqui. – Gina tentou abrir o retrato.

- Você só sai se eu quiser. – Ele disse astucioso, se sentando no chão.

- Draco, abra, eu quero sair. Tenho aula de DCAT.

- Eu te ensino, afinal já passei pelo sexto ano.

- Não quero que você me ensine, quero sair daqui. – Ela bateu o pé no chão, se sentindo ridícula.

- Sua aula de DCAT foi cancelada, não se preocupe. Seu professor foi chamado por Dumbledore, de ultima hora.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu sou monitor chefe, se esqueceu? Tenho acesso a essas informações.

Gina se sentou no chão, um pouco distante dele. Tinha que dar um fim naquilo que não entendia, não fazia sentido.

- Draco, me deixa em paz, isso é loucura. Não podemos ficar nos encontrando! – Ele a analisou durante alguns segundos.

- Concordo quando você diz que isso é loucura, mas você não poder negar que é agradável.

- Agradável? – Ela o olhou com desprezo. – Então, só porque é agradável devemos continuar com isso?

- Acho que sim.

- Por que tudo isso? – Ela levantou bruscamente. – O que isso tudo significa? Eu faço parte de uma diversão para você, e você faz parte de uma diversão para mim? Dá para explicar? – Draco se levantou, a olhando com ódio, tanto ódio que fez ela temer estar ali com ele.

- Eu não sei. Não sei o que está acontecendo, não sei por que estou fazendo isso, nem sei por que estou com essa fixação por você. – Desabafou, furioso, a voz um pouco alterada. – Não faz sentido para mim, nem para você. E eu não consigo controlar essa vontade de estar junto de você.

- Malfoy, você é mesmo um imbecil.

- Você também, Weasley. O que esperava? Que eu declarasse estar apaixonado por você? – Ela o encarou um pouco assustada. – Não estou. – Respondeu, com a voz mais calma. – Isso não passa de uma vontade, vontade que, pelo visto, você também sente.

Ela não tinha argumento nenhum. Se sentia horrível por estar com ele, se sentia usada, era apenas uma vontade dele.

- E quando a sua vontade passar, você não vai dar a mínima para mim. – Ela afirmou.

- Provavelmente.

- Abra a P«««a desse retrato, Malfoy. Eu não tenho vontade de ter nada com você.

- Você tem uma boca linda, não devia falar esse tipo de palavra. – Ele caminhou até ela, sorrindo. – Você tem a mesma vontade que eu sim, e é melhor esperarmos essa vontade passar. É só não nos envolvemos.

Draco falou aquilo, pronto para ouvi-la dizer que ele não prestava, e que não queria nada com ele. Mas, o que veio a seguir, o surpreendeu. Ela sorriu, um sorriso incerto, e ele não gostava nada daquele sorriso.

- Está bem. – Ela disse, com suavidade, mas no fundo estava contrariada com as próprias palavras.

Para Draco, era melhor que ela não tivesse dito aquilo, era melhor que ela colocasse um fim naquilo tudo, acabasse de uma vez, só assim não arruinaria a vida dela, não prejudicaria seu anjo secreto. No entanto, ele também queria, foi ele que propôs algo sem envolvimento, e ela aceitou. Não ia ser ele que acabaria com aquilo justo agora.

Ele a puxou sem muita delicadeza, e juntou seus lábios. As mãos, dessa vez não se concentravam apenas em apertar a cintura dela, passeavam pelas costas, deslizavam pela nuca. Ele beijava de um jeito forte, a deixando se ar, rapidamente.

- Vai com calma.

- Ok. – Ele se sentou no chão, e a puxou para sentar com ele.

- A gente podia pelos menos conversar um pouco, em vez de ficar só nos beijando.

- Então, fale sobre você. – Ele estava mesmo interessado em ouvi- la. Ela sorriu, um pouco tímida.

- Não sei o que falar.

- Você vai a Hogsmeade esse final de semana?

- Não sei, não estou com muita vontade. Você vai?

- Tenho que ir, para ficar de olho nos alunos, eu e aquela sangue ruim.

- Não chame ela assim.

- Chamo como eu quiser, não pense que por estar com você vou deixar de tratar as outras pessoas como sempre tratei. – Ele mexeu nos cabelos dela, afastando para o lado e deslizando os dedos pela nuca dela.

- E vai continuar me tratando do mesmo jeito também.

- Com você é diferente Virginia. Eu não trato mal as garotas com as quais costumo ter algo.

- Mas vai voltar a me tratar do mesmo jeito, quando isso tudo acabar.

- Não precisamos ficar pensando sobre isso agora.

Ele a virou de frente, para poder beijá-la. A língua massageando a dela de maneira calma, e a mão afagando os cabelos dela. Até que Gina se afastou dele, ao ouvir gritos e barulho de pessoas correndo. Draco segurou a mão dela e abriu o retrato, dizendo uma senha que Gina não ouviu, por estar preocupada com o que estava acontecendo.

Draco viu os alunos correndo pelos corredores, ninguém reparou nele ou em Virginia saindo do retrato. Ele olhou pela janela mais à frente, e pode ver um imenso dragão sobrevoando Hogwarts.

* * *

N.A: Esse final foi horrível e não teve nada muito assim,a única coisa que eu gostei para valer é quando ele diz que precisa dela. Mas o próximo cap. é um dos meus preferidos até agora e acho que compensa. Cris e Mary, eu sei que disse que iria tentar publicar a fic na sexta, só que surgiu um imprevisto muito sério com a minha beta e não deu.

Eu andei respondendo algumas reviews e me avisaram que não apareceu nada escrito nas respostas. Acho que meu e-mail esta com problema, então eu vou responder pelo outro. Quem recebeu, vai receber de novo, e se não aparecer me avisem.

Nostalgi, você pode sim me considerar sua miga, sem problema, as tuas reviews me empolgaram muito.

Lá vai meus agradecimentos mais uma vez para quem deixou reviews: Mary, Isinha, Polly, Lina, Carol, Dea, Nostalgi, Cris. E claro a Ayesha que tem paciência de corrigir meus erros de digitação e ortográficos.


	6. Teia de sentimentos

**Capítulo 06:** Teia de sentimentos 

Todos corriam apavorados pelos corredores. Draco tentou pensar em algo para fazer. Ele viu alguns monitores tentando organizar os alunos, sem sucesso. O professore Flitwick apareceu, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção e Draco viu a hora de alguém esmaga-lo naquela confusão. Gina ao seu lado parecia que ia correr a qualquer momento como os outros.

- Nem pense nisso. – Ele a segurou pelo pulso. – Talvez seja melhor você ficar ai dentro. – Apontou para o retrato.

- Tem um dragão voando sobre o castelo e você quer que eu fique ai dentro. – A voz dela tinha um tom mais agudo.

- Então vá para um lugar longe dessa confusão, só não saia do castelo, é mais seguro aqui dentro do que lá fora.

- Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha? – Ela apertou a mão dele com força. Sentia um pânico tomar conta dela.

- Você quer que eu faça o que? – Perguntou aflito. – Tenho que ver o que esta acontecendo.

Gina olhou para os lados, procurando algum conhecido, ainda sem soltar Draco.

- Rony! – Ela gritou, Draco não percebeu que Weasley e Granger se aproximavam. Gina soltou a mão dele.

- Gina, venha. – Rony a agarrou pelo braço, olhando desconfiado para Malfoy.

- Granger o que esta acontecendo?

- Eu não sei Malfoy, acho que estamos sendo atacados.

- Por que estão todos correndo? Não tem como o dragão atacar o castelo.

- Eu sei disso. – Hermione olhou nervosa para Malfoy. – Mas eles não sabem que o castelo é protegido por um feitiço anti- incendio. Acho que devemos mandar os alunos para suas salas comunais.

Draco olhou mais uma vez ao redor e sem dizer mais nada saiu dali, virando o corredor da esquerda.

- Espero que ele tenha ido ajudar os professores.

- Acho mais fácil ele ter ido ajudar o dragão, Mione.

- Rony, leve Gina para outro lugar, eu vou ver o que esta acontecendo.

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha, Mione. E temos que achar o Harry.

- O Harry sumiu? – Gina olhou para Hermione como se pedisse explicações.

- Ele foi pegar o trabalho de Historia da magia que tinha esquecido no dormitório, logo em seguida começou essa confusão. – Hermione olhou para o lado. – Olhe ele ali. – Harry correu até eles.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Ele disse com uma aflição no rosto. Rony mexeu as mãos nervosamente.

- Sua cicatriz esta...?

- Não. Vamos. – Harry segurou na mão de Gina, que se viu sendo levado por Harry ate a sala comunal.

Rony foi com Hermione ajudar os professores, Harry ficou de encontro-los quando deixasse Gina em segurança. Os alunos já não corriam, mas olhavam apavorados pela janela. Gina notou que o dragão só sobrevoava Hogwarts, ele não tocava fogo em nada, e ela não consegui vê-lo direito, so viu que era de um verde-cor- de-lodo. Chegou na sala comunal com Harry, sem trocar nenhuma palavra e tentando ignorar o choro de alguns alunos do primeiro ano, se encontrava perturbada demais com seus próprios problemas.

- Esta tudo bem, Gina?

- Esta sim, eu vou subir para o meu quarto. – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e virou as costas para sair da sala comunal.

Ela subiu para as escadas, querendo pensar, entender o que acontecia com ela. Tinha visto aquele dragão no primeiro dia de aula e não contou para ninguém. Devia ter avisado, podia ter evitado aquele caos. O dragão sumiu de sua cabeça com tudo que estava acontecendo, como ela podia esquecer uma coisa dessas. Não sabia nem o que se passava mais na sua cabeça. Agora pouco tinha aceitado a idéia de estar com Malfoy. Foi tudo tão rápido, sem explicações.

Simplesmente ela fez o que ele disse, seguiu a sua vontade e a vontade dele. Draco a deixava sem reação nenhuma, com ele as coisas era surpreendentemente instáveis e ela gostava da instabilidade, do estado volátil que ele representava, não sabia o que viria depois, era tudo novo, uma confusão de sentimentos, uma mistura que mexia com ela e estava gostando disso. Sabia que aquilo era um risco, que não passava de um jogo e que teria que tomar cuidado. Há poucos dias ela não queria saber de nenhum garoto, e agora estava com Draco, agindo da maneira que não esperava.

Ficou ali deitada na cama, ouvindo tudo silenciar aos poucos e acabar adormecendo. Como era bom dormir e se livrar daquilo tudo por algumas horas.

* * *

Draco se sentou na cama, Duchy ao seu lado, empinado de um jeito altivo. Ele passou a mão na testa suada. Aqueles alunos eram muito burros, o que adiantava ficar correndo pelo castelo? Era uma coisa tão burra de se fazer. Finalmente os professores estabeleceram a ordem e um grupo de bruxos especialista em dragões foi chamado ate Hogwarts. O dragão tinha sumido, sem fazer nenhum dano a propriedade. Draco ouviu um dos professores cochicharem sobre aquilo ter haver com Você- Sabe-Quem, e agora ele se perguntava porque não havia sido informado pelo seu pai e qual a finalidade daquele dragão ali? Não parecia muito o tipo de coisa que o Lord faria: mandar um dragão que apenas sobrevoasse Hogwarts. Não, talvez, não tivesse nada haver com o Lord.

E o pior daquilo tudo é que tinha estragado o seu momento com Virginia. Sentia falta dela, so estava algumas horas longe de Virginia e sentia muita falta. Ele tentava se enganar tentava não pensar nela. Era algo mais forte que ele, e se via em desespero por ela não estar ali ao seu lado, como ele detestava sentir aquilo. Seu pai estava certo quando dizia que o amor era para fracos, que deixavam as pessoas tolas, que as faziam pensarem besteiras e que atrapalhava a vida de um homem. Mas como era bom sentir a sensação de se ter alguém, alguém que o fizesse esquecer de seus problemas, alguém que o fazia se sentir vivo.

Era torturante estar longe dela, e Duchy estava ali para acabar com aquela tortura. Pegou um pergaminho em sua gaveta e escreveu um bilhete para Virginia pedindo que ela o encontrasse em uma sala ao lado da de Adivinhação, a pequena sala que não era usada. Despachou a coruja e foi ate a sala esperar seu anjo.

Não foi difícil ir para lá sem ser notado, os corredores estavam sem movimentos, os alunos tinham recebido ordens de permanecerem em suas devidas casas. Ele chegou na sala e conjurou uma poltrona perto da janela. Ficou ali durante uns vinte minutos e nada dela aparecer. Ela não vinha, mesmo assim ele continuou ali, olhando para o céu que começava a escurecer.

Até que finalmente ela apareceu silenciosamente na sala, com um jeito tímido e de que não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.

- Pensei que não viesse mais. – Ele olhou em direção a ela. Gina se aproximou da poltrona.

- Eu não vinha mesmo. Os professores disseram que não podíamos sair.

- Ninguém vai pegar a gente aqui.

- Não é seguro, Draco.

- E me diga então qual lugar é? – Ele voltou a olhar enfadonho para a janela. – Nenhum lugar é seguro o suficiente.

Ela permaneceu calada, olhando ao redor da sala, já estava cogitando a possibilidade de conjurar uma poltrona também, quando ele voltou a falar.

- Venha aqui. – Chamou, tentando ser suave.

- Para que? – Draco sorriu.

- Eu quero te beijar. – Ele disse, sem esconder o riso dividido no sarcasmo e na sinceridade.

Ela ficou parada como se não tivesse ouvido o que ele disse. Draco levantou da poltrona e ela sentiu um frio na barriga, como se tudo despencasse dentro dela. Ele segurou a mão dela a levando ate a poltrona, sentou-se e deu espaço para ela se sentar ao seu lado.

- Por que você me chamou? Eu estava dormindo quando aquela coruja metida apareceu e ficou me beliscando. – Disse sem conter a vontade de passar o braço em volta da cintura dele e se encostar mais.

- Eu so queria te ver mais um pouco. E Duchy não é metido.

- Duchy é o nome da sua coruja?

- É.

- Você é tão estranho. –Draco suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Eu também me acho estranho.

- Ah, mas isso é normal.

- O que?

- Se achar estranho, todo mundo se acha estranho. – Ela fechou os olhos encostando-se ao ombro dele. – O que é estranho é eu estar aqui te achando estranho, até porque eu já sei que você é estranho, mas hoje você tá um estranho diferente.

- Você é complicada.

- Essa situação toda é estranha. Ultimamente tem me acontecida cada coisa estranha. – Ela se lembrou do primeiro dia de aula e do esbarrão no garoto, no ocasional beijo. Tinha tirado aquilo da cabeça, nem queria mais saber quem era o cara que havia beijado. Estava com Malfoy e isso já bastava, já era complicado o suficiente.

- Estamos perdidos. – Draco falou depois de muito tempo em silencio.

- Do que você esta falando?

- Disso tudo aqui, Virginia, estamos perdidos. – Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Draco sorriu de um jeito desolado.

- Mas o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Deixa pra lá, um outro dia eu te explico.

- Eu quero saber agora.

- Outro dia. – Ele colocou as duas mãos frias em cada lado das bochechas dela, trazendo seu rosto para mais junto.

A beijou da maneira mais suave que pode, apenas encostando a língua de leve na dela. A levantou um pouco, fazendo com ela sentasse em seu colo, sem desgrudar dos lábios dela. Envolveu Gina pelas costas com tanta delicadeza e cuidado, sentindo ela ficar arrepiada com aquele beijou suave e que ele tentou depositar todo o seu cuidado, necessitava demonstra isso ali, já que nunca seria de outra formar.

Até que separou sua boca da dela. Gina protestou o trazendo para mais perto e voltando a beija-lo de um jeito mais fogoso. Draco perdia seu controle.

- Ruivinha, não atiça muito não.

- Tá. – Ela percebeu que estava no colo dele, na verdade já tinha percebido antes, mas não tinha ligado. Saiu do colo de Draco e voltou a se sentar ao lado, muito vermelha por sinal. – Suas mãos são tão geladas.

- Sempre foram assim, algumas vezes elas ficam na temperatura normal.

- Talvez se você tomasse mais chocolate quente.

- Não gosto muito. E como você sabia disse? E o que chocolate quente tem haver com isso? – Ficou intrigado.

- Você não parece ser do tipo que gosta de chocolate quente. E bom... chocolate quente deixa as pessoas quente. – Ela mesmo sorriu de seu comentário bobo.

- Chocolate normal tudo bem, mas liquido e ainda mais quente, não mesmo. Eu gosto de doces, vai ver que é por isso que estou como você.

- Como assim? – Falou divertida.

- Seu perfume é meio doce, não muito, é na medida exata, suave.

- Você notou o meu perfume?

- Claro que notei.

Ela voltou a encostar a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Agora voltando ao chocolate. Quando eu to em casa só durmo se tomar chocolate quente, que a minha mãe faz.

- Você gosta de falar muito.

- Te incomoda? – Ela falou com tanta calma que a surpreendeu, se fosse em outro caso ela teria se sentindo ofendida com o fato dele dizer que ela falava muito.

- Não, eu gosto. – Se tratando dela ele gostava. – Podíamos ir a Hogsmeade esse final de semana.

- Acho melhor não, vão acabar nos vendo e eu não quero arranjar confusão com o meu irmão.

- Podíamos fazer de uma maneira que ninguém nos visse.

- Isso é praticamente impossível, há não ser que tivéssemos uma capa da invisibilidade. – Ela começou a mexer em um fiapo solto da poltrona e começou a descoser. – Você não conjurou muito bem.

- Nunca nem vi uma capa da invisibilidade. – Draco se lembrou da vez em que insistiu para seu pai lhe dar uma capa da invisibilidade no seu terceiro ano. Lucius não quis, porque dizia que ele poderia aprontar em casa sem ser visto.

- Eu já vi e... – Ela se calou, não podia contar sobre a capa de Harry.

- O que você ia dizer? – Dito com displicência.

- Nada, só que é muito raro conseguir uma.

- E como você viu?

- Ah, foi uma vez quando eu estava no Egito. – Ela ficou levemente vermelha. Draco a olhou desconfiado, tinha certeza que ela mentia, mas achou melhor não insistir.

- Podíamos ir para uma área mais afastado do povoado.

- Para que isso, Draco. – Gina desencostou a cabeça e se levantou, indo para mais perto da janela e apoiando os cotovelos no batente. – O passeio é no final de semana e nem sabemos se estaremos juntos daqui pra lá.

Só agora ele se dava conta de que estava planejando o futuro com ela e aquilo não deveria acontecer em um relacionamento que nem o deles, era uma situação incerta, não sabia o que aconteceria no outro dia. Ficou com raiva dela, por lembrar disso, e tentou esconder da melhor maneira possível.

- Eu sei disso. – Falou amuado, sem conseguir esconder a expressão carrancuda. Sua máscara falhou por breves instantes.

- Pensei que você não ligasse. – Gina voltou a se sentar no colo dele, se perguntando de onde vinha toda aquela ousadia da parte dela. – Afinal é so uma vontade passageira. – Envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele.

- Tem razão, é passageiro. – Assim ele torcia que fosse.

Pressionando seus lábios com força, uma das mãos passando para dentro da blusa dela na parte da cintura, sentindo a pele quente e macia. Gina fez menção de impedi-lo mais não conseguia. Ela gostava do toque frio dele em sua pele. Draco fazia com que ela perdesse todo o seu bom senso. Realmente ela nunca se imaginava naquela situação, ainda mais com um Malfoy. E o mais surpreendente para ela é que estava gostando.

Ele conseguia ser delicado e ao mesmo tempo intenso, moderadamente brusco em seus beijos e no jeito de conduzi-la. Gina se concentrava tanto nele, que não se dava conta de que era ela que mais o instigava a ser daquele jeito, não sabia que enlouquecia o sonserino com aquelas leves mordidas nos lábios dele, quando ele pressionou mais ainda. E desde quando ela mordia? Parou de pensar nisso ao perceber que a mão dele subia, ousando demais. Com o pingo de bom senso que lhe restava ela fez com que ele parasse, retirando a mão dele de dentro da sua blusa.

- Já tá tarde. – Murmurou muito próximo aos lábios dele.

- Você quer ir embora?

- Já devem estar sentindo a minha falta. – Ela se levantou.

- Então tá. – Nunca sabia como se despedir dela, e ela parecia não saber também.

- Já vou indo, você vai ficar ai?

- Vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Tchau.

- Tchau e... você pode vir aqui amanhã?

- Acho que não, eu tenho que estudar.

- Eu te vejo na biblioteca.

- Eu disse que tenha que estudar. – Ela olhou irritada para o sorrisinho sarcástico que se formava nos lábios dele.

- Eu não vou te atrapalhar. - Vendo que aquilo era uma perda de tempo, ela saiu da sala o deixando sozinho.

Draco voltou a olhar para o céu, mas não chegava a prestar atenção. Sua cabeça pensava em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que chegava a incomoda-lo. Se condenava por estar se envolvendo e ela não parecer estar na mesma situação que ele. E o pior, foi ele quem tinha começado tudo. Caiu na própria cilada, estava em uma teia com Virginia, uma teia de sentimentos contraditórios que se encontravam. Já tinha tanta coisa com que se preocupar e agora tinha mais uma e aquilo estava se tornando uma prioridade.

Saiu da sala se sentindo cansado e querendo apagar o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Draco acordou aquela manhã se sentindo bem. O que era muito raro e nem ele entendia o porque de ter acordado assim, já que tinha ficado com seus problemas martelando em sua cabeça até conseguir dormir. Comeu bastante naquele café da manhã, Gina ainda não tinha aparecido e Pansy conversava ao seu lado com uma colega, até a voz dela naquele momento parecia agradável. Tinha acabado de receber alguns doces que sua mãe enviara e se viu na vontade de guardar alguns para Virginia, e foi o que vez, meio contrariado, mas fez. Guardou os que considerava mais deliciosos. Teria que guarda até de noite, quando a visse na biblioteca.

Esperou ela até a ultimo instante que pode, queria vê-la antes de começar as aulas. Saiu da mesa acompanhado de Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle.

* * *

Gina acordou em cima da hora, mais uma vez não daria tempo de tomar café da manhã. Depois de pronto correu para o salão na esperança de pelo menos pegar umas torradas e um copo de leite. Harry estava ali por perto e a chamou.

- Eu estou atrasada. – Tentou parecer educada.

- Toma. – Ele estendeu uma cestinha com algumas torradas. – Eu tenho essas torradas aqui.

- Obrigada, tenho que ir.

- Espera Gin. Eu queria conversar com você.

- Agora eu não posso... – Ele se posicionou na frente dela e sorriu.

- É rápido.

- Tá certo, Harry. – Falou tentando conter a irritação.

- Eu sei que você ainda ta chateada comigo, eu só queria que você entendesse.

- Por que você insiste tanto nisso? – Ela viu de relance, Draco e seus colegas saírem do salão principal.

- Eu posso te explicar melhor. É que realmente acho que o que eu fiz foi sem necessidade.

Draco a viu conversando com Harry. Ele estava tão próximo dela, falando sem jeito e um pouco animado. Draco teve vontade de fazer com que ele voasse longe e nunca mais chegasse perto dela. Ela era sua, não do Potter. Deixou que seus colegas fossem na frente e com a desculpa de amarrar os sapatos se abaixou perto de Harry e Gina.

- Eu não devia ter terminado com você. – Harry ficou mais vermelho do que os cabelos de Gina e timidamente colocou a mão direita na cintura dela, enquanto a outra mexia no cabelo dela.

- Como? – Gina arregalou os olhos, confusa. O que deu em Harry para esta falando assim, não era normal se tratando de Harry, ele não mudava de idéia assim e ela se lembrava muito bem de que quando ele terminou parecia muito convicto no que fazia.

Draco levantou os olhos para ela. Harry ainda não havia notado ele ali abaixado, mas Gina passava os olhos de Harry para Draco, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos de Harry, sem saber com agir diante daquela situação, só tinha certeza de que não estava gostando nem um pouco do que Harry disse, não por Draco, mas porque ela achava tão insensível da parte de Harry ter terminado com ela e agora chegar e dizer que não devia ter terminado.

- Posso falar com você mais tarde? – Harry tirou as mãos do cabelo dela.

Draco se viu enchendo-se de fúria, queria acabar com Potter. Ele estava tocando nela. Levantou-se pronto para dizer algo no intuito de afastar Potter.

- Potter, tentado seduzir a irmãzinha do seu amigo pobretão? – A habitual voz arrastada, os olhos expressando uma cólera em direção a Gina. – Até que o santo Potter, não é tão santo assim.

- O que você tem haver com isso Malfoy? – Harry se desvencilhou de Gina

- Nada, só que ela já esta atrasada para a aula e você também. Vou ter que tirar pontos. – Draco deu um dos seus sorrisos sarcásticos.

- Você também está atrasado, Malfoy.

- Não estaria se você não tivesse parado aqui para dar em cima da Weasley e eu me sentir na obrigação de parar para tirar pontos.

- Eu já vou indo. – Gina tentou falar sem encarar Draco.

Harry não disse mais nada, se dirigiu para as masmorras, ouvindo Draco dizer:

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinoria. – Esperou Harry sumir de vista para ir atrás de Gina, alcançando-a próxima as escadas. – Então ele quer voltar com você?

- Draco, vá embora, eu já estou atrasada.

- Você vai voltar com o Potter? – Ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Ele na pediu para voltar comigo.

- Foi praticamente a mesma coisa que ele insinuou, Virginia.

Ela se soltou dele e voltou a andar. Draco quis ir atrás dela, se conteve. O que estava fazendo? Que se danasse se ela voltaria ou não com o Potter. Voltou para as masmorras entrando na aula de Snape e pedindo desculpa pelo atraso.

Se sentou no fundo da sala com Zabine, sem prestar atenção a aula. E se ela realmente voltasse com o Potter? Não, ela não podia fazer isso, não agora. Ele tinha dito que precisava dela e precisava de verdade mesmo. Se irritava mais ainda consigo mesmo. Não tinha mais jeito, não se imagina sem ela, e foi tudo em tão pouco tempo. Quando viu Potter a tocando, se sentia estranho, algo corroia dentro dele de maneira venenosa. Sentiu mais raiva de Potter e dela também, por estar se deixando tocar. Era algo tão simples, nada demais, e para ele parecia o fim do mundo.

Nunca sentiu isso por ninguém. O que sentia por Virginia era tão diferente do que já tinha sentido. Fervilhava dentro dele e até o ciúme o aquecia. Experimentava uma quase sensação de perda. A amarga realidade de que ela não era dele de verdade, machucava. Talvez não existisse mais nada entre eles, se afastar era algo impossível, e o fato de saber que os dois não tinha nada verdadeiramente concreto, nada que os deixasse preso um ao outro, machucava ainda mais.

* * *

Fim das aulas daquele dia e Draco chegou na biblioteca primeiro que Gina. Sentou na mesmo lugar que ela tinha escolhido da outra vez. Começou a folhear um livro sem muito entusiasmo, Madame Pince passava por ali o olhando com desagrado por ele demonstrar tanto desprezo pelo livro. Ela só não reclamava porque o livro não era da biblioteca. Draco ficou ali durante mais ou menos uma hora até que Virginia apareceu.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele sorrindo e fazendo-o esquecer do que iria falar para ela, da bronca que ia dar por ela estar atrasada e por conta do acontecimento com Potter.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Tentou falar de maneira fria.

- Eu estava conversando com Eve e Thamy e acabei perdendo a hora. – Ela tirou da mochila um pergaminho. – Você pode me ajudar com uma redação para Adivinhação.

- Posso, mas antes você vai ter que me explicar o que foi aquilo com Potter. – Por que não se controlava, não era para se importar com isso. Gina fechou a cara.

- Se você não quer me ajudar, tudo bem.

- Você vai voltar com ele?

- De novo isso. Você quer parar, Draco. Eu não estou a fim de falar sobre isso.

- Por que está tão irritada? – Mantinha um tom de tédio.

- Porque você esta me irritando com isso. Vamos parar, ok. Eu não devo satisfação a você.

- Ótimo, Weasley. Então corra para o estúpido do Potter. – Ele levantou e pegou suas coisas, a deixando ali. Sem dar os doces que havia guardado para ela.

Gina acompanhou com o olhar atônito, Draco se afastar e desaparecer do seu campo de visão por causa das estantes de livros. Mal teve tempo de pensar direito no que tinha acontecido, Thamy apareceu furtivamente e se sentou, ocupando o lugar de Draco.

- O que foi aquilo? – Ela perguntou abobalhada para Gina.

- Que? – Gina se desesperou com a possibilidade de Thamy ter escutado ela e Draco.

- Você e Malfoy? Vocês conversando e depois ele saindo irritado por causa de uma historia com o Harry, parecia até um ataque de ciúme. – Thamy olhou com um misto de curiosidade e indignação.

- Há quanto tempo você esta ai?

- Tempo suficiente para ouvir a conversar de vocês dois.

- Você estava nesse instante na sala comunal.

- Logo depois que você saiu eu vim atrás para poder estudar com você, então eu vi você com Malfoy, vocês pareciam... impossível.

- Thamy não conte para o Rony, por favor.

- Oh, Merlin! Então você e Malfoy estão mesmo...

- Não exatamente. – Gina interrompeu exasperada. – Não conte a ninguém, Thamy.

- Me explique essa historia direito. – Thamy meio que exigiu. – Você e Malfoy é algo do outro mundo.

- Eu... eu não sei exatamente como explicar, aconteceu e... sei lá... aconteceu.

- Gina, ele é um Malfoy, a família dele despreza a sua, ele vive te ofendendo e você sempre pareceu detesta-lo.

- Eu não consegui impedir. – Gina deitou a cabeça na mesa.

- Não me diga que você esta apaixonada por ele. – Thamy falou com total desprezo.

- Não. – Gina levantou a cabeça irritada. – Não estou apaixonada, isso é só um momento e não fale desse jeito comigo.

- Gina, ele é perigoso, há boatos de que ele é ou se tornara um comensal. Você perdeu o juízo?

- Não venha julgar minhas atitudes. Por que todo mundo tem que me ver desse jeito? Eu não gosto de ser certinha sempre, isso enche. – Ela puxou o ar suavemente a sua volta, tentando se acalmar. – E quer saber de mais uma coisa: é maravilhoso estar com ele, Draco me faz sentir bem e ele pode ser encantadoramente sedutor.

Thamy olhou para ela horrorizada para depois amenizar sua expressão.

- Encantadoramente sedutor é? – Ela deu um sorrisinho. – Então foi ele que fez você chegar daquele jeito aquela noite?

- Que jeito? – Gina rosnou.

- O jeito que você chegou aquela noite, depois de uma sessão de "estudos" na biblioteca.

- Ah... – Ela corou.

- Eu só quero que você tome cuidado, Gin. – Thamy voltou a ficar seria. – Isso pode ser perigoso.

- Eu sei, estou tomando cuidado. – Ela murmurou. – Preciso estudar.

Thamy tirou seu livro de Adivinhação e alguns pergaminhos da mochila.

- Você já fez a redação, Thamy?

- Já, mas nem pense que eu vou deixar você copiar.

- Thamy, é uma redação, eu não vou copiar. Só quero ler para ter uma idéia.

- Nada disso.

- Você é uma péssima amiga. – Gina pegou seu pergaminho e pena, tentando escrever algo.

- Não vou levar isso a sério. – Thamy sorriu e voltou sua atenção para o livro de Adivinhação.

* * *

Aquela situação não era perigosa para Gina, não por enquanto. Ela era perigosa para Draco, que não sabia lidar com seus sentimentos e emoções. Ele se jogou na cama, a mochila voando longe arremessada por uma das mãos. Tirou os sapatos com os próprios pés e ficou deitado olhando para o teto, de maneira tão intensa, que era capaz de fazer o teto despencar. Pensava na estupidez que tinha feito ao sair daquele jeito. Uma voz muito baixa dizia que aquele foi um ataque de ciúme. Um ataque de ciúme muito idiota.

Seu primeiro ataque de ciúme tinha sido por causa de uma Weasley e de uma forma tão estúpida. Cruzou os braços no peito e fechou os olhos, querendo se esquecer daquilo tudo. Que raiva sentia dela. Raiva da transformação que ela estava fazendo nele. Alguém bateu na porta do seu quarto. Ele permaneceu calado na esperança de que a pessoa fosse embora. A porta abriu e Pansy entrou.

- Draco, você não desceu para o jantar, algum problema?

- Não, só não estou com fome.

- Você anda tão estranho ultimamente. – Ela viu que ele não falaria nada, se sentou na ponta da cama. – Eu tive uma outra idéia de como você se aproximar da Weasley

- Não preciso mais disso. – Draco abriu os olhos fixando o teto.

Pansy ficou calada como se pensasse em algo, devia ser por isso que Draco andava desse jeito, concluiu.

- É ela que está te fazendo ficar assim. – Disse com uma certa tristeza.

- O que você tem haver com isso, Pansy? – Draco usou um tom de voz rude.

- Por mais que você diga que não há amizade entre a gente, eu sei que isso não é verdade. Não que eu costume pensar assim de todos, isso é só com você. – Draco se sentou enquanto ela dizia isso.

- Desculpe a grosseria, Pansy, mas eu não gosto dessas conversinhas patéticas.

- Certo Draco. Só não esqueça que você é um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley. – Pansy se levantou e saiu do quarto furiosa.

Ela estava certa. Ele era um Malfoy. Virginia, uma Weasley. Aquilo chegava ao fim, já bastava.

* * *

Desde aquela noite, em que deu seu ataque de ciúme na biblioteca, que Draco não falava com ela. Gina não veio procura- lo, não se encontravam, ele mesmo evitava estar nos mesmos lugares que ela, o que não era difícil. Agora nesse final de semana em Hogsmeade, que chovia bastante por sinal, ele não se preocupava, tinha quase certeza que ela estava no castelo.

Draco entrou dentro da Dedosdemel, agradecendo internamente por lá estar quente. Esfregou as mãos uma na outra e começou a olhar os doces da loja, até que viu os conhecidos cabelos vermelhos. Gina olhava os doces que tinha a mesma cor que seu cabelo. Se controlou para não falar com ela. Saiu da loja no meio da chuva, sem se importar com sua roupa sendo molhada e seus sapatos se encharcando de água.

Viu Gina sair da loja instante depois, acompanhada das amigas. Ela o avistou em meio aquela chuva. Draco se virou e entrou na primeira loja que viu, o correio.

Gina sentiu vontade de ir até lá e falar com Malfoy. Achava que aquilo tudo já tinha terminado, já que ele não tinha mais vindo falar com ela e seria algo típico dele não vim dizer que tinha terminado. Algo mais forte que ela a atraiu para ir ver ele, queria esclarecer, ter certeza que havia terminado aquela loucura. Deu uma desculpa as suas amigas e correu para o correio, entrou e já de cara o viu. Draco ignorou sua presença. Gina ficou ali fingindo que via as corujas, ele não agüentou e foi até ela com seu ar de superior.

- O que faz aqui, Weasley? Me seguindo?

- Não estou te seguindo, olhando as corujas, seria o mais exato, quero enviar uma carta a mamãe, e Rony não me deixa usar a dele.

- E com que dinheiro você vai pagar o correio? Vai acabar falindo a sua família de vez se não economizar, Weasley. – Ele sorriu com escárnio.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Sabia que quando terminasse você ia me tratar do mesmo jeito de sempre.

- Quem disse que terminou? – Ele soltou. Algumas pessoas que passavam olhavam sem entender o que se passava.

Era verdade que tinha tentando se afastar dela, mas era inútil, ela estava gravada em seus pensamentos. Gina bufou irritada e saiu da loja, Draco foi atrás dela. Os pingos d' água escorrendo pelos cabelos de Draco e batendo em seu rosto atrapalhando sua visão. Ela andou naquela chuva até uma área mais afastada do povoado, tentando achar algum abrigo, tinha se arrependido de andar naquela chuva só porque estava enfurecida com Draco.

- Acho que aqui já está bom, Virginia.

- Fique longe de mim. – Ela parou de andar e virou para ele.

O contemplou completamente molhado pela chuva e sendo hipnotizada pelos olhos cinza que caia tão bem naquela tempestade. Ele se aproximou dela, e ela deixou que a envolvesse pela cintura.

- Aqui no meio da chuva? – Ela se viu perguntado sem resistir mais.

- Eu gosto de chuva. – Draco afastou os cabelos dela que estavam grudados no rosto e com os lábios muito próximos ao dela disse: – Você devia ter me procurado.

Ele começou a beija-la, os rosto dos dois molhados pela chuva. Ela tremia por conta do frio e ele tentava aquece-la abraçando- a. Os pingos de chuva entrando no meio do beijo sempre que eles afastavam um pouco a boca, para encaixa-las revezando os lábios. Ele a levantou um pouco, os pés dela não encostavam mais no chão. Sentiam a chuva cair cada vez mais forte e molha-los, não se importavam. No meio do beijo ela começou a rir, se segurando no pescoço dele.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – Ela controlou o riso. – Mas é que ta entrando muita água.

- É verdade. – Ele sorriu também. – Você não gosta?

- Gosto. Os doces que eu comprei a essa altura já estão molhados e estragados.

- Eu compro outros para você. – Ele começou a dar beijos na bochecha dela.

- Você é tão imprevisível. Eu nunca achei que você fosse assim.

- Você me deixa assim, Virginia. – Ele a colocou no chão. – Vamos sair da chuva, você vai acabar pegando um resfriado. Ele a levou até uma outra loja, onde os estudantes não costumavam ir. Tinha uma espécie de capo enorme na frente da loja, onde poderiam ficar protegidos da chuva.

- Devem estar me procurando, tenho que ir.

- Não vai agora, fica só mais um pouco. – Ele não soltou a mão dela.

- Ta frio aqui.

- Vem para mais perto. – A segurou pela cintura. – Quer voltar para o castelo?

- Achei que você não pudesse.

- Eu invento uma desculpa depois.

- Não, você tem que permanecer aqui, Mione não vai dar conta sozinha de todos que estão aqui.

- Não acredito que você ta preocupada com aquela sangue ruim.

- Ela é minha amiga, Draco, e por favor, não chame ela assim, pelo menos, não na minha frente.

- Já falei que não vou mudar.

- Não estou pedindo para você mudar.

- Não vamos discutir por causa disso, Virginia.

- Certo. Você poderia pelo menos não chamá-la assim na minha frente, só isso.

- Não comece.

- Podia pelo menos tentar. – Ela voltou a abraça-lo. – Que frio, vamos para um lugar mais quente.

- Só tem as lojas e não poderíamos ficar juntos.

- Então vamos voltar para o castelo.

- Você disse que não era para eu deixar a sua amiguinha tomar conta sozinha dos alunos.

- Acho que ela se vira. Rony e Harry podem ajuda-la.

- Você muda de idéia muito rápido. – Draco levantou um pouco as sobrancelhas como se a analisasse.

- Vamos ter que ir na chuva, vamos Draco. – O puxou de volta para a chuva.

- Virginia, somos bruxos, podemos conjurar um guarda chuva. – Ela não ligou para o que ele disse e Draco entendeu como um pedido para ficar na chuva mesmo.

Começaram a correr fugindo da chuva e sem estarem de mãos dadas, mas estavam longe do castelo e não agüentavam correr mais por muito tempo. Gina parou primeiro, com a mão acima do peito e tentando regular a respiração.

- Vamos andando, estamos molhados mesmo. – Draco disse, tentou tirar o cabelo que insistia em cair por cima de seus olhos. Gina fez que sim com a cabeça e eles foram andando de mãos dadas.

Ela gostou de andar na chuva com ele, não ligou mais para o frio. Ele ficava lindo molhado daquele jeito, os cabelos caindo e passando a mão direto sobre os olhos, para tirar os fios que sempre caiam, ensopado, com a blusa colando no corpo, os lábios molhados e com gotinhas pela face. Quando já estavam perto do castelo ela soltou a mão dele.

- Melhor você ir na frente. – Draco fez sinal com a cabeça para ela continuar andando. – Tem uma sala no primeiro andar e ninguém quase nunca vai lá. Me espera na sala, é a que fica ao lado daquela armário meio amassado.

- Esta bem. – Gina andou na frente e voltou a correr.

Draco ficou ali na chuva, esperando ela se afastar. Voltou a andar quando ela já tinha entrado no castelo. Sentiu uma agonia com seus pés encharcados de água. Entrou no castelo e foi direto para a sala, Gina tinha acendido a lareira e tentava se aquecer. Draco fechou a porta e a trancou com um feitiço que só ele poderia abrir.

- É melhor você usar um feitiço de secagem.

- Nem pensei nisso. – Gina se virou para ele. Draco tirou os sapatos e depois a meia. – Isso é um pé? – Ela riu ao ver o pé dele muito branco e engelhado.

- Aposto que o seu deve estar da mesma maneira. – Draco se sentou próximo a lareira.

Gina tirou os sapatos vendo que seus pés estavam iguais aos de Draco. Ela secou sua roupa com um feitiço e sentou ao lado dele.

- Você não vai se secar? – Draco olhou para ela. – Vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

- Já estou acostumado com resfriados. – Gina fez o feitiço nele o deixando seco. Mas claro, você não quer que eu lhe molhe.

Ela sorriu e tirou uma sacola do bolso.

- Meus doces, acho que não prestam mais.

- Você so comprou esses vermelhinhos.

- É que tem gosto de cereja.

Draco a abraçou e começou a beijar sua nuca.

- Isso tudo e tão inexplicável. – Ela ficou calada depois de dizer isso, pensando nesses dias em que estava com ele e como começou aquilo tudo. Ela não tinha se permitido pensar desde que tudo começou, e bem ali achou de pensar no que andava fazendo e na maneira que ele mexia com ela.

- Esta tão calada. – Draco a virou de frente para ele.

- Pensando. Eu te perguntei uma vez e vou te perguntar de novo. Por que eu?

- Por que você? – Ele não entendeu.

- Qual a finalidade disso tudo?

- Eu não sei dizer. Foi por causa... – Se lembrou que ela não sabia que tinha sido ele que havia beijado-a no corredor escuro. – Não sei dizer.

- Você ia dizer outra coisa.

- Eu achei que soubesse.

Draco a beijou com a intenção de não tocar mais naquele assunto. Ele foi beijando e caindo por cima dela, seus pés gelados se tocando e ele sentindo o corpo dela quente. As mãos de Gina o apertavam, mordia o lábio dele bem leve, os lábios somente se encaixando, sem contado de línguas. Depois de um tempo nesse joguinho, Draco não agüentou mais e começou a roçar sua língua na dela com carinho, intensificando o beijo. As mãos dele apertavam sua coxa, estavam indo longe demais e ela não queria chegar a esse ponto. O empurrou um pouco para que ele pudesse sair de cima dela.

Ele sentou olhando-a com malicia.

- Você já quis parar. – Gina corou ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. – Você cora com muita facilidade. – Acariciou o rosto dela. – Não tem problema nenhum, estávamos indo rápido demais, foi bom você parar. – Em outra situação ele se sentiria irritado, mas com ela tudo era tão diferente, diferente demais para seu gosto.

- Eu só queria entender tudo isso, saber porque estou aqui com você e agindo dessa maneira.

Draco se levantou e destrancou a porta.

- Vamos! É melhor irmos, talvez de tempo de voltar a Hogsmeade e fazer o que eu tenho que fazer como monitor chefe. Você vem?

- Não, vou ficar no castelo mesmo.

- Tchau.

- Tchau. – Ela viu Draco sair da sala e saiu logo em seguida para ir ao seu dormitório. Espirrou enquanto andava pelos corredores, conseqüência de uma chuva.

* * *

**NA:** Deixando de lado o meu estresse, afinal eu estou de férias e vou poder atualizar pelo menos um cap. por semana quando tiver capítulos estabilizados e adiantados, vamos ao cap.6: Se a parte do dragão ficou confusa ou sem graça, é que eu não me empolgo muito com cenas de aventura ou suspense, gosto, mas em termos de escrever não é muito o meu forte. Faz parte da trama da fic, então eu tinha que colocar, mas não preciso me aprofundar muito. E a cena da chuva, é clichê, eu sei, mas eu sempre quis escrever algo na chuva, apesar de não ter ficado exatamente como eu queria (nunca fica).

Thanks thanks: Kika Felton, Vivian Malfoy, Kirina-Li, Nayara, Katiucha Barcelos, Nininha e Lan Malfoy. Se eu esqueci alguém mil perdões. Bjinhos para todo mundo.

E mais uma coisinha: terça, dia 6, é meu niver, 16 aninhos. Quem quiser deixar review de presente vai me fazer ficar hiper feliz, isso se alguém agüento ler isso aqui até o final.


	7. Conte me seus segredos

**Capítulo 7:** Conte-me seus segredos 

Gina passou o resto da tarde em que ficou no castelo, enquanto boa parte dos alunos estavam em Hogsmeade, sozinha na sala comunal com alguns alunos barulhentos do primeiro e segundo ano, que corriam pela sala deixando-a mal humorada por não conseguir pensar direito, era nessas horas que queria ser monitora mais do que nunca e exerce autoridade para que eles ficassem quietos, o que não seria nada justo, já que os alunos tinha total direito de brincar na sala comunal.

No final da tarde, Thamy, Eve, Julia, Colin e Dênis Creevy apareceram cheios de sacolas das lojas de Hogsmeade.

- Você tava aqui Gin? – Eve foi até ela, com seus perfeitos cabelos negros balança por sobre as costas em um simples rabo de cavalo. – Procuramos por você em todo o povoado. Vou subir para tomar um banho, estou toda suja de lama. – Gina balançou a cabeça, Thamy se sentou ao seu lado e falou baixinho:

- Você estava com ele? – Gina afirmou com a cabeça. – Seu irmão ficou preocupado, Eve disse a ele que não te achava em lugar nenhum e que você andava sumindo direto.

- Você acha que ele desconfia? – Perguntou sem muita importância.

- De você e Malfoy, não. Mas Harry desconfia que você esteja com alguém.

- Droga!

- Harry pareceu muito chateado quando nós falamos que você tinha sumido.

- Ai vem eles. – Gina afundou na poltrona. – O que eu digo?

- Diga que voltou para o colégio por não estar se sentindo bem. – Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram de Gina e Thamy.

- Onde você estava? – Rony perguntou com os braços cruzados no peito.

- Aqui no castelo.

- Eu vi você lá em Hogsmeade, Gina.

- Eu não estava me sentindo bem e voltei.

- É, você não parece bem. – Hermione a olhou atentamente.

- Quer que eu te leve na enfermaria, Gin?

- Não precisa, Harry. – Se levantou. – Vou me deitar, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Ela espirrou, não tinha parado de espirrar desde que chegou na sala comunal.

O trio a acompanhou com os olhos. Não devia ter tomado chuva com Draco, mas não pode conter o sorriso quando lembrou da sensação de beija-lo na chuva. Se viu pensando se ele também não estaria resfriado que nem ela. Draco era tão envolvente e ela se surpreendia com o jeito que ele a tratava. Por mais que ele não falasse nada e mostrasse não se importar, ele acabava se entregando com os pequenos gestos que dedicava a ela.

Estar com Draco era muito mais do que beijos, que a deixavam sem raciocínio. Sentia-se bem com ele ali, olhando para ela, sendo o alvo daqueles olhos cinzas, os olhos que a congelavam para segundo depois a aquecer, queimando por dentro. Gina deitou na cama e puxou as cobertas até a altura do pescoço. A garganta começa a doer. Ficou mais alguns minutos pensando para depois acabar dormindo tranqüilamente.

Acordou sobressaltada no meio da madrugada. Sua cabeça doía muito, latejava, e a garganta arranhava, seu corpo suava um pouco. Sonhou com algo, ou melhor, teve um pesadelo e não conseguia lembrar direito sobre o que tinha sido o pesadelo. Sentiu uma sensação ruim, uma angústia, algo não estava certo. Levantou da cama, os cabelo grudando no pescoço, os prendeu em um coque e abriu um pouco a janela. Sentou-se ali perto, no chão frio, não sentia mais sono nenhum e a garganta incomodava muito. O que ela mais queria agora era dormir e descansar, mas algo dentro de si a inquietava, deixava-a agitada e com receio de voltar a dormir. Ficou ali até que o sono voltasse por completo e o receio fosse embora. Ela voltou a se deitar na cama e dormiu quase instantaneamente.

* * *

Essa noite de domingo iria ter o jantar para o dia das bruxas, um ótimo banquete, diga-se de passagem. Gina espirrou na mesa da Grifinória, tirando por alguns instantes os olhos que se mantinham na porta de entrada desde que chegou. Draco ainda não havia aparecido e o banquete estava para começar. Não o tinha visto o dia todo.Tirou os olhos da porta e começou a conversar com Eve. Alguns minutos depois Dumbledore deu inicio ao banquete. Gina comeu bastante, mesmo com sua garganta doendo um pouco, seu resfriado era leve e ela tinha ido a Madame Pomfrey de manhã pegar uma poção para que não tivesse nenhum tipo de inflamação na garganta. Ela nem ligou muito para a decoração do salão. Os esqueletinhos dançantes que estavam na porta tinha tentado chamar a atenção dela, mas Gina os ignorou completamente. Os esqueletinhos não eram nada comparado com as imensas abóboras dentro e que pareciam ter uma espécie de bichinho brilhante e viscoso, os morcegos que sobrevoavam a parte de cima do salão, que não estava muito iluminado, a combinação de roxo e laranja berrante.

Havia caramelos crocantes em forma de túmulo e pequenos alcaçuz em forma de vampiros. Os fantasmas de Hogwarts tiveram a "brilhante" idéia de voarem pelo salão com lençóis brancos em cima, como se fossem típicos fantasmas que apareciam em filmes trouxas, como Hermione fez questão de dizer. Pelo visto, esse ano, os fantasmas não se interessaram muito em ir ao aniversário de morte de Nick-quase-sem-cabeça.

Gina terminou de comer e disse que iria até a enfermaria ver se conseguia mais poção, já que ela havia tomado suco de abóbora gelado e sua garganta voltava a doer com um pouco mais de intensidade. Thamy protestou dizendo que a musica no salão estava muito boa e que ela deveria continuar ali.

- Eu volto, thamy, só vou buscar a poção.

- Vá logo.

Gina saiu apressada indo a enfermaria e qual foi sua surpresa ao ver Draco saindo dali praticamente sendo enxotado por Madame Pomfrey. Ele usava um cachecol em volta do pescoço, a ponta do nariz estava um pouco avermelhada e sua bochecha também, o que era raro de se ver, as bochechas de Draco coradinhas era um tanto quanto inusitado.

- Já cansei de repetir, Sr. Malfoy, não posso dar aquela poção.

- Então, me dê outra. – A voz dele além de arrastada saiu um pouco fanha. Gina ficou quieta no canto observando a cena e se contendo para não rir da voz de Draco.

- Não tem outra, menino. E o Sr. é alérgico, não pode tomar a poção.

- E eu vou ficar com esse maldito resfriado? – Ele tirou um lenço do bolso e levou até o nariz.

- Eu já lhe dei um chá, vai aliviar um pouco a dor na garganta, chá de hortelã é muito bom para isso. Vá dormir Sr. Malfoy, isso ajuda.

- Eu não consigo dormir com esse resfriado, sua incompetente. – Madame Pomfrey olhou indignada para Draco e já ia fechar a porta na cara dele quando viu Gina.

- Você quer outra poção, Srta. Weasley?

- Sim, quero. – Gina ficou séria ao notar os olhos de Draco se estreitando em sua direção.

Ele passou por ela, os olhos fuzilando de ódio. Gina entrou na enfermaria e pegou sua poção com Madame Pomfrey.

- Esse Malfoy é mesmo mimado. – A enfermeira resmungou. – Quem já se viu? Ele é alérgico a poção contra gripe, não pode tomar e fica insistindo.

- É. – Foi a única coisa que Gina conseguiu dizer, segurando a vontade de rir.

Madame Pince deu a poção a ela. Gina agradeceu e saiu da enfermaria. Andou pelos corredores e ao virar a direita se deparou com Draco.

- Você tem a poção de gripe? – Ele perguntou com a boca crispada.

- Tenho e você não pode tomar.

Draco bufou e teve ímpetos de xinga-la ao vê-la soltar um sorriso zombeteiro. Virou de costas para ela e recomeçou a andar,

- Ei, Draco, espere! Você não parece nada bem. – Disse séria.

- Bom, eu estou com a minha garganta parecendo que vai explodir, meu nariz está entupido e eu acho que vou congelar a qualquer momento. Que isso Weasley? Eu estou ótimo. – Dito com ironia.

- Não seja grosso, Draco. Eu te faço companhia. – Ela falou meio que sem pensar.

- Isso não vai fazer a porcaria desse resfriado passar.

- Eu sei, mas... deixa pra lá. – Ela entrou por outro corredor e Draco se viu indo atrás dela.

- Vem. – Ele a segurou pelo pulso.

- Pensei que você não quisesse.

- Você vai me dar essa poção?

- Não. Madame Pince falou que você é alérgico.

- E daí? Não vai acontecer nada.

- Não adianta, Draco, eu não vou lhe dar essa poção. Eu também estou gripada e peguei a poção para mim. – Ela guardou o frasquinho no bolso do casaco.

- Você não parece estar tão gripada assim.

Estavam nas masmorras. Draco dando espirros e a voz mais fanha. Eles chegaram na disfarçada entrada da sala comunal da sonserina. Draco parou com ela em frente a um trecho de parede lisa e murmurou:

- "Serpentes traiçoeiras". – Uma porta de pedra escondida deslizou.

Gina pode ver a sala semi escura, sem nenhum aluno e com um restinho de lenha crepitando na lareira. A sala era úmida, com um toque rústico, mas que não deixava um pouco de esplendor de lado, sempre exigido pela maioria dos sonserinos. Com decoração peculiar, algumas mesinhas de mogno e cadeiras altas de espaldar, cobertas com um tecido de veludo verde.

- Draco, eu vou voltar. – Ela se soltou dele.

- Por que? Você disse que ia me fazer companhia.

- Mas não aqui. – Ela já ia saindo pela porta.

- Mas eu estou doente. – Ele falou intencionalmente manhoso. Gina se virou para ele.

- Esta bem, mas eu não posso demorar.

- Certo, venha, ninguém ira aparecer, estão todos na festa.

Draco foi com ela até seu dormitório, trancou a porta com um simples feitiço que so ele poderia desfazer. Gina observou o quarto. Duas velas acessas, a cama que ficava perto da janela com um bolo de três lençóis, um cobertor e um copo na mesa ao lado. Draco foi até a cama e se sentou, os olhos queriam fechar e ele sabia que não ia conseguir dormir com sua garganta naquele estado.

Gina o olhou com atenção. Doente parecia que as defesas do jeito inatingível desmoronava. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, Draco deixou a cabeça cair no colo dela, atendendo ao pedido do seu inconsciente e deixando Gina surpresa e sem reação de imediato. Ele estava tão agoniado com aquele resfriado, toda vez era isso. Nunca podia tomar a poção por causa da alergia. Até hoje ele não aceitava que seus resfriados tinham que ser tratados aos modos trouxas. Era inadmissível que ficasse como se fosse um trouxa sem acesso a magia, esperando seu resfriado ir embora com um tempo.

De alguma forma estar ali com ela era como um remédio, o fazia esquecer um pouco a dor de garganta, a agonia. Era tranqüilizante deitar no colo dela.

- Draco... – Gina murmurou. – Você só é alérgico a essa poção?

- Sou. – Respondeu roucamente. Começava a perder a voz.

- Eu posso procurar uma outra poção com alguém, existe mais de uma. Lembro que Snape falou de uma que é um pouquinho mais fraca do que a habitual, só que ajuda.

- Virginia, só fique aqui, está bem?

- Tá. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo dele, mexendo delicadamente.

Draco pensou em toda aquela situação. Estava mais perdido do que nunca e ele adorou estar perdido daquela maneira. Ter alguém com ele era o melhor remédio para tudo. E ele não se arrependia de ter tomado chuva com ela e estar desse jeito justamente por causa disso. Era maravilhoso a sensação de calma que ela trazia para sua alma. Ele queria estar sempre com ela.

- Você já está dormindo, Draco?

- Não, acho que não vou conseguir dormir hoje.

- Foi tudo por causa da chuva.

- Você não ficou desse jeito.

- Eu tomei a poção hoje cedo.

Eles ouviram um barulho

- Droga! – Draco tirou a cabeça do colo dela e se levantou. – A festa do dia das bruxas acabou. – Crabbe, Goyle e Zabine, devem estar vindo para cá.

Gina levantou rapidamente.

- E agora?

- Fique aqui dentro, quieta, eu vou dar um jeito. – Draco andou até a porta, destrancou e saiu, fechando a porta novamente e deixando Gina lá dentro.

- Draco, você perdeu a festa. – Goyle trazia um pedaço de doce de abóbora na mão.

- Por que você não foi? – Zabine olhou desconfiado.

- Estou resfriado, já lhe disse isso.

- Deixe a gente entrar, Draco.

- Não, Vicente. Eu vou dormir sozinho hoje.

- O quarto não é só seu. – Zabine fez menção de entrar.

- O que eu tenho pode ser contagioso, é melhor vocês dormirem em outro lugar. – Crabbe e Goyle se afastaram, Zabine olhou mais desconfiado ainda.

- Não me convenceu, Draco.

- Escute, Blás, eu sei que você pode achar um lugar melhor para dormir e com uma bela companhia. Agora me deixe sozinho, que você sabe que quando eu estou assim, sou capaz de soltar um Avada no primeiro que aparecer.

- Está certo, Draco, mas não engoli essa historia de resfriado. – Zabine saiu com Grabbe e Goyle.

Ele podia mesmo achar uma boa cama e alguém para dormir com ele. Já Grabbe e Goyle provavelmente iriam dormir na sala mesmo, já que ninguém costumava aceita-los no quarto. Draco voltou a entrar no quarto, a expressão mais cansada ainda.

- Pronto. – Ele voltou para a cama.

- Então, agora eu já posso ir.

- Nada disso.

- Como?

- Eu os expulsei do quarto para que você pudesse ficar.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui. – Ela andou em direção a porta.

- Virginia, fique, por favor.

Ela estranhou o pedido e não pode controlar as suas pernas que a levavam de volta para a cama. Olhou relutante para ele. Draco fechou os olhos e deitou na cama, ela voltou a se sentar ao lado dele, não mais relutante.

- Eu só queria saber como você consegue?

- Consigo o que?

- Fazer com que eu atenda aos seus pedidos. – Ela soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Eu não sei. – Draco abriu os olhos. Seu cinza predominante a perfurava.

- Draco, vão sentir minha falta. Eu não posso ficar aqui.

- Pode sim. – Voltou a fechar os olhos. Ela iria ficar, não conseguiria sair.

- Você já vai dormir?

- Não, não vou conseguir. Vem para mais perto. – Ele a puxou um pouco e ela se deitou ao lado dele.

- Você esta quente. Não acha melhor ir para a enfermaria?

- E ouvir aquela incompetente dizer mais uma vez que não posso tomar a poção? Não, é bem melhor ficar aqui.

Ela se ajeitou nos braços dele. Draco pegou os lençóis e os cobriu para depois voltar a ajeita-la em seus braços. Gina dormiu rapidamente, enquanto Draco pensava, aproveitando a calma que ela trazia.

* * *

Gina acordou de manhã, se condenando por ter mesmo ficado. Ia se meter em uma baita encrenca por causa disso. Ela tirou os braços Draco de cima dela e tentou levantar, mas antes olhou para ele. Draco dormia, no entanto não parecia muito bem. Ela pousou a mão na testa dele, tirando a mexa de cabelo, estava muito quente. Pensou em dar um jeito de conseguir a outra poção, foi ai que se lembrou que não teria como voltar, nem lembrava mais a senha e outro problema ia ser sair sem ser percebida. Draco foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, ele nem sentia mais a garganta direito.

- Você ta mal, Draco? – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. - Vá até Madame Pomfrey. Ela pode tentar controlar isso de alguma forma. Vamos, Draco. – Ela tentou levanta-lo puxando pelo braço.

- Eu não vou, ela não vai fazer nada.

- Vai sim, é melhor ir do que ficar aqui. Além do mais como eu vou sair daqui e voltar para o meu dormitório?

Ele levantou relutante e resmungando. Foi no banheiro lavar o rosto e ajeitar sua roupa, minutos depois eles tentavam sair sem serem visto. Crabbe e Goyle ainda dormiam na sala e nem sinal de mais nenhum aluno, devia ser muito cedo ainda. Os dois saíram da sala comunal, Gina tentava convencer Draco a ir ver Madame Pomfrey, até que conseguiu e os dois estavam no corredor da enfermaria.

- Eu vou ter que ir, Draco.

- Tá certo.

- Você pode me ver mais tarde, depois das aulas, naquela sala lá na torre?

- Tá, te vejo mais tarde.

Ela viu ele andar até a porta da enfermaria para depois retornar para a casa da Grifinória.

* * *

- Onde você esteve? – Ginny tentou entrar no quarto o mais silenciosa possível. Não teve jeito, Thamy e Julia já estavam acordadas.

- Eu estava na sala comunal. Não tive sono e fiquei estudando, Thamy.

- Que mentira, você parece que dormiu melhor que a gente, fala a verdade.

- Essa é a verdade.

- Eu vou me arrumar. – Julia pegou sua toalha e foi até o banheiro. Eve ainda dormia.

Thamy se certificou que Julia já tinha ligado o chuveiro e falou um pouco mais baixo:

- Você estava com ele, não foi? – Gina não respondeu, se pôs a arrumar suas coisas para que assim que Julia saísse do banho fosse tomar o seu. – O que está havendo com você? Você e Malfoy passaram a noite juntos, Gina eu não posso acreditar que você...

- Não aconteceu nada, Thamy, acredite em mim.

- Eu tive que mentir para o seu irmão. Se ele descobrir que você passou a noite toda fora da sua cama, não quero nem saber o que pode acontecer.

- Fica tranqüila, Thamy.

- Céus, Gina! Você passou a noite com ele. Pensei que isso só fosse diversão. Não acha que está indo longe demais?

- Não! Esta tudo sob controle.

Thamy se sentou na cama um pouco emburrada. Gina sabia que era preocupação e de certa forma Thamy estava certa. Ela e Draco estavam indo longe demais e nenhum dos dois tinha mais controle.

Quando Julia saiu do banho, Gina foi tomar o seu, pelo menos dessa vez ela não se atrasaria. Tomou seu banho calmamente, relaxando com a água morna. Se arrumou e ajeito os longos cabelos, prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo, colocou seu material na mochila, tudo sem pressa. Desceu com suas amigas e tomou um dos melhores café da manhã, já que não precisava comer rápido. As aulas correram bem, e sua professora de Estudo dos Trouxas tinha adoecido, o que fez com que ela tivesse o tempo livre.

O dia estava ótimo para ela. A fraca chuva de Outono e o cair das folhas por toda Hogwarts a agradava. Ela gostou quando pode sair um pouco para fora do castelo e andar no jardim sem ninguém por perto para atrapalhar seus pensamentos, quando uma fina chuva tinha cessado, fazendo o cheiro de terra molhada subir. Gina nunca se pegou admirando o Outono, ela gostava mesmo era da primavera, só que hoje ela preferia ver as folhas caindo com suavidade no chão, do que ver elas brotarem. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não se sentia bem desse jeito, e estava começando as olhar as coisas ao seu redor com outro ângulo. Suas idéias e conceitos não mudaram, mas tinha um pouco da influência do loiro que resolveu aparecer em sua vida.

* * *

O fim das aulas do dia veio e Gina estava na sala que ficava em uma das torres esperando Draco. Ela ficou sentada na poltrona, Draco apareceu cinco minutos depois, sem o cachecol e o nariz um pouco menos vermelho.

- Você está melhor?

- Estou. – Ele conjurou uma poltrona de frente para a dela. – E não assisti nenhuma aula.

Gina permaneceu calada sem saber o que dizer até que começou a rir.

- O que é engraçado? – Draco cruzou os braços no peito. Ele sabia que era algo com ele.

- A sua voz. – Gina controlou o riso. – Não esta mais fanha.

- Então por que você está rindo? – Ele odiava ficar com a voz fanha e mais ainda quando alguém ria disso.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu me controlei para não rir ontem. – Ela estava um pouco vermelha por conta da risada. Draco a fitava sério. – Não fique com raiva, é que foi engraçado.

- Não vejo graça nisso.

- Pelo visto você melhorou mesmo, voltou com seu jeitinho insípido. – Ela alfinetou. – O que Madame Pomfrey deu a você?

- Aquela incompetente não fez nada, foi Dumbledore. – Gina o olhou intrigada. – Ele trouxe um remédio trouxa, eu acho. Se meu pai souber disso é capaz de explodir aquele velho caduco.

- Você tomou remédio trouxa? Essa é demais. – Ela voltou a rir.

- E quem disse que aquilo é eficiente. Demorou uma meia hora para passar a dor da minha garganta e eu ainda não melhorei por completo. Vou ter que tomar outro mais tarde. – Draco encostou a cabeça para trás entediado.

- É tão difícil algum bruxo ser alérgico aquela poção.

- Eu sou alérgico a macaccia para ser mais preciso.

- A poção leva tão pouca macaccia.

- O suficiente para me deixar todo empolado. Agora você podia deixar de lado toda essa historia e se sentar aqui comigo. – Acrescentou malicioso.

- Eu só queria saber como você estava. Agora eu vou embora. – Se levantou com toda cordialidade.

- E por que você não pode ficar aqui?

- Eu vou ficar fazendo o que aqui, Draco? – Ele entendeu aquilo como uma provocação e mais uma vez deu seu sorriso malicioso que sempre a deixa sem ação.

- Você quer fazer algo, Virginia? – Chegou junto dela. – Eu sabia que você estava com saudade de algo. – Ele aproximou seus lábios, ainda sem manter contado e sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

- Draco... – Ela pôs as duas mãos no peito dele como se quisesse para-lo. – Na verdade, eu queria... – Ele não deixou que continuasse, a beijando e ela correspondeu como sempre fazia.

Ela pensou que se prolongasse um pouco mais tudo aquilo, não iria fazer nenhum mal. Draco se sentou com ela na poltrona parando de beija-la e sem esconder o ar de vitorioso. Gina olhou para as mãos dele.

- Você não fez mais aquilo? – Draco fez que não com a cabeça. – Por que?

- Por que eu não fiz mais?

- É, isso também, mas por que você fazia?

- Porque dava vontade. – Ele sorriu cinicamente e Gina o olhou repreendendo.

- Mas com certeza tem um motivo.

- Que por sinal não é da sua conta. – Falou áspero.

- Olhe aqui, Draco, se você não quer contar, tudo bem. Só não seja rude. – Ela saiu do colo dele para se sentar ao lado.

- Ok, Virginia, você quer saber, então façamos um jogo.

Gina o olhou mais irritada ainda, não bastava aquilo já ser um jogo, em que os dois tinha plena consciência. O que ela perguntava também tinha que fazer parte?

- Que tipo de jogo?

- Você começa contando os seus segredo, ai quem sabe eu não conte os meus.

Ela ficou confusa durante alguns instantes. Há não, ela não ia conter seus segredos. Não gostava de contar seus segredos, não falava sobre essas coisas com suas amigas, não gostava de trocar confidências. Havia trocado confidências uma vez, de maneira errada, e no final a experiência não foi nada boa, e desde então se tornou uma pessoa desconfiada com seus segredos e medos. Ela não falava sobre certos tipos de coisas com ninguém, guardava tudo consigo, e isso chegava a extasia-la em certos momentos, mesmo assim não ia contar para ele. Ainda era um Malfoy que estava a sua frente.

- Segredos não são para serem contados, Draco.

- Às vezes se pode contar. – Ele a encarou com tamanha intensidade, como se quisesse ler o que se passava me sua mente.

O por que de querer saber sobre ela, nem ele entendia. Seu súbito interesse era inexplicável. Ela desviou o olhar, mantendo uma expressão irritada e as bochechas se avermelhando lentamente. Draco começou a mexer nos cabelos dela e aos poucos a expressão foi amenizando.

- Você não quer saber por que faço o que faço? Seria mais fácil se você começasse a falar sobre seus segredos primeiro, porque o que eu faço, o motivo, não deixa de ser um segredo e que se talvez você fosse mais atenta poderia até saber. Foi você quem começou a perguntar, então não se sinta ofendida por eu querer saber os seus segredos.

Ela respirou resoluta, os cabelos caindo por sob a face, como sempre acontecia quando estava um pouco envergonhada. Passou as mãos de cada lado, para poder tirar as mechas ruivas e tentar olhar para Draco.

- Eu não estou a fim de contar sobre os meus segredos, e sabe por quê? – Ela puxou o ar a sua volta se sentindo infantil sempre que fazia isso. – Porque os meus segredos estão relacionado com um maldito diário que o seu pai deixou cai "acidentalmente" nos meus matérias. – Virou o rosto para a janela, tentando manter a respiração normal. Só ela sabia o quanto aquele assunto era desgastante. Tinha sido há tanto tempo, mesmo assim não gostava de tocar no assunto e se alterava, mesmo achando que não havia motivo para isso.

Draco não estava preparado para a resposta. Ele não sabia que um diário podia deixar uma pessoa em tal estado depois de tanto tempo. Sabia de toda historia, ficou sabendo no final do segundo ano quando voltou para casa, seu pai se divertia contando e ele também por saber que tinha sido com uma Weasley. Hoje não pensava mais assim, não desde que tudo começou. Ela parecia frágil ao tocar no assunto mais intocável ainda para ele. Ele parou de mexer no cabelo dela e se viu sem ação.

Ele nunca a entenderia. Ninguém a entenderia. E ela o detestou por ter tocado em seus segredos, porque o que ela mais necessitava era de alguém para quem pudesse contar tudo, sempre quis. E não primeira vez que conseguiu, foi enganada e usada por um simples diário. Não, a historia não ia se repetir, ela não iria ser estúpida mais uma vez. Se levantou cheia daquilo tudo, querendo que ele se danasse e a deixasse em paz. A raiva que sentia de Draco nesse instante era a mesma que sentia de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco a viu sair da sala sem fazer nada. Tudo bem ela não querer contar para ele, aquilo era para mostrar que tais coisas não podiam ser contadas com tanta facilidade, foi para mostrar o lado dele, faze-la entender o fato dele não querer explicar seus motivos. Mas ela não precisava sair, foi ai que ele se deu conta: os olhares tortos que lançavam para a pequena Weasley justo no final do primeiro ano dela, a cara de apavorada dela. Ele mesmo havia aproveitado para provoca-la naquele ano, o ano que para ele tinha sido um dos melhores. Ele nunca parou para pensar o quanto devia ser assustador ser comanda por aquilo que nem ele entendia direito. Draco se levantou da poltrona e saiu da sala, Gina estava mais à frente do corredor e ele tentou alcança-la.

- Virginia. – Chamou baixo.

Ela fingiu não ouvir, até que sentiu a mão fria segura-la pelo braço e a virar. Draco a olhou de um jeito que ela nunca conseguiria descrever, só sabia que ser olhada daquele jeito a fazia cair dentro de um balde de gelo perfurando cada centímetro da sua pele, a fina lâmina que a gelava e depois queimava. Ele aproximou o rosto e ela pode sentir a respiração leve dele, sua pele queimando com aquele contato. Draco havia colocado as mãos na cintura dela e quando menos percebeu estava encostada na gelada parede do castelo. Ela quis protestar por estar em contado com a parede, a frieza entrando em sua pele, mesmo estando com suas vestes escolares.

Mas não houve tempo para protestar, o corpo de Draco a aquecia o suficiente, a deixando com vontade de nunca mais querer sair dali. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o leve contato dos lábios de Draco em seu rosto. Draco foi se aproximando de sua boca, a face dela quente como ele nunca havia sentido e com cuidado ele iniciou o beijo. Os seus sentidos eram todos dedicados a ela, seus pensamentos se direcionavam apenas para seu anjo. E o que importava estarem em um corredor e poderem ser pegos? Isso não importava no momento.

Gina sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, seus sentidos anuviarem e pareciam evaporar de maneira única. Ela sentiu tudo novo com ele, e isso a assustava. Sentiu Draco a beijando, as mãos dele se mantendo na cintura dela como se estivessem coladas, suas costas na parede fria, tudo isso a perturbava de certa maneira. Os resquícios dos beijos de Draco nunca poderiam ser esquecidos, tinha certeza. E o que mais queria era esquece-lo e não estar mais com ele.

Não tinha controle dos seus sentimentos e das sensações. O turbilhão que se misturava dentro dela, a deixava sem noção de nada, e parte disso talvez se desse ao fato de se ver entorpecida pelo perfume de Draco. Ou talvez estivesse entorpecida pelo contato dele ou quem sabe ainda pelo modo dele beija-la.

Draco parou de beija-la e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, aspirando o cheiro que provinha dos cabelos ruivos, ele não mais beijava seu pescoço, só ficou com o rosto ali. Gina acariciou os cabelos dele e abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo de Draco pressiona-la contra a parede. Ela queria gritar, ao invés disso, abraçou Draco como se quisesse espantar o frio. Sua respiração já não estava mais suave, ele sempre a deixava daquele jeito e era incrível como ele se mantinha com a mesma respiração leve.

Gina foi afrouxando o abraço, até seus braços voltarem para cada lado do seu corpo. Draco levantou a cabeça e se afastou um pouco. Ele olhou nos olhos castanhos e sentiu se afundar ali. Depois notou o pequeno sorriso tímido nos lábios dela. Ele queria sorrir também, mas iria se controlar.

Alguém se aproximou e era tarde demais para tentarem sair. Draco se afastou mais e ela desencostou da parede. Uma aluna do primeiro ano apareceu andando e olhando-os com uma certa dúvida. A garotinha andou mais a frente e perguntou com educação para Gina:

- Eu estou perdida, você poderia, por favor, me dizer como eu faço para voltar ao salão principal?

- Ah! Sim, eu te levo até lá, estou indo também.

Draco fez que não com a cabeça, só ela podendo ver. Gina não ligou, deu uma rápida olhada para ele e saiu com a garotinha pelo corredor. Draco só faltou xinga-la de raiva.

* * *

Gina havia deixado a menina no salão principal e ficou por ali para jantar. Suas amigas não se encontravam mais na grande mesa e ela se sentiu grata por Thamy não esta ali para fazer perguntas. Apenas Harry encontrava-se ali parecendo preocupado e olhando o nada. Rony e Hermione deveriam estar em algum canto namorando ou então discutindo. Ela tentou ignorar Harry e se concentrar na comida, mas não estava com um pingo de vontade de comer, aos seus olhos o jantar não estava suficientemente interessante para faze-la sair de seus pensamentos. Pelo menos um copo de leite com chocolate ela iria tomar.

O sonserino perturbava seus pensamentos da pior forma possível. E como ela mesmo havia admitido hoje cedo para si mesma, estavam indo longe demais e ela não queria que fosse assim. Teria que encerrar, acabar com aquela vontade antes que perdesse seu total controle. E daí que ele precisa dela? Provavelmente era da mesma forma que ele precisava das outras. Colocaria um ponto final em tudo, seus dias com Draco já eram. Amanhã não estariam mais juntos e ela torcia para que conseguisse desfazer o seu maior erro e as suas melhores sensações. Como acabar com aquilo? Era impossível, completamente. Oh Merlin! Onde tinha se metido. Não dava para acabar assim. Teria que acabar. Aquela historia terminaria, a historia que tinha começado da forma mais errada e que parecia tão certa, terminaria.

* * *

**N.A:** Atualizei, o.o finalmente. Deve ter erros ai, eu tentei fazer o possível, mas não sou boa com acentuação, acho que minha beta me abandonou, não sei, ela deve estar sem tempo, então o capítulo não foi revisado, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso logo. E eu já respondi todas as reviews até o cap. 6 e espero que todas tenham recebi as suas resposta.

Eu tenho uma coisinha para vocês, uma espécie de promoção ou brinde, sei lá. Notaram o título do capítulo "Conte-me seus segredos", pois bem, é um trecho de uma música e quem souber que musica é essa leva o capítulo 8 antes de todo mundo. Já vi essas "promoções" em outras fics e quis fazer na minha também, ou seja, a idéia não é minha, mas eu não vi em apenas uma única fic, então achei que não teria problema. Bom, talvez esteja difícil só com "Conte-me seus segredos", mas eu vou dar mais dicas, vamos lá.

1 – Conte me seus segredos – Tell me your secrets, ou seja, a banda não é brasileira, é inglesa. Hum... e eu já disse que é uma banda.

2 – O vocalista é papai a pouco tempo (Bel essa vai para você, eu falei sobre isso quando estive na sua casa, se você não lembrar...)

São só essas duas mesmo, mas não está tão difícil assim, não é mesmo? Lembrando que tell me your secrets não é o título da musica e sim um trecho e que eu não quero o nome da banda e sim o título da música, apesar da dica ter mais haver com a banda, mas eu não podia deixar tão fácil assim, senão ia chover capítulo 8 para todo mundo. A tá bom, vou ser mais boazinha: O título da música começa com "T"... Isso é só uma pequena brincadeira para ver quem se liga e vamos ver se alguém acertar. «sorriso sádico nos lábios»

E mais uma vez eu agradeço as reviews: Carol Malfoy Potter, Nostalgi Camp, Kika Felton, Miaka, Dea Snape, Franinha Malfoy, Cris Malfoy, Hannah Hyde Malfoy, Rute Riddle, Lele Potter Black, Claudia Wood, Bel Granger (até que enfim chegou ai, miga interessara e fic em conjunto, só se for short, porque a moça aqui tá sem tempo) Taci Malfoy e Bruh Sparrow (um passarinho da noite me falou de você). E sem esquecer que dedico mais uma vez esse capítulo a Nininha e ela sabe porque «se ainda se lembrar» XD

"Tell me your secrets/ And ask me your questions/ Oh let´s go back to the start/ Running in circles"

E leiam a minha outra fic: **Três Estações**, é uma short d/g propaganda básica, tinha que fazer


	8. Letargia

**Capítulo 8:** Letargia 

Draco assistia a aula de Adivinhação junto com Pansy. Ele sempre fazia par com ela nessa aula. O cheiro enjoativo de incenso adocicado o fazia ter sono, reconhecia aquele incenso como ópio, e como detestava aquele cheiro exageradamente doce, que sua mãe as vezes insistia em usar na casa. A sala só não estava tão desagradável porque o clima ameno do Outono ajudava. Pansy olhava animadamente as cartas de tarô bruxo. Aquela manhã de terça foi mais uma que Draco acordou com um suave bom humor, graças a uma certa ruivinha. A professora estava sentada no seu enorme pufe observando os alunos, as mãos pousadas no colo e os grandes olhos atrás dos óculos pareciam atentos a qualquer sinal de desconcentração. Draco olhou para Blás no lado direito, que controlava uma risada. Voltou a olhar para a professora e controlou o sorriso que teimava em aparecer.

- Veja, Draco, aqui diz que eu vou casar cedo. – Draco olhou para as cartas de Pansy.

- Não acredito muito nessas coisas.

- Mas olhe, é praticamente certo.

Draco achou melhor ignora-la, e tentou fazer a anotação do que via em suas cartas, afinal ser reprovado em Adivinhação era praticamente uma humilhação. No fim da aula, Pansy saiu com um grupo de cinco garotas. Enquanto Zabine falava com Higgs sobre as estratégias do jogo ao lado de Draco.

- Nosso primeiro jogo é contra a Grifinória, precisamos ganhar de qualquer jeito.

- Se Draco for mais rápido do que Potter com o pomo? – Higgs alfinetou.

- Vamos treinar hoje? – Draco perguntou lançando um olhar mortífero para Higgs, que depois desse dia passou um bom tempo sem soltar nenhuma provocação a Draco.

- Reservei o campo para hoje a noite. – Zabine respondeu vagamente, olhando o grupinho de grifinórias que passava. Draco seguiu o olhar de Zabine e deparou-se com Gina e algumas colegas dela. Gina também o viu e saiu dali o mais rápido possível junto com a japonesinha e a morena de cabelos ondulados e pele clara, Eve e Thamy. A outra que as acompanhava conversava com Harry.

Draco tentou tirar seus pensamentos da ruiva e voltar a pensar em suas aulas.

- O que temos agora?

- Feitiços. – Zabine olhou na direção de Potter. – Pelo visto o Cicatriz esta de nova companhia. Não sabia que ele tinha terminado com a irmã do Weasley. – Draco deu de ombros com o comentário.

- Vamos logo, não quero me atrasar. – Os três se dirigiram para a sala de Feitiços.

* * *

Gina tentava mais uma vez se concentrar em seus estudos, sentada na habitual mesa que sempre usava na biblioteca, o finíssimo livro de feitiços básico de lado e o grosso de transfiguração avançada na sua frente, estava em uma fase de revisar a matéria dos anos anteriores e ela achava isso um saco. Seus olhos tentavam se manter abertos, ela os abria delicadamente e devagar por conta da sonolência, era capaz de acabar deitando a cabeça no livro e cochilar como havia fazendo ultimamente. Hoje precisava estudar de verdade, dois meses de aula e já tinha assunto suficiente acumulado.

O trio apareceu na entrada e sentaram em uma mesa que ficava bem mais a frente da de Gina. Ela observou Harry baixar os livros e a mochila na mesa e ir em direção a ela.

- Oi Gin!

- Oi!

- Posso falar com você?

- Pode, Harry. – Ela fechou o livro. Por que justo quando estava decidida a estudar tinha que aparecer alguém?

- Er... não sei muito bem como começar.

- Harry, eu preciso estudar. – Tentou falar com total delicadeza. – Se você falasse logo, seria melhor pra mim.

- Lembra do que eu te disse naquela manhã? – Ele corou um pouco.

- Que manhã? – Sua memória andava péssima, logo a sua que sempre foi tão boa.

- Naquela manhã, Gina, que fomos interrompidos por Malfoy. – Resmungou revirando os olhos ao dizer Malfoy.

- Ah, sim! O que tem aquela manhã? – Ela perguntou distraidamente.

- Pelo visto você não lembra o que eu disse.

Gina buscou todos os seus pensamentos e se viu vasculhando a própria memória. Daquela manhã ela só se lembrava do ciúme não assumido de Draco e da cara de fofo dele ao se mostrar irritadiço. Voltou um pouco mais e lembrou do súbito arrependimento de Harry por ter terminado com ela.

- Me lembro sim. E sinceramente não sei onde você pretende chegar com isso. – Não deixava de ser verdade, afinal ele tinha terminado, e insinuar arrependimento não era algo muito comum para ela naquela situação.

- Eu queria explicar tudo. – Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo fazendo-a sentir um arrepio, diferente do que os toques de Draco provocavam, mas não deixava de ser um arrepio no estilo que ela conhecia.

- Harry, acho melhor deixar isso quieto.

- Não. Eu preciso explicar. – A mão de Harry voltou para cima da mesa tamborilando nervosamente. Mesmo tendo namorado Gina, Harry não perdia sua timidez quando se tratava desses assuntos.

- Então tá, explique. – Ela desviou o olhar para uma das estantes.

- Gina, eu... eu ainda gosto muito de você. – A voz dele saiu baixa e um pouco trêmula. – E não é como uma irmã.

Ela direcionou os olhos castanhos no moreno a sua frente, perplexa. Ele gostava dela? E por que diabos terminou? Se estranhou por querer bater no Menino Que Sobreviveu. Quer dizer que ele a fez sofrer, e ainda gostava dela? Reuniu suas coisas com barulho, o que fez com que Madame Pince lançasse um olhar ameaçador.

- Você vai ter que me deixar terminar, Gina.

- Então, termine logo isso tudo, Harry, o mais rápido possível. – Falou em mais um dos momentos que não reconhecia a si própria. Aquele sonserino andava influenciando suas maneiras e ela não gostou nem um pouco dessa conclusão.

- Você ainda deve estar chateada comigo por eu ter terminado daquela forma e sem explicação. Mas eu fiz isso pensando no seu bem. – Harry a olhou desolado. Gina franziu a testa sem compreender exatamente. – Gin... eu... você sabe que eu já perdi algumas pessoas ao meu redor e... – Ela sabia que agora vinha a menção de Sirius. – Eu tive medo de te perder também.

- Você terminou porque não queria que me fizessem mal?

- Foi. – Ele olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos.

- Sabe Harry, se fosse antigamente eu acharia perfeito alguém se preocupar tanto assim comigo, como se fosse em um belo romance, mas atualmente, eu não sei, acho isso meio clichê demais. "O mocinho abandonar a mocinha para protege-la". Sinto informar, mas acho que esses romances não são adequados mais a mim.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse. – Harry se levantou, era orgulhoso. Foi inseguro o suficiente para terminar com ela, mas foi mera falta de saber o que fazer. Pelo menos agora havia se justificado.

Gina foi deixada na mesa sem saber o que pensar precisamente. Agora ela não sabia dizer se queria voltar a sentir o que sentia antigamente por Harry. Ah, ela sabia sim. Não queria nada com o garoto. A única coisa que queria era a coisa que tinha decidido fazer desde que saiu do quarto de Draco: terminar sua pequena historia.

Terminar não seria realmente o termo mais apropriado. Ela iria dizer que simplesmente sua vontade havia passado. Nem sabia se isso era verdade, só havia a única certeza, de que tinha ido longe demais. Abriu o livro de transfiguração e voltou a se concentrar, tentando varrer seu suposto relacionamento de sua cabeça. Quando já se sentia cansada para continuar estudando, reuniu todo o seu material e saiu da biblioteca. Amanhã sem falta resolveria tudo.

* * *

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte com seu habitual mau humor matinal. Tomou seu banho quente demoradamente, o que fez Blás berrar do outro lado da porta por causa da demora. Depois de uma pequena discussão com o capitão do seu time, uma discussão que acabou com os dois comentando sobre a ultima garota que estava saindo com Blás, Draco se retirou do quarto a fim de tomar seu café da manhã.

Saiu primeiro do dormitório e desceu para o Salão Principal. Gina entrou logo atrás dele, mas o loiro não a viu. Tomou o seu café-da-manhã enquanto conversava com Higgs sobre o jogo de quadribol contra a Grifinória que se realizaria dentro de semanas. Quando terminou de comer tudo ele deixou o salão e reparou que Gina também fazia o mesmo, olhou para ela disfarçadamente, ela queria falar algo e parecia sério. Draco entrou na sala próxima a escada que descia para as masmorras. Gina observou se alguém os via e entrou logo em seguida.

Ela fechou a porta e se virou sem olhar diretamente para Draco, este ficou calado esperando que ela falasse, mantendo a cara de tédio e desinteresse. O ar parecia pesado para Gina, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, tentando se convencer que não sentia absolutamente nada pelo garoto a sua frente. E por que não conseguia dizer logo de uma vez já que não importava? Ela não merecia aquele momento, não queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

- Malfoy... nós não temos nada sério, certo? – Draco olhou meio de lado e crispou os lábios para murmurar:

- Certo. – Aos ouvidos de Gina, a voz dele saiu como sempre. Era óbvio que ele também não sentia nada, então, por que tanto receio de fazer o que pretendia? Não era nada de errado. Errado era estar com ele.

- Eu... – Os olhos encontraram os de Draco, e por um instante ela achou que iria vacilar. – Eu não quero mais... – Era tão difícil concluir encarando aquelas duas pupilas acinzentadas, que cortavam de maneira ágil. Não parecia mais tão certo assim como ela achava.

Não precisou dizer mais nada. Draco entendeu muito bem o que ela queria dizer. Seu típico gelo no olhar barrava todas as emoções que poderia passar por aqueles olhos azul pálido. Sentiu tanta raiva, tanta raiva... Raiva do que ela havia feito com ele; raiva da maneira que ela fazia ele agir; raiva de não se conhecer quando estava junto dela e de não entender o que se passava com ele; raiva do sentimento que ficou preso de alguma forma e que não queria sair, por mais que se esforçasse para arrancar aquilo, por mais que ele passasse a noite tentando se livrar do gosto dela, da imagem dela em sua mente.

- Então, Weasley... acabou.

- É... acabou. – Olhou pela ultima vez para ele. Era o Malfoy frio de sempre, para que se importar, tudo não passava de uma diversão?

Saiu da sala, se convencendo que tinha feito a coisa certa, ou melhor, tentando achar argumentos em sua mente. Argumentos do tipo: não deveria estar com um Malfoy, muito menos tendo um "relacionamento" incerto, não era disso; ficava fora do seu controle ao lado dele; e desde que estava com ele andava dispersa em suas aulas, muito mais do que já era. Correu pelos corredores, com os pensamentos voando ligeiramente, ainda dava tempo de pegar a primeira aula do dia.

Draco continuou na sala, se escorou na parede e deslizou até o chão. Ela havia dado um ponto final e era para ter sido o contrário. Não pode deixar de dar razão a ela. Para que continuarem juntos sabendo que nunca daria certo? Que ódio. "dio de si mesmo por ter se deixado levar, por saber que não se livraria da lembrança dela nem tão cedo. E mais do que nunca estaria perdido em seu mundo.

Os pensamentos se anuviavam em sua cabeça, sentindo-se entorpecido de maneira ruim, afundando cada vez mais em si próprio, o vazio se apoderando. Queria quebrar tudo, queria berrar, queria chorar. Não por ela, mas pela vida infeliz e escura que levava, pelos breves momentos em que viu um pouquinho de luz e agora toda luz tinha se afastado de maneira brusca. Mas ele era um Malfoy. E um Malfoy não se deixava atingir por essas emoções. Ele nunca berraria, muito menos choraria, mesmo que no fundo admitisse que havia sido atingido.

Levantou do chão, limpando suas vestes e saiu da sala, dando adeus para as aulas do dia, hoje era o dia de recuperar o seu controle, somente isso importava. Recuperar seu jeito e sair do torpor que fervilhava em sua mente. Virginia não existia mais. O anjo o abandonou.

* * *

Blás esmurrava a porta do quarto do lado de fora, pedindo para Draco abrir. Ninguém havia visto o sonserino depois do café-da- manhã, há não ser uma garotinha que o viu ir para o quarto um pouco antes da aula começar.

- Draco, abra essa porta. Eu quero entrar, esse quarto também é meu. – Blás berrou pela quinta vez. Pansy estava ao seu lado.

- O que esta acontecendo com ele?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – Voltou a bater na porta. – Será que eu vou ter que chamar o professor Snape para ver o que há com você? Abra logo, Draco. Eu preciso pegar minha roupa e tomar banho.

Um clique na porta anunciou que Draco a abria. Ele surgiu encarando mal humorado Pansy e Blás.

- Eu estava dormindo, o que vocês querem?

- Eu quero entrar no meu quarto. – Blás entrou sem dar a mínima para a cama desarrumada de Draco, algumas coisas caídas do lado da cama, que sempre se mantinha impecável. Pansy continuou do lado de fora olhando esquisito para Draco.

- Você não foi a nenhuma aula hoje.

Ele não deu a mínima para ela, fechou a porta do quarto na cara de Pansy e voltou para sua cama. Blás pegava a sua toalha e praguejava para o baú a sua frente que não queria abrir. Perdendo toda a paciência que tinha, desistiu do baú e virou-se para Draco.

- O que há com você? Sua cama nesse estado não é normal. – Passou os olhos de Draco para a cama. O loiro não respondeu. – Só espero que isso não atrapalhe seu desempenho no jogo. – Terminou de pegar suas coisas e foi tomar banho.

Draco se deitou na cama, fitando o teto. Passou o dia todo em seu quarto, pensando em alguma forma de esquece-la. Tentou arranca-la de sua mente e o máximo que conseguia era a nítida imagem dela. Os olhos castanhos, que eram um perigo para ele, pois sempre se deixava afundar ali dentro. Ela era especial, mais do que especial.

Voltou ao estado de sonolência, ficou assim praticamente o dia todo. Hora reagia, depois ficava na morbidade, no torpor. Sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer ou como agir de agora em diante, o que mais desejava era se livrar dela, esquece-la a todo custo. Esmagar aqueles sentimentos, que nunca deveriam ter começado. Não esqueceria seu sangue, sua dignidade, não podia deixar se abalar por causa de uma garota, com sardas no rosto e os cabelos ridiculamente vermelhos, como ele mesmo costumava se referir antigamente. Era forte e frio. Iria se livrar de tais sentimentos. Sentimentos que o faziam ser mais humano, mostrar que ali existia um ser humano, como qualquer outro e com as mesmas fraquezas, algo que ele a todo custo sempre escondeu.

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado. Gina andava ocupada com suas lições, as poucas vezes que viu Draco sempre dava um jeito de se afastar antes que ele a visse; andava estudando bastante esses dias e tudo isso para se livrar do enorme peso que sentia, um peso em sua alma. Ela não se sentia segura, muito menos contente com nada ao seu redor, mas ia vivendo como tinha que ser. Sem ligar para a necessidade de seu corpo e coração quererem Draco por perto. A cada vez que tentava parar de pensar nele, algo doía dentro dela, machucava tentar tira-lo de seus pensamentos, de seus sonhos. E a única forma que ela encontrou de não pensar em Draco e não se machucar, era estudando.

Passou a mão na página 95 do livro de Historia da Magia, onde lia com muito tédio sobre o _Congresso extraordinário dos Bruxos_, onde ficou decido o afastamento e proteção aos dragões. Thamy estava ao seu lado, na sala comunal, lendo um pequeno livro de romance trouxa, que uma garota do quinto ano havia emprestado. Hermione também estava ali lendo e fazendo cálculos de Aritmancia. Gina sempre se perguntava como alguém agüentava Aritmancia. Até studos das Runas era bem mais interessante.

- Hum... Thamy. – Hermione chamou a atenção da outra. – Sem querer me intrometer, mas você não acha que devia estar estudando ao invés de ler isso ai? – Apontou para o pequeno livro nas mãos de Thamy.

- A estória é legal, Mione. Se quiser eu te empresto quando terminar de ler.

- Hum... não, obrigada. – Hermione parece decepcionada.

- Não ligue Mione, thamy não esta precisando estudar muito e ela já fez todas as lições que tinha que fazer, diferente de mim.

- Muito diferente mesmo, já que você queria copiar os deveres de Eve. – Thamy olhou para Hermione. – Ela desistiu de pedir para mim e foi pedir para Eve, que claro, sendo um "poço de bondade", deixou.

- Eu não copiei! – Gina falou indignada, não estava a fim de ouvir nenhum sermão de Hermione e parece que foi justamente essa a intenção de Thamy. – Eu só dei uma olhada para ter uma idéia. – Justificou.

- Você está que nem o Rony. – Hermione comentou voltando a fazer seus cálculos.

Thamy riu do comentário e se pôs a ler o seu livro. Harry e Rony entraram pelo retrato da mulher gorda, os dois com a cara muito mal humorada se sentaram perto das meninas.

- Aquele filho da mãe. – Rony resmungou.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Hermione tirou os olhos do livro, fechou, soltou a pena e guardou os pergaminhos.

- O que seria? Malfoy, claro. Aquele mimadinho, metido e cobra venenosa. – Rony fechou os punhos. Gina estremeceu ao ouvir o nome dele.

- O que foi que Malfoy fez? – Hermione perguntou calmamente e olhou de Rony para Harry. Gina tirou os olhos do livro e Thamy fez o mesmo prestando atenção na conversa.

- Ele esta mais insuportável do que nunca. – Harry comentou, mas sem a mesma alteração que Rony. – A crueldade e mau humor em pessoa. – Thamy olhou de esguelha para Gina, e esta se condenou pela indiscrição da amiga.

- Mas o que foi que ele fez afinal?

- Oras, Mione, o de sempre, só que você acredita que agora ele deu para implicar até com os primeiranistas da Sonserina, até com a própria casa. – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos espetados.

- E você dois, como sempre, tentaram dar uma de herói e foram defendendo o sonserinozinhos. – Gina não se conteve e Harry a olhou um pouco surpreso.

- Não, nós não estávamos. Passamos pela frente da biblioteca, e ele não resistiu e nos insultou. É até que de certa maneira fomos heróis, já que ele parou de implicar com os primeiranistas, para implicar com nós dois. – O final foi dito com ironia. Harry se levantou. – Você não ia gostar de saber os insultos que ele soltou para sua família, Gina. – Retirou os olhos verdes que estavam pousados em Gina desde que chegou e foi para o dormitório.

- Mione, você podia vir aqui com a gente? Hum... temos coisas sérias para falar. – Rony disse baixo e com constrangimento. Hermione se levantou sem ligar mais para seu livro de Aritmancia.

Quando Rony e Mione estavam bastante afastados, Thamy fechou o livro e o colocou em cima da mesa.

- Não venha com perguntas, não agora, Thamy. – Gina disse antes que a amiga falasse algo.

- Calma Gin, so queria dizer que estou um pouco preocupada com você.

- Como assim? Eu estou muito bem.

- Não parece. Desde que você não tem encontrado mais Malfoy, você anda esquisita. Admita Gina, você se envolveu. – Gina fechou o livro com força e encarou a amiga.

- Não. Que saco, Thamy.

- Eu acho que você deveria reconsiderar o que o Harry te falou aquele dia.

- Thamy, você sabe muito bem o quanto foi difícil esquecer o Harry, e agora eu vou jogar todo o meu sacrifício fora? Não mesmo. Não sinto nada por ele, há não ser um carinho especial que no momento encontra-se adormecido e pode ter certeza que quando acordar vai ser para gostar dele como um irmão.

- Tudo bem, não toco mais nesse assunto.

- Acho bom. Vou me deitar, estou morrendo de sono.

- Eu também vou. Amanhã tem o jogo contra a Sonserina.

- É, o jogo...

As duas reuniram suas coisas e se dirigiram para o quarto. O dia de amanhã seria agitado.

* * *

Draco vestia seu uniforme de apanhador no vestiário de campo junto com os outros jogadores. Ele se sentia confiante, superior como sempre. Todos estavam prontos, Blás havia dado as ultimas táticas e se encontrava visivelmente nervoso, só faltava Madame Hooch chamá-los para o jogo começar. Era o primeiro jogo de Zabine como capitão, e ter pego de cara o time da Grifinória, que tinha Potter como apanhador e Weasley como goleiro, era demais para ele, muita coisa de uma só vez. Blás daria tudo para que aquele primeiro jogo fosse contra a Lufa- lufa ou até mesmo contra Corvinal, era menos pressão em cima dele.

Os jogadores de ambos os times foram chamados para entrarem em campo. A atmosfera barulhenta das arquibancadas ecoavam nos ouvidos de Draco, ele gostava daquela sensação, pessoas vibrando com o jogo que se seguiria, e o sonho de triunfar em meio a todos o agitava. Madame Hooch fez Potter e Zabine darem as mãos para que o jogo começasse. Ela apitou e Draco já estava na sua vassoura voando o mais alto possível. Ele viu Gina mais abaixo, ela estava com a posse das goles, mas não conseguiu marcar, foi impedida por Higgs, fazendo a perde o curso de sua vassoura por instantes.

As goles estavam na posse da Sonserina e Draco procurava o minúsculo pomo de ouro, se concentrando só no pomo, e em mais nada que pudesse atrapalha-lo, mas ele não resistia quando via o potinho de cabelos vermelho sempre mais abaixo, escapando agilmente dos possíveis balaços que pudesse atingi-la.

Meia hora de jogo. Gina havia marcado duas vezes, ela e Julia, mas Sonserina estava 10 pontos há frente, o que era raro considerando o excelente goleiro da Grifinória, que geralmente não deixava que as goles passassem pelos aros. Algo distraia a Weasley, assim como parecia distrair Potter e o resto do time da Grifinória. Era a chance perfeita para a Sonserina ganhar o jogo.

Draco viu um pontinho de ouro próximo a Gina e pelo visto Harry havia visto também, os dois saíram em disparada, mas já era tarde, o pomo sumira. Os olhos de Draco encontraram os de Gina, se encararam durante alguns segundos que pareciam eternidade. Desviaram. Draco voltou a subir, minutos depois o pomo foi avistado, e para seu azar, muito mais próximo de Harry. Ele tentou, voou com toda a sua velocidade, mas já era tarde. Harry havia pego o pomo e Grifinória ganhava o jogo como era de se esperar.

Draco voou em direção ao chão, enquanto Zabine xingava longe dos ouvidos de Madame Hooch. O time da Grifinória comemorava a vitória, assim como ¾ das arquibancadas. Draco foi para o vestiário sem perceber que era observado por Gina. Ele perdeu mais uma vez para o detestável menino que sobreviveu. Jogou a vassoura de lado, tirou suas vestes com calma e entrou no chuveiro, se sentindo mais do que nunca derrotado. Ele precisava ganhar aquele jogo, quem sabe assim tirava a odiosa Weasley da cabeça. Queria tanto ganhar só para mostrar a ela que não tinha sido abalado. Mas ela nem desconfiava, assim como ninguém. Como iriam desconfiar se ele disfarçava tão bem? No entanto, havia a necessidade de mostrar para todos e principalmente para ela, mesmo que não soubessem.

Mais do que nunca ele fazia questão de ser frio com todos, só para mostrar que continuava o mesmo, que nada havia mudado, nem um centímetro de seus ideais, assim ele se convencia. Sua vida voltava ao normal, ele se readaptava, seu ar voltava a ser o mesmo e ele se inflamava de ódio, sem sentido para mudar sua vida. Tirou a pequena faixinha da mão, que escondia alguns cortes. Tinha parado com isso desde que estava com ela, mas agora podia continuar a ir mais fundo, talvez.

Os sonserinos estavam em silêncio no vestiário, nem sinal de Zabine. Draco foi o primeiro a deixar o ambiente e viu uma pequena aglomeração de pontinhos vermelhos mais a frente no campo, teria que passar por ali para voltar ao castelo e ia aproveitar para ver o motivo da aglomeração. Quem sabe não poderia soltar seus insultos e reclamações com alguém. Quando se aproximou ele viu uma das garotas que andavam com Gina, gritando com a própria sem se importar com as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Ele está comigo, sua... Você não pode, entendeu? E quem você pensa que é? Se diz amiga e fala que não tá a fim dele, mas faz o que faz. Você não presta.

- Quer parar Julia, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu e o Harry não temos mais nada. – Gina estava vermelha de raiva e de vergonha. Ela virou as costas para Julia e saiu andando.

- Nós estamos juntos e você não tem o direito de se divertir assim com os outros.

- Eu cansei de dizer que o Harry é todo seu, eu não tenho mais nada com ele. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar isso?

Ela levou a mão até a têmpora, quando aquela garota iria entender? Não estava com Harry desde o ano letivo passado e nem sabia que Julia estava com ele, mesmo assim isso não importava, não estava com ele, não sentia mais nada por Harry a um bom tempo. E o por que de Julia está fazendo aquele escândalo e dizendo aquelas coisas, ela nem sabia. A garota nem era disso, sempre foi discreta e agora achava de fazer um escândalo na frente do time da Grifinória. Harry nem estava ali para confirmar que ele e Gina não tinham nada a um bom tempo. O garoto e seu irmão tinham saído apressados assim que o jogo terminou.

Gina deixou para lá os olhares intrigados dos jogadores até encontrar os de Draco. Dessa vez ela conseguiu decifrar o que se passava nos olhos cinzentos. Ali só se via decepção e por que não dizer dor também. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, de tantas pessoas para ouvirem aquilo, por que justo Draco? E por que ela se importava com o que ele ouvia?

A verdade é que doía nela ver a decepção nos olhos de Draco. Mas não podia cair naquilo. Ele não sentia nada por ela, assim como ela não sentia nada por ele. Sentia e não queria admitir. Deixou os olhos de Draco e continuou andando de volta ao castelo. E sem saber o por que do motivo de sentir vontade de chorar. Não havia razão. Mas a dor dentro dela não conseguiu ser sanada. As lágrimas não viriam e em compensação a dor não iria embora.

* * *

**N.A:** Dessa vez eu fui rápida, não? Um raro momento, podem ter certeza, já que só tenho mais duas semanas de férias, e o próximo capítulo anda parado. Na verdade ele já estava pronto, mas eu não gostei muito do resultado e decide refaze-lo. Eu sei, eu enrolei muito nesse capítulo, tá parecendo novela, como a Bel disse. E não posso deixar de agradece-la por se oferecer para revisar esse capítulo. Por favor, não me matem por toda essa tristeza ai. Já basta as ameaças de morte que eu recebo de uma certa pessoa e que se sente completamente frustrada com isso, porque se me matar, quem vai continuar escrevendo isso aqui?

O lance da música era The Scientist, do Coldplay. Tava muito fácil e muita gente acertou. Eu só ai mandar para as três primeiras: Bel, Kika Felton e Nayara, mas de última hora eu acabei mandando para Dea, Isinha e Vanessa.

Acho que é só isso...

Agradecimentos: Bel Granger, Nostalgi Camp, Nayara (ou Nahemwe, não sei como ela prefere), Isinha, Dea Snape, Vanessa Black Malfoy, Kika Felton e tem mais alguém? Acho que não. Ah sim, ela me mata se eu esquecer. " Lanlan eu nunca me esqueço de você...


	9. Despedaçados

**Capítulo 09:** Despedaçados 

Acordou de manhã se sentindo terrivelmente mal, não queria levantar da cama, não hoje. Não queria ver aqueles olhos cinzentos. Tirou o cobertor, sentido o frio da manhã, levantou, os pés tocando o chão frio, olhou para Thamy que se espreguiçava na cama. Gina abriu e fechou os grandes olhos castanhos demoradamente, relutando em ter que ir tomar banho e ter que assistir as aulas. Ter que correr o risco de encarar as pupilas decepcionadas de Draco. Oh, Merlin! Só agora ela havia notado. Era a única que podia estar com ele e faze-lo ser mais humano, nem que fosse brevemente. O que tinha feito? Arruinou a si mesma e decepcionou o garoto que precisava dela.

- Por que você acordou tão cedo, Gina? – A voz sonolenta de Thamy entrou em seus ouvidos. Gina olhou para amiga, andou até a cama dela se sentando e jogando a cabeça no colo de Thamy. – O que há com você? – Thamy perguntou preocupada

- Não quero sair do quarto. – Falou com manha.

- Temos aulas importantes hoje. Está se sentindo mal? – Thamy acariciou os cabelos ruivos.

- Estou.

- Então vá para a enfermaria.

- Não posso. – Resmungou. – Só me deixa ficar aqui, Thamy.

Thamy tirou a mão dos cabelos da amiga durante alguns segundos para depois voltar a acaricia-los. Soltou um suspiro, sem saber de imediato o que dizer.

- Só me diz que isso não tem haver com Ele. – Gina afundou o corpo na cama, ao ouvi-la dizer isso. – Eu te avisei, e agora, o que você vai fazer?

- Não sei. Você pode me ajudar?

- Ajudar como?

- Me deixando ficar aqui. – Gina tirou a cabeça do colo de Thamy e se sentou encarando-a.

- Você tem que enfrentar isso. E não ficar fugindo.

- É porque não é com você.

- Porque eu não caio fácil nessas conversas.

- Eu não caí fácil, Thamy. Ele falava a verdade e pelo visto continua sendo a verdade

- Eu não sei o que ele te disse. – Thamy a olhou com uma interrogação no rosto.

Gina se levantou odiando o chão frio que pisava, não podia contar assim a Thamy, até que tinha vontade de contar para alguém, mas não se sentia segura. Foi até o banheiro, tomar seu banho e ignorar a dor de cabeça que estava por vir. Mais um dia incansável de aulas e as férias de natal ainda pareciam tão longe, nem ia poder voltar para casa, seus pais achavam mais seguro ela permanecer no castelo, já que estavam metidos com a Ordem. Só o fato de ficar no castelo sem aulas era tranqüilizador, e ainda estava longe aos olhos dela essa tranqüilidade.

* * *

Draco olhou enfadonho ao redor do salão, enquanto Blás olhava enfadonho para o seu prato de mingau. Fizeram uma "reuniãozinha", ontem à noite, com direito as garotas mais atiradas de Hogwarts e por que não dizer as mais quietas também? Uma festa digna de qualquer adolescente em plenos hormônios. Emily Krauss, estava ao lado de Draco sorridente. Digamos que ela e Draco se "divertiram" juntos na festa. Isso não dava o direito da garota grudar nele, só que estava sem saco de dizer isso a ela. Tirou os olhos do salão e voltou para seu prato que ainda se encontrava vazio. Pôs a se servi de bolinhos e queijo, ele detestava mingau.

- Emily! – Pansy chamou a suposta acompanhante de Draco. – Você viu a Thopson por ai?

- Não. – Respondeu a garota ao lado de Draco, balançando os cabelos loiros para cima dele. – Deve estar no quarto do Higgs ou do Rokwood, não sei. Eu a vi com os dois ontem à noite.

Pansy ia perguntar a Draco, mas antes que fizesse isso ele a fuzilou com os olhos e ela desistiu.

- Vou indo, Emily.

- Mas já, Draco. Você mal comeu.

- Com o tanto que ele bebeu ontem é de se esperar que não coma nada hoje. – Zabine jogou a colher ao lado do prato, pelo visto ele se encontrava na mesma situação que Draco.

Draco saiu da mesa. Aquela ali seria mais uma que ele teria que dispensar sem nenhuma delicadeza. Sua vida voltava ao normal, mesmo que à noite ele ainda pensasse Nela. Não via a hora de se tornar Comensal e destruir o mudinho perfeito Dela. E aquele parecia um dos momentos perfeitos. Gina estava ali sozinha no corredor da sala de DCAT, sem as amiguinhas ou o estúpido do irmão dela por perto. Por que não começar agora a destruir o mundinho da Weasley, assim como ela havia destruído o pequeno mundo dele que começava a ser montado e foi derrubado sem piedade alguma? Aproximou-se cautelosamente, com os passos silenciosos que só ele sabia fazer. Gina apoiava a mochila na parede tentando colocar um grosso livro dentro.

- Se não é a pobretona da Weasley! – Começava os insultos infantis. Ela se virou com a mochila na mão e o livro com a metade do lado de fora. – Onde esteve metida esse tempo todo, Weasley? Deixe-me adivinhar. – Draco pôs o dedo no queixo e posicionou os olhos para cima, fingindo-se pensativo. – Ah! Com certeza se agarrando com o Potter em algum lugar deserto.

Ela olhou com extremo ódio. Quem ele pensava que era para insinuar uma coisa daquela? Ele era Malfoy, o cara que tinha estado se "agarrando" por ai. Mas ele estava errado, completamente errado, ao dizer aquilo sobre ela. Nem quando ela e Harry namoravam iam tão longe como ela ia com Draco, não que considerasse aquilo realmente longe, mas era mais ousado. Ela e Harry eram tímidos demais. Iam com tanta calma no relacionamento. Está certo que algumas vezes davam umas avançadas, mas depois se sentiam tão envergonhados um com o outro. Não! Definitivamente não queria mais Harry. Depois que teve seu pequeno relacionamento com Malfoy, ela percebeu o quanto era sem graça estar com Harry. Não que ele não merecesse, Harry era maravilhoso de certa maneira, mas entre eles dois as coisas eram mornas. Ela descobriu há pouco tempo que preferia algo bem mais intenso.

A fúria saiu de seus olhos e veio a mágoa. Como aquilo tudo doía dentro de si. Como era duro admitir que o gosto dele não estava mais em seus lábios e que agora só sobrava algo amargo para se sentir. Amargo e azedo como um tamarindo recém colhido e provado sem mal tirar a casca.

Desviou os olhos da tempestade que estava por vi a sua frente e segurou com certa força o livro, com tanta força que fazia seus dedos ficarem brancos, para depois ficarem extremamente vermelhos, assim como sua face deveria estar. Ela puxou o ar como se tentasse levar oxigênio para seu cérebro mais rápido e faze-lo ter um raciocínio maduro o suficiente para enfrentar aquela situação. Draco mantinha os olhos pousados nela de maneira assassina e com um fio tênue a escurecer seus olhos.

-Malfoy, acho que você tem maturidade suficiente para parar com isso. – Ela abaixou os olhos concentrados no chão, não conseguia encara-lo por mais que quisesse.

- Maturidade, Weasley? E se eu dizer que em certos momentos não gosto de ser maduro?

As coisas iam mesmo ser difíceis. Ela entrou na sala ao lado esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. Draco hesitou do lado de fora. Para quer continuar com aquela cena de provocações? Se iria trazer mais dor e seria para ele, se ao menos fosse para ela também, mas não, só iria machuca-lo, como andava machucando nos últimos dias. Por fim entrou na sala, sabendo a tortura que seria estar tão próximo dela. Ele aprendeu sozinho que dor se combate com dor, e se ele tinha aquela dor naquele momento, sabia exatamente como combate-la. Algo teria que amenizar aquela dor.

Ela olhava da maneira mais extasiada. E ele sentiu vontade de segura-la entre seus braços e senti-la perto de si, só para ter certeza de que o que havia tido com ela tinha sido real. Real como sua dor.

- Malfoy... você não pode mais me tratar dessa maneira. – Não queria dizer aquilo, mas perto dele não controlava as palavras. Draco entortou os lábios em um sorriso de escárnio.

- E quer que eu te trate como, Weasley? Você não é nada.

Aquilo quebrou... quebrou como gelo ferindo cada centímetro do seu corpo, podia sentir sendo rasgada de maneira brusca e dolorosa, cada parte sendo ferida, estilhaçada como um pedaço de gelo. Ela queria chorar, mas não. Seria tão idiota se chorasse ali, afinal não foi ela quem encerrou tudo? E como se arrependia disso. Só pensava nele, só queria estar com ele, sentir o perfume de Draco preso nela e os lábios deslizando pelos seus, sentir a respiração calma dele em sua nuca e pode tocar na pele pálida e macia. Nada daquilo era justo com ela. Ela não era justa com si mesma.

- Eu não sou nada? – De onde vinha tudo aquilo? Não era para se mostrar assim, tal frágil.

- Você é engraçada, Weasley. Não somos nada um para o outro. – Ele cruzou os braços e virou de costas para ela.

- Somos sim. – Afirmou com veemência.

- Não. – Draco se virou, os olhos brilhando de fúria. – NÃO SOMOS. VOCÊ NÃO É NADA PARA MIM. EU NÃO SOU NADA PARA VOCÊ. – Berrou, os cabelos se desalinhando um pouco.

- Nada?

- O que você quer? Me enlouquecer? Foi você que disse que sua "vontade" havia passado.

- ESQUEÇA A DROGA DESSA VONTADE, DRACO.

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM. NÃO ME LEMBRE QUE EU TIVE ALGO COM VOCÊ. – Gritou com toda as forças que queria gritar a muito tempo.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – Ela murmurou com um fio de voz.

- Foi você quem fez. – Tentou se controlar, mas era tão inútil. Se sentiu frustrado por isso. – VOCE FEZ ISSO, E EU TE ODEIO, WEASLEY. ODEIO DA MANEIRA MAIS INTENSA QUE EU POSSO.

Ela se sentiu completamente derrotada, perdida... perdida naquela sala com ele.

- Eu não sei por que estou aqui com você. – Baixou os olhos, os cabelos vermelhos tampando um pouco o rosto. – Não sei por que quero tentar, Draco.

- JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM.

Ele se aproximou dela. Gina achou que ele fosse bate-la de tanta raiva que ele expressava. Ao invés disso, Draco a segurou pelos ombros e continuou falando mais calmo e sem conter sua raiva, o que fazia ela preferir que ele gritasse.

- Te odeio com todas as minhas forças, te odeio por tudo o que você causou em mim e me fez sentir, te odeio por me manter vivo e depois me tirar a vida que nunca tive. – A frieza nos olhos dele a cortava, e a pressão que ele fazia em seus ombros doía.

- Por favor, só me entenda.

- Entender? Entender o que? Que você deixou de estar comigo e foi correndo para o Potter?

- Eu não estou com o Harry. Será que você não entende isso?

Draco a soltou com desprezo. Analisou cada traço dela e se demorou nos olhos de quem o havia abandonado. De quem acabava de faze-lo confessar coisas quem ele nunca confessaria a ninguém. Ele quis abraça-la, dizer que se danasse tudo aquilo e que estava tudo bem entre eles, mas não podia. Não ia deixar se atingir, afogaria seus sentimentos em lama para assim nunca mais tocar em tais emoções. Não podia acordar de seu pesadelo e ele não queria. Estava desistindo e era assim que tinha que ser

Virou as costas para ela e andou devagar, o que pareceu uma eternidade, querendo voltar e sentir os lábios dela, nem que fosse uma ultima vez, sabia que se fizesse isso não conseguiria fazer com que fosse uma última vez. Saiu da sala ouvindo-a murmurar seu nome. Fechou os olhos com força e os abriu continuando a andar pelos corredores. Sua decisão era mais que certa.

Gina sentou no chão, não acreditando naquilo. Estava daquele jeito por causa de um Malfoy. Estava chorando e o querendo ali. Sentiu a frieza percorrer seu corpo e as lágrimas quentes escorrem pelos seus olhos, caindo rapidamente e embaçando um pouco a vista.

Doía olhar nos olhos de Draco, que pareciam mais frios do que nunca. Ele a odiava, a culpava de tudo. Mas o que ele queria? Ela era uma garota confusa e que ainda aprendia a lidar com sentimentos, apesar de ter se apaixonado cedo e de ter passado anos com a mesma paixão na cabeça. Com Draco era diferente, era difícil lidar com as sensações, difícil ter que ficar em conflito se era certo ou errado, se podia ou não agir daquele modo. Ele tinha que entender isso, tinha que entender que ela não sabia lidar com tal situação.

Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e se levantou ajeitando a roupa e pegando a mochila e o livro jogado no chão. Concertaria tudo, ela precisava ajuda-lo. E mais do que nunca precisa ser ajudada também, não ia conseguir mais.

* * *

03 de Dezembro

Há quanto tempo estava daquele jeito? Ele não sabia. Um mês e pouco talvez. Apertou sua capa em volta de si, sentado na sala comunal em uma das cadeiras de espaldar, longe da lareira. Na verdade gostava de frio, gostava mesmo. Por mais que chegasse a incomodar, naquele momento era tudo o que procurava. Frio. Voltou a olhar para o pergaminho em sua mão e deu um sorriso vazio, impuro, impuro como ele era. Olhou para frente e viu Pansy, Blás, Nott e Bulstrode, conversando baixo, cada um segurava um pergaminho. Eles também haviam recebido.

Draco se levantou e saiu para o seu quarto. O que menos queria era que um dos quatro viessem saber o que ele achava do conteúdo no pergaminho. Abriu a porta do quarto e fechou com um feitiço que só ele poderia abrir, estava se tornando um hábito e Blás detestava isso. Sentou-se em sua cama impecavelmente arrumada e como se orgulhava disso. Impacientemente voltou a ler a carta que tinha recebido.

_"Prezado Sr. Malfoy, _

queremos lhe comunicar que a cerimônia para aceita-lo como Comensal será realizada no dia 31 de Dezembro, com todas as honrarias. Lembramos que o Sr. só será apresentado e aceito aos demais. Recebera sua marca quando já tiver concluído seus estudos. Lembramos também que deve mandar sua confirmação por essa mesma carta e cremos que o Sr. sabe como fazer isso, usando a magia que exige o pergaminho. Compareça com trajes a rigor."

A assinatura era a marca que todo Comensal oficialmente tinha, e futuramente ele possuiria a mesma. Tirou uma caixinha de prata de dentro de seu baú e guardou a carta ali, depois responderia mandando a sua confirmação. Nem precisa ter cuidado em esconder a carta, já que havia um feitiço fazendo com que só o destinatário pudesse lê-la.

Receber a marca negra não era o que ele mais queria nesse momento, tinha dúvidas se deveria seguir as ordens de alguém, não gostava muito dessa idéia, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Nasceu para isso, já estava predestinado a ele. Se tornar um Comensal era seu futuro.

O que mais tinha feito esse tempo todo era ficar trancado naquele quarto estudando (suas notas estavam excelentes, daqui a pouco era capaz de si igualar em termos de nota com a Granger sangue ruim, ou quem sabe até ficar superior. Impossível, já que a garota sempre tirava nota máxima). Guardou sua caixinha de prata dentro do baú e deitou na cama, querendo descansar e não pensar em mais nada.

O dia todo ele torcia para que a noite chegasse e que pudesse ficar em paz no seu quarto. Era à noite que ele mais pensava nela, era à noite que ela vinha perturbar seus sonhos. Essa foi a forma que ele encontrou de estar com ela, mesmo que fosse uma ilusão.

* * *

Draco saiu na manhã de sábado com Zabine ao seu lado. Os dois não andavam juntos com tanta freqüência, mas hoje quando Draco saia do castelo, Blás veio atrás e puxou assunto com ele. Conversavam sobre quadribol e sem muito empolgamento sobre os NIEMs. O castelo estava todo coberto por neve e um vento frio batia em seus rostos. Draco chutava a neve vendo a frente do seu sapato preto e polido ficar branco e um pouco depois voltar ao preto polido de sempre.

- Você já mandou sua confirmação, Draco?

- Vou mandar ainda.

- Eu mandei a minha no mesmo dia, acho que essa é a única forma de sair de casa.

- Eu não te entendo, Blás. Seus pais não te obrigam a ser Comensal e mesmo assim você quer, se pelo menos você se interessasse por artes das trevas.

- Eu quero minha independência e só vou conseguir se for assim. Meus pais nem sabem que eu vou me tornar um Comensal e se não for assim eu sei que não sairei de casa nem tão cedo, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que quando fazemos bons trabalhos para o Lord ele recompensa muito bem.

- Independência? Você acha que vai conseguir independência assim?

- Eu pensei que você estivesse entusiasmado em se torna Comensal.

- E estou. – Mentiu. Na verdade deixou de se interessar por essa "carreira" no sexto ano. Para ele se tornar comensal era só uma conveniência. – Mas obedecer alguém não é realmente um principio de independência, ainda mais se tratando do Lord.

- Eu vou ter condições de sair de casa, esse é o meio mais rápido. Só não quero estar em casa quando minha mãe descobrir a minha escolha. Pelo menos vou passar um último natal com ela.

- E com a Evelyn Nott. Até agora não sei como você conseguiu algo com ela se o irmão não a deixa em paz.

- Evelyn é só uma diversão. – Resmungou Zabine. – E o irmão dela finge não saber disso, acho que Teodoro tem medo de ser tirado do time.

- Vamos entrar, Blás, está ficando muito frio. – Zabine assentiu com a cabeça e os dois voltaram para o castelo.

«««»»»

Gina saiu da janela da torre da Grifinória e deslizou para a poltrona mais próxima da sala comunal.

- Gina, você esqueceu a janela aberta. Dá para fechar, tá frio.

- Ah, Rony, fecha você. - Afundou na poltrona, falando calmamente e olhando Rony levantar resmungando e indo fechar a janela.

- O que você tem? Anda tão quieta ultimamente. – Hermione fechou o livro em seu colo.

- Só estou cansada. – Gina viu os olhos de Hermione passarem dela para Julia e Harry. A loira estava com a cabeça no ombro de Harry, enquanto ele olhava vagamente pela sala.

- Não gosto dessa Julia.

- Nossa, o que deu em você, Mione? Não costuma falar mal das outras, a única vez que você fez isso foi com a Luna e acho que era por conta do Rony.

- Sempre existe uma exceção. – Rony já tinha voltado e olhava fixamente para namorada. – Também não gosto dela.

- Deixem eles dois em paz, dá até para dizer que estão com ciúmes. – Disse com displicência.

- Ele tem passado tempo de mais com ela, Gina. E sempre volta meio estranho. – Questionou Rony.

- E você e a Mione? – Indagou a irmã com um brilho nos olhos vendo os dois corarem. – Sabe, acho vocês dois um casal perfeito. – Rony ficou da cor de seus cabelos. Hermione deu um sorrisinho tímido. – O Harry estava andando de castiçal iluminando os dois pombinhos em clima romântico.

Hermione voltou a abrir o livro e o levantou escondendo o rosto, agora foi a vez de Rony dar um sorrisinho constrangedor e deslizar para a poltrona da namorada. Gina se levantou e saiu da sala comunal querendo ir a biblioteca pegar algum livro para se distrair. Estava pegando a mania de Hermione, mas o que ela podia fazer naquele sábado tedioso? Desceu as escadas correndo, sem se importa se alguém reclamaria pelo barulho. Desde pequena que gostava de sair correndo pelas escadas e agora parecia um momento propício.

Quando estava no segundo andar, sentiu um frio na barriga ao vê- lo ali conversando distraído com outro sonserino. Ele se virou por causa do barulho na escada e olhou com seu jeito superior. Gina andou lentamente desejando não estar ali. Já ia descendo as escadas para o primeiro andar quando ele soltou.

- Nunca lhe ensinaram que correr pela escada é falta de educação, Weasley? Com certeza não, vindo de onde você vem. – Ela se virou para responder algo a altura, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Deixe a Weasley, Draco. Isso já está se tornando infantil. Não é necessário implicar com alguém por correr nas escadas. – Zabine olhou para a ruiva e sorriu simpaticamente. Ela saiu desconcertada e Draco olhou indagador para Zabine.

- O que foi isso, Blás?

- Nada. Só acho que as vezes você implica demais com a Weasley. O irmão dela ainda vai, você tem seus motivos, mas ela...

- Também tenho meus motivos em relação a ela, afinal é uma Weasley. – Cortou.

- Tá, eu sei, a família puro sangue que desonrou os bruxos. Bah... isso é maior baboseira, e o que a minha mãe diz, já meu pai acho que concorda com essa colocação que fazem aos Weasley, só não expressa muito por conta da mamãe.

- E você ainda diz que vai se torna um Comensal. – Comentou Draco mal humorado.

* * *

Gina desceu irritada as escadas. Havia prometido a si mesma que tentaria concerta o que tinha feito. Ela só queria uma chance para tentar de novo com Draco, mas ele não ajudava, simplesmente se mantinha o mais longe dela, fora de seu alcance e qualquer aproximação era recebida com insultos e grosserias, até mesmo quando era uma aproximação não programada como aquela. Ela só queria ele de volta, só isso.

Estava cansada de ter que procurar a biblioteca sempre que ficava assim. E lamentou por não saber de mais nenhum lugar que pudesse esquecer um pouco os acontecimentos com Draco. Bom, ela não esquecia, já que tinha sido ali que se beijaram pela primeira vez, pelo menos até onde ela sabia. Gina parou em frente à porta da biblioteca, não queria entrar ali, ter que olhar os inúmeros livros e se decidir qual deles leria, estava cheia de livros, não agüentava mais olha-los. Até que ela sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado a observando. Os olhos verdes de sempre.

- Harry... anh... oi! – Harry deu um leve sorriso.

- Malfoy é mesmo um chato, não é? Eu o vi querendo implicar com você na escada. – Acrescentou ao ver a cara intrigada dela. Gina se viu concordando com o que ele disse meio que sem pensar.

- Eu acho que vou voltar para a sala comunal.

- Pensei que você fosse ficar na biblioteca.

- Mudei de idéia. – Ela se virou meia sem jeito. Os olhos de Harry brilhavam tanto.

- Gina, se for por minha causa, tudo bem, eu saio.

- Não, Harry. Eu realmente mudei de idéia, hoje não estou com muita paciência para ler nada, nem sei por que eu vim para a biblioteca.

- Deve ser porque você tem passado bastante tempo aqui, foi algo automático.

- É deve ter sido. – Ela continuou a andar e Harry a acompanhou.

- Você anda tão quieta esses últimos dias.

- Hum... é que eu ando meio cansada, acho que é isso. – Os dois subiram as escadas, alguns alunos da Corvinal estavam ali no meio e eles pediram licença para passar.

- Você não está mais chateada comigo, está? – Perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas, após saírem da aglomeração de alunos da Corvinal.

- Não. Eu já entendi... não estou chateada com você. – Falou meio desconfortável. Estavam no segundo andar e ela não percebeu, estavam próximos daquele maldito banheiro que ela sempre evitava. Harry a olhou com atenção e sorriu, um sorriso doce.

- Então, eu acho que não haveria problema em tocar no assunto de novo.

- Não é bem assim, Harry... eu não quero falar... – Ela não pode concluir. Harry estava tão próximo sem ela se dar contar, perigosamente próximo e já havia juntado seus lábios com suavidade. Ela tentou de imediato sair, mas ele a segurou sem muita força, mas que era suficiente para mantê-la ali. Era os beijos de sempre com total calma e gentileza, um beijo puro que só Harry sabia como dar.

Gina quis sair, se afastar dos lábios dele, não era certo, não era nem um pouco certo. Mas o garoto não deixava e ela acabou se entregando aquele beijo. Não de uma maneira sincera. Era diferente, se entregou por não ver mais como e por achar que assim terminaria mais rápido. Queria mesmo sair, mas ela não pensava muito naquela hora. Sentia os lábios de Harry com delicadeza e carinho, e ele demonstrava sentir tanta a falta dela naquele beijo. Até que Harry a soltou e afastou-se um pouco. Nesse momento ela pode pensar e ver que não era nada daquilo que queria, que seu lugar definitivamente não era ali e que havia algo de muito errado naquela cena.

- Harry, você não podia...

- Me desculpe, eu não resisti. – Ele murmurou e parecia meio atordoado como ela. – Me desculpe. – Falou voltando a aproximar- se.

Gina o encarou sem saber exatamente o que dizer, e quando viu Harry estava mais uma vez próximo dela o rosto muito colado ao seu e murmurando desculpas. Ela se viu nos olhos verdes que achava não ter mais nenhum efeito sobre ela. Viu que era refletida com tanta adoração que não tinha como resistir. Harry tocou no cabelo dela e juntou mais uma vez seus lábios e dessa vez mostrando muito mais necessidade do que da primeira. Por mais que ela achasse errado, não podia sair facilmente. Era como se devesse algo a Harry, mas ela não devia nada. Sabia disso e por que se deixou levar ela não entendia. Beijar Harry não era nada certo.

Mais uma vez ele se afastou, completamente sem jeito. Ela não era única a achar aquilo errado. Harry parecia compartilhar do mesmo sentimento. Viu o brilho nos olhos verdes vacilar durante instantes e ele se afastar sem dizer mais nada. O que ocorreu em sua cabeça naquela hora, ela não soube dizer. Era uma mistura de pensamentos embaralhando sua consciência, a deixando vazia, como nunca havia sentido. Seu remorso a correu por dentro. Ela não estava com Draco, não fez nada que fosse de todo errado. Mesmo assim o sentimento de culpa a afligia.

Harry se afastou um pouco mais, desviando os olhos dela, então Gina pode vê-lo ali, parado os olhos cinzentos sem demonstrar nada a não ser a costumeira frieza de nuvem em dia de chuva, era um cinza nublado que a olhava como se a castigasse. Ele estava ali. Ele viu tudo. Harry se virou e viu Draco, quieto, muito quieto, próximo a porta e os olhando, sem dizer nada, olhando diretamente para Gina. O moreno se mostrou confuso, muito mais confuso do que quando beijou Gina, mas depois um fio de compreensão passou por sua mente. Nenhum dos três dizia nada, pareciam trabalhar em suas mentes o que se passou. Até que Draco se virou de costas e saiu sem dizer nada, sem soltar nenhuma zombaria, não parecia o Malfoy que estava ali. Harry se virou para Gina como se pedisse explicação, mas o que viu nos olhos da garota era mais do que queria saber, preferia a ignorância numa situação como aquela.

E ela seu viu sozinha no corredor. Harry subiu as escadas e se foi, assim como Draco, sem dizer nada, simplesmente se foi. Não foi errado o que fez, não foi. Tentava se convencer de que não tinha feito nada de errado, ela nem ao menos queria ter beijado Harry, mas também não impediu. Já fazia algum tempo que ela tinha certeza de que não queria nada com ele, não sentia falta dele, mas depois de Harry a beijar ela lembrou o que era aquilo, o que sentia por ele. Era algo muito mais do que uma paixonite de garotinha, que foi se acalmando com um tempo, até que já não via mais motivos para ficar tímida na frente dele e chegar e se considerar uma amiga, para depois os dois estarem juntos e começarem a namorar de repente. Não sabia mais se preferia o jeito calmo de Harry.

O que estava pensando? Por que aquela confusão toda? Ela sabia muito bem o que queria, do que sentia falta e aquele beijo deu total certeza. Ela só tinha medo do que aquilo tudo ia dar, como seria. Mesmo assim sabia que sentiria mais falta dele e que não conseguiria mais ficar tanto tempo longe dos olhos acinzentados, por mais que eles a machucassem. E foi vendo um grupo de alunos que vinham pelo corredor que ela não viu mais motivo de ficar parada ali, pensando ou avaliando o que ocorreu. Não queria mais pensar, toda vez que fazia isso acabava se machucando. Para que pensar? Saiu andando pelos corredores, descendo as escadas devagar, só querendo vê-lo e explicar o porque dela ter sido tão burra a ponto de terminar tudo, nem que para isso ela tivesse que contar seus medos, seus segredos. Ela só precisava dele, assim como sabia que ele precisava dela.

* * *

N.A: Ok. Não era para eu ter terminado assim, mas eu meio que acabei de decidir esse final, essa parte não tinha sido planejado, então talvez eu mude o rumo que teria os próximos capítulos para depois voltar ao que eu tinha planejado. Isso significa que eu vou ter que reformular mais um capítulo. Não sei quando vou publica-lo, minhas aulas vão começar e as duas primeiras semanas vão ser agitadas, já que eu já começo fazendo prova, então provavelmente não atualizarei a fic nas duas próximas semanas. E sei que as coisas estão paradas, mas minha cabeça achou de tirar férias e não está cooperando.

Agradecimentos: Bel (que deve estar muito chateado comigo por conta do meu estresse via msn e por não ter entregado a PO dela ainda), Nayara, Kika Felton, Lini, Miaka, Dea Snape, Selene Malfoy, Keurol (adorei a ameaça), Bel4, Sininha Malfoy (Cara, amei tua review, só terminei esse capítulo graças a ela) e Taci Malfoy(moça, se você deixasse o seu e-mail eu poderia responder a review, mesmo assim adorei a review).


	10. Esquecimentos

**Capítulo 10:** Esquecimentos

**Música: Black Tangled Heart, Silverchair**

_Maybe your luck has changed_

_(Talvez sua sorte tenha mudado)_

_Settle down_

_(Estabilizado)_

_Maybe I'm just deranged_

_(Talvez eu esteja apenas louco)_

_And on the rebound_

_(E na repercussão)_

_Maybe love was the thing_

_(Talvez o amor fosse aquilo)_

_Holding me back from all_

_(Que me segurava atrás de tudo)_

_Maybe I'm just the thing_

_(Talvez eu seja apenas a coisa)_

_To break my own fall_

_(Para interromper minha própria queda)_

_Take the rope to my heart and fall_

_(Pegue a corda para meu coração e caia)_

_You may just be the last before you_

_(Você deve ser a última antes de)_

_See the black tangled heart fall_

_(Ver o coração sombrio e confuso cair)_

_Maybe departure's good_

_(Talvez a despedida seja boa)_

_Makes room for more_

_(E deixe lugar para mais)_

_Start to mass produce_

_(Comece a produzir em massa)_

_For a chance to ignore_

_(Para uma chance de ignorar)_

_Maybe you'll kill yourself_

_(Talvez você irá se matar)_

_Before I get a turn_

_(Antes que eu consiga uma chance)_

_Maybe I'll fall in love_

_(Talvez eu irei me apaixonar)_

_And never learn_

_(E nunca aprender)_

Gina andava devagar pelos corredores, pensando no que faria. Já se encontrava próxima as masmorras, mas não tinha idéia do que dizer a Draco, até agora ela dizia a si mesma que não foi errado, só que do que adiantava saber disso se ele não entenderia? Ainda tinha a nítida imagem dos olhos de Draco ao vê-la com Harry. Ela sabia decifrar o sonserino, aprendeu tão rápido que nem havia se dado conta. Viu dor, somente dor. E isso era tão estranho, afinal ele era um Malfoy frio que não ligava para essas coisas, no entanto ela despertou coisas novas no garoto, já havia tomado consciência disso, um pouco tarde de mais. As masmorras estavam mais frias e úmidas e seu sobretudo não era suficiente para aplacar o frio que percorria a sua pele.

Deu-se conta de que não tinha como falar com Draco. Como iria falar com ele se o garoto nem a vista estava? Sabia onde ficava a sala comunal da Sonserina, mas não podia simplesmente entrar lá, nem ao menos sabia se ele havia ido para as masmorras. Parou próxima a parede que sabia ser a entrada da Sonserina e abaixou a cabeça se sentindo derrotada, depois olhou irritada para a parede lisa e saiu dali antes que algum estudante aparecesse. Não conteve mais as lágrimas que teimavam em querer cair. Pensou para onde ir, a sala comunal de sua casa estava fora de cogitação, Harry devia estar lá, e o castelo em si não era uma boa idéia. Já ia se sentando no degrau da primeira escada, quando olhou para a grande porta de carvalho entreaberta. Ainda não havia dado uma boa espiada na neve, mesmo que não estivesse agasalhada o suficiente, iria lá fora andar um pouco. Ajudaria a pensar melhor.

Saiu do castelo, alguns alunos brincavam na neve e outros estavam próximos ao lago, só queria distância de tudo aquilo ali e poder pensar no que ocorrera há pouco. Mais uma vez estava pensando e sabia que se pensasse muito ia acabar desistindo de fazer o que acabara de ter certeza de que era melhor para si. E era isso que a confundia, seus pensamentos sempre iam contra, sua razão nunca ajudava. Sofria a influência da natureza em que havia sido criada e era isso que fazia os malditos pensamentos irem contra, tinha vontade de arranca-los de sua cabeça. Delicadezas não eram necessárias. Vagava próxima as estufas, os olhos sempre fixos no chão branquinho, até que levantou os olhos e sentiu algo dentro dela despencar e depois voltar ao seu local de origem, era sempre assim quando o via.

De costas para ela estava o sonserino, andando com cuidado e leveza pela neve. Desejou ter a mesma suavidade e leveza dele. Algo a alertou que aquela tentativa de conversa não fosse ser muito agradável, mesmo assim iria tentar antes que desistisse. E torcia para não ver dor nos belos olhos azul pálido. Se aproximou cautelosamente, mas sabia que já havia sido notada.

- Draco! – Chamou baixo, com medo de que ele estourasse e começasse a gritar com ela. Sem se virar e continuando a andar ele perguntou:

- O que você quer? – O mesmo tom enfadonho e frio, arrastando com cuidado as palavras.

- Eu preciso te explicar...

- Você não precisa me explicar nada. Não me interessa o que você tem com o Potter. – Fechou os punhos com raiva que chegava a machucar de tanta intensidade que exercia em si próprio.

- Mesmo assim eu quero explicar. – Tentou alcança-lo aumentando os passos e já se irritava com o fato de não conseguir andar com tanta leveza naquela neve e seus pés afundando a cada passo. – Não era para aquilo ter acontecido... o... o Harry me pegou de surpresa... eu não queria, foi tudo tão rápido. – Draco parou de andar e ela conseguiu alcança-lo.

Ele se virou para ela com um fino sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso nada bom. Ambos se perturbaram com aquela proximidade, podiam sentir o perfume que vinha de cada um e isso trazia lembranças que chegava a doer. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e a encarou com uma certa fúria.

- Não me pareceu que o Potter estava te obrigando. – Falou de maneira indecifrável.

- Ele não me obrigou... quer dizer, foi de repente, eu não sabia o que fazer...

- Não preciso de suas justificativas. – Disse como se estivesse cansado. – Não sei por que você faz tanta questão disso tudo. É cada um na sua agora, certo? Não há mais nada entre nós.

- Sei que não há. – Controlou as lágrimas que queriam sair. – Mas eu já disse que queria tentar mais uma vez.

- Não vamos tentar. – Draco murmurou como se quisesse colocar um ponto final naquilo tudo de uma vez, não agüentava mais. – Vá se consolar com o Potter.

- Pare de colocar o Harry nessa historia, Draco.

- Weasley, se você me chamar mais uma vez assim e vou ser obrigado a tomar uma atitude.

- Que atitude você vai tomar? – Desafiou, olhando com ferocidade, a vontade de chorar indo embora por alguns minutos. Draco puxou a varinha e apontou para ela.

- Não me obrigue a apagar a sua memória. – Gina o olhou um tanto chocada, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

- Você não seria capaz.

- Apagaria a sua memória com o maior prazer, ouse dizer o meu nome mais uma vez para ver seu eu não apago. – Seu rosto estava decidido.

- Por que não posso dizer seu nome? Por que te faz lembrar de tudo, não é, Draco? – Ele ergueu com mais força a varinha. – Pode apagar, mas não pense que fazendo eu esquecer, vai fazer com que você se esqueça. Toda vez que você me ver vai se lembrar. – O sonserino contraiu os lábios com força. – Lembra que foi você que fez questão de nos chamarmos pelo primeiro nome? Apague, Draco, vai ser um favor que você me faz, pelo menos eu não ficarei me lembrando, não sentirei mais nada, ao contrario de você.

- Eu não sinto nada. – Falou exasperado perdendo seu controle, vê-la com o Potter tinha sido demais.

- Vamos, Draco, apague. Já disse seu nome varias vezes e você não fez nada.

- Vá embora! Suma daqui! – Jogou a varinha no chão, levando a mão até o bolso do casaco e apertando com força o objeto de prata.

Ela não tinha mais nada o que fazer. Draco precisa de um tempo, já tinha ido até o limite permitido, só precisava de um pouco mais e sabia que ele não agüentaria, era só uma questão de tempo. Pelo menos já tinha conseguido a prova de que ele nunca faria nada de mal a ela e que os sentimentos eram dolorosamente compartilhados. Só mais um pouco e tudo ficaria bem. Só não sabia que o fato dele não a machucar não significava que ele não descontasse nele mesmo.

Virou as costas para Draco e andou refazendo o caminho de volta para o castelo, as lágrimas quentes caiam pelo seu rosto e morriam frias em seus lábios. De costas e já afastada não pôde ver que a neve aos pés do garoto era maculada de sangue.

* * *

Apertou mais o sobretudo contra o corpo espantando o frio que atingia seu corpo por passar sabe-se lá quantas horas na neve esfriando seus pensamentos. As mãos estavam limpas e ele pensou seriamente em tomar um banho quente, mas estava com tanta preguiça. Blás rabiscava o pergaminho e o barulho da pena passando para lá e para cá já começa a irrita-lo. Draco apertou mais uma vez o sobretudo no corpo. O que menos queria era pegar outro resfriado e ter que ser cuidado aos modos trouxas com da outra vez.

- Draco, por que você não vai para a sala comunal ficar perto da lareira, lá deve estar mais quente do que aqui. – Ignorou o comentário do colega, não queria falar nada, não queria reagir.

Nem sabia mais o por que, só que a preguiça o afetava, sem deixá-lo pensar e suas pálpebras pesavam. Não tinha muito com o que se preocupar, certo? Sua vida havia sido resolvida e a Weasley estava fora dela, talvez estivesse começando a voltar ao normal. Isso é bom?

- Blás, apague essa luz, por favor. – Pediu tão fracamente de maneira desolada que o colega não viu como recusar o pedido, deixou os pergaminhos e a pena de lado e apagou as três velas que havia acendido para poder fazer a sua lição de aritmancia.

Percebeu Draco jogar o corpo para o lado, se cobrindo e achou melhor sair. O melhor nessas horas era sempre deixar Draco sozinho, ele só esperava que colega não voltasse a fazer o que costumava quando estava assim. Talvez um dia isso pudesse parar.

Draco ouviu a porta se fechar, só teve tempo de fechar os olhos e sentir o sono tomar conta de si. Não iria sonhar, ou melhor, iria, mas não se lembraria de nenhum sonho, sua mente pedia por descanso e ele adormeceu mais tranqüilo do que o normal, se esquecendo um pouco do que o afetava. Ele só precisa de um descanso.

* * *

A manhã de domingo era fria como se esperava, demonstrando todo o auge de Dezembro. Raios de sol eram vistos o suficiente para clarear sem muita intensidade e anunciar que era dia. O salão principal praticamente vazio, ninguém parecia querer levantar com um frio daqueles, ainda bem que não havia aulas. Esses eram um dos raros momentos em que Draco se incomodava com o frio, só havia descido para tomar um chá quente no intuito de se aquecer, não conseguia comer nada, seu estômago apertava com uma dorzinha no pé da barriga que geralmente sentia ao estar nervoso ou ansioso. Não era sempre que aquele Malfoy se encontrava inseguro.

De costas para a mesa da Grifinória não pôde notar um olhar insistente sobre si e ignorou a sua intuição, que o formigamento no pescoço provocava. Não devia ser nada demais. Nunca acreditou em intuição mesmo, não sabia dar valor ao dom que pouquíssimos homens possuíam e que só era oferecido as mulheres, mas mesmo que olhasse para a mesa não veria nada. Aquela mesa se encontrava vazia, o que era mais um índice para não confiar na sua intuição. Levantou querendo voltar para debaixo dos cobertores, aquela preguiça ainda o afetava e ele se encontrava sonolento, ao ponto de não perceber que estava sendo seguido. Na verdade não tinha como saber, afinal de contas, capas da invisibilidade servem para isso. Passou para o segundo andar e avistou o local onde Potter havia beijado "seu anjo". Quem se importa afinal? Ela não era mais dele.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Sentiu uma força agir sobre si e fazer com que não conseguisse se mover, logo em seguida algo como um imã o puxava para dentro do banheiro feminino. Seu corpo todo pesava e sentiu ânsia de vomitar. Foi jogado com força na parede do banheiro, sentindo dores nas costas e caindo no chão molhado. Iria matar o desgraço que ousava fazer uma brincadeira dessa com ele. Ma antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, um corpo fino e todo coberto de negro entrou no banheiro com a varinha em punho. Mais uma vez ele foi imobilizado e sua voz não saia tamanho o choque. O que um comensal fazia em Hogwarts e ainda por cima o atacando? Sem menores explicações a pessoa já foi se aproximando e apalpando os bolsos de Draco a procura de algo.

- Onde você colocou, Malfoy? – Uma voz delicada e suave que ele nunca havia escutado perguntou com certa educação. – Sei que sempre anda com aquela adaga de prata.

Finalmente a comensal achou o que queria, pegou em suas mãos o pequeno punhal de prata com delicadeza e seus olhos brilharam de fúria contrastando com seus gestos e fala "delicados".

- É de família, certo? – Draco não conseguia dizer nada, não sabia por que mais aquilo não era para estar acontecendo e ele não podia ficar calado.

Os olhos brilharam com intensidade e Draco pôde perceber o que ela faria, só não entedia o por que. Tentou se debater, mas o feitiço de imobilizamento não permitia. Ela se aproximou mais dele e deslizou com força a adaga nos punhos do garoto.

* * *

Gina descia as escadas de mau humor. Thamy havia sumido, provavelmente estava com alguém, ouviu Julia comentar algo com Eve na noite passada. Não deu muita atenção, não estava com paciência para saber das fofocas e uma hora ou outra Thamy a procuraria para contar algo. Julia ainda não falava direito com ela e Eve também havia sumido desde que ela acordou. Os outros deviam estar dormindo e ela precisava de distração, não conseguia mais ficar na cama, primeiramente decidiu descer para tomar café da manhã e depois veria o que faria, talvez estudasse um pouco. Desceu as escadas e parou no segundo andar ouvindo o barulho de algo mais para o final do corredor. Com toda a sua curiosidade resolveu ver do que se tratava, podia ser uma distração para quem se encontrava naquele marasmo.

Andou pelo corredor e notou a porta do banheiro feminino escancarada, o barulho parecia vir dali. Não! Não era tão curiosa a ponto de entrar naquele banheiro. Não entrava ali desde os acontecimentos do seu primeiro ano. Virou de costas e já ia saindo dali quando voltou a ouvir um barulho. Parou ainda de costas. Não entraria de jeito nenhum, devia ser a Murta Que Geme. Congelou ali ao ouvir um fraco pedido de ajuda. Foi tão baixo que deveria ser coisa da sua cabeça ou quem sabe uma armadilha. Ouviu mais uma vez e se afligiu. Podia fingir que não ouvia. Pensou em chamar alguém, mas e se fosse tarde demais quando alguém chegasse?

Entrou no banheiro querendo esquecer seus medos, mas era algo impossível. A visão que viu a aterrorizou ainda mais. Draco e sangue. As faces pálida manchada de vermelho e os pulsos cortados.

- Draco! – Se aproximou sem hesitar, querendo fazer algo. Seu draco estava machucado. Havia feito uma besteira.

Ele fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los com dificuldade. Gina apoiou a cabeça dele em seu colo e tentou pensar em algo para acabar com todo aquele sangue. Draco fechou os olhos e não tornou a abri-los.

- SOCORRO! – Gritou em desespero e procurou a varinha dele. Tinha que ser prática e racional naquela hora, não se desesperar. Sua varinha não estava ali, não costumava levá-la consigo quando ia tomar café da manhã numa manhã que não haveria aula. – Draco, por favor! – Suplicou baixo, querendo que ele tornasse a abrir os olhos, mas do que nunca para encarar aquele azul acinzentado.

Pelo visto não era a única a estar sem varinha. Não tinha idéia do que fazer e o desespero tomava conta de vez. Estava perdendo-o. ainda tentando reunir um pouco de frieza que era precisa naquele momento para trazer seu raciocínio e esquecer um pouco o lado emocional, voltou a mexer nos bolsos de Draco e viu um lenço verde. Não pensou duas vezes e amarrou em um dos pulsos do garoto. Lembrou do lenço que sempre carregava também e amarrou no outro pulso, mas não ia adiantar por muito tempo.

Completamente tomada de pânico viu o professor de Poções entrar no banheiro junto com um aluno da Sonserina e vir ao seu socorro. Snape olhou chocado para a cena e correu para junto de Draco proferindo um feitiço e o tirando dali, tudo sem ser notado pela grifinória, que deixava lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto enquanto via tirarem o seu Draco de perto. Quis gritar para pararem, deixá-lo ali com ela, mas sabia que estavam prestando socorro ao garoto e que talvez ainda não estivesse tudo perdido. Sentiu ser tirada com cuidado do chão, por um dos garotos que costumavam andar com Draco. Saiu do banheiro sendo seguida por Zabine e foi atrás do professor de poções que levava Draco para a enfermaria.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Como ela podia ter deixado que isso acontecesse? Ele deixou claro em suas atitudes o que seria capaz de fazer e ela não ligou, o Draco que ela idealiza nunca faria uma coisa dessa, por mais que não tentasse idealizá-lo ela já fazia isso, mais uma prova que tinha se envolvido com tudo naquela história e de que sentia algo muito forte pelo menino. Amor? Não sabia ainda. A única coisa que ela tinha certeza era que doía vê-lo daquele jeito e saber que poderia perdê-lo. Doía tanto ficar longe dele que sentia mais uma vez aquela sensação de estarem rasgando algo dentro de si. Talvez fosse amor mesmo. Pena que so havia pensado nisso agora. Poderia ser um pouco tarde.

No que pareceu incontáveis minutos chegaram na enfermaria. Snape agiu com a necessária frieza que o momento exigia, chamou Madame Pomfrey e Gina viu Draco sendo levado para uma parte da enfermaria que não poderia entrar, foi impedida por Zabine.

- É melhor ficar aqui, Weasley. Madame Pomfrey vai cuidar dele agora. – Seu braço estava sendo segurado pelo garoto e ela se esquivou quando finalmente notou esse detalhe. Zabine estava pálido e segurava uma carta na mão. – Nunca pensei que Draco fosse chegar a esse ponto. Ainda bem que chegamos a tempo. – Ele parecia falar mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Gina se sentou em uma das camas da enfermaria, suas vestes estavam sujas de sangue, suas mãos no mesmo estado. As lágrimas não paravam de cair, mesmo ela dizendo para si mesma que ficaria tudo bem, que veria Draco muitas vezes e que não ia acabar ali. Mas e se acontecesse justamente o contrário?

Snape saiu da sala em que havia entrado com Madame Pomfrey para cuidar de Draco. Zabine pode notar aflição no rosto do professor, Snape tinha mesmo uma atenção especial para com Draco. A enfermeira veio logo atrás, com um frasco na mão.

- Como ele está professor? – O garoto perguntou e Gina reagiu a pergunta levantando a cabeça e olhando para o professor, que permaneceu calado.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Disse por fim Madame Pomfrey, acabando com aquela aflição. – Só espero que crie mais juízo depois disso. Professor Snape poderia me fazer o favor de comunicar ao diretor.

Snape apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu da enfermaria. Zabine esboçou um leve sorriso e guardou rapidamente a carta em seu bolso. Gina não conseguia parar de chorar, nem sabia dizer se estava feliz ou não.

- Acho que os dois já podem se retirar e por favor não saiam comentando isso por ai, não seria algo muito agradável para o Sr. Malfoy em tal circunstância. – Zabine fez o mesmo que Snape, Gina continuou sentada na cama.

- Deixe-me ficar. – Pediu à enfermeira que a olhou sem compreender nada de imediato, mas vendo as lágrimas da menina achou melhor considerar.

- Está bem, querida. Mas antes vá se limpar, não posso permitir que fique nesse estado aqui na enfermaria. – Disse se referindo a roupa manchada de sangue da menina. – Se limpe e se não tiver tomado café da manhã ainda faça isso também. Depois você pode voltar aqui se quiser.

Gina levantou da cama já ia levando as mãos ao rosto para enxugar as lágrimas, mas desistiu ao notar elas sujas de sangue.

- Posso pelo menos vê-lo antes de ir?

- Me desculpe, Srta Weasley, mas não posso deixá-la ficar aqui dentro nesse estado. Vá fazer o que eu lhe disse e quando voltar não se preocupe que eu deixarei você vê-lo.

- Ele está bem mesmo? – Perguntou ainda meio receosa que tudo não passasse de uma ilusão, só teria certeza que estava tudo bem quando pudesse ver os olhos metálicos.

- Sim, ele vai ficar bem. Provavelmente vai entrar em depressão como acontece nesses casos, mas com um tempo isso tudo será resolvido.

Gina saiu dali. A aflição não havia ido embora e o sentimento de perda ainda continuava. Quis chegar o mais rápido possível ao seu dormitório e poder voltar para a enfermaria. Alguns dos alunos que já estavam acordados a olhavam espantados vendo o estado em que a ruiva se encontrava. Deu graças a Deus por não avistar nenhum dos seus amigos ou seu irmão naquela hora. O que menos queria era ter que dar explicações sobre algo que ainda estava tentando processar.

* * *

Sentiu algo macio enlaçando a sua mão, o cheiro dela estava ali. Sorriu. Aquele cheiro o tranqüilizava, ainda não havia decifrado direito do que se tratava, confundia hora sândalo, hora com pêssego. Aquele leve aroma doce o confundia, devia ser pêssego, mas a suavidade clamava pelo sândalo. O que ela fazia ali? Algo estava errado. Aquela briga entre eles não havia passado de uma peça que sua cabeça queria pregar. Havia sido real. Foi aí que se lembrou do ocorrido no banheiro. Lembrou da dor que sentiu em seus pulsos... dos olhos de Gina pedindo para ele ficar ali... Deveria estar morto, certo? Mas se estivesse morto, não estaria com a mão dela enlaçada na sua e sentindo o cheiro de sândalo ou pêssego. Uma hora teria que descobrir qual era finalmente a essência do perfume dela. E por que não abria os olhos para se certificar de que era real?

Abriu as pálpebras com dificuldade. Doía e não se acostumou de imediato com a pouca claridade que entrava no aposento. Gina estava meio sentada na cadeira, meio deitada na cama, os cabelos tocavam de leve nos braços de Draco. O que ela fazia ali? Ele sentia tanta raiva dela, mais tanta, que nem sabia mais se aquilo era raiva mesmo ou outro sentimento desconhecido. Era tudo tão confuso na sua cabeça. Ele sentia coisas que achou que nunca fosse capaz de sentir, começou a ver sentido em tudo, depois foi tirado dos pequenos sonhos que começava a se dar ao luxo de criar em sua mente, alguém tentou assassiná-lo e ele agora estava ali com ela ao seu lado, como se nada da parte ruim daquela história tivesse acontecido. No entanto ele guardava amargamente cada detalhe ruim que tudo aquilo proporcionou. Não podia simplesmente ignorar tudo e achar que estava tudo bem entre eles dois. Como ela ousava estar ao lado dele, enlaçando sua mão depois do que havia feito. Se mexeu um pouco incomodado, mas foi tão leve que achou que não seria notado.

Prontamente a ruiva acordou, levantando a cabeça e voltando a se sentar na cadeira. Os olhos castanhos o fitaram com tristeza e ele pode perceber que ela havia chorado. Gina piscou os olhos ainda tentando compreender tudo. Achou que ela fosse chorar, mas ao invés disso ela o abraçou com força, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Draco não reagiu de imediato, deixou ser abraçado, mas não correspondeu. Ela o abraçava com tanta força que chegava a machucar. Sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu pescoço.

Ainda sem corresponder, sentiu o perfume dela mais forte ainda. Ele queimava por dentro, vendo tudo acender de novo dentre dele. As sensações boas, a proteção. Gina deixava bem claro o medo de perdê-lo com aquele abraço. Era algo sufocante e adoravelmente doloroso. Correspondeu ao abraço ainda incerto com o que poderia acontecer. Se deixou levar...

* * *

**N.A:** Finalmente! Desculpem mesmo pela demora, mas eu não tive muito tempo livre esse mês de Agosto e para piorar meu ânimo minha tartaruga morreu ontem, e agora a Vênus vai ficar sozinha, sem o Lee por perto. Então não tenho muito o que dizer desse capítulo, só que eu vou explicar melhor o que aconteceu nos próximos. E eu ouvi tanto Black Tangled Heart, enquanto escrevia o começo desse capítulo que ela tinha que fazer parte de qualquer jeito.

Agradecimento: Dea Snape, Bel4(não chora, please), Dark Angel Malfoy, Miaka (adoro as analises que você faz dos caps nas suas reviews), Taci Malfoy, Lanlan Malfoy, Kika Felton, Mki, Bel Granger, Jewel (não moça, não vou desistir, não me deixariam fazer isso), Chi Dieh, Nostalgi Camp, Fefs (minha mais nova miga e que é mais tarada do que eu). E mais uma vez gente, desculpa a demora.


	11. Pêssego ou sândalo?

Capítulo 11: Pêssego ou sândalo?

**Musica: I miss you, Incubus**

_To see you when I wake up_

_(Ver você quando eu acordo)_

_Is a gift I didn´t think could be real_

_(É uma dádiva que eu acho que não poderia ser real)_

_To Know that you feel the same as I do_

_(Saber que você sente o mesmo que eu)_

_Is a Three fold, utopian dream_

_(É um triplo sonho utópico)_

_You do something to me that I can´ t explain_

_(Você faz algo para mim que eu não posso explicar)_

_So would I be out of line if I said_

_(Então eu sairia da linha se dissesse)_

_I miss you. (?)_

_(Eu sinto sua falta(?))_

_I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine._

_(Eu vejo a sua imagem, eu sinto o cheiro da sua pele no travesseiro vazio ao meu lado)_

_You have only been gone ten days, but already I´m wasting away_

_(Você se foi a dez dias, mas eu já estou arruinado)_

_I know I´ll see you again_

_(Eu sei que te verei de novo)_

Whether far or soon 

_(Quer longe ou logo)_

_But I need you to know that I care_

_(Mas eu preciso que você saiba que me preocupo)_

_And I miss you._

_(E eu sinto sua falta.)_

Nem sabia mais há quanto tempo estavam abraçados, mas sentia tanta falta de estar junto dela que poderia ficar ali a eternidade e não seria o suficiente. Gina o soltou e ele quase protestou por ela ter afastado seu corpo do dele, mas ao encarar os olhos castanhos voltou a se deitar e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Seu orgulho sempre falou mais alto.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou com rispidez tentando não se importa com o rosto aflito dela.

- Você está bem? – Gina tentou sorrir.

- Estou. E você já pode sair.

- Quer parar de uma vez com isso. Sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada com você, Draco? Por que tentou fazer isso? – Passou a mão no rosto enxugando as lágrimas.

- Tentei fazer o que? – Draco olhava entediado para o teto, controlando a vontade de voltar a abraçá-la. Por que ele não podia ser menos complicado e esquecer a magoa?

- Você não tinha esse direito, Draco. – Ignorou a pergunta dele.

- Não tinha o direito de que? Dá para explicar, Weasley? Ou então pode sair daqui, nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui.

- Draco, eu já disse para você parar com isso. Por que torna tudo mais difícil para nós dois, eu não quero te perder. – Deixou escapar mostrando-se, o quanto estava frágil. Draco ainda encarava o teto. – Por que tentou se matar? – Ele arregalou os olhos para a pergunta que ela tinha feito para si mesma e se sentou na cama.

- Eu não tentei me matar. De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu te encontro com os pulsos cortados e você quer que eu pense o que? Eu não sei nem como consegui te encontrar lá, ninguém entra naquele banheiro... você não podia... eu achei que... – Deixou mais lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto, voltando a enxugá-las inutilmente.

- Eu não tentei me matar, Gina. – Draco a encarou e fazendo com que tivesse a velha sensação de que estava sendo perfurada por aquele olhar. – Eu não sei o que houve, mas não tentei me matar.

- Como não? Agora você não vai admitir? Eu sei que nós não estamos juntos, mas não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

- Weasley, você não é tão especial assim para eu querer acabar com a minha vida por sua causa.

- Draco, eu... – Não tinha nem noção do que falar, nem sabia mais se falava algo, controlava as lágrimas ou saía de uma vez dali. – Eu sei que fiquei de te ajudar, mas eu não sei como... – Foi puxada com certa brutalidade para perto dele, que segurava seus pulsos com força.

- Vou ter que dizer de novo que não tentei me matar? – Perguntou frio. – Não fiz isso e você não pode chegar aqui e me acusar de uma coisa que não fiz, e pior ainda é ficar ai com essa cara de pena e culpada. Já disse que você não é especial ao ponto de fazer com que eu tente acabar com a minha vida, mas... é ao ponto de eu não querer acabar com ela. – Sussurrou com o rosto próximo ao dela. – Você acredita em mim, Virginia? Eu preciso que você acredite, só você. Acredita, Virginia? – Se perdeu dentro dos olhos castanhos, sabia que toda aquela proximidade iria afetá-lo, mas o que isso importava agora?

Não soube explicar por que, mas sabia que ele falava a verdade. Draco não faria aquilo, não seria fraco para desistir de tudo e ir pelo caminho mais fácil#. Viu toda a verdade o nos olhos acinzentados. Apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando que acreditava nele, não conseguia falar nada, só se via ali naqueles olhos.

- Então para de chorar. – Pediu com suavidade e encostou o rosto ao dela, enxugando suas lágrimas com os lábios. Gina fechou os olhos, sem querer parar de chorar, talvez só assim tivesse os lábios de Draco em seu rosto com tanto carinho. – Para de chorar, detesto isso, não agüento te ver triste.

- Se eu parar... – Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo uma das mãos de Draco acariciar sua nuca. – Se eu parar, você vai parar de me beijar. – Afirmou, apertando os braços em volta dele.

- Não. – Os lábios desceram para o canto da boca, com o gosto salgado. – Não posso parar, não agora que comecei. – Sussurrou com os lábios quase roçando nos dela. Fechou os olhos e deu leves beijos, sem intenção de ser mais ousado, mesmo sentindo falta dela. Gina o apertou mais ainda e decidiu que não queria só os carinhosos beijinhos.

Draco afastou os lábios para depois direcioná-los no rosto da garota, passando pelas bochechas e queixo, voltou a se aproximar da boca. Gina subiu as mãos até o pescoço dele, beijando com força, demonstrando a falta que sentia, Draco entreabriu os lábios, entendendo o pedido mudo da garota e mais uma vez se deixou levar pelas sensações. Era somente isso que ele precisa. Dos toques macios das mãos dela, dos lábios pousados sobre os seus, poder envolver com um o dedo uns dos cachos na ponta do cabelo ruivo, e sentir o calor aquecendo. Parou beijá-la antes do que pretendia. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Queria tanto continuar, mas se sentia tão exausto.

Gina sorriu e abriu os olhos, ajudou Draco a se deitar melhor na cama, ajeitando os travesseiros. Viu o garoto fechar os olhos enquanto ela voltava a se sentar na cadeira. Era tudo mais confuso ainda, não quis pensar mais sobre o que havia acontecido com Draco, já era o suficiente saber que ele estava bem e sem explicação nenhum ela conseguiu acreditar no que ele disse, mesmo achando algo sem sentido. A única coisa que importava era ele estar bem e não ia ser ela que acabaria com isso mais uma vez. Olhou para Draco, que parecia ter voltado a dormir, apoio os cotovelos na cama incomodada com o sono dele. Já tinha dormido tanto, por que não podia ficar com olhos abertos junto dela, gostava tanto de olhar aqueles olhos. Mexeu um pouco a cama, bem de leve, na intenção de ver se ele acordava. Nada. Mexeu mais uma vez e nada. Agora resolveu mexer com mais força e Draco abriu os olhos.

- O que foi dessa vez? Por que você não para de mexer na cama? – Perguntou meio impaciente.

- Você estava acordado? Pensei que já estivesse dormindo.

- Eu estou tentando, mas você não deixa. – Draco se sentou olhando intrigado para ela.

- Bom... é que você já dormiu tanto... Achei que já tivesse sido o suficiente. – Tirou os cotovelos da cama passando a mão pelos cabelos. Draco pareceu entender o que se passava e perguntou meio cauteloso.

- E o que tem de mais eu continuar dormindo?

- Nada. – Desviou os olhos.

- Agora você vai ter que falar.

- Nada... só estou com saudades. – Murmurou.

Draco não conteve o pequeno sorriso que se formou nos seus lábios, Gina de cabeça meio baixa não viu, mas notou o garoto indo mais para o lado da ponta da cama se aproximando de sua cadeira. Sentiu as mãos dele brincar com seu cabelo, depois deslizar por sua nuca tocando com as pontinhas dos dedos, estremeceu um pouco e levantou a cabeça encontrado os olhos dele. Os lábios tão próximos...

- Já acordou Sr. Malfoy? – Madame Pomfrey entrou no quarto fingido não notar a proximidade comprometedora dos dois. Draco voltou para a cabeceira da cama e Gina se ajeitou melhor na cadeira. – Acho que pode ir agora – Disse se dirigindo-se a Gina. – Ele já acordou e você disse que ficaria aqui até ele acordar.

- Mas...

- Venha querida! O diretor quer falar com o Sr. Malfoy.

Automaticamente Draco e Gina olharam para a porta vendo Dumbledore, com os olhos distraidamente para cima, o diretor também presenciou aquela aproximação dos dois, mas resolveu fazer que nem a enfermeira e fingir não ver nada.

Sem discutir Gina se levantou e saiu do quarto, dando uma ultima olhada para Draco que não retribuiu o olhar, Madame Pomfrey a acompanhou e fechou a porta do quarto. Gina pensou em perguntar o que o diretor estava fazendo ali, mas era algo tão obvio que achou melhor sair logo de uma vez da enfermaria. Tinha certeza que logo Draco sairia dali e ela poderia ficar junto dele sem ninguém por perto para atrapalhar.

* * *

Draco já estava irritado com os olhares que Crabbe, Goyle e Zabine lançavam a ele, já havia saído da sala comunal justamente para evitar isso, mas os três colegas acharam de acompanhá-lo. Zabine mexia nervosamente no bolso do suéter e parecia impaciente com a presença de Crabbe e Goyle ali. Draco resolveu parar de ligar para aqueles três, pegou o livro de Poções e começou a folheá-lo sem muito interesse. Na verdade pensava no que tinha ocorrido. Todos achavam que ele havia tentado suicídio quando na verdade alguém tentou matá-lo, e o que achava mais estranho era qual a finalidade daquilo, ainda mais sabendo que a pessoa devia ser um comensal, tinha que comunicar aquilo a seu pai o mais rápido possível. Já sabia que o pai tinha sido avisado do seu suposto suicídio e que a qualquer momento receberia uma carta exigindo explicações. Estava tão distraído pensando que não notou que Zabine deu um jeito de mandar Crabbe e Goyle para fora do quarto.

- Draco? – Zabine chamou, tirando uma carta do bolso. Draco olhou para ele e para a carta dobrada nas mãos do colega.

- O que foi? Se for qualquer tipo de perguntas saiba que eu não vou responder.

- Quero mostrar uma coisa e saber por que você fez isso? – Zabine estirou a carta para Draco, que a pegou.

- O que é isso? – Zabine apenas fez sinal para que ele lesse a carta.

Draco começou a ler achando que se tratava de uma brincadeira, não escreveu aquela carta, mas era sua letra que estava ali. Compreendia cada vez menos quanto mais lia.

_"Nem sei porque estou escrevendo isso. Talvez seja só para deixar uma explicação ou para que alguém se conforme, isso se alguém se importar de verdade comigo. Não vejo sentindo em mais nada, deve ser assim que todos pensam quando já não tem vontade de viver. Acho que quero me ver livre de tudo, saber que não estou mais preso ao que ocorre ao meu redor. Não tenho ninguém em especial para me referir, nem para dizer que não sintam a minha falta ou qualquer coisa desse tipo que deve constar em uma carta assim. Então, deve ser por isso que não vejo sentindo em continuar."_

_Draco Malfoy_

Largou a carta. Tudo o que estava ali era mentira. Está bem, talvez algumas partes fossem verdades ou fariam sentindo há um tempo atrás, a única coisa difícil de aceitar era o fato de dizer que ninguém sentiria a sua falta ou que não tinha ninguém em especial para se referir. Até sentiu vontade de sorrir ao ler essa parte.

- Por que você tentou fazer isso, Draco? Sei que ai diz que você não vê sentindo em mais nada, mas eu não acho que você desistiria assim.

- Eu não fiz nada, Blás. Nem sequer escrevi essa carta. – Respondeu dando de ombros. Na realidade não se importava se as pessoas pensavam que ele era um suicida, não ligava para isso.

- Como não? É a sua assinatura que está ai e você foi encontrado naquele banheiro por mim e pela Weasley, eu só consegui chegar lá a tempo porque vi essa carta e levei o professor Snape. Weasley ajudou também já que foi quem te encontrou primeiro e tentou te socorrer, mesmo sendo aos modos trouxas.

- Modos trouxas? – Perguntou franzido a testa.

- Acho que ela não estava com a varinha e tentou estancar o sangue sem mágica. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, Draco. Eu só não entendo. Sei que você não anda lá muito feliz em se tornar comensal e ter que continuar seguindo as ordens do seu pai e do Lord, mesmo assim não acho que...

- Blás, eu não estou com vontade de ouvir essa ladainha. Você não vai dar agora uma de amigo grifinório que vem conversar com o amigo suicida e tentar convencê-lo que esse é o modo errado de se resolver os problemas. – Zabine não soube o que responder depois disso, só queria ajudar. Talvez seu pai tivesse razão quando dizia que ele era "bonzinho" demais.

- É que eu nunca achei que você fosse ser fraco ao ponto de ir pelo caminho mais fácil. – Disse deitando na cama.

Draco quis retrucar dizendo mais uma vez que não fez aquilo, mas pensando bem, não era justamente isso que ele pensava em fazer a um bom tempo? Quando notava que nada era do jeito que queria, que o que vivia não passava de uma farsa ou quando era frustrado de alguma maneira. Nunca teve coragem de ir fundo com os cortes e de acabar de uma vez com aquilo, e agora se perguntava se era falta de coragem ou o contrario, já que toda vez decidia continuar tentando, esperando que um dia tudo se acertasse.

- Blás, como você soube que eu estava no banheiro feminino do segundo andar? Aqui na carta não diz isso. – Tinha que começar a descobrir o que se passava.

- Eu não sabia. Não foi difícil te achar. Avisei ao professor e saímos pelo castelo a sua procura, quando chegamos no segundo andar ouvimos a Weasley pedindo socorro e fomos ver do que se tratava. – Respondeu calmamente.

- Sei. – Draco tentou analisar as feições do colega, se havia algum vestígio de mentira. Ele parecia dizer a verdade, só que sabia que quando queria, Blás podia ser dissimulado e um bom ator.

Engatinhou até a ponta da cama abrindo o baú e colocando a carta dentro, teria que descobrir qual a finalidade daquilo. Voltou a se deitar na cama e desligou a luz sem pedir licença a Blás, que saiu do quarto indignado e o deixando sozinho. Ainda pôde ouvir Pansy batendo na porta do quarto e perguntado se ele estava acordado, não respondeu e minutos depois de Pansy desistir de perturbá-lo acabou dormindo.

* * *

Gina saía de mais uma aula olhando para os lados a procura de Draco, não tinha visto ele o dia todo naquela segunda, nem mesmo quando apareceu perto das masmorras, onde sabia que a Grifinória tinha aula conjunta com a Sonserina, com a desculpa de perguntar ao seu irmão se havia recebido alguma carta de casa. Não foi muito convincente, mas não levantou suspeitas. Thamy e Eve conversavam animadamente ao seu lado e seus pés a levavam automaticamente até a sala comunal, ainda tinha treino antes do jantar e Harry vinha exigindo bastante. Pediu para Thamy levar sua mochila para o dormitório, estava atrasada para o treino. Desceu as escadas com pressa mesmo assim olhava para os lados tentando avistar qualquer sinal de Draco. No segundo andar sentiu ser puxada quando passou por uma das salas vazias e só não gritou porque reconheceu as mãos geladas.

- Draco? Que susto. – Olhou para ele meio aborrecida. – Por onde andou o dia todo?

- Por ai. – Deu de ombros. – E você? – Gina cruzou os braços irritada com o cinismo dele. Passou o dia todo preocupada com ele e quando ela pergunta por onde ele esteve apenas responde como um simples _"por ai"_.

- Você não vai me dizer onde esteve?

- No meu quarto. Não assisti às aulas hoje. E não venha dar uma de mãe e me censurar. – Acrescentou antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa. – Vamos sair daqui, pode aparecer alguém. – Segurou na mão dela.

- Ei, eu tenho treino agora.

- Depois você treina.

- Não posso, Draco. – Se soltou da mão dele e saiu em direção as escadas que levavam ao saguão de entrada. Draco andou até ela resmungando algo e parou de frente para ela segurando em sua cintura e a beijando sem que ela esperasse. Quando notou já estava respondendo ao beijo. Draco se afastou um pouco e voltou a segurar em sua mão a arrastando para as escadas que levavam as torres.

Acabou se deixando levar, depois de ser beijada sabia que era inútil tentar resistir e sentiu tanto a falta dele o dia todo, estava tão preocupada que não podia deixar de ficar com ele para ir treinar, teria outro treino amanhã e resolveu parar de pensar na bronca que levaria do time todo caso não comparecesse.

- Draco, você não está fazendo isso para que eu não treine e acabe prejudicando meu time, está? – Perguntou brincando.

- É, talvez essa seja a intenção. – Sorriu malicioso. – Na verdade eu preciso conversar com você. – Terminou sério, continuaram subindo e Draco nem notava alguns alunos nos corredores adiante, olhando bem para ver se aqueles eram uma Weasley e um Malfoy de mãos dadas.

Chegaram em uma das torres, a que ficava perto do corujal. Draco entrou em uma das salas vazias, tinha certeza de que ninguém apareceria ali àquela hora. Passou as mãos em volta da cintura da garota, a trazendo para mais perto e começou a dar suaves beijos no pescoço alvo. Intercalando entre os beijos suaves algumas chupadas marcando a pele.

- Draco, espera! Sobre o que você quer conversar. – Tentou manter o fio daquilo ali.

- Nada muito interessante... sabe, até já me esqueci o que era. – Aproximou os lábios dos dela.

- Você vai ter que lembrar. – Tentou se esquivar dele. – Diga logo, porque eu ainda tenho que descer para ir ao treino.

Draco deu a costumeira revirada de olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O treino é mais importante do que eu?

- Não acredito nisso. Você está tentando fazer chantagem emocional.

- Bom, depois do que você fez seria uma forma de se redimir. – Se sentou no chão se certificando de que não estava muito sujo.

- Isso foi cruel. – Gina sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele, mas sem se importar se o chão estava sujo ou não. – Você vai começar a passar isso na minha cara?

- Se for preciso. – Disse desdenhoso.

- Você não presta.

- Senti sua falta. – Soltou sem que ela esperasse e mexeu distraído em uma das mechas ruivas.

- Precisamos conversar. – Olhou bem para a imagem do sonserino que mexia em seu cabelo. Não podia esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, aquilo não estava parecendo algo real e há tempos ela tinha deixado de ligar para o que não era real.

- Eu sei. Você começa? – Perguntou parecendo meio cansado só de pensar em tentar conversar.

- Então tá. Vou começar explicando o que houve entre eu e o Harry...

- Não precisa. – Draco tentou demonstrar pouco caso, mas Gina notou que ele afastou um pouco o corpo.

- Precisa sim.

- Não, não precisa. Você não estava comigo quando... não foi uma traição nem nada, eu nem liguei.

- Não ligou? E que cena foi aquela? Sabe, tudo bem você não querer falar sobre isso, mas ai mentir sobre o que sentiu...

- Eu não sinto.

Detestava quando ele era frio e agora era uma das piores horas para ele agir assim.

- Você sente sim, e não tem como dizer que não. Podia se mostrar mais maduro em relação a isso.

- Você é insuportável.

- Devo me sentir ofendida? – Fingiu estar chocada.

- Você sente demais.

- Melhor do que fingir que não sinto. – Encostou nele.

- É, acho que estar sentando nesse chão imundo significa alguma coisa.

- Não tá tão sujo assim. – Olhou para o chão. – Só um pouquinho.

- Virginia, temos mesmo que conversar? – Gina franziu a testa e ele tratou de explicar. – Estamos bem assim, não estamos? Então, acho que não tem o porque de conversar. Me deixa só ficar aqui sentindo esse perfume. – Voltou a mexer nos cabelos com o rosto muito próximo ao dela.

- Só me promete que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, Draco. Eu mesma não entendo o que é isso e já pensei em desistir de entender, mas eu tenho que saber que você não vai tentar nada de errado.

- Como assim? Eu já disse que não tentei me matar...

- Eu sei. Mesmo assim você promete?

- Prometo.

Draco encarou os olhos castanhos e passou uma das mãos no rosto dela, tentou ignorar a vozinha que o avisava que não poderia cumprir aquela promessa. Mesmo que Gina não tivesse falado sobre o que exatamente se referia ele percebeu que se tratava sobre o fato dele poder se tornar uma comensal. Mas era mais fácil tentar enganar a si mesmo e esquecer tudo ao seu redor, tudo o que aconteceu. Não queria se sentir machucado e toda vez que estava junto dela isso não acontecia. Deu um discreto sorriso antes de beijá-la com avidez. Sentiu a pele queimar, era perfeito ficar assim com ela. Deixou que as mãos passassem pela nuca dela e sentiu a mãos delicadas de Gina em suas costas. Derrepente parou o beijo meio sério.

- Qual o seu perfume?

- O que? – Gina não entendeu de imediato, podia dizer que nem deu tempo de notar que haviam parado de se beijar quanto mais a pergunta.

- Pêssego ou sândalo? Qual a essência do seu perfume?

- Eu não sei.

- Você não sabe qual o próprio perfume que usa?

- Anh, a essência não, mas por que você quer saber.

- Vamos! – Draco se levantou

- Vamos aonde? – Gina não entendia mais nada.

- Descobrir qual a essência do seu perfume.

- Draco, você está bem?

- Claro que estou. Vamos Virginia! Antes que o seu irmão volte do treino. – Segurou a mão dela e a ajudou a se levantar.

- Droga! O meu treino!

- Agora já era, vamos logo!

- Draco, você enlouqueceu.

Ele só podia ter enlouquecido mesmo, viu o garoto sorrir de maneira tão sincera que se perguntou se aquele ali era mesmo Draco Malfoy. O que isso importava afinal? Só soube dizer que ele ficava lindo sorrindo daquele jeito e que era bom ver os olhos gélidos brilharem com algo que parecia alegria. Se isso tudo era por causa da essência do seu perfume, então que dessem um jeito de ir até o seu dormitório e descobrir qual era a tal essência.

* * *

**N.A:** Quase um mês sem atualizar e isso é pura falta de tempo, sem contar que quando sobra um tempinho geralmente eu vou dormir, acho que a para compensar a crise de insônia que eu tive no começo do ano XD. É eu sei o cap. terminou meio incompleto, mas deixa ele assim mesmo... e o Draco não está com 200 intenções como a Bel fez questão de dizer, bom... talvez ele esteja com algumas, mas não 200. Estou sem poder usar a net, então não dá para responder as reviews, mas qualquer dúvida eu respondo aqui mesmo. E não pensem que por demorar a atualizar eu esteja desistindo da fic, é que eu não tenho encontrado tempo, mas não pretendo desistir dessa fic.

Então, as reviews tem me deixando muito feliz e eu tenho mais é que agradecer: Dea Snape, Miaka (você entende tudo bem direitinho, é até bom porque eu mesmo passo a entender melhor o que escrevi), Nathy Malfoy, Jully-Li (a pessoa que atacou o Draco é mulher, ok, e acho que as coisas melhoram para eles dois. Na minha terrinha isso também se chama burrice), Chi Dieh (o Lee era macho sim. E quem tentou matar o Draco você fica sabendo mais para frente, não foi dessa vez ainda), Fefs Malfoy (não tenho nem o que dizer, só que fiquei pulando com o que você disse e vou ficar com saudades já que não vou aparecer por um tempinho para falar com você), Ellen Potter, Naty Wood (entendi, mas não sei se vou fazer isso, posso pensar... ), Nostalgi Camp (ei moça, eu sempre lembro de vocês), Maki, Vivian Malfoy, Luiza Wolf, Bel 4, Bebel (nada de pensar em 200 intenções, sua pervertida).

Acabei colocando uma música de novo, achei que tinha haver, então já foi...


	12. Suéter Weasley

**Capítulo 12:** Suéter Weasley

Assim que se viram descendo as escadas deram conta que aquilo não daria certo. Como eles iriam à sala comunal sem que ninguém os visse? Mesmo que a maioria dos estudantes estivesse no salão principal jantando, a sala comunal nunca ficava totalmente vazia á essa hora. Pararam em meio as escadas e Gina o olhou como se pedisse desculpas

- Certo, já sei, não posso ir. – Draco falou como se não mais se importasse com a tal fragrância.

- Eu descubro e depois te conto.

- Não é a mesma coisa, mas o que posso fazer, não é mesmo? – Soltou a mão dela e sentou na escada. – Acho melhor você ir jantar.

Gina continuava achando estranho o fato de Draco querer tanto saber qual a essência do seu perfume. Não pode deixar de pensar que talvez o garoto estivesse com segundas intenções por trás disso. Céus! O que estava pensando? Não seria certo ficar a sós com Draco no dormitório. Já havia ocorrido uma vez, mas o garoto se encontrava tão doente que não oferecia nenhum risco. Deixou de pensar bobagens e perguntou a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça.

- Você não vem jantar? Quer dizer, não junto comigo, claro.

- Não estou com fome. – Não estava mesmo, no entanto sentiu uma súbita vontade de acompanhá-la, pena que fosse algo não condizente.

- Draco, você precisa se alimentar e...

- A gente se vê depois, ruivinha. – A cortou de uma vez, antes que ela começasse a dar uma de mãe. Viu o rosto dela se avermelhar, provavelmente de raiva por ele ter a dispensando de maneira nada delicada, e não pode deixar de dar um suave sorriso.

- Não sei porque eu me preocupo com você, é um grosso mesmo... – Levou um susto quando sentiu as mãos dele rapidamente a puxarem para baixo pela cintura, quase se desequilibrou, mas acabou caindo meio sem jeito no colo dele.

- Você fica irritada tão fácil. – Murmurou para em seguida beija-la no rosto.

- Draco, seu maluco, me solta. – Conseguiu sair do colo dele e sentar ao lado. – Quase que eu cai.

- Não ia deixar você cair.

- Você anda muito diferente ultimamente.

- Como assim?

- Desde quando você sorri com tanta facilidade? – Inquiriu o encarando com um brilho divertido nos olhos. Draco pareceu meio desconcertado e desviou o olhar.

- Acho melhor você ir mesmo jantar. Aquelas suas amiguinhas e o seu irmão vão querer saber onde você esteve.

Ficou séria com as palavras frias. Deveria ter ido com mais calma, sendo Draco do jeito que era, aquela não era uma pergunta para ser feita de maneira divertida e impensada. Afastou algumas mechas do próprio rosto e levantou. Tudo tinha seu tempo, e mesmo que Draco já tivesse deixado transparecer que o que sentia por ela não era mera diversão, ele ainda não estava pronto para admitir certas mudanças.

- Tudo bem! Então, a gente se vê amanhã?

- Não sei, tenho que pegar as tarefas atrasadas e Snape anda muito atento a mim.

- Ah, eu tenho treino mesmo, acho que nem ia dar de qualquer forma. Bom... então a qualquer dia desses. – Desceu algumas escadas e ainda o ouviu dizer:

- Sabe que não vai ser a "_qualquer dia desses"_ que iremos-nos ver.

Sorriu ao ouvir o comentário. Estavam mesmo juntos, era real para ambos, mesmo que não parecesse.

Draco continuou sentando. O natal se aproximava e ele teria que comparecer a maldita reunião e ficar alguns dias afastados de Gina. Sentiu uma necessidade de estar ao lado dela, enlaçando as mãos pequenas e macias, mexendo nas mechas ruivas e admirando os olhos castanhos. Ao mesmo tempo sentia uma imensa vontade de ir àquela reunião, quem sabe lá não descobriria quem tentou matá-lo? Mas as chances de descobrir eram tão mínimas, nem todos os comensais iam e, tinha certeza de que a garota que tentou matá-lo estudava em Hogwarts, provavelmente uma aspirante a comensal, assim como ele.

Tinha que descobrir de qualquer jeito quem era a pessoa que ousara atacar um Malfoy e ainda fazer com que tudo parecesse uma tentativa de suicídio. Era um incomodo os olhares que Blás lançava para ele como se fosse cometer alguma besteira a qualquer momento; não agüentava mais Snape o questionando, querendo saber o que se passava e ainda havia todos os malditos alunos daquele castelo, que não paravam de cochichar quando o viam. Levantou-se da escada incomodado com o frio. Por mais que apreciasse aquela sensação de gelo, havia horas que aquilo se tornava irritante a ponto de fazê-lo querer ficar o mais próximo possível do fogo. Rumou para as masmorras, torcendo para que a lareira da sala comunal estivesse com bastante lenha queimando.

* * *

- Tem mesmo que passar o natal fora do castelo? – Gina perguntou com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. Draco mexia distraidamente no cabelo ruivo.

- Tenho.

- Saudades de casa? – Ele sorriu diante da pergunta ingênua.

- É. – Mentiu, torcendo para que ela acreditasse no que dizia. Já havia explicado que passaria o natal na Mansão de Wiltshire, na costumeira festa que seus pais davam todo ano.

- Também estou com saudades de casa, mas mamãe e papai acharam perigoso eu sair de Hogwarts para passar o natal em casa. Seus pais não acham perigoso você... – Calou-se ao lembrar com quem falava. Era um filho de um comensal, como os pais dele poderiam achar perigoso que ele fosse passar o natal em casa?

Draco percebeu ela se contrair um pouco e se afastar como se o repelisse.

- O que foi?

Ela permaneceu em silencio. Às vezes se esquecia completamente quem era de verdade Draco Malfoy. Não que o que estava com ela não fosse real, era mais pelo fato de não ser o Malfoy que se mostrava na frente dos outros. As coisas pareciam normais quando só estavam os dois, juntos, como se Weasley e Malfoy se misturassem, conversando coisas do dia a dia, e por que não dizer amadurecendo o relacionamento que tinham, mesmo ela se achando boba quando se pegava sonhando acordada pensando nele ou nas besteiras que as vezes deixava escapar, coisas ditas infantilmente e com sinceridades. E era justamente isso que mostrava o quanto o relacionamento havia amadurecido. Conheciam o que se passava um com outro, apesar do pouco tempo juntos.

- Você vai voltar, não vai? – Perguntou o abraçando e depositando um beijo no pescoço dele.

- Claro que vou. – Respondeu se surpreendendo com a pergunta e se arrepiando um pouco ao sentir os lábios dela de maneira tão delicada.

Gina o abraçou com força. Não sabia por que, mas não gostava muito do fato dele ter que passar o natal fora de Hogwarts. Achava que se ele realmente quisesse poderia ficar. Tinha receio de perdê-lo. Desde que vira os olhos acinzentados se fecharem como se não tivesse mais vida. Aquela sensação de perda a atormentava. Sonhava com os olhos dele se fechando, acordava querendo que a madrugada passasse logo para poder vislumbrar de longe os olhos de Draco no café da manhã, só para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava ali.

- O que você tem? Já disse que volto. – Murmurou afagando os cabelos dela.

- Lembrei do Carlinhos, ele ainda está desaparecido. – Controlou a vontade de chorar. Seus pais não tinham tido nenhuma noticia de Carlinhos, e seus irmãos já começavam a recear o pior.

Draco ficou sem saber o que dizer. Nunca sabia como agir em situações como aquelas, ainda mais sabendo que o sumiço do irmão dela deveria ter haver com a guerra e que os comensais estariam por trás disso. Não podia fazer nada, há não ser tentar reconfortá-la, mas nem isso ele sabia fazer. Afastou a garota um pouco, para que pudesse olhar nos olhos dela. Detestava ver os olhos castanhos marejados, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um fascínio por aquela visão. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijou com suavidade sendo prontamente correspondido.

Antes tentava entender o que se passava consigo mesmo. Agora achava que isso não adiantava mais, não importava. Tudo ali era só ele e Gina, isso que importava. Quem sabe se tentasse entender o que se passava, ao senti-la tão perto de si, não acabasse com todo aquele encanto. Necessitava tê-la perto de si, poder sentir o cheiro e o toque da sua pele. Necessitava de tudo que viesse dela e já tinha deixado isso claro em suas atitudes. Ajeitou a garota melhor entre seus braços, sentado na poltrona que sempre conjurava, a poltrona que sempre via com um fiapo solto que ela teimava em mexer, assim como mexia com os sentimentos dele.

Gina começou a notar as ousadias dos toques, enquanto o beijo ia se tornando cada vez mais ávido. Os lábios sendo pressionados com força para depois se suavizarem e voltarem com a mesma avidez. Sua pele queimava com os toques de Draco. Sentia as mãos geladas passarem pelas costas, por debaixo do casaco e blusa. Percebeu que poderiam ir longe de mais...

- Draco... – Murmurou quando conseguiu afastar seus lábios. Ele afrouxou os braços ao redor dela, que se levantou com as faces afogueadas.

Draco achou melhor permanecer calado. Há quanto tempo estavam nesse estagio? Se fosse com outra não teria agüentado mais. Só que estava diante do seu anjo e não entendia mais nada.

- Acho melhor eu ir.

- Vou passar um tempo fora e você já quer ir? Não estava nesse instante toda insegura perguntando se eu não iria voltar?

- Sim... mas é que... está tarde e...

- Vá... pode ir. – Disse sem se importar. Que fosse de uma vez, antes que ele não se controlasse.

Irritou-se com aquele velho tom de desprezo na voz dele. Parecia que nunca passaria muito tempo sem regredir para o jeito frio. E ele sabia que ela não gostava nem um pouco daquele tom, daquela frieza na voz e nos olhos. Fazia de propósito, como se dissesse que não precisa dela. E pensar que há poucos minutos estavam tão bem. Ficou esperando que ele se arrependesse e voltasse a falar carinhoso, mas o que aconteceu foi Draco sair da sala, sem desconjurar a poltrona como fazia sempre, sem dizer mais nada, sem beijá-la. Belo natal esse que teriam.

* * *

Sentiu um friozinho entrar pelo quarto e se aconchegou melhor debaixo dos cobertores quentinhos. Alguém deveria ter aberto a janela para uma coruja entrar. Tentou abrir os olhos para ver o que se passava: dois vultos mais perto da janela, abrindo e rasgando algo. Sentou-se na cama, vendo melhor Thamy e Eve com seus presentes de natal, Julia ainda dormia.

- Gina, venha abrir seus presentes. – Chamou Eve agarrada a um ursinho roxo, provavelmente presente do namorado. Isso a fez lembrar de Draco. Ele tinha ido passar o natal com os pais sem se despedir dela, e mais do nunca teve vontade de ter um namorado para ganhar algo fofinho e meigo que nem Eve.

Saiu da cama, vendo os familiares embrulhos que costumava receber de sua família. Abriu primeiro o suéter Weasley, azul bebê meio berrante, lembrava a cor do cabelo de Tonks quando estava azul chiclete; depois viu um embrulho com a marca da loja de logros dos gêmeos e deixou para abrir esse depois, talvez fosse alguma das brincadeiras de seus irmãos; uma caixa de bombons de cerejas que Rony sabia que ela adorava; um par de brincos discretos e delicados dado por Gui; um livro de Herbologia avançada de Hermione; e outra caixinha de bombons de cerejas dada por Harry. Teria duas caixinhas, daria para dois dias. Ainda havia o presente de Thamy e Eve (Julia pelo jeito continuava chateada com ela), mas essa não era a quantidade de presentes que costumava receber, faltavam dois: o de Percy e o de Carlinhos.

- Ei! – Thamy a chamou. – Você foi a que mais recebeu presente aqui e está com essa cara.

- Também, com esse monte de irmãos. – Comentou Eve sorridente. – Bem que eu queria ter vários irmãos para poder ganhar todos esses presentes.

- Qual o problema, Gina? – Perguntou Thamy meio preocupada.

- Falta um, na verdade dois, mas o outro já não conta. – Os olhos arderam.

Thamy pareceu entender, mas Eve apontou para a cama de Gina e disse:

- Tem um bem ai na sua cama. Não é o que está faltando? – Gina olhou sem acreditar. Reconheceu a coruja imponente na mesma hora.

Aproximou-se da cama e viu um pequeno embrulho retangular. Achou melhor não abrir o presente na frente das amigas. Ao invés disso, controlando a curiosidade, começou a acariciar Duchy.

Julia se levantou olhando desconfiada para o presente, assim como Thamy. Já tinha visto aquela coruja no castelo, só não lembrava de quem era. Eve achando que fosse um dos presentes que ela mencionou que faltava, não ligou e terminando de ajeitar o cachecol no pescoço saiu do quarto. Gina recolheu os presentes e guardou todos em seu baú, inclusive o embrulho retangular, com exceção do suéter Weasley, que deixou em cima da cama para usar quando saísse do quarto. Observou bem ao redor da coruja, por toda a cama para ver se não havia alguma carta. Nada. Bem, ele não é muito de lidar com palavras.

Esperou que Thamy e Julia, ainda desconfiadas, saíssem do quarto para tomar café-da-manhã. Thamy insistiu para que viesse junto, mas ela alegou não estar se sentindo muito disposta. Já não se agüentava mais de curiosidade. Assim que as duas saíram do quarto, Gina avançou para cima do baú e o abriu rapidamente pegando o embrulho, mas antes mesmo de abrir, se lembrou de que não havia enviado nada para ele.

- Sou a pior namorada desse mundo. – Sussurrou para Duchy que pareceu concordar balançando a cabeça.

Abriu o embrulho devagar, fingindo não estar ansiosa, afinal era só um presente, assim como os outros. Devia ser, mas há quem queria enganar? Era especial só pelo fato de ter sido ele quem deu. E qual foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com o perfume que costumava usar.

- Ele descobriu! – Tirou o perfume da caixa e viu que dentro havia um pequeno bilhete.

_"Não consegui descobrir a maldita essência desse seu perfume." _

Olhou bem o rotulo e realmente não havia nada dizendo quais os componentes daquela fragrância. Na verdade nem usava aquele perfume há muito tempo. Ganhou de Gui em seu aniversario e só passou a usá-lo quando começou o sexto ano, achou melhor esperar o outro perfume que costumava usar acabar, para depois usar o que Gui havia lhe dado.

- _"Maldita essência"._ Ele chamou o meu perfume de maldita essência. Como se não gostasse da _"maldita essência". – _Sorriu maravilhada. Não era um presente original demais, quantos não davam um perfume a uma namorada?

Guardou com cuidado e pegou um pergaminho e pena para escrever uma carta para Draco. Duchy olhou para ela interrogativo e como se entendesse o que a garota ia fazer foi até a janela e começou a bicar no vidro pedindo para sair.

- Espere, eu tenho que mandar uma carta para ele. – A coruja começou a insistir mais ainda para sair. – Não acredito que ele disse que não queria uma resposta. Ah, mas eu vou mandar assim mesmo. – Ignorou os protestos da coruja na janela e pensou em algo para escrever.

Havia travado, não conseguia escrever nada, não sabia nem como começar a agradecer pelo presente. Seu estômago reclamou e ela achou melhor ir tomar café-da-manhã, talvez quando voltasse tivesse alguma idéia do que escrever. Os elfos costumavam preparar uns bolinhos com caramelo deliciosos no natal.

* * *

Mexia impacientemente na neve com os pés, apertando mais o casaco por cima do suéter Weasley, tão frio e começava a escurecer. Não agüentava mais esperá-lo, já bastava o recesso de natal. Amanhã as aulas retornariam e ela queria voltar logo para o castelo e terminar algumas lições que havia deixado para última hora. Se ele demorasse mais cinco minutos, sairia dali sem querer ver a cara dele nem tão cedo.

- Gina! – Ouviu a voz arrastada chamar baixo. Virou-se para ele com uma cara nada amigável e já ia dar uma bronca, mas quando abriu a boca para dizer a primeira palavra, se viu sendo puxada e os lábios dele encostando nos seus sem consentimento.

Os lábios dele estavam tão gelados, e as mãos tocando seu braço pareciam pedras de gelo. Esqueceu de tudo o que ia dizer. O que importava? Brigar com Draco não adiantava mesmo. Sentiu falta dele aqueles poucos dias e agora que ele estava ali, não iria estragar tudo. Draco se afastou um pouco, olhando melhor para ela.

- Hey, o que é isso? – Perguntou com deboche olhando para o suéter. – Acho que já vi o seu irmão com um desses.

- É um suéter Weasley. Todo natal minha mãe faz um para cada um de nós, com a inicial e de uma cor diferente. Não é lindo? – Perguntou rindo, sabendo qual seria a resposta do sonserino. Com certeza algo não muito agradável.

- Hum... é exótico. – Respondeu sorrindo e a trazendo para mais perto.

- O que deu em você? Exótico? Você está bem, Draco? Eu sei que você quer dizer que esse suéter é horrível.

- Ruiva má. Já faz essa idéia de mim. – Deu um selinho nela. – O do seu irmão é horrível.

- Estava com saudades. Como foi o seu natal?

- Uma droga como sempre, e eu não vou perguntar como foi o seu. – Voltou a se aproximar dos lábios dela. Gina virou o rosto e Draco beijou sua bochecha.

- Mal educado. – Afagou o cabelo dele. – Tá frio, acho melhor entrarmos. – Puxou ele pela mão para que voltassem.

- Não quero voltar. – Draco fez manha. – Eu sei de um lugar, deve estar frio também, mas não tanto como aqui fora.

- Eu ainda tenho que fazer umas lições e... – Olhou para Draco que praticamente fazia biquinho. – Certo... mas não faz essa cara.

- Por que não?

- Assusta vindo de você. – Brincou. Desde quando ele era de fazer esse tipo de manha? Na verdade acabou se derretendo toda com a carinha dele.

Draco a levou para perto das estufas, onde não se podia mais ver a grama verde, somente a neve branquinha. O garoto destrancou com um feitiço uma das áreas que eram usadas pelos primeiranistas e entrou com ela.

- Bom... eu achei que você fosse ser romântico, me levando a algum lugar mágico, mas vejo que me enganei. - Ela comentou sarcasticamente.

- Não sou romântico.

- Era o que eu achava. – Draco não entendeu muito bem o que ela quis dizer com isso. Ela estava afirmando que ele não era romântico ou dizendo justamente o contrario com aquela frase?

A estufa se encontrava um pouco úmida, com plantas enormes, próximas uma das outras como se tivessem a intenção de se aquecerem. Draco olhou para o local vazio e conjurou a velha poltrona com um fiapo solto. Gina se sentou e ele ficou em pé de frente para ela.

- Você não me deu nenhum presente de natal. – Fingiu estar aborrecido e Gina corou na mesma hora.

- Eu... desculpa, Draco. Foi que a gente brigou antes de você ir e pensei que ainda estivesse chateado. Eu ia mandar uma carta, mas aquela sua coruja paranóica não deixava de jeito nenhum.

- Eu ordenei a ela para que não voltasse com nenhuma resposta sua. Qualquer carta que chega lá em casa meu pai tem conhecimento. – Olhou meio sem jeito para ela, hesitante no que ia dizer. – Posso pedir uma coisa de presente de natal. – Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Po-pode... mas eu não...

- O suéter. – Disse tentando não sorrir ao ver a cara dela.

- O que?

- Quero algo seu, então pensei nesse suéter, mesmo ele sendo esse azul meio... indiscreto.

- Eu... eu... não posso dar o meu suéter. – Olhava para ele completamente descrente e vermelha. – Você vem com cada uma, primeiro o lance do perfume, agora quer o meu suéter.

- Qual o problema? –Sentou-se ao lado dela na poltrona. – Pode parecer meio excêntrico, mas tem todo um significado.

- Que significado? – Perguntou desconfiada. Lá vinha mais uma das explicações de Draco.

- Com certeza esse suéter deve ter o seu cheiro e é uma coisa sua para ficar comigo. – Falou dando de ombros, as faces corando levemente.

- Ah, Draco! Você é tão fofo. – O abraçou se agarrando no pescoço dele.

- Fofo? Ta me chamando de gordo? – Fingiu indignação, mas não resistiu quando sentiu os lábios dela em seu rosto. Aproveitou a oportunidade e a beijou rapidamente. – Então, vai me dar o suéter?

- Draco! – Viu ela abaixar a cabeça meio envergonhada com a situação.

- Qual o problema? Você está vestindo outra blusa por debaixo desse suéter, não está? – Ela assentiu. – E ainda tem esse casaco por cima.

- Você quer mesmo o suéter? – Draco acenou afirmando. Meio a contragosto e um pouco tímida tirou o suéter. Tinha vários desses, mas não gostava de se desfazer de nenhum deles. – Só que agora eu vou ficar com frio, usando somente essa blusa e o casaco.

- Não seja por isso. – Draco desabotou o sobretudo e depois tirou a camisa, a jogando em seguida para cima dela.

- Maluco. – A garota resmungou, pegando a camisa dele e a vestindo notando que ficava um pouco acima do joelho. – Como eu vou entrar com isso aqui na sala comunal?

- É só colocar o seu casaco por cima, ele cobre. – Falou com o tom óbvio, voltando a se sentar ao lado dela na poltrona.

- Você tem cada mania. Agora podemos voltar, ainda tenho as minhas lições.

- Não, agora não. Vamos ficar um pouquinho juntos aqui.

Acabou concordando com ele. Draco vestiu o sobretudo e fez um feitiço de diminuição no suéter, guardando-o em seu bolso. Ajeitaram-se melhor na enorme poltrona e ficaram em silêncio, apreciando estarem ao lado um do outro. Draco queria concentrar seu pensamento somente naquele momento, mas as idéias sempre voltavam para a noite da reunião que foi reconhecido como comensal. O que Gina faria se soubesse disso? Tinha medo de perdê-la, mas não podia abrir mão daquilo que fora escolhido para ele desde que nascera. Ela nunca saberia, não permitiria que ela soubesse, pelo menos não enquanto estivessem juntos.

Depois de quase uma hora entre breves diálogos, alguns beijos e ironia da parte dos dois, Gina achou melhor voltarem. Ainda tinha as lições para fazer e começava a ficar tarde.

- Vamos! – Ela se levantou e desconjurou a poltrona.

Quando saíram da estufa estava nevando um pouco e bem mais frio. Gina olhou para Draco, que só vestia o sobretudo. Mordeu os lábios preocupada com o garoto. E se ele adoecesse de novo? Continuaram andando até estarem bem perto do castelo. Soltaram as mãos e Draco disse para que ela entrasse primeiro. Ao vê-la sumir pela porta de carvalho recomeçou a andar, parando ao ouvir barulhos de passos próximo dele.

- Seu pai vai adorar saber que você tem um casinho com a Weasley. – Reconheceu a voz suave, mesmo sem saber a quem pertencia. Virou encontrando um vulto negro. – Você não é tão esperto assim quanto dizem.

Ele segurou a varinha no bolso da calça, pronto para atacar a qualquer momento. Aquela garota era insolente mesmo. Como ousava aparecer bem em frente ao castelo toda encapuzada, só faltando uma plaquinha dizendo: _sou uma comensal._ E ainda por cima insinuando que ele não era tão esperto.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou a primeira coisa que veio a mente.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Malfoy. Só vim lhe dar um aviso, ou melhor, lhe mostrar uma coisa. – Tirou um papel do bolso e jogou para ele. - Quem sabe assim não pode fazer melhor o seu papel de comensal.

- Espere. – Apontou a varinha para ela. – Se sabe muito bem quem sou eu, deve saber o que posso fazer contra você. – Ela parou de andar.

- Sei magia negra muito mais avançada do que a sua, Malfoy, portanto nada do que fizesse iria adiantar se eu soubesse todos os contra-ataques e defesas. Conheço você muito mais do que imagina e sei todos os feitiços que você sabe usar.

Irritou-se com o ar de deboche dela, como se ele fosse um incompetente que não sabia praticar magia negra corretamente, logo ele que foi educado nesse meio. No entanto quando ia proferir um feitiço, ela simplesmente desapareceu, olhou ao redor e o que viu foi uma raposa sumindo velozmente pela neve. Xingou mentalmente por ter deixado-a escapar e olhando furioso para o chão, viu o pergaminho que ela havia jogado para ele.

Não havia duvidas de que fosse uma comensal. Pegou o pergaminho que ela havia jogado, achando que se tratava de alguma missão, seu pai havia avisado que logo ele poderia receber alguma missão. Nem se preocupou com isso de imediato. Ela sabia sobre o seu relacionamento com Gina. Estava encrencado! E se a tal comensal tentasse algo contra a ruiva? E mesmo que não fizesse nada, não levaria muito tempo para que seu pai soubesse sobre ele e Gina. Estava mais do que encrencado! Começou a examinar o pergaminho com cuidado, verificando com a varinha para ver se não tinha magia negra ali. Limpo. Sem sinal de nenhum tipo de magia. Começou a ler o pergaminho sem achar nenhum sentindo naquilo ali.

_"Dragões. Estão em toda parte, moram no ar, na água e nas profundezas da Terra, eles são os elos de ligações entre as instancias cósmicas. Criaturas de velocidade e poderes mágicos essenciais. Estão em toda parte."_

Aquela garota só podia ter algum problema mental, para ter mostrado aquilo a ele. Que finalidade tinha aquele pergaminho falando sobre dragões? E o que aquilo tinha haver com a sua missão? Meros dragões... Foi ai que viu uma luz vindo da floresta proibida e teve a impressão de vislumbrar algo voando.

Como podia ter esquecido disso? No começo do ano letivo um dragão apareceu sobrevoando Hogwarts. Havia dragões em Hogwarts e isso só podia ter haver com o Lord. Como não havia lembrado desse detalhe? E nesse momento acontecia algo de errado na floresta. Dois enormes vultos negros sobrevoavam a floresta. Não acreditava que teria que ir naquela floresta estúpida. Detestava aquele local desde que entrou ali no seu primeiro ano. Não ia ser agora por causa de uma missão que nem tinha conhecimento de como a faria e com aquela floresta, sabe-se lá com quantos dragões, que iria entrar ali. E nem tinha certeza se aquilo era mesmo uma missão ou mais uma tentativa de homicídio daquela comensal. Já ia saindo quando ouviu um barulho por entre os arbustos.

_"E mais essa agora"_. Pensou, virando para ver do que se tratava o barulho. Alguém se arrastando na neve. O inconfundível cabelo vermelho se destacando no escuro.

* * *

**N.A:** Demorei e podem apedrejar a vontade, mas é que agora com o final das aulas e provas até dizer basta, fica mais difícil atualizar. Próximo capítulo talvez não demore tanto, porque já tem umas cinco paginas que iam fazer parte desse aqui, mas eu acabei achando melhor deixar pro próximo.

Tanks: Fefs (que coincidência o lance da musica do cap. anterior, miga), Niden Seregon, Miaka, Bel4, MaryMadMalfoyAramis ( a fic ta planejada para ter mais uns cinco capítulos e eu tenho certeza de que não vou conseguir terminá-la no final desse ano, mas vou fazer o possível para terminar nas minhas férias), Cah Herzog (ewwwww, você foi a numero 100, merece um premio! E eu sou uma autora fofa XP), Nostalgi Camp, Adraia, Bebel, Rafinha M. Potter, Mki.

Bjokinhas pra todo mundo e até a próxima...

P.S: Ah, o título desse cap. tá nada haver, mas se eu fosse esperar surgir algo realmente melhor ia passar mais uma mês pra atualizar essa fic.


	13. Tormento

**Capítulo 13:** Tormento

_"E mais essa agora"_. Pensou, virando para ver do que se tratava o barulho. Alguém se arrastando na neve. O inconfundível cabelo vermelho se destacando no escuro.

Não podia ser. Não justo quando ele estava ali sozinho. Tinha que fazer algo. Quem estava ali devia ter escapado de algo. Teria que levá-lo de volta sabe se lá para onde. Levar o prisioneiro ruivo que tentava escapar achando que seria seguro estar tão perto do castelo. Só podia ser ele, mesmo que nunca o tivesse visto, sabia quem era. Os cabelos vermelhos e as sardas eram inconfundíveis, até a pequena semelhança com Gina era visível ali. O ouviu murmurar algo, aproximou-se hesitante, olhando atento para a neve branca, as roupas em fiapos, manchadas de sangue, as mãos sujas, sangrando.

- Preciso... – ouvi balbuciar fraco. Olhou para os lados, vendo se havia sinal de alguém. E se fosse um teste? – Preciso de Dumbledore. – O ruivo conseguiu murmurar. – Ele vão...

- Silêncio. – Abaixou-se. Tentou segurar o outro caído no chão ainda decidindo o que faria. Independente da sua decisão teria que levá-lo para algum lugar mesmo. O virou, vendo o estado em que se encontrava, soltou imediatamente. Não conseguia sequer olhar os ferimentos, como ia carregá-lo? Nem ao menos agüentava ver sangue que não fosse o seu próprio.

Se conteve, tentando manter-se alheio ao que via. Tentou erguer o corpo do outro que havia desmaiado. Como era mesmo o nome que Gina dizia sempre com os olhos brilhando de boas lembranças e tristeza? Carlinhos!

Por fim achou algo mais inteligente para se fazer. Voltou a deitar Carlinhos na neve, dessa vez com cuidado, e conjurou uma maca. Se perguntando o por que de ficar nervoso e não conseguir pensar em nada útil a se fazer. Com o outro feitiço fez o corpo ir para a maca, e começou a levitá-lo.

Andou apontando a varinha para a maca a sua frente, indo em direção ao castelo. Passou pela porta de carvalho respirando aliviado, ninguém tinha aparecido para impedi-lo de chegar ali. Talvez ainda não tivesse se dado conta de que Carlinhos havia fugido. E se ele conseguiu chegar em Hogwarts naquele estado devia ser porque os comensais estavam por perto. Ousadia demais. Tão próximos de Dumbledore.

Já ai subir as escadas para levá-lo até a enfermaria quando ouviu vozes descendo em sua direção. E agora, como explicaria o que fazia com um Weasley ferido? Ficou mais aliviado quando viu que quem descia era Snape, mas enrijeceu o corpo quando Lupin apareceu mais atrás.

- Mas o qu... ? – Snape desceu de encontro a Draco olhando para a maca que flutuava.

- Carlinhos? – Lupin olhou chocado, mas foi o que pensou mais rápido ali, fez o mesmo feitiço que Draco levando Carlinhos para a enfermaria a partir dali.

- Draco, o que houve? – Snape perguntou ao garoto. – O que você...

- Não fui eu professor. O encontrei do lado de fora, tentando chegar no castelo.

- E o que fazia do lado de fora?

- Fui dar uma volta. E o vi lá, também vi dragões sobrevoando a floresta proibida e... só isso mesmo professor. – Não podia falar que havia uma comensal em Hogwarts. Ele mesmo era quase um.

- Aconselho que volte para sua sala comunal, Sr. Malfoy. Essa hora não é permitido alunos fora de suas casas. E não comente nada disso com ninguém.

- Sim professor. – Saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

Provavelmente amanhã estaria sem cabeça quando seu pai soubesse que havia ajudado um Weasley. Se bem que nem sabia mais se ele estava vivo ou não. Imaginou como a sua ruivinha ficaria se acontece algo ao irmão. Como ficaria quando soubesse o estado em que ele fora encontrado? E só de pensar que talvez se eles tivessem ficado mais um pouco na estufas e voltado mais tarde, ela iria encontrar o irmão.

* * *

Saiu descendo as escadas às pressas tentando achar Rony. O autocontrole por um fio, os nervos aflorando. Não acreditava que o tinham achado ali em Hogwarts. Onde estava Rony afinal, a própria McGonagall é que devia chamar ele e deixá-la ir ver o irmão de uma vez.

Ia saindo do castelo, achando que ele poderia estar lá fora treinando um pouco com Harry, quando ouviu a voz familiar do seu irmão. Deu meia volta e foi até ele, a respiração ofegante por conta da descida rápida das escadas.

- Acharam o Carlinhos! – Disse ainda tentando regular a respiração e com um sorriso.

- O que? – Perguntaram Rony, Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Aqui em Hogwarts. – O trio arregalou os olhos.

- Não é possível, não vimos sinal dele no...

- Como ele está Gina? – Hermione interrompeu Harry, aflita, segurando a mão de Rony com força.

- Não sei. Ainda não pude vê-lo, McGonagall pediu para que chamasse Rony e depois fossemos a enfermaria.

Não a esperaram dizer mais nada. Foram para a enfermaria. Gina os seguiu, apressando os passos.

- Avisaram ao papai e a mamãe?

- Não sei de nada, Rony.

- Ele está bem?

- Já disse que não sei de nada. – Falou aflita. Rony passou os braços em volta do seus ombros.

- Ele vai ficar bem Gina, o Carlinhos é forte.

- Eu sei. – Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. – Fiquei sabendo que o encontraram todo machucado. – Disse baixo, mais para si mesma.

Chegaram na enfermaria, entrando devagar. O professor Lupin estava ali, assim como McGonagall. Lupin os viu entrando e ternamente se dirigiu para Gina e Rony.

- Ele está na sala ao lado com Madame Pomfrey, acordou a pouco, mas voltou a dormir. – Quando terminou de falar, a enfermeira saiu da outra sala trazendo alguns frasquinhos na mão.

- Podem vê-lo, mas sejam rápidos, ele está dormindo e ainda não se encontra totalmente recuperado. – Os quatro fizeram menção de entrar na outra sala, mas ela os impediu. – Potter e Granger esperem aqui fora. – Disse permitindo que só os dois irmãos entrassem. – Não quero agitação lá dentro, ele precisa dormir, não sei se a poção fez total efeito.

Os dois irmãos entraram na outra ala. Ao fazerem isso Lupin chegou perto de Madame Pomfrey perguntando preocupado.

- Mas como a poção não fez total efeito?

- Acho que tem algum feitiço ou até mesmo poção nele. – Suspirou cansada. – Algo que não deixa a poção que dei para ele não sentir dor fazer efeito. Acabei tendo que fazê-lo dormir para não sofrer mais, mas isso não adianta muito. Chamei o professor Flitiwick para ver se tinha algum feitiço, mas ele não conseguiu achar vestígio de nada.

- Conseguiu fechar os cortes?

- Sim. O que me preocupa são as marcas próximas ao peito, acho que o garoto foi atacado por algum dragão, mas foi algo recente e ele já havia sumido a meses. Não pode ter sido quando trabalhava. – Olhou para Hermione que parecia atenta a conversar. - Sra. Granger, Sr. Potter, por que não voltam para o salão principal?

- Já tomamos café da manhã. – Harry respondeu rapidamente.

- Então por que não se dirigem para a sala de aula?

- Temos aula com o professor Lupin, quando ele for nós vamos também.

- Então vamos, senão vou me atrasar para a aula. – Lupin deu um leve sorriso para os dois. – Depois vocês voltam para saber como ele está. – Conduziu os garotos para fora.

- Então Papoula, ele vai mesmo ficar bem? Molly não agüentaria se algo acontecesse a ele. – McGonagall comentou pesarosa. Por mais severa que fosse era apegada a todos os seus alunos, principalmente os da própria casa.

- Não corre risco, só me preocupo com as marcas no peito, como já disse, e com um ferimento na perna. Snape ainda não me trouxe a poção para queimadura.

* * *

Ao entrar junto com Rony, Gina se aproximou da cama em que Carlinhos estava olhando para o irmão que dormia, mas não parecia ter um sono tranqüilo. Viu ele contorcer o rosto umas duas vezes e se perguntou se seria de dor. Alguns arranhões no rosto, nos braços pequenas linhas que deviam ter sido cortes fundos, uma parte da mão estava com ataduras. Os cabelos se encontravam limpos, apesar de embaraçados, e o resto do corpo coberto com o lençol. Passou a mão com cuidado nos cabelos do irmão, sem conseguir conter um sorriso por saber que agora ele estava ali.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Disse Rony como quem quisesse assegurá-la disso, mas pareceu que ele tentava assegurar a si mesmo.

- É claro que vai, Rony. – Gina o abraçou. – Não parece ter nada de errado com ele. Papai e mamãe vão ficar muito felizes.

- Acha que vão levá-lo para casa?

- Sim, mamãe vai fazer questão de cuidar dele.

- Mas será que não seria mais seguro ele permanecer aqui? E se o levarem de novo?

Ficou calada com a pergunta. Talvez Rony tivesse razão.

- Ele parece esgotado.

- Acho que ele vai dormir durante muitas horas, quem sabe dias.

Gina voltou para junto de Carlinhos e ficou mexendo no cabelo ruivo

- Não exagere. Talvez ele só durma algumas horas.

- Se vocês ao menos me deixassem dormir.

Ouviu a voz fraca. Gina só faltou pular de susto ao ouvir a voz do irmão ainda de olhos fechados.

- Carlinhos! Você estava acordado? – Tentou abraçá-lo, mas notou que ao rodear o corpo dele com os braços ele se encolheu um pouco. – Oh, desculpa, deve estar machucado ainda.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Disse, ouvindo o tom preocupado da irmã. – Eu só tenho que falar com Dumbledore. – Tentou abrir os olhos, a claridade incomodava um pouco.

- Depois...

- Não podem chegar perto da floresta.

- Do que está falando, Carlinhos? – Rony perguntou sem esconder o pânico na voz.

- Minhas costelas doem ainda. – Resmungou.

- Madame Pomfrey deve trazer alguma poção logo.

- Não vai adiantar.

- O que tem na floresta, Carlinhos?

- Rony, deixe ele descansar.

Sabia que estava na floresta proibida, impossível não reconhecer aquela floresta, o tanto de vezes que se metia lá à procura de algum animal. Só não sabia como o levaram até ali. Passou algumas semanas em uma masmorra e logo depois já estava na floresta. Perto do fogo, lembrava do calor insuportável que costumava sentir na Romênia, ocasionado pelos dragões. Havia dragões ali, não sabia quantos, mas não foi o único capturado, reconheceu dois companheiros de trabalho e havia mais quatro que não sabia de onde eram. Não podiam se falar, mas lembrava bem de quando lançaram maldições imperdoáveis nele e nos outros. Não lembrava do que tinha feito, mas viu alguns controlarem dragões, dizer como se devia agir, ensinar como controlar os dragões aos comensais. Provavelmente tinha feito o mesmo que os outros.

- Carlinhos, você está bem? - Gina olhou bem para o irmão analisando cada expressão.

Madame Pomfrey entrou na ala, trazendo mais frasquinhos.

- Já acordou? Mas a dose de poção que eu dei era para você dormir no mínimo quatro horas! – Olhou preocupada para o garoto.

- Não funciona. – Respondeu dando de ombros.

- O que há de errado? – Gina perguntou a Madame Pomfrey.

- Ele vai ficar bem, querida. O professor Snape já deve estar chegando com a outra poção. Agora acho melhor vocês irem embora e voltarem depois. Ele precisa descansar.

Saíram da enfermaria meio contrariados por não poderem ficar com o irmão, mas ainda ouviram Madame Pomfrey dizer a Carlinhos:

- Sua mãe já deve estar a caminho, Carlinhos. Isso me lembra os tempos em que você estudava aqui e vivia nessa enfermaria por conta dos ferimentos que arranjava quando inventava de cuidar de algum animal.

* * *

Pousou a cabeça suavemente entre os braços em cima da mesa, esperando que ele aparecesse. O tinha avisado que estaria na biblioteca, em uma das mesas mais atrás escondidas pelas estantes. Esperava impaciente processando o que seu irmão havia dito aquela tarde quando saíram da enfermaria, após passarem o almoço ali com Carlinhos paparicando-o junto com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Levariam Carlinhos para casa assim que ele se recuperasse um pouco mais. Sua mãe achou melhor que o levassem para o St. Mungus, mas pelo que entendeu da conversa que ouvi entre seus pais, Dumbledore achou melhor que não o levassem para lá, poderia não ser seguro o suficiente, quem seqüestrou Carlinhos podia muito bem tentar de novo, não sabiam ainda o real propósito.

Ele apareceu olhando para os lados, atendo a qualquer suposto aluno que pudesse vê-los. Gina observou ele se sentar calmamente de frente para ela, o olhar sério e distante como sempre.

- Foi você que achou o Carlinhos? – Draco não escondeu a surpresa de ouvi-la perguntando aquilo.

- Como soube que fui eu?

- Rony me falou. – Deu de ombros.

Draco analisou a forma como ela falava. Parecia que tinha feito algo de errado, pela maneira fria como ela se dirigia a ele. Pensou que ela fosse agradecê-lo e dar um dos abraços que ele tanta gostava.

- Qual o problema, Virginia?

- Você sabia onde ele estava, foi seu pai? Foi seu pai mexendo mais uma vez com alguém da minha família? – Fechou as mãos com força.

- Não... eu não sabia. Achei ele perto do castelo. – Disse querendo que ela acreditasse, a voz pesada com a possível idéia dela não acreditar no que dizia.

- Isso não faz sentido... E logo você achou ele.

- O que está insinuando, Virginia? Que eu sabia onde ele estava esse tempo todo e depois achei de trazê-lo para o castelo e prestar socorro? Acho que isso é que não faz muito sentido, não é mesmo? Se eu soubesse onde ele estava desde o começo por que eu iria trazê-lo para cá?

Ela o encarou com tristeza, confusa com aquilo tudo. Percebendo agora que provavelmente estavam de lados opostos. Lembrando-se das palavras de Rony ainda pouco. _"Ele tem algo com essa historia, Gina, claro que tem. Todos sabem que Malfoy vai virar comensal, isso se já não for, assim como todos da_ _família dele. Você ouviu o que o Carlinhos disse, foram os comensais que os seqüestraram e o mantiveram na floresta esse tempo todo"._

Maldita hora que se apaixonou por ele, que se envolveu sem se importa com as conseqüências.

- Eu não sei, Draco. Não sei de mais nada. O meu irmão... você viu o estado dele? Viu o que fizeram? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Gina se levantou sendo seguida por Draco.

- Aonde você vai? – Ele a segurou. – Não acredita em mim? – Olhou nos olhos castanhos, vendo a duvida ali.

- O machucaram... Madame Pomfrey ainda não conseguiu dar uma poção a ele que fizesse a dor parar... reclamou a tarde toda de dor. Torturaram o Carlinhos, algum comensal como você feriu o meu irmão...

- Do que me chamou? – Apertou as mãos em volto dos braços dela.

Não respondeu. Encostou sua cabeça no peito dele, que pareceu sem saber como agir, até que resolveu abraçá-la. Sabia as voltas que a cabeça dela deveria estar dando, acontecia o mesmo consigo. Tinha noção do quanto ela deveria ter ficado abalada ao ver o irmão, mesmo achando que provavelmente ela não o havia visto no estado deplorável em que o encontrou. Soube através de Zabine que os Weasley só foram avisados do ocorrido de manhã, Blás viu quando McGonagall os avisou e comentou com Draco, que tentou se mostrar desinteressado.

- Você é?

- Um comensal?

Ela se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-la.

- Gina! – Olhou para ver quem a chamava. Eve estava ali olhando sorridente para ela, e só depois pareceu notar Malfoy, fez uma cara de intrigada se voltando para a ruiva. – Er... McGonagall está pedindo para que você vá a enfermaria, acho que é para se despedir de seus pais.

Gina não soube o que dizer de imediato. Torceu para que Eve, sendo distraída do jeito que era, não percebesse nada. Sem olhar para Draco seguiu a amiga.

Draco observou se afastarem, a atenção toda voltada em Eve. Reconhecia alguma coisa ali, algo era familiar, a voz delicada e suave, a expressão dos olhos... Mas não podia ser. Era um grifinoria e do sexto ano. Impossível que fosse. Saiu da biblioteca indo para as masmorras se lembrando de algo.

* * *

- Blás! – Chamou sem ligar para os outros que estavam ao redor. – Você lembra quais as pessoas que estavam na cerimônia do dia 31? As mulheres, para ser mais especifico. - Blás olhou para ele sem compreender. – É que eu fiquei interessado em uma delas, mas não lembro o nome. – Resmungou entre dentes. Pansy soltou um muxoxo de reprovação.

- Só lembro de umas três que são daqui de Hogwarts.

- Quem?

- Anne Nayore e Dayse Dimen, ambas da Corvinal, e Shally Larrea da Sonserina.

- Não havia ninguém da Grifinória?

- Acho que não. Tudo bem que as coisas estão se expandindo, mas acho que não chegou na Grifinória ainda.

- Você está interessando em alguém da Grifinória? – Pansy perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que não. – Percebeu a besteira que havia falado a pouco. – Mas é que... ah, Pansy, não preciso dar explicações.

- Você se interessou mesmo por alguém lá, Malfoy?

- Não é da sua conta, Nott.

- É, eu sei. – Respondeu o outro com descaso. – Mas você passou a festa o tempo inteiro isolado

- Eu sou discreto, Nott, ao contrario de você. – Limitou-se a dizer.

Saiu dali resmungando algo. Malditos sonserinos incompetentes e intrometidos, só não eram piores que os grifinórios entediantes e certinhos (com exceção da sua ruiva). E agora não sabia como confirmar as suspeitas.

Só que ao contrario do que acontecia, já que nunca achava que tinha sorte, ao sair das masmorras e se dirigir para o salão principal viu a amiga de Gina, com outra garota parecida com ela. Entraram no salão e Draco fez o mesmo caminho, notando elas se separem, uma indo para a mesa da Grifinória e outra da Corvinal.

_"Anne Nayore e Dayse Dimen, ambas da corvinal, e Shally Larrea da sonserina"._ Foi o que Zabine havia dito, agora era só descobrir o sobrenome da amiga de Gina para ter certeza que aquela Corvinal era quem havia tentando matá-lo. A semelhança era notável entre as duas e na certa eram irmãs, por isso Draco acabou reconhecendo. Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina olhando atentamente a distraída Corvinal que conversava com as amigas.

* * *

- Por que essa cara, Gina? – Carlinhos perguntou, enquanto tomava o suco de abóbora.

- Ah nada. – Olhou para ele vendo se perguntava ou não o que queria saber. – Carlinhos, sei que você não quer falar sobre isso...

- O que você quer saber? – Deixou o suco de lado e a olhou sério, como sempre fazia quando estava preocupado.

- Eu vi você falando com o papai sobre ataques com dragões. É isso que eles vão fazer?

- Provavelmente, mas todos já esperávamos por isso uma hora, não é mesmo? Dumbledore já havia sido comunicado de que alguns dragões haviam sido roubados, o ministério também, mas abafou o caso para que não deixasse a comunidade mais apavorada do que já está.

- Mas eles vão atacar Hogwarts? – Carlinhos desviou o olhar. – Um dragão já apareceu por aqui há algum tempo.

- Eles perderam o controle, não era para isso ter acontecido.

- E vão atacar?

- Seria muita burrice se atacassem Hogwarts, até agora não entendemos a finalidade disso, talvez só estejam usando a floresta proibida já que sabem que ninguém vai lá. Mas você não tem que se preocupar com isso irmãzinha. Logo isso tudo vai acabar, você vai ver.

Ficou calada. Carlinhos tinha contado aquilo muito facilmente, talvez tivesse mais coisa a saber. Como sempre aquele instinto de proteção que seu irmão tinha a impedindo de saber o que se passava.

- Amanhã eu volto para casa.

- Já? Mamãe disse que você ia ficar aqui, que talvez fosse mais seguro.

- Não tenho porque ficar. Olhe – mostrou a perna, onde não havia mais queimaduras. – Madame Pomfrey deu jeito nisso aqui. E não sinto mais dor. A poção que Snape preparou deu certo, agora só falta essas marcas no meu peito sumirem. – Apontou para o próprio peito coberto pela camisa do pijama. Gina ainda não tinha visto as tais marcas. Não deveriam ser nada demais, Carlinhos realmente se recuperara rápido.

- Que bom que está melhor. – Abraçou o irmão. – Vou sentir saudades, acho que só vou ver você agora nas férias, isso se aparecer lá em casa.

- Vou fazer o possível para visitar vocês. – Olhou para a irmã com uma carinha de quem ia pedir algo. -Escute, porque você não traz para mim um daqueles bolinhos. Sabe onde fica a cozinha?

- Sei. Mas e se Madame Pomfrey não deixar você comer, pode fazer mal.

- Vamos, Gina. Sabe há quanto tempo não como algo assim? – Não resistiu ao pedido, levantou da cama sorrindo.

- Vou ver se consigo trazer algo, deve ter sobrado do jantar. – Deu um beijo no rosto do irmão e se afastou.

Desceu as escadas, fechando o casaco que vestia. Pode ver Julia discutindo com Harry ali perto, Rony e Hermione viam mais atrás, pelo visto iam visitar Carlinhos. Passou por eles apenas acenando a cabeça, e ignorando o olhar ameaçador de Julia. Como se tivesse medo? Como Harry a aturava ainda era um mistério. Nem sabia que eles haviam voltado.

Chegou no corredor da cozinha e já ia entrando quando ouviu vozes no corredor ao lado. Não que espreitasse a conversa dos outros, mas reconheceu uma das vozes e não pode deixar a curiosidade de lado. Draco estava ali com aquele outro garoto que era até simpático para os padrões da Sonserina, conversando nervosamente.

- Você tem certeza, Blás... tem certeza de que nenhuma das garotas que estavam na cerimônia já tinha sido admitidas como comensal?

- Tenho, Draco, você sabe que não pode, só somos reconhecidos como comensal, mas só somos aceitos quando terminamos o sétimo ano e recebemos a marca negra. Eu tenho certeza que você errou de pessoa. Você tem certeza que alguém tentou te matar aquele dia no banheiro feminino?

- É claro que tenho, né, seu idiota. Ou você ainda acha que fui que tentei fazer aquilo?

- Bom... tinha aquela carta e...

- Esquece aquela carta, já disse que não fui eu.

- Você andava estranho, mas do que já é, então eu pensei que...

- Mas você não serve para nada mesmo, Blás. Eu não quero falar sobre isso, quero saber sobre a garota, tenho certeza de que foi aquela Corvinal.

- Não pode ter sido a Nayore, eu sei que não.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza.

- Não daria tempo... ela estava comigo, e eu sai do... meu quarto assim que vi a sua carta, mas nós não estávamos fazendo nada, ela só foi lá me visitar e...

- Não quero saber se você e garota dormiram ou não juntos. Quero saber se foi ela.

- Já disse que não pode ter sido, não daria tempo.

- Mas ela é comensal, não é? Estava na cerimônia.

- Só foi reconhecida, assim como nós.

Gina ouviu tudo demorando um pouco para compreender a finalidade da conversa. Por fim entendeu que Draco era um comensal, mas como o outro mesmo havia dito, não tinham sido aceitos por enquanto. A cabeça ainda fervilhava com as informações. Conhecia uma Nayore da Corvinal, mas ela não seria uma comensal. A irmã de Eve? Não, não podia. Mas ouviu eles dizerem que ela estava na tal cerimônia.

- Gina, o que faz ai? – Ouviu uma voz atrás de si e deu um pulo. Draco parou de falar imediatamente com Blás.

Virou para trás se deparando com Eve e Thamy, que segurava uma corujinha. Draco viu Gina perto da cozinha de frente para a amiga que ainda esperava uma resposta para a pergunta recém feita.

- Eu... eu vim pegar algo para o Carlinhos. – Respondeu baixo.

- Ótimo, eu vim aqui na cozinha ver se arranjo algo para a Liebe, ela gosta de doces. – Thamy puxou a amiga pela mão e arrastou para dentro da cozinha, junto com Eve. – Como sabia que aqui era cozinha?

Entraram na cozinha, seguidas pelo olhar de Draco. Blás fez o mesmo parecendo interessado, mas foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar e voltando ao assunto.

- Acho que você deveria parar um pouco com isso...

- Cala a boca. – Começou a andar saindo dali, a cabeça fervilhando.

Ela tinha escutado, não havia duvida que havia escutado. Por que não foi prudente como costumava ser? Por que tinha que conversar sobre aquilo em um corredor onde passava qualquer um. Como tinha sido burro. Blás o acompanhava, acostumado o suficiente com as rápidas mudanças de humor de Draco.

- Espera ai, Draco, eu lembrei de uma coisa.

Parou de andar se virando para Blás.

- Seja lá o que tenha se lembrado, deixe para me falar na sala comunal. – Voltou a andar apressado, sendo seguido por Blás, que não se conteve e foi falando assim mesmo.

- Tenho que falar, senão eu esqueço.

- Blás, o que você tem nessa cabeça?

- Se me irritar eu não conto. – Cruzou os braços. – Olha só, eu me lembrei que naquele dia a Nayore chegou meio estranha, sabe? E fez questão de entrar no nosso dormitório, ela se sentou na sua cama. – Draco olhou indignado por saber que ele deixou alguém se sentar na sua cama, já ia falar algo quando Blás continuou. – E bem, foi lá onde eu encontrei a carta.

Draco parou subitamente. Tentando achar solução para duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: uma descobrir quem era a comensal, e outra como explicaria a Gina o que ela tinha ouvido, mesmo ainda não tendo certeza de que parte exatamente da conversa ela havia escutado.

- E você só me diz isso agora?

- Bom... como eu ia ligar os fatos, não é mesmo? Mas ainda continuo dizendo que ela não poderia chegar naquele banheiro antes de mim, assim que eu li a carta, deixe a Anne lá.

- E se não foi a Anne, e sim a outra?

- Que outra?

- A irmã dela, seu... – Controlou cada nervo.

- Mas ela não é uma menina do sexto ano? Não pode ser comensal.

- E se for e não sabemos ainda.

- Ah, isso não seria possível. Ou seria?

- Blás, a dragões na floresta.

- Como é que é? – Zabine arregalou os olhos. – Eu sei que tem de tudo naquela floresta, mas não dragões.

- _Eles_ colocaram os dragões lá. E não contaram nada para a gente. Não ficamos sabendo de tudo, e pensei que você soubesse disso.

- Draco! E se for mesmo a irmã da Anne?

- É isso que eu estou tentando saber. – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Mas se foi mesmo, porque a Anne faria tanta questão de deixar a carta, que você nega ter escrito, ali na sua cama sabendo que eu poderia pegar a qualquer momento.

- Não tenho idéia. – Disse sem se importar com a maldita carta.

- Você não está entendendo. E se ela quisesse que eu chegasse a tempo? E se não quisesse que você morresse?

- Você não chegou a tempo, foi a...

- A Weasley, eu sei, mas eu cheguei logo depois.

- E como você soube exatamente o local que deveria ir.

- Ta ai o que eu ainda não entendi. Eu li a carta e só me lembro de estar saindo da sala comunal e indo para aquele banheiro do segundo andar. E você, como foi parar lá afinal.

- Oras, Blás, eu... eu não sei. – Se deu conta naquele momento que nunca havia questionado o fato de ter ido para aquele lado do castelo.

- Você acha que isso também pode ter haver?

- Qual a finalidade disso tudo, Blás? Por que estou metido nisso? Eu sou filho de um comensal, não sou? Deveria estar fora de qualquer plano.

* * *

Caminhou pela neve ao lado dos seus irmãos, Hermione e Harry. Carlinhos chutava a neve com força como se quisesse fazer jus a suas pernas que estavam em perfeitas condições. Gina tentava se animar com os sorrisos dos quatro ali. O professor Lupin vinha mais atrás atento aos garotos. Entraram em uma carruagem que os levariam até Hogsmeade, onde Carlinhos se encontraria com o seu pai e Gui para o levarem para a Toca. Só assim para ver seus irmãos mais velhos: férias ou algo grave acontecendo. Queria poder passar mais tempo com eles, poder mexer no cabelo de Gui e ouvir Carlinhos contar as historias que aconteciam na Romênia.

Tentou acompanhar a conversa que se seguia ali dentro, no entanto, logo os pensamentos se voltavam para Draco. Não falou com ele desde o que ouvira na noite passada. Não respondeu a carta que ele lhe mandou e o dia todo evitou os lugares que ele costumava estar. A cabeça latejava por não ter dormido direito, chorando baixinho e encolhida na cama. Impossível continuarem com aquilo. Não podia, e sabia desde o começo. Sabia, mas ignorou completamente. As vozes a avisando para se afastar o mais rápido possível não faziam efeito, não até aquele momento.

E havia dito que não sabia onde o irmão dela estava. Mas é claro que sabia, desde o começo. Desde que entrou naquela sala e a pegou chorando por descobri que Carlinhos havia sumido. E ainda por cima a reconfortou. Na certa fazia parte do plano também. Se sentiu usada, mesmo que algo lhe dissesse que não tinha sido usada, que não foi envolvida no mesmo plano que seu irmão.

Finalmente chegaram em Hogsmeade, na estação onde seu pai apareceria. Sabia que ele e Gui chegariam aparatando, mas não achavam que fosse bom para Carlinhos fazer isso, então voltariam de trem. Se sentaram em um dos bancos esperando que eles chegassem. Ficou ao lado de Carlinhos, passando os braços em volta da cintura dele e se encostando ali.

- Hey, o que vocês acham de irmos a Dedosdemel enquanto o papai e o Gui não chegam.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. – Carlinhos disse, tirando algo do bolso. – Mas não vou sair daqui, vão vocês e compre alguns doces para mim. – Entregou alguns sicles para Rony.

- Você não vem, Gina? – Hermione chamou, vendo que a menina não se levantou.

- Não, vou ficar aqui mesmo.

- Trazemos alguns doces para você também.

- Está bem, Rony.

O trio seguiu para a Dedosdemel. Lupin estava com as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo concentrado no nada, os ouvidos atento a qualquer barulho que considerasse anormal. Gina conversava com Carlinhos, aproveitando o pouco tempo que restava, seu pai já deveria estar chegando.

Comentava com Carlinhos, a preocupação da Sra. Weasley de deixá-lo ali no castelo, queria ficar cuidando do filho e não parava de mandar cartas procurando saber como ele estava, desde que voltou para a Toca. Ainda bem que isso só durou três dias, Carlinhos disse que não agüentava mais ser bombardeado com perguntas do tipo: _"você está bem?"_ "_Tem se alimentado direito?"_. Se bem que quando chegasse em casa, seria a mesma coisa.

Lupin levantou alarmado e Gina se soltou do irmão ao ver o professor fazer isso.

- O que foi? – Carlinhos perguntou olhando para os lados, mas Remus não precisou responder nada, ele mesmo viu algo sobrevoando o povoado, antes de fechar os olhos e aperta o peito com a mão.

- Carlinhos? – Chamou pelo o irmão se esquecendo do perigo, vendo-o se contorce de dor no banco e apertar com força o próprio peito. - Professor?

Lupin vendo o que acontecia com o garoto, tratou de pegá-lo passando um dos braços em volta dos ombros de Carlinhos e tentando levantá-lo. Chamou Gina, que viu o irmão abrir os olhos lacrimejantes de dor. Ao mesmo tento que escutavam um barulho ensurdecedor.

- Eles...

- Quieto, Carlinhos. – Lupin o fez se calar. – Vamos, vou deixá-los em um local seguro e ir atrás dos outros. - Ouviram a agitação ao longe, chegando em um dos becos ali perto, escondido por uma imensa casa. – Não saiam daqui, Gina cuide de Carlinhos, eu vou procurar Harry e os outros. – Tirou um frasquinho transparente com um liquido verde dentro. – Dê isso a ele. Não se preocupe, a mais de nós aqui e não vão deixar que nada aconteça a vocês. – Acrescentou tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Gina tentou apoiar o irmão na parede, fazendo com que ele deslizasse devagar até o chão e se sentasse. Abriu o frasco que Remo havia lhe dado e fez com que Carlinhos abrisse a boca e engolisse o conteúdo. Viu o irmão relaxar imediatamente e fechar os olhos sem agitação. Suas mãos tremiam. Ouviu os gritos de pessoas, e os dragões sobrevoando o povoado.

Não entendeu por que Carlinhos sentiu dor ao ver o dragão. Já ia perguntar a ele, achando que tinha passado, quando o viu se contrair contra a parede, voltando a aperta o peito.

- O que está acontecendo, Carlinhos?

Tentou falar algo mais não conseguia. A dor era insuportável. Algo furava, sentia-se ser cortado onde havia os ferimentos no seu peito ainda não cicatrizados. Não sabia como tinha adquirido aqueles ferimentos, não se lembrava da dor ao adquiri-los, mas parecia passar por tudo isso agora. Sentiu algo entrando em si, dilacerando, podia até imaginar o sangue aflorando, a blusa suja, sentia até o cheiro de sangue impregnado nele.

- Estou sangrando. – Murmurou, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Não, Carlinhos, você não esta está sangrando. – Fez menção de levantar a blusa dele para ter certeza de que não sangrava, mas foi impedida pelas mãos agitadas, que não paravam de se contorcer assim como todo o corpo a sua frente.

Não sabia o que fazer. Não podia chamar por ajuda. Não podia gritar. Não sabia se havia comensais por ali. Lupin falara que havia mais deles ali. Deles quem? Seriam os integrantes da Ordem que estavam ali? Mas então por que não apareciam para ajudá-la? Por que deixavam o seu irmão sentir toda aquela dor?

- Virginia! – Ouvia a voz fria a chamar ao longe. Devia estar imaginando coisas. Nem nessas horas parava de pensar nele. Ouviu os passos se aproximar de si e por instinto tentou proteger o irmão se pondo na frente dele. – Você tem que sair daqui. – Draco abaixou-se ao seu lado, segurando suas mãos.

- O que... o que faz aqui? – Nem soube por que perguntou. Deveria ter comensais ali, e ele era um deles.

- Tenho que te tirar daqui.

- Não. – Draco olhou mais alem dela.

- Temos que tirar você e ele daqui. Eles querem seu irmão, Gina. Ele tem algo deles.

- Você é um deles... eu sei que é... eu ouvi.

- Não é hora para isso. Você quer salvar seu irmão, não quer? Você sabe que não vou fazer mal nenhum a você. Eu não poderia. Precisa acreditar em mim mais uma vez.

- O professor Lupin já deve estar chegando. – Olhou para o começo do beco, esperando que o professor aparecesse naquele instante para tirá-los dali. Viu pessoas correndo e mais gritos.

- Ele está lutando com comensais, tentando proteger Potter. – Draco foi até Carlinhos tentando levantá-lo.

- Aonde vai levá-lo, Draco?

- Já disse que vou tirá-los daqui. Tem um local aqui perto, sei que não vão achá-los. – Conseguiu levantar, Carlinhos, que ouvia fragmentos da conversa, meio alheio por causa da dor.

- Vejo que fez algo de útil.

Por um instante achou que fosse larga o Weasley ali, conhecia aquela voz gelada e que em certos momentos soava de maneira desvairada.

- Bellatrix?

- Me dê o garoto, Draco.

Olhou para ela, estava sozinha e com a varinha apontada para si, não havia se dado conta de Gina. Ainda restava uma solução. Queria que restasse. Olhou de lado para Gina, querendo que a garota se protegesse antes que Bellatrix pudesse notá-la. Tiraria ela dali de qualquer forma, mesmo que isso significasse ser visto com traidor.

* * *

**N.A:** Talvez não tenham gostado do capítulo, sem muito D/G, mas com algumas explicações fundamentais. Agora só para esclarecer, provavelmente o próximo capítulo vai ser o último em Hogwarts. Depois vem mais três pós-Hoggy, ai a fic acaba, pelo menos acho que vai ser assim.

Pessoal que comentou, valeu mesmo e me desculpem, mais uma vez a demora: Maki, Miaka, Ellen Potter, Carol Malfoy Potter, Isa Potter, Rafinha M. Potter, Fefs Malfoy, Estrela Cadente, Chi Dieh, Mikaaa.

Obrigada mesmo gente, assim que dê eu atualizo o próximo capítulo, onde provavelmente terá mais explicações.


	14. Despedidas e sorrisos

**Capítulo 14:** Despedidas... e sorrisos

Tentou pensar rápido. O destino estava pregando peças demais nele, se é que acreditava em destino. Tentou apoiar Carlinhos melhor. Poderia entregá-lo a Bellatrix e sair dali com Gina, sabia que eles não a queriam. Mas se fizesse isso estaria magoando o seu anjo. Não podia entregar o irmão dela. Estava perdido!

Bellatrix lançou seu olhar ao corpo de Carlinhos quase caindo no chão. Mesmo ela estando com a máscara, Draco podia saber perfeitamente qual a feição dela. Contorcia-se de orgulho por ter certeza que agradaria ao Lord. Somente ela conseguiu pegar o prisioneiro. Sem ajuda de ninguém. Bellatrix se aproximou, os olhos negros pousados em Draco, como se falasse mentalmente com ele, pedindo que entregasse o Weasley.

Ouviram ao longe um dos dragões. Carlinhos se contorceu e Draco se desequilibrou com o peso, distraído com os olhos de Bellatrix. Era o fim! Ela pegaria Carlinhos, e Gina nunca o perdoaria. No entanto quando ela já estava próxima demais, ouviu um lampejar de varinha em direção a eles, passando por perto de Draco e atingindo a parede.

- Solte a varinha! – Gina ordenou apontando a própria varinha para Bellatrix.

- Mas olhe que esplendido. – Os olhos desvairados de Bellatrix pareceram brilhar com o que via. – Outro Weasley. Hoje vou ser duplamente recompensada. Você fez mesmo um bom trabalho, Draco. Seu pai vai adorar saber que todo esse tempo com a Weasley pode ter servido de algo. – Ela gargalhou, vendo a confusão no olhar de Gina.

Então quer dizer que ela estava sendo usada mesmo? Que não passava de uma armação? Por um segundo deixou que a varinha afrouxasse em sua mão, mas logo se recompôs e apertou com firmeza. Furiosa com tudo aquilo, querendo acabar com aquela comensal a sua frente e com Draco.

- Você não atiraria, _ruivinha_! – Bellatrix sibilou, dando ênfase no ruivinha. – É assim que ele te chama, não é?

- Qualquer um me chama assim. – Respondeu sem olhar para Draco. – E eu vou lançar qualquer feitiço forte o suficiente que te derrube se você não soltar essa varinha.

- Ah, não vai, não! Se fizer isso pode atingir o seu irmão. E olhe para ele, já não está muito bem, qualquer feitiço e ele já era.

Draco tentou se levantar com Carlinhos, mas era quase impossível, o corpo do ruivo estava desfalecido em seus braços. Olhou para Gina tentando se comunicar, dizer para que ela não acreditasse em nada que Bellatrix dissesse. E foi nesse momento que viu mais alguém aparecer no beco. A varinha já em punho e dessa vez não era um comensal.

O brilho nos olhos de Bellatrix sumiram durante alguns instantes, mas logo em seguida ela se pôs a gargalhar mais ainda, olhando despreocupadamente.

- Tanta gente para aparecer e tinha que ser logo você, Nymphadora. Então, como vai minha irmã Andrômeda?

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que tentar atacar crianças, incluindo seu sobrinho?

- Quem? O Draco? Não, não estou atacando ele. E você não vai atacar sua tia, vai Nymphadora?

- Se você me chamar mais uma vez assim pode ter certeza que vou.

- Ah faça me o favor, sua sangue ruim. Você é a vergonha da família. Já acabei com um e posso acabar com você também. Ai só estará faltando a minha querida irmã Andrômeda.

Sem hesitar Tonks lançou o primeiro feitiço errando por pouco a comensal. Draco aproveitando a distração de Bellatrix, tentou pegar Carlinhos, Gina veio para perto dele, a varinha apontada, pronta para tomar o irmão de Draco.

- O que está fazendo, Virginia?

- Você está com ela.

- Claro que não. Não ouviu o que eu disse antes dela aparecer? Temos que sair daqui, aproveitar que ela esta duelando com essa outra ai.

- Me dê o Carlinhos, Draco.

- E posso saber como você vai levá-lo? Não seja burra, eu vou te ajudar. Você acha que se eu não fosse já não tinha entregado o seu irmão assim que a Bella apareceu? Vamos, já disse que conheço um local, eles não vão achar o seu irmão lá.

- Você está mentindo.

- Não estou. E pare de ser estúpida e acredite em mim. Eu só quero te tirar daqui, e se quer saber de uma coisa, por mim eu deixava o seu irmão e tirava só você, mas eu não posso fazer isso, sei que você nunca me perdoaria. Então confie em mim. – Falou exasperado. Notou que mesmo duelando Bellatrix estava de olho neles. A qualquer momento outro comensal poderia aparecer e eles não teriam chances.

- E vamos deixar a Tonks aqui? – Pareceu finalmente acreditar em Draco.

- Ela é uma auror, não é? Vai saber se virar. – Draco arrastou Carlinhos, que parecia voltar a si e agarrava com força na blusa dele.

Sentiu algo corta seu ombro. Bellatrix o atingiu em um momento de distração de Tonks.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Draco? – Berrou para o sobrinho, mas não pode dizer mais nada, Tonks lançava um Expelliarmus em Bellatrix.

Gina pensou que finalmente aquilo iria acabar, Tonks tiraria Carlinhos dali, mas rapidamente Bellatrix se levantou, a varinha longe, mas seus olhos brilhavam de fúria.

- Vamos, Gina. Bella consegue se sair dessa sem varinha.

- Então a Tonks...

- Esquece a Tonks. Nós temos é que tirar o seu irmão daqui.

- Mas, Draco...

Não deu ouvidos a ela, recomeçou a andar vendo que Gina o seguia. Hogsmeade estava um caos, e tudo isso para pegar o Weasley. Andava pelas ruas torcendo para que nenhum comensal aparecesse, que conseguisse chegar a tempo no local que pretendia, mas estava tão difícil, Carlinhos não ajudava muito e começava a pesar. Parou de andar e tentou colocá-lo de pé.

Carlinhos tremia, agora sendo segurado por Gina e Draco. A dor tinha diminuído, seu corpo não latejava, mas seu peito ardia como se o tivessem cortando. Com a visão turva, não soube dizer para onde o levavam. Sentia os dragões se distanciando, como se fossem parte de si, como se o procurassem. Até que sua visão ficou mais escura e ele não conseguia sentir mais dragão nenhum. Um frio passou pelo seu corpo, murmurou algo desconexo, e logo em seguida foi suavemente colocado no chão gelado. As mãos de Gina em sua testa acariciando de leve, como se quisessem fazer sua dor passar.

- Tem certeza que não vão nos achar aqui?

- Eu espero que não.

Ouviu as vozes ao longe, fechou os olhos e abriu na tentativa de poder enxergar algo. Ainda sentia o cheiro de sangue, manchando a sua pele. Por breves instantes teve a sensação de que as coisas ao seu redor passavam rápido, para depois voltarem ao normal.

- Estou sangrando. – Gina o ouviu dizer mais uma vez. Dessa vez menos agitado, deitado quieto no chão, conseguiu desabotoar o sobretudo que ele usava e puxar a blusa um pouco para cima, verificando se ele sangrava.

Não havia sangue. As marcas no peito que ela ainda não tinha visto, pareciam cicatrizar. Carlinhos fechava as mãos com força.

- O que ele tem?

- Foi a poção. – Draco respondeu vagamente.

- Você sabia de tudo? – Perguntou ríspida.

- Já disse que não. Mas fiquei sabendo de algumas coisas esses dias desde que seu irmão apareceu.

- Que coisa?

- A uma poção, não sei do que se trata exatamente, mas é uma espécie de elo, seu irmão está ligado a um desses dragões.

- Isso é impossível. – Olhou descrente para ele.

- Magia negra. Isso é mais do que possível.

- E o que vai acontecer com ele?

Draco baixou os olhos, sem querer responder a pergunta.

- Não, Draco, isso não vai acontecer.

- Talvez não aconteça mesmo. Tem uma maneira de romper o elo. Mas tem que ser logo, uma hora ele não resisti mais a dor.

Levantou os olhos para ver a reação dela. Gina foi até o irmão e se deitou ao lado dele abraçando-o, sem querer deixá-lo, sem querer perdê-lo.

- Escute, Gina. – Foi até ela, e mexeu delicadamente nas pontas do cabelo dela. – Eu disse que ainda há um jeito. Vai ficar tudo bem com o seu irmão, é só não deixarmos que os comensais peguem ele.

- Então já deixamos.

- Não, eles não vão nos achar aqui...

- Você é um comensal.

Frieza. Lembrava a si mesmo aquele tom de voz. Tirou as mãos do cabelo dela e olhou ao redor do local. Gostava tanto dali. Descobriu a pequena casa abandonada no sexto ano. Era escura e sempre fria, como ele. Como se sentia. Se isolava ali sempre que ia a Hosgmeade, nem que fosse por poucas horas. Era uma maneira de fugir do mundo, de esquecer o seu futuro, e só pensar em coisas sem importâncias, até mesmo se permitir sonhar. Aprendeu, analisando a si próprio, que se não podia viver do jeito que queria, podia ao menos sonhar, criar o próprio mundo, e para isso precisava de um lugar só seu e que fosse que nem ele.

Sentia-se tão perdido. Achou que com ela pudesse se achar, encontrar algo a se apegar. Achou que pudesse aprender o que era aquele sentimento que todos falavam e que pudesse senti-lo. Até aquele momento. Agora ele percebia que era preciso muito mais do que um amor para ver sentido na vida. Precisava dele mesmo. Não podia depender dela, por mais apegado que fosse, por mais que a amasse. Levantou-se. Viu Gina virar o rosto, ainda abraçando o irmão, os olhos castanhos, vermelhos.

- Seu irmão vai ficar bem.

Saiu da casa. Avisaria a alguém da Ordem da Fênix onde Gina e Carlinhos estavam. Ouviu ao longe o barulho no povoado. Sorriu. Não havia fogo, eles tinham mesmo aprendido a controlar os dragões. Sorriu e sentiu algo quente no seu rosto. Passou as mãos limpando as lágrimas, tentando impedi-las. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, vendo que era inútil tentar conte-las. Que chorasse e se permitisse ser fraco. Sentiu uma dor e um misto de alivio. Havia aprendido.

* * *

Levantou os olhos sentindo o ar faltar, a cabeça doía. Não conseguia parar de chorar. Afastou os cabelos, tentando prendê-los inutilmente. Tudo já tinha terminado há tanto tempo, porque não conseguia esquecê-lo. Se livrar daquele fantasma que sempre a atormentava. Ouvi alguém bater na porta do seu quarto, não ia responder, sequer conseguia falar algo. A porta se abriu devagar e depois alguém sentou na sua cama. Quem quer que fosse que a deixasse em paz.

- Gina! – Ouviu a voz de Hermione, torcendo para que não fosse sermão por não ter descido para o jantar. – Gina, você não quer conversar?

- Mione, eu estou com um pouco de sono e dor de cabeça, queria ficar sozinha.

- Você tem passado tempo demais sozinha, não acha? Por que não conversa um pouco? Sei que não estou sempre com você, mas posso pelo menos ouvir. Prometo que não darei sermão nenhum e nem comentarei nada com ninguém. Você vai se sentir melhor, não deve guarda isso sozinha.

Sentou na cama se virando para Hermione. Precisa mesmo falar, todos aqueles meses restantes ela guardou para si. Não sabia como começar, era difícil dizer o que se passava, as vezes nem entendia. Era estranho como conseguia ficar bem aos olhos dos outros, a continuar vivendo normalmente, mas sempre que se via sozinha desabava.

- Sei que deve estar sendo difícil para você. Por que não começa contando o por que de ter se envolvido com Malfoy?

Ficou em silêncio, não sabia responder aquela pergunta. Lembrar dele machucava. Fechou os olhos e as lágrimas vieram mais uma vez.

- Foi a Eve que fez com que vocês dois ficassem juntos? – Achou melhor mudar a pergunta, Gina não parecia ter a resposta da primeira.

- Acho que ela nem sabia. – Lançou um olhar para cama que Eve ocupava. – Ainda não acredito que a Eve era uma comensal. – Se referiu a amiga que junto com a irmã saíram de Hogwarts antes mesmo de serem interrogadas por Dumbledore.

- Gina, sei que não é era para dizer isso, talvez você nem queira saber. – Hermione parou de falar um pouco escolhendo as palavras. – Eu não quero que você e Malfoy fiquem juntos...

- Muito menos eu, Hermione. – Interrompeu.

- ...Mas acho que certas coisa devem ser esclarecidas. Como o fato dele não ter tido nenhuma participação com o que aconteceu com o Carlinhos e que também não devia saber da Eve, quer dizer, quando ele soube contou tudo para Dumbledore. E foi ele que disse onde você e Carlinhos estavam, avisou a Lupin. Mas não que ele tenha ficado do nosso lado.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Bom... eu e os meninos estávamos quando ele disse onde você e Carlinhos estava, e depois o Harry descobriu o que ele tinha dito da Eve, que tentou matá-lo.

- E ai vocês souberam que eu o Draco estávamos juntos.

- Na verdade eu e o Harry já sabíamos. Só o seu irmão que não. Boa parte de Hogwarts já sabia Gina, vocês eram indiscretos demais. Eu fiquei sabendo quando estava na biblioteca estudando e ouvi uma das garotas do quinto ano comentando que tinha visto vocês dois ali. Francamente, Gina, ficar se agarrando com Malfoy na biblioteca.

- Você disse sem sermão, lembra?

- Ah sim, me desculpe. Mas se queriam esconder essa relação deveriam ter sido mais cautelosos. Como puderam achar que não seria descoberto se encontrando na biblioteca e pelas salas?

- Eu sei, fomos imprudentes em relação a isso, só não achei que toda Hogwarts soubesse e que a gente nem desconfiasse disso.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. Contei tudo isso do Malfoy porque eu acho que você devia saber que ele não te usou, mas ele ainda continua sendo quem é, nunca vai mudar. Você sabe que não daria certo, mesmo que ele tenha provado que não faria mal nenhum a você. Me arrisco a dizer que ele gostava de verdade de você. Acho que as atitudes dele comprovam isso. Mas o melhor que tem a fazer é esquecê-lo.

- Não posso... já tentei... eu não sei o que fazer. Quando estou rodeada de gente é como se esquecesse de tudo, como se eu e Draco nunca tivéssemos existido, mas quando não tem ninguém por perto eu me vejo perdida, como se somente eu não existisse, mas ele sim, ele está lá. E eu odeio me sentir assim.

Hermione a abraçou.

- Então se for preciso eu ficarei o tempo todo ao seu lado.

- Obrigada, Mione.

- Você vai gostar de saber que eu estive conversando com o Rony e ele não aprece mais relutante em falar com você. Acho que ele percebeu que você precisa da gente por perto e que ficar dando uma de irmão magoado porque você se envolveu com Malfoy, não dava muito certo.

- O Rony é uma criança mesmo, mas não sabe o quanto eu senti falta de ouvir ele brigando comigo.

- Agora, por que não vamos até a cozinha pedir algo aos elfos, aposto que eles conseguem animar você. Acho que posso fazer esse sacrifício e não ficar dando discurso do F.A.L.E. enquanto estivermos lá.

Gina concordou. Tinha que começar a esquecê-lo. Levantou da cama indo até o banheiro lavar o rosto. O que tinha vivido com Draco havia acabado e agora tinha que seguir em frente, assim como ele vinha fazendo. Ficou feliz ao pensar que o tinha ajudado de certo modo. As vezes costumava ler a última carta que havia recebido dele justamente só para se orgulhar do que havia feito. Não se arrepender.

Voltou para o quarto. Hermione já estava na porta esperando ela sair.

- Espera só um pouco, Mione, eu vou prender meu cabelo e já vou, me espera na sala comunal.

- Está bem. – Hermione saiu e Gina foi até o baú procurar algo.

Tirou de dentro de um dos livros a carta que Draco lhe mandou no dia em que deixou ela e Carlinhos naquela casa. Desdobrou o pergaminho com cuidado e se sentou no chão, lendo mais uma vez.

_"Ola Virginia!_

_Gostaria de começar essa carta como é de costume, perguntando como você está, mas eu já sei a resposta, seria desnecessário. Não sei se vai me entender. Sei que não devia tê-la deixado naquele lugar sozinha com seu irmão. Fiz isso porque sabia que se sentia mais segura sem eu estar por perto, pois como disse eu sou um comensal. Sei que você e seu irmão já estão seguros e espero que você nunca mais precise ir aquele lugar, apesar de ser um dos meus favoritos. É lá onde eu encontro paz._

_Acho que terminamos assim, não é mesmo?Nós dois sabíamos que não daria certo e acho que continuar a partir de agora só iria nos machucar. Quero que saiba que tudo que disse relacionado a nós é verdade. Eu precisava da sua ajuda, precisava de você. E você não negou isso, mesmo sabendo quem eu era, sabendo que havia a possibilidade de ser alguma armação. Ficou comigo, cuidou de mim. Eu mudei de certo modo, e ainda não me acostumei totalmente com isso, mas você é a única pessoa que pode ouvir isso de mim._

_Ainda não entendo como me apaixonei por você, nem sabia que era capaz disso. Acho que tudo começou quando esbarrei com você em um corredor escuro e senti o suave perfume que já descobri se tratar de sândalo. Você me fez querer continuar, tentar descobrir o por que estou aqui. Vou fazer isso, mesmo que você considere o meu caminho errado, eu sinceramente não me importo com isso agora. Eu só preciso me descobrir. Acho que a partir de agora eu tenho que continuar sozinho, talvez assim eu consiga percebe o real significado de estar aqui. _

_Draco Malfoy"_

Guardou a carta prometendo a si mesma que aquela era a última vez que a lia. Daqui a uma semana as aulas terminariam, não o veria mais. Era a chance que tinha de esquecê-lo. Saiu do quarto indo ao encontro de Hermione, vendo-a com Harry e Rony. Deu um sorriso para o trio e desceu para a cozinha agarrada a mão de Rony.

* * *

A cabine do trem agora estava silenciosa. Rony havia adormecido com a cabeça no colo do Hermione, que mexia nos cabelos dele, e Harry jogava xadrez com a distraída Luna. Apoio a cabeça no vidro da janela. Nem acreditava que tinha mesmo conseguido ficar todos aqueles meses restantes afastados de Draco. Lembrou das cartas de Carlinhos pedindo para agradecer ao garoto loiro que o havia ajudado duas vezes. Seu irmão agora estava em casa sendo cuidado pela mãe. Lupin sempre dava um jeito de ir a Toca vê-lo e levar as poções que Snape preparava para evitar a dor.

Não tinham conseguido fazer muita coisa em relação a Carlinhos. Snape ajudava a controlar a magia negra através de poções, e Lupin estava confiante que logo descobriria a finalidade da ligação entre Carlinhos e um dos dragões. Estavam todos preocupados, mas mais esperançosos em relação a Carlinhos. Ele vivia normalmente, com a exceção da Sra. Weasley não ter deixado que ele voltasse para Romênia enquanto não estivesse totalmente bem e que de vez em quando ficava de cama por conta das varias poções que tomava. Não via a hora de poder chegar em casa e ver como ele estava.

O trem finalmente chegou em Londres, parou na estação e os alunos começaram a descer. Saiu do trem junto com Thamy e Julia, marcando de se encontrarem essas férias. Com a ajuda de Harry e Rony tirou a sua bagagem do trem pronta para atravessar a plataforma 9 ¾. Antes disso foi se despedir das amigas. Abraçou Thamy e depois olhou para Julia que parecia meio sem jeito.

- Me desculpe por ter sido muito mais inconveniente do que sou com você esse ano, Gina.

- Sem problema, Julia. – Sorriu para a garota.

- Agora que eu e o Harry terminamos percebi umas coisas, sabe. Não tem culpa dele gostar de você...

- Ah que isso, Julia, o Harry só gosta de mim como uma irmã.

- Você sabe que não e eu sempre soube, mas acho que me deixei levar por certas pessoas.

- Está falando da Eve? – Thamy perguntou meio emburrada. – Aquela traidora, eu sabia que ela andava envenenando a sua cabeça, Julia. Aquelazinha com cara de sonsa que não queria mal a ninguém.

- Acho que não é hora de falarmos sobre a Eve.

- Tem razão, Gina. Você vai mesmo me visitar essas ferias?

- Vou. E só não lhe chamo para ir lá em casa porque aquilo lá está um caos, mamãe anda muito preocupada com o Carlinhos.

- Depois de todo esse tempo ainda não sabem o que há com ele?

- Sabemos alguma coisa, e o professor Lupin está ajudando.

- Espero que seu irmão fique bom logo. – Julia disse sorrindo sinceramente. – Meus pais estão ali, tenho que ir. A gente se vê nas férias.

Se despediram de Julia e depois foi a vez de Thamy avistar os pais e ir embora. Gina ia para junto de Rony, atravessar a barreira e encontrar seus pais, quando vislumbrou de relance os olhos acinzentados em sua direção.

Draco a observava de longe. Queria falar com ele, dizer algo. Sabia que não podia, Rony a olhava, atento a qualquer movimento dela e de Malfoy. Sentiu algo apertando dentro de si, queria poder tocá-lo e ver que estava tudo bem entre eles. Ouviu a voz de Rony chamando, e antes de se afastar e quebrar o contato com os olhos de azul gelo, Draco sorriu suavemente.

* * *

N.A: Mais um capítulo, e daqui a pouco estamos chegando ao fim, agora só restam três. Duvidas em relação ao que está acontecendo? Explicarei tudinho daqui pro final. 


	15. Tentativas

**Capítulo 15:** Tentativas

Chegou no pequeno jardim e se sentou na grama, olhando para os lados. A luz fraca do sol da manhã batendo em seu rosto. Cruzou as pernas, a ansiedade tomando conta. Ele estava atrasado como sempre. Deve ter tido algum contratempo no turno da madrugada. Pousou as mãos no queixo, os cotovelos em cima das coxas. Há dois anos terminou Hogwarts, dois longos anos, onde a guerra no mundo mágico se arrastava.

Conseguiu entrar para a Ordem da Fênix, mesmo depois da relutância dos seus pais e irmãos. Mostrou que podia fazer parte assim como eles. Não exatamente como queria, ironicamente preparava poções, logo a matéria que sempre detestou. Com a ajuda de Snape preparava as poções que podiam ser usadas pelos integrantes da ordem.

Alguns minutos depois de apreciar o pequeno jardim, percebeu a presença de alguém ao seu lado. Relaxou quando os lábios tocaram sua bochecha carinhosamente e Harry se sentou na grama.

- Pensei que não viesse mais.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso, Gina. Você sabe o quanto é difícil sair sem ter que dar explicação para alguém da Ordem, mesmo que seja para vim aqui no jardim.

- Não é fácil ser Harry Potter. – Brincou.

- Nem me lembre disso. Como você esta? Ultimamente não temos tempo de ficarmos juntos.

- Nossas responsabilidades não deixam. E eu estou bem, só um pouco cansada por ter passado a madrugada ajudando Snape.

- Como você o atura, hein? Acho que sua missão de passar a madrugada preparando poções é mais difícil que a minha.

Riu do comentário indignado de Harry.

- Na verdade eu gosto, mesmo que tenha que aturar ele resmungando e dizendo que eu não faço do jeito certo.

- Me surpreende você que sempre detestou poções.

- Depois que eu tirei um _Trasgo_ em poções aprendi a gostar. Desespero sabe, pensei que fosse perde o meu último ano. Mas para que você me chamou aqui, achei que quisesse descansar depois de passar a madrugada acordado, assim como eu. – Bocejou e encarou Harry, que a olhava curioso.

- Você mudou tanto. – Deixou escapar em meio a sua contemplação, acabou ficando sem jeito e desviando o olhar. Gina deu mais um sorriso e perguntou:

- Mudei?

- Não fisicamente, sabe? Não sei explicar. – Voltou a olhar para ela sorrindo também, mas a ruiva ficou séria.

- Estou mesmo cansada, Harry. Que tal voltarmos para dentro e ir dormir. – Levantou e foi em direção a portas dos fundos da pequena casa.

- Hum... e... será que podíamos... dormir no mesmo quarto? – Harry perguntou um pouco corado.

- Ah... – Gina se virou para ele, um pouco constrangida. – Eu to cansada,e você também... acho melhor eu dormir no meu quarto e você no seu. Alem do mais eu divido meu quarto com a Mione e a Luna, e você divide o seu com o Rony e os gêmeos.** – **Entrou na casa antes que Harry falasse.

- Mas era só dormir junto, não íamos fazer nada... **– **Murmurou meio chateado, chutando a grama e entrando na casa.

* * *

Entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com força. Tinha que colocar um fim nisso, não agüentava mais. Deitou na cama, depois de tirar os sapatos e o casaco, xingando baixinho por causa do escuro. A desculpa que dava para si mesma de estar com Harry para esquecer Draco não a convencia mais. Não conseguia esquecê-lo. E todas as tentativas tinham sido inútil. 

- Burra! Já não bastava o fato de gostar daquele loiro azedo, ainda tinha que arrumar mais um problema aceitando namorar Harry. – Resmungou sozinha. – E o pior é que fomos longe nesse namoro... **– **Lamentou fechando os olhos.

E mais uma vez estava no inverno, detestava aquela estação. Trazia lembranças. Frio e Draco eram a mesma coisa. Sentia falta. Nem sabia como ele estava, não tinha noticias desde que ele terminou Hogwarts. Nunca via o nome dele entrar na lista de comensais a serem capturados, nem a de comensais já capturados. Talvez ele não tivesse virado um. Ninguém ali tinha noticias de Draco Malfoy, ou se tinham escondiam isso dela muito bem.

Uma hora teria que se livrar daquele fantasma que a acompanhava em meio a escuridão que se via presa. Estava agarrada a ele com todas as suas forças e não conseguia se soltar. Era uma espécie de sadismo. Sofrer daquele jeito parecia algo bom, meio ao seu desespero. Queria tanto tê-lo, ainda podia sentir os toques gelados dele em seu rosto e os lábios que a queimavam. Fechava os olhos e se deparava com orbes cinzas que a perfuravam como gelo. Tudo perdido.

* * *

- Não custa nada me contar. 

- Já disse que não.

- Só quero saber onde ela está.

- Isso é um absurdo. E mais absurdo ainda é eu ter dado noticias dela a você.

- Só me diga mais isso, onde ela esta?

- Você enlouqueceu, Draco. Você e ela estão de lados diferentes. Eu estou de lado diferente do seu, não posso dizer onde Virginia Weasley está.

- Algum lugar da Ordem, suponho. – Cruzou os braços, irritado. – Então me diga pelo menos um local que ela vá onde eu possa vê-la, Snape. Sem comprometer essa maldita ordem, fora de todo esse caos.

- Garoto, já estou perdendo a paciência. E sabe muito bem que não pode vê-la. Tem conseguido se esconder muito bem, Draco, ninguém da Ordem sabe se você é um comensal ou não, e é melhor que não saibam mesmo.

- Por que ainda não me entregou?

- Porque acho que ainda a um jeito para você. Mas isso só vai acontecer quando você ver que esta fazendo a coisa errada.

Draco revirou os olhos. Quem ligava para aquilo a essa altura? Sabia que tudo estava chegando ao fim e se chegassem a descobrir o que ele havia feito esse tempo todo, nunca o iriam absorver como tinham feito com Snape. Só queria noticias de Virginia. Havia tanto tempo que não a via, e se contentava com noticias limitadas que Snape dava. Contou o que houve entre ele e Virginia quando percebeu que poderia se manter perto dela através de noticias, e Snape era a pessoa mais indicada para isso, convivia com sua ruivinha constantemente, em um trabalho monótono.

- Draco, ainda a tempo de você sair dessa. – Lá vinha Snape com aquele velho assunto. – Sei que você não está nem um pouco contente com essa situação.

- Eu não vou trair o Lord. Até porque estamos bem melhor nessa guerra do que vocês.

- Não se iluda, Draco. Sabe que isso não é verdade. E se fizesse isso talvez tivesse uma chance com ela, mesmo que essa idéia me desagrade.

- Ela está com o Potter, não é?

- Ele esta com ela. Mas quanto a ela está com ele, isso já não sei.

- Não gosta dele, só está com aquele imbecil de quatro olhos porque quer me esquecer tenho certeza.

- Não seja tão egocêntrico. – Snape sorriu em deboche.

- Vamos, Snape, me diga algum local que ela vai esses dias. Eu sei que ela tem sempre que levar as poções que você prepara, só não sei aonde.

- Não adianta, não vou contar. **– **Snape levantou-se da cadeira do pequeno bar.

- Por que não pode me contar? Não vou fazer nada de mal.

- Você não me contou onde está.

- Oras, você é da Ordem, não posso dizer onde estou.

- Por esse mesmo motivo não posso dizer onde ela está. – Deixou alguns galeões em cima da mesa.

Pagou a conta rapidamente e saiu atrás de Snape.

- Espera, eu tive uma idéia.

Snape não se virou e continuou andando.

- Qual é a dessa vez, Draco?

- Lembra da Nayore? – Sorriu triunfante ao ver Snape se virar interessado.

- A comensal que tem feito belos estragos com os aurores?

- A irmã morreu, como já deve ser do conhecimento de todos, uma inútil se quer saber também. Mas a outra é esperta e uma das preferidas do Lord.

- Isso tudo eu já sei, Draco. – Disse Snape perdendo a paciência.

- Sei onde Eve Nayore está. Eu conto se você me dizer onde posso encontrar Virginia.

- Essa garota fez o que com você afinal? Enlouqueceu de vez? Não vou fazer isso.

- Você sabe que não vou fazer mal nenhum a ela.** - **Draco falou exasperado. – Só quero vê-la. E em troca disso você vai saber onde está a Nayore, é uma troca muito mais vantajosa para você. E um presente para o seu afilhado**(1).** – Não conteve a chantagem emocional.

Snape o fuzilou com os olhos negros e contraiu os lábios no que parecia ser uma tentativa de conter um sorriso.

- Está bem. – Disse extremamente irritado, o rosto corado ainda tentando conter o sorriso. Sabia que de alguma forma aquilo poderia ajudar Draco a se livrar daquelas trevas que o acompanhavam desde cedo. – Só me explique uma coisa: você sempre fala que não vai trair o Lord, então por que está entregando a Nayore?

- Uma pequena vingança. – Murmurou.

Snape balançou a cabeça em entendimento e olhou sério para o afilhado, pronto para fazer a devida troca de informações. Sabia que Draco não faria mal nenhum a Weasley. O conhecia bem e suspeitava que sabia muito mais que ele quais eram os verdadeiros sentimentos que nutria pela Weasley.

* * *

Andava pela rua estreita, muito mais tranqüila do que deveria. Estava aliviada por ter saído daquela casa e não ter que agüentar as perguntas e questionamentos de Harry sobre como andava o relacionamento dos dois. Na verdade ele nem costumava falar muito sobre isso, ultimamente é que estava assim, talvez tivesse percebido o quanto ela havia se distanciado dele. Até agora brigava consigo mesma por ter aceitado namorar Harry mais uma vez. Não seria bem mais fácil se ficasse sozinha e não se sentisse culpada por estar com ele? Ao menos tinha sido sincera de certa forma todo aquele tempo. Harry sabia que seus pensamentos não eram dedicados exclusivamente a ele, mas estava disposto a fazer com que um dia ela fosse só sua. E ela queria isso. Só assim poderia se sentir em paz. 

Sua participação na Ordem não era das mais ativas, não que seu trabalho ali não fosse importante. Fazer as poções e distribuí-las onde era preciso não era nada fácil, mas por insistência dos irmãos ela não participava das missões mais agitadas e ditas como as mais perigosas.

Virou a esquina vendo as poucas pessoas que passavam por ali. Àquela hora da noite o beco diagonal se encontrava quase deserto. O mais sensato seria aparatar direto, mas ela sempre passava na biblioteca que ficava próxima ao banco Gringotes. Gostava de ir a pé, se livrar por mais tempo daquela casa velha e silenciosa, onde um grupo de integrantes da Ordem ficava. Queria ter ido para a casa dos Black, seus irmãos ficavam là e com certeza devia ser mais animada.

* * *

Praguejou pela milésima vez. Como ela demorava. Snape lhe garantiu que ela sairia no máximo às nove horas. Sentiu a brisa gelada daquela noite passar pelo corpo, confiava no padrinho, mesmo ele estando do lado oposto, e esperava que ela saísse sozinha daquela loja como ele havia garantido. Não agüentava mais esperar, daqui a pouco congelaria, sentado em cima daquele prédio velho, escondido com um feitiço disilusório. Até que finalmente vislumbrou os cabelos ruivos, saindo da loja apressada, olhando para o céu, irritada. 

Desaparatou de cima do pequeno prédio e aparatou em um ponto mais a frente da rua quase deserta, esperando ela passar por ali, notando a distração dela.

"_Tola! Como ainda não foi pega?"_

* * *

A ruiva seguia em direção a biblioteca, que não estava perto, ainda teria que andar umas duas quadras. Já ia desviando da inconveniente pessoa que barrava seu caminho na estreita rua, quando levantou a cabeça e paralisou ao ver quem era. Draco estava ali, na sua frente. Um pesado casaco preto, cabelos desalinhados pelo suave vento da noite, braços para trás e um sorriso debochado no rosto. 

- Não sabia que seria tão fácil te achar.

Gelou ao ouvir a voz dele. O coração acelerou e por um instante as pernas fraquejaram. Não sabia como reagir, não estava preparada para aquilo. Ver ele a sua frente e ao mesmo tempo inalcançável, machucava. Era a familiar dor que sentia quando estava sem ninguém por perto. Tentou dizer algo e ao notar que era inútil, desviou para seguir seu caminho. Draco a segurou sem muita força e imediatamente ela parou.

- Preciso falar com você, Virginia.– Ele murmurou.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou, sem se livrar da mão dele em seu braço, olhando para os lados procurando ajuda.

- Achei que você já soubesse que um dia iríamos voltar a nos ver. – Ele disse com suavidade, escondendo a insegurança na voz.

Tentou ver alguma emoção nos olhos azuis, algo que denunciasse a falta que ela fazia, algo que a convencesse a ficar ali com ele. Mas a expressão continuava fria e distante.

- Eu não quero falar nada com você.

- Preciso esclarecer algumas coisas. – Draco tentava ser paciente, entender aquele irritante cena que ela fazia para não se falarem. Por que ela não admitia de uma vez que queria ouvi-lo? Deixaria tudo bem mais simples.

- Foi você que desistiu de nós. – Ela disse de repente o surpreendendo. Draco levou algum tempo para processar a frase, e assim que compreendeu a soltou.

- Desisti?

Desviou o olhar e contraiu os lábios querendo impedir que as palavras saíssem. A verdade é que nunca tinha controle na frente dela, não sabia guiar os próprios sentimentos, se perdia sempre. E isso o deixava frustrado por saber que não era o mesmo. Detestava aquelas sensações que agora voltavam a aflorar por estarem próximos, e ao mesmo tempo apreciava o leve aperto que sentia no peito. Era o desespero doce ao qual ele era apegado que o faziam entender a própria a vida.

- Se desisti posso tentar mais uma vez, ou então posso provar se desisti de verdade. Não estou pedindo para voltarmos, nem para você entender as coisas. Sei bem qual a nossa real situação e o quanto isso complicaria mais ainda, mas você precisa ao menos me ouvir e ver se desisti de nós.

- Eu não posso... não podemos. Só iríamos piorar tudo.

- Então que piore de uma vez. – Falou com uma certa fúria. – Não entende que eu não agüento mais isso. Não agüento essa sensação de que falta algo para eu te esquecer de uma vez. Eu só quero descobri o que é, assim como você.

- Já esqueci você há muito tempo. – Conseguiu dizer em um fio de voz.

- Não funciona assim. – Fechou os olhos e abriu rapidamente, tentando organizar as palavras. - Admita que quer tanto quanto eu se livrar disso tudo, que quer viver sem ter algo constantemente na sua mente.

Ela sorriu amarga. Draco tinha razão, sabia que por mais que procurasse algo nada iria fazer com que ela o esquecesse.

- E o que você sugere? Uma boa dose de xingamentos e agressões verbais para que passemos a nos odiar?

- Para que? Eu te odeio desde o momento que te beijei, por que agora seria diferente? Mas eu amo você, então deve ser isso que não me deixa esquecê-la.

- Você...

- Na verdade eu te odeio desde que soube da existência dos Weasley. Vamos, Virginia. Já disse que tenho coisas para lhe contar e não será aqui no meio da rua. – Segurou a mão dela e começou a andar.

Gina se deixou levar, confusa com o que tinha ouvido. Até que se deu conta que estava andando com ele sem saber para onde.

- Aonde vamos?

- Hogsmeade. Você pode aparatar? – Gina afirmou com a cabeça, a razão gritando para que não fosse com ele. – Na estação de trem.

Soltou a mão dela e aparatou primeiro, mostrando que ela iria se quisesse. Gina se viu sozinha no meio da rua, ouvindo sua mente gritar para que não fosse com ele, que voltasse para a velha casa em Brighton, onde estudaria novas poções na companhia de um mal humorado Snape. Mas sempre achava de seguir seu lado contrario, e fez o mesmo dessa vez, mandando as favas a sua razão.

Aparatou em frente à estação de trem e viu Draco parado mais atrás, encostado na parede. Os braços cruzados em sinal de irritação pela demora dela, mas não disse nada, apenas foi até Gina e fez com que ela o acompanhasse, seguindo pelas estreitas ruas que se encontravam fazias. Hogsmeade não parecia mais o mesmo povoado com um ar singelo e aconchegante. As ruas sustentavam um ar lúgubre e um vazio acentuava mais a sensação de abandono presente no local.

Ela apertou mais o casaco em volta do corpo e se abraçou querendo espantar o frio. Draco parou em frente a uma pequena casa cinza, mais escondida e que parecia bem mais velha que as outras. Reconheceu aquele lugar. Foi ali que Draco a levou junto com Carlinhos no dia do ataque.

Draco subia os três degraus que davam para a entrada e foi seguido por ela. Abriu a porta com um feitiço e deu passagem para que Gina entrasse. Meio relutante ela entrou, ainda sentido o frio que estava lá fora mesmo com ele tendo fechado a porta.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Porque eu sei que não vão nos encontrar aqui. Não é muito agradável, mas acho que serve para conversarmos. E é o ideal para nos livrarmos um do outro.

Gina olhou ao redor da pequena sala, viu um tapete estirado no meio do chão e um pequeno sofá azul escuro a um canto. Um sorriso escapou pelos lábios. Definitivamente aquilo não era um pedido de reconciliação. Viu Draco tirar o sobretudo, andar até o sofá e coloca-lo cuidadosamente ali em cima.

- Por que você desistiu de nós, Draco? – Perguntou novamente,sem se dar conta de imediato. Era tão difícil controlar o que sentia, não queria simplesmente esquecer tudo. Era uma parte da sua vida que estava ali.

- Não fui eu que desisti. – Disse com uma certeza que chegou a surpreendê-la. – Foi você que desistiu quando entramos nessa casa pela primeira vez. Não podíamos ficar juntos e foi você que me fez perceber isso quando me olhou antes de te deixar aqui sozinha.

Aquele dia passou rapidamente por sua mente, e ela se lembrava claramente da magoa dele quando disse que ele era um comensal, que não estava segura com ele ali. Fechou os olhos, percebendo que de certo modo o tinha ferido. Não iriam conseguir resistir e tinham consciência disso. Conversas podiam ser inúteis e um simples pedido de desculpa poderia concertar tudo.

O que tivessem que explicar só atrapalharia, aumentaria a angustia, então por que não se rendiam de uma vez? Mesmo que parecesse loucura ou sem sentido. O afastamento só aumentava o que sentiam e deixava mais sensível as sensações de desespero. Poderiam acabar com aquilo de maneira simples sem se importar com as conseqüências.

Respirou sentindo agora o cheiro de mofo que tinha o local. Sua mente estava confusa com toda aquela situação. Queria estar mais próxima dele, apreciar o momento sem se importar com o que poderia acontecer. Já tinham entrado naquele romance uma vez, por que não podia repetir? Mesmo que fosse deliciosamente errado.

Aproximou-sedele, não se controlando. Com as duas mãos pousadas em cada lado do rosto de Draco, acariciou com as pontas dos dedos, fechando os olhos. Quando abriu, viu o olhar confuso dele e sem se conter aproximou seu rosto, tocando os lábios dele com os seus. No mesmo instante Draco reagiu apertando-a mais contra seu corpo, explorando a boca dela sem nenhuma calma. Saudade e paixão despertando no beijo, misturados com finas linhas de desejo. Doía o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas doía muito mais ficarem afastados.

Draco desceu as mãos pela cintura dela, passando por debaixo da blusa, sentindo a pele se arrepiar com o contato. Gina se afastou um pouco, encarando-o. Guardando o resto de consciência que lhe restava, voltou a beija-lo, deixando que seu casaco fosse desabotoado.

- Virginia... – Draco parou o beijo e murmurou próximo ao pescoço dela. – Nós...

- Shhh... não quero pensar em nada agora. – Baixou um pouco a cabeça olhando para a camisa preta que ele vestia e começou a desabotoa-la.

- Me prometa que não vai mais se afastar de mim. – Draco pediu entre beijos, sem noção do que falava, levado pelo momento.

* * *

**(1)** O Draco é afilhado do Snape? Sinceramente não sei, mas já vi isso em algumas fan fics, que não me recordo os nomes, e acabei colocando aqui também como se o Snape fosse padrinho do Draco. 

**N.A:** Mais um e demorei porque ando sem muita paciência pra escrever e agora sem tempo também. Agradecimentos a: Miaka, Carol Malfoy Potter, Chi Dieh, Nacilme, Nostalgi Camp, Mabel, Fefs Malfoy, Cela-chan, Kle, Jamerson Widdler, Misai, Nara, Forsaken, Laurinha, Marina, Eriele. Porque se não fosse por vocês eu demoraria bem mais.

Mas eu digo mais uma vez que não vou desistir da fic e que minha cabecinha anda trabalhando direito agora.

P.S: Algumasverbos como ''beija-la'' e ''esta'' não estão acentuadas porque o site está se recusando a acentua-las, e coloca um í no lugar do ''a'' acentuado.


	16. Consolidação

**Capítulo 16:** Consolidação

_"Eu sempre quis ter alguém que pudesse rir das minhas bobagens e dar um beijo no meu rosto por cada palavra com entonação boba que eu dissesse. Uma vez quando eu era pequena coloquei a cabeça por fora da janela quando estava chovendo, e fiquei ali sentindo a chuva no cabelo. Mamãe não estava em casa, e quando eu apareci na sala com os cabelos ensopados e parte da testa, Gui berrou preocupado dizendo que eu iria pegar um resfriado. E eu sorri diante da preocupação do meu irmão mais velho, que sorriu de volta me abraçando e pegando um toalha pra secar meus cabelos._

_Draco__ não sorri de volta, e com certeza se eu contasse essa historia ele acharia estúpido, e não riria quando eu sorrisse da tamanha bobagem que havia contado. Ele não é nada do que eu sonhei. Mas tem olhos que se você olhar com muita atenção enquanto diz alguma bobagem pode notar que as orbes cinzas estão sorrindo. Quer dizer, é quase impossível notar isso quando se esta dizendo uma bobagem, já que você fica tão entretida com o que diz._

_E eu sei que não devia me render a isso, mas o que posso fazer se a sensação de passar os dedos nas pálpebras dos olhos dele enquanto dorme é tão inocentemente tentadora?"_

Encostou o nariz no peito de Draco, parando de acariciar as mechas douradas. Aninhou-se nos braços dele sentindo o cheiro de corpo amanhecido. Queria poder ficar ali eternamente, mas sua consciência gritava pelo bom senso. Preguiçosamente, Gina se levantou, sem tirar os olhos dele. Precisava voltar para casa, deviam estar preocupados com ela, e Snape com certeza a trituraria por não ter aparecido para ajudá-lo com as poções.

Pegou suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e se vestiu rapidamente. Ajeitou os cabelos e se aproximou de Draco, voltando a passar os dedos pelas pálpebras dos olhos dele. Não resistiu e aproximou o rosto, vendo-o ressoar de leve, dormindo tranqüilamente.

- Não vai ser fácil...

Estremeceu ouvindo a voz sonolenta de Draco, os olhos ainda fechados. Sorriu e começou a acariciar a bochecha pálida dele.

- O que?

- Eu e você. Não vai ser fácil... eu não vou mudar e você também não. Mas vamos ficar juntos... – Envolveu a cintura dela com os dois braços em sinal de posse.

Draco abriu os olhos nublados de sono.

- Gosto disso.

- Que eu te agarre assim? – Perguntou com malicia.

- Não me referi a isso. - Disse dando um leve tapa no ombro dele. - Gosto quando seus olhos sorriem pra mim.

- Meus olhos sorriem? – Perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas, intrigado.

- Hum hum.

- Não sorriem, não.

- Sorriem sim. E eu gosto disso. – Encostou levemente os lábios nos dele e voltou a encará-lo, sorrindo.

Ele se sentou fazendo com que ela se sentasse de frente para si, em cima das suas pernas.

- E eu gosto da sua pele... – afastou a alça da blusa e beijou os ombros dela. – Do seu cheiro... do seu cabelo... de você. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer de leve.

- Também gosto de você, Draco. – Falou de olhos fechados.

- Mas não vai ser fácil, não é mesmo? Eu e você, tão diferentes... tantos problemas para enfrentar.

- E o que vamos fazer? Fugir. – Brincou.

- É uma opção a ser considerada. – Respondeu pensativo.

Gina se afastou um pouco dele, o olhando séria.

- Draco, eu falei brincando. Nós não podemos fugir.

- Eu sei, mas seria mais fácil assim.

- Não, Draco, fugir dos nossos problemas não é a maneira mais fácil. Pensei que você já tivesse aprendido isso.

- Eu não fujo dos meus problemas.

- Há não? – Sem que ele esperasse, Gina pegou suas duas mãos e as virou para cima. – E o que é isso? Ainda continua. Não percebe que uma hora pode acabar indo longe de mais novamente.

- Eu nunca fui longe demais com isso, Virginia. O que você está insinuando com esse 'novamente'? Se for em relação ao que aconteceu naquele maldito banheiro eu já falei que não fui eu.

- Eu acreditei que não tivesse sido você, mas agora isso não faz mais sentido. – Tentou se acalmar. Via aflição disfarçada nas palavras de Draco.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – Os olhos faiscaram. – Nada. E eu agradeceria se você saísse de cima do meu colo. – Ironizou.

Gina se aproximou mais dele, mexendo nas mechas de cabelo loiro, tentando de certo acalmá-lo. Mesmo que Draco não demonstrasse aflição ela sabia o que se passava com ele. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça de encontro com a curva do pescoço do loiro.

- Não vou te deixar, lembra?

Draco não reagiu. Ela não poderia entender, ele mesmo não entendia o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Tentou repelir de alguma forma aquele contato. Sentia as mãos dela acariciando sua nuca, enquanto tinha vontade de tirá-la de perto. Era a coisa mais plausível a se fazer, certo? Não se tratando do seu anjo.

- Virginia... não vamos tocar mais nesse assunto, ok?

- Quando você parar de se machucar, Draco, eu prometo que não toco mais nesse assunto. – Beijou suavemente a base do pescoço dele e voltou a encará-lo.

Não respondeu. Apenas passou a mão em volta da cintura dela. Querendo ignorar seus receios e o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

- Preciso ir.

- Já.

- Hum hum. Mas assim que puder eu dou um jeito de te ver.

- Você ainda está chateado?

- Claro que estou. – Falou sorrindo sarcástico. – Mas não é por isso que estou indo. Preciso ir realmente.

- Esta bem...

- Sabe como sair daqui?

- Claro que sei. É Hogsmeade, Draco. Passei anos vindo aqui.

Sorriu fazendo esforço para não levar a mão até o antebraço. Estava queimando.

* * *

Aquela leve sensação na nuca o avisando de que algo não estava certo mais uma vez não recebia credito. Não acreditava nesse tipo de coisas. O corpo não podia mandar sinais. E o que poderia dar errada em uma missão tão simples como aquela? Está certo que ele não desejava fazer aquilo. Ter que resgatar Nayore não fazia parte dos seus planos, era o mesmo que tornar inútil a sua pequena vingança, mas não tinha jeito. Não podia se recusar a uma missão dada pessoalmente pelo Lord das Trevas.

Ele e mais quatro comensais, incluindo Blás, teriam que ir até um dos lugares secretos da Ordem. De alguma maneira Nayore conseguiu se comunicar e dizer onde estava. Uma casa velha perto do Beco Diagonal, um local tão simples para manter alguém capturado, protegida por feitiços, mas nada que não dessem um jeito. Uma das pessoas responsáveis pelo captura de Eve não verdade estavam do lado do Lord.

Chegaram no local combinado, Blás por último sem esconder o típico nervosismo. Na rua de trás era onde ficava a casa onde Eve estava. Repassaram os planos e iam aparatar os cinco para a outra rua, quando Blás fez sinal para que Draco esperasse. Os outros desaparataram.

- O que foi Blás, temos que ser rápido com isso.

- É uma armadilha, Draco.

- O que? – Só faltou rir diante daquela incredulidade.

- Uma armadilha. Nayore não está ali. Isso é só uma armadilha para capturar mais comensais.

- E como você sabe disso? Por que não avisou aos outros também... Blás...? Você que é...? - Afirmou com total convicção, sem concluir a frase, enquanto pegava sua varinha por debaixo da capa.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Draco. Não vou te entregar pra eles. Você só precisa ir embora daqui rápido.

- Blás, seu maldito... você nós traiu.

- Trai a eles, Draco, e não a você. Agora vá embora daqui. Um dia quem sabe você não entende. – Blás parecia meio desnorteado e ao mesmo tempo falava com segurança.

- O que você quer que eu entenda? Você acha que eu vou deixar os outros serem capturados?

- Oras, Draco, desde quando você se preocupa com eles? Só estou te tirando dessa porque sei que você apenas se tornou comensal por causa do seu pai. Você gosta disso tanto quanto eu. – Escolheu bem as palavras, esperando que Draco não cometesse a loucura de ir atrás dos outros. - E não vi outro modo de sair disso. Não era nada do que eu imaginava, não é a liberdade e o tipo de poder que eu queria.

Draco segurou com força a varinha. Nunca que passaria por sua cabeça que Blás mudaria de lado, no entanto era mais impossível acreditar que ele estivesse o livrando de uma emboscada. Não conhecia aquele tipo de atitude. Definitivamente Blás não devia ter pertencido a Sonserina.

- Eu avisei a você que isso não era liberdade, Blás.

Zabine recomeçou a andar, passando direto por Draco, sem olhá-lo.

- Aonde você vai?

- Tenho que ir lá avisar que não há mais ninguém, que só foram aqueles. Ninguém vai saber que você esteve aqui.

Deu um fino sorriso e então sumiu, deixando Draco sozinho na rua escura.

Tentou por ordem em seus pensamentos. Entender o que se passou nos últimos minutos. Não tinha idéia do que fazer, não poderia simplesmente aparecer para o Lord. O que falaria sobre os outros terem sido capturados e a traição de Blás?

Devia ter percebido. O comportamento de Zabine não vinha sendo o mesmo já fazia algum tempo. E aquele resgate de Nayore estava tão simples que era de se desconfiar. A Ordem da Fênix mesmo que quisesse interrogar Nayore antes de entregá-la aos aurores nunca a manteriam em um local de fácil acesso, mesmo com todos os feitiços possíveis de proteção.

O jeito era voltar para casa, por as idéias no lugar e comunicar ao Lord o que havia acontecido. Passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo antes de desaparatar, enquanto os outros comensais eram presos e Zabine falava que não poderia mais ser um espião, pois o haviam descoberto.

* * *

Deitada na cama conseguia ouvir o barulho lá embaixo de uma das reuniões em que os integrantes da Ordem costumavam se exaltar. Só tinha mais umas duas horas de descanso para depois ir para o porão e ajudar Snape com as poções. Até agora não entendia o fato do seu ex-professor não ter reclamado por ela não aparecer na madrugada passada e se surpreendeu quando percebeu que ninguém ali sabia que ela havia passado a madrugada fora. O que provavelmente se dava ao fato de Snape não ter comunicado a ninguém que ela não havia aparecido no porão para fazer o seu trabalho.

Estava feliz por ter sido dispensada daquela reunião. Não tinha concentração suficiente naquela hora para poder prestar atenção. Vagava longe dali e se deu ao luxo de não se preocupar com nada por breves momentos.

Até que a bateram na porta do seu quarto e com preguiça, Gina se levantou e a abriu.

- Pensei que não precisariam de mim na reunião.

- A reunião já terminou, Gina. – Carlinhos trazia algo embrulhado na mão. – Você não desceu para jantar. Tonks trouxe cookies e eu consegui guardar alguns para você.

- Obrigada, Carlinhos. – Sorriu e pegou os cookies da mão de Carlinhos. – Estou mesmo com fome. – Entrou no quarto e deixou a porta aberta como um convite para que Carlinhos entrasse também. – Então, como foi a reunião?

- Ah, não teve nada de novo. – Respondeu, entrando no quarto.

- Conseguiram capturar aqueles comensais? – Mordeu um pedaço de cookie esperando a resposta de Carlinhos.

- Conseguiram. Três deles. Havíamos sido informados de que seriam quatro, mas parece que de última hora um deles foi chamado para outra missão. E bem, finalmente descobrimos quem estava se passando de comensal e espionando para nós. Um tal de Zabine. Rony disse que ele era do mesmo ano que ele em Hogwarts.

- Zabine? Foi capitão da Sonserina no meu penúltimo.

- É, parece que é esse mesmo.

- Os três que foram capturados eram comensais importantes?

- Só um deles, filho do Nott. Os outros dois não estavam nem na lista de comensais que nos temos.

- Quando tudo isso vai acabar, Carlinhos? Não agüento mais.

- Nem tão cedo, eu acho. – Carlinhos se sentou ao lado de Gina e a abraçou.

Gina correspondeu ao abraço. Queria que aquilo terminasse de uma vez. Ter uma vida tranqüila e sem a preocupação de que um membro de sua família ou um amigo poderia ser atacado a qualquer hora. Quando Carlinhos se afastou um pouco dela pode ver o quão cansado ele estava. Por mais que ela e Snape se esforçassem sabiam que não estavam nem perto de descobrir o que se passava com Carlinhos e que as poções que davam a ele diariamente iam perdendo seu efeito pouco a pouco.

- Você tomou sua poção hoje? – Perguntou suave.

Carlinhos olhou meio emburrado.

- Tomei. Sabe que a mamãe sempre dá um jeito de saber se eu tomei aquela poção horrível, então não tem como escapar. Bom, eu vou deixar você descansar um pouco mais. – Levantou, firmando os pés no chão e baixando um pouco a cabeça.

Gina o observou atentamente e se levantou rápido segurando-o.

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Estou sim. – Respondeu um pouco lento. - Foi só uma tontura, não comi nada desde o almoço, deve ser isso. – Levantou a cabeça sorrindo. – Estou bem, vou ver se restou algo do jantar.

Ela não disse nada. Ainda observou ele sair do quarto parecendo estar bem. Carlinhos fechou a porta e Gina voltou a comer os cookies que ele havia trazido. Parou de mastigar ao se lembrar que havia prometido a Harry encontrá-lo no jardim hoje à noite. Perdeu a vontade de comer os deliciosos cookies já pensando na conversar que teria com ele sobre aquele relacionamento que não tinha nenhum futuro. Colocar um ponto final de vez naquela história.

- Aquilo não foi uma traição, foi? – Se perguntou. – Eu praticamente já não tenho nada com ele...

Aquela não era hora para remorsos. Não podia ter controle sobre o que sentia e ver Draco depois de tanto tempo não deixava espaço em sua mente para se lembrar de que já tinha um compromisso com alguém. Não foi certo, mas também não podia ser considerado de todo errado. Afinal ela só se deixou levar por seus sentimentos.

Pegou seu casaco em cima da cadeira e saiu do quarto ainda carregando os cookies. Ao chegar perto da escada viu Carlinhos meio sentado no chão, as mãos segurando o corrimão da escada.

- Carlinhos! – Correu até ele e se sentou também, se familiarizando com aquela cena. – Você tomou mesmo sua poção? Está suando frio.

- Não está mais fazendo efeito... estou sangrando novamente...

- Não, Carlinhos, sabe que não passa de um delírio, você não sangra de verdade. – Disse apavorada, Carlinhos fechava os olhos com força, tentando reprimir a dor.

- Dessa vez é de verdade. Estou sagrando.

- O q... – Viu a camiseta azul clara começar a ficar manchada. Imediatamente gritou por ajuda enquanto levantava a blusa de Carlinhos e viu nitidamente os cortes que já haviam sarado há muito tempo reaparecerem, como se estivessem sidos feitos nesse instante.

Harry apareceu seguido de Rony e Tonks. Gina tentava parar com o sangramento vindo dos cortes profundos no peito de Carlinhos.

- Temos que levá-lo ao hospital. – Tonks tirou um relógio de bolso da sua capa. – Gina e Rony vão com ele. Eu e Harry vamos avisar a Snape e aos outros. – Se abaixou ao lado de Carlinhos junto com Rony e colocou a chave de portal em forma de relógio na mão dele. - Segurem e vão. Já está programada. A qualquer segundo...

Gina colocou a mão de Carlinhos no relógio, fez o mesmo com uma das próprias mãos enquanto a outra apoiava as costas de Carlinhos com a ajuda de Rony. Assim que ficaram prontos a chave de portal brilhou levemente e eles desapareceram para apareceram na recepção do St. Mungus.

Tentaram acompanhar Carlinhos, mas uma das enfermeiras pediu que eles ficassem na recepção e que assim que possível seriam comunicados sobre o estado do paciente.

* * *

Aparatou no lado de fora da casa aparentemente abandonada. Podia sentir o cheiro de amoníaco vindo do chão e prendeu a respiração durante instantes evitando sentir o odor desagradável. Não era desse modo que seu pai se referia aos dias de gloria de comensal. Parou em frente à porta, tentando se recompor mentalmente. Só precisava relatar o que havia acontecido. Nada de mentir para o Lord, seu pai sempre dizia que ninguém conseguia enganá-lo. Mas então como Zabine conseguiu se passar por comensal quando na verdade estava ao lado de Dumbledore?

Entrou na casa sem dificuldade, apenas usando a varinha com um feitiço de identificação. Ao entrar percebeu que o silêncio na sala estava fora do habitual. Já ia seguindo as escadas, quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Aonde pensa que vai, Draco? Não deveria estar em uma missão de resgate?

Virou-se para contemplar o rosto igualmente pálido de seu pai, crispando os lábios em um movimento involuntário.

- Era uma armadilha. Foram todos capturados.

Lucius não esboçou reação. Parecia estar com outros problemas em mente naquele momento.

- Nayore provavelmente nem estava no local. Vou comunicar ao Lord...

- Deixe que eu mesmo comunico. Agora há algo mais importante.

- O Sr. Não entendeu o que eu disse? Foi uma armadilha e alem de não conseguimos resgatar Nayore, os outros ainda foram capturados.

- E quando eu digo que há algo mais importante é porque realmente a algo mais importante. – Viu os lábios do seu pai crisparem em sinal de irritação. Cruzou os braços, sem se importar com o que era esse algo mais importante. – Eu quero que vá nessa outra missão.

Lucius tirou um pergaminho extremamente amarelado do bolso da sua calça e entregou a Draco.

- Os outros comensais estão na sala ao lado discutindo sobre a invasão.

- Invasão de que? – Draco perguntou despreocupado. Lucius fez sinal com a cabeça para que ele olhasse o pergaminho.

Então ele viu a planta de um enorme prédio em cima com letras negras e o nome do local.

_Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos_

Voltou a olhar para o seu pai e obteve um leve aceno com a cabeça. Em seguida Lucius saiu sem dizer mais nada, subindo as escadas do esconderijo dos comensais.

* * *

No hospital St. Mungus as coisas pareciam andar na vista do normal de sempre. Pacientes vitimas de feitiços ou poções mal sucedidas, curandeiros para todos os lados e os Weasley na recepção ávidos por noticias de Carlinhos.

Gina encostou a cabeça no ombro da mãe, sendo prontamente abraçada. Sua mãe havia parado de chorar quando uma das enfermeiras veio e disse que Carlinhos não corria mais risco, que os sangramentos haviam parado e já estavam cicatrizando após aplicarem alguns poções. Mesmo assim não permitiram que os Weasley fossem vê-lo alegando que ele ainda estava na UTI do hospital e já estavam providenciando a transferência dele para um quarto, só depois disso é que a família poderia vê-lo.

- Molly, querida, não precisa mais ficar assim. Carlinhos não corre mais risco. – O Sr. Weasley falou tentando soar seguro para a esposa.

Remus estava ali com eles junto com Hermione que tentava acalmar o namorado. Rony não parava de apertar as mãos em sinal de nervosismo. Vendo que suas tentativas não estavam sendo úteis, Hermione se dirigiu até Remus e perguntou baixo:

- Professor, o Sr. não tinha uma missão hoje a noite? – Ele deu um leve sorriso achando graça no fato dela e dos outros continuarem o chamando de professor.

- Tenho sim.

- Então, acho que deveria ir. Sei do que se trata e bom... De qualquer forma Carlinhos não corre mais perigo... – Parecia um pouco sem jeito, não queria soar como se estivesse tentando expulsar o professor dali, mas sabia que ele hoje tinha algo mais importante a fazer. – Eu estou dizendo isso porque...

- Eu entendi, Hermione – A interrompeu educadamente. – Você tem razão, com essa confusão toda eu havia me esquecido.

Remus se despediu de todos, explicando o motivo e dizendo que voltaria para ver como Carlinhos estava. Gina se virou para Hermione e perguntou:

- Harry também está nessa missão?

- Sim, e Rony também devia estar, mas ele foi dispensando depois do que aconteceu.

- É algo arriscado?

Hermione fez que não com a cabeça.

- Mas é importante. Harry não podia deixar de ir, senão com certeza ele estaria aqui com você, Gina. – Sorriu tentando confortá-la.

- Não perguntei por isso. Só queria saber, o achei muito estranho hoje mais cedo...

Parou de falar sentindo a voz ir morrendo aos poucos em sua garganta. Algo apertava dentro dela, uma sensação de desconforto, insegurança. Quando a enfermeira apareceu dizendo que seu irmão não corria mais risco a sensação havia passado na mesma hora. Agora havia voltado.

- Vou pergunta se já transferiram Carlinhos. – Disse para sua mãe e Hermione, levantando e ignorando a sensação que a engolfava interiormente. – Com licença – se dirigiu a uma mulher baixinha e de aparência simpática, mas um tanto severa. – Eu queria saber se o meu irmão...

E uma forte explosão ecoou por todo o andar.

Gina virou e viu Hermione, Rony e seu pai alarmados segurando as varinhas. Pra eles estarem assim é porque suspeitavam de algo. Não, aquilo era um hospital. Eles não chegariam a tal ponto? Não precisou de muito tempo para chegar a conclusão de que eles eram capaz disso mesmo e como um flash passando por sua cabeça se lembrou do ataque a Hogsmeade.

- Carlinhos...

Não hesitou duas vezes em ir a procura do seu irmão. Sua mãe estaria segura junto de seu pai e os outros. Outro estrondo e uma gritaria infernal. Em meio aquilo tudo tentou clarear a mente para se lembra onde ficaria a UTI dos St. Mungus.

* * *

Draco parecia atordoado em meio aos corpos vestidos de negro ao seu redor. A agitação podia ser vista através de seus olhos, a única parte visível naquele momento. Um hospital. Estavam atacando um hospital. Não era um local cheio de trouxas, nem um local apinhado de bruxos felizes.

_"...__Simplesmente há uma hora que você pensa e vê que não dá mais pra continuar.''_ Lembrou-se das palavras distantes de Snape quando o questionou por que mudou de lado. _"Você não é totalmente igual a eles, Draco. Mesmo que tenha sido educado por um dos maiores. Uma hora você vai notar que essa não é a coisa mais certa, mesmo que tenha sido isso que te ensinaram desde pequeno."_

O capuz que usava parecia sufocá-lo. _Se é pra se orgulhar tanto do que fazemos, por que temos que nos esconder através disso?Não, não sou como eles. Não posso mais._

Os gritos ecoavam em seus ouvidos e as risadas dos comensais o desagradava. Talvez por um breve momento Blás tivesse sido mais esperto que ele. Afinal já sabia há algum tempo que não era aquilo que queria. Não queria estar ali**(1)**.

No entanto ele não voltou. Não saiu dali. Não se afastou. Automaticamente ele seguiu os outros comensais, vendo-os explodirem, atirarem em qualquer pessoa. A marca negra pairava sobre o St. Mungus e mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Seus olhos percorreram mais uma vez ao seu redor. Os corpos negros o confundindo. Os clarões de feitiços pareciam cegar sua visão, mesmo que já estivesse acostumado com aquilo. E em meio a essa confusão vislumbrou cabelos ruivos. Pensou que estivesse começando a delirar. Foi ai que notou que estava na recepção do hospital, vendo três bruxos com as varinhas em punho tentando se defender.

_Weasley_

Viu o nome em sua mente. _O que ele e a Granger fazem aqui?_ _Então a ordem já havia sido comunicada_ _do ataque_. Mais a um canto estava uma senhora gorda que ele reconheceu rapidamente como sendo a mãe do Weasley. Então tudo clareou em sua mente. O ataque repentino ao St. Mungus. Os Weasley ali. Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

Céus! Precisava tirar alguém urgentemente dali, ou nunca se perdoaria. E sem saber porque correu pelos corredores a procura de Carlinhos. Ainda confuso, mas sabendo o porque de fazer aquilo. Já o havia salvado duas vezes. Agora era como um vinculo. Tudo pelo seu anjo.

E sem saber quanto tempo havia gastado percorrendo os corredores. Ele o achou. E não foi só ele.

Gina estava ali. E seu peito pareceu afundar ao notar que ela também estava em meio aquele caos. Por um momento Draco Malfoy sentiu medo. Medo de perdê-la. Nunca tinha pensando em ver Gina em meio a um ataque de comensais.

Foi se aproximando rápido e esboçou um sorriso escondido pelo capuz quando viu que ela ohavia notado. Seu sorriso se apagou rapidamente ao ver que Gina apontava a varinha com força em sua direção, os olhos brilhando de raiva, e ainda ajudando Carlinhos a se manter de pé.

Carlinhos viu tudo turvo, mesmo assim percebeu que estava diante de um comensal. Tinha que ajudar Gina de alguma forma. Sentia-se fraco, mas não podia deixar a irmã os defender sozinha.

- Fique longe dele. – A voz dela saiu fria e cortante.

Draco se lembrou do capuz que usava ocultando seu rosto no mesmo instante em que Gina parecia reconhecer os olhos cinzas nublados de confusão.

- Draco... – disse em um fio de voz, a mão afrouxando a varinha.

Ele tirou o capuz, dessa vez o sorriso a mostra. Recomeçou a se aproximar dela.

- Fique longe do meu irmão, Draco. – Gritou mais uma vez, fazendo com que ele parasse.

- Gina, eu...

- O que vocês querem com ele? – Perguntou com a voz chorosa. – Não vou deixar que o peguem.

Carlinhos tentou ficar em pé, mas o efeito foi o contrario fazendo com que ele se apoiasse mais ainda nela.

- Eu não vou fazer nada contra ele, Gina, você sabe. Eu... não vou deixar que te machuquem.

Gina parecia não agüentar mais. As lágrimas começavam a cair. O peso de Carlinhos, a responsabilidade de tentar tirá-lo dali, o encontro com Draco, ter visto ele de comensal. Tudo parecia querer derrubá-la de encontro ao chão. Não agüentava mais aquela tortura.

Percebendo o cansaço se apoderar dela, Draco chegou junto ajudando-a com Carlinhos, se lembrando da vez em Hogsmeade. Ela olhou para ele procurando certeza.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gina, eu prometo.

Só que dessa vez ele não os levaria para um lugar seguro, não os tiraria dali. Não houve tempo. Não se ouvia mais gritos nem explosões, há não ser passos que se aproximavam.

- PARADO!

Um grupo de bruxos apareceram, todos apontando a varinha para Draco.

- Solte-os. Você está preso! – Quim Shacklebolt e mais três aurores se aproximaram deles.

Imóvel, Draco deixou que um dos aurores segurasse Carlinhos, enquanto os outros dois apontavam a varinha diretamente para o peito dele.

- Você está bem, Virginia? – Quim perguntou tentando compreender o olhar que ela lançava a Draco.

- Há um engano, ele só estava nós ajudando.

- Um Malfoy ajudando Weasleys? – Um dos aurores comentou sarcástico.

- Estava sim. Draco...

- Ela deve estar sobre o _imperius_. – Quim comentou. - Ele não ia ajudar vocês, ele ia levar o seu irmão. Ainda bem que chegamos a tempo.

- Não, Quim, ele...

- A levem daqui. – Quim ordenou, já prevendo que por Gina estar sobre um feitiço de Malfoy provavelmente dificultaria as coisas.

- Não. – Gina abraçou Draco. – Não podem levá-lo. Ele... – as mãos dela foram direto para a nuca dele, relembrando das vezes em que se abraçavam. Não podia perder Draco agora. – Eu nunca vou deixar você – disse baixinho.

Os aurores tentaram fazer com que ela se soltasse dele e antes que eles conseguissem Draco murmurou no ouvido dela:

- Eu sei como curá-lo.

Foi a última coisa que ouviu. Draco sabia como curar Carlinhos. Mas estava sendo levado preso.

* * *

(**1) deja vu** – capítulo 01. É só olhar a primeira frase.

**N.A:** Olá pessoal! Eu sei que vocês têm todo o motivo do mundo para estarem chateados com essa minha demora absurda para publicar esse capítulo, mas eu não fiz de propósito e não teve nada haver com os meus estudos. Eu me mudei duas vezes esse ano, fiquei um mês sem computador por causa disso e quando finalmente tinha terminado o capítulo 16 e Bel me entregou ele betado, meu lindo computador maldito parou de funcionar (parece até praga) e minha mãe só arranjou alguém pra concertar ele uns dois meses depois. Quando ele já tava todo ok e eu já podia publicar o novo cap. eu reli ele e não gostei nem um pouco. Então tive que fazer de novo, e acreditem esse aqui ficou mil vezes melhor.

Não pretendo demorar esse absurdo de novo para publicar o último cap. Há não ser que meu lindo computador maldito ache de querer tirar férias antes do tempo. Agradeço muito a todas que deixaram reviews, que tiveram paciência e que me cobrarem atualizações. Carol Malfoy Potter, Miaka, Natalie, Belzinha, Lininha Evans, Nacilme, Clari, Marcelita, Tatinha Black, Lininha Evans, Marcela, Lele, CerejinhaLine, Anita Joyce Belice. Obrigada pelos elogios e os devidos puxões de orelha.

E quem me mandou e-mail e pediu para eu avisar da atualização, desculpa, mas é que por passar esse tempo todo sem acessar a net minha conta de e-mail foi desativada, o que faz com que eu não possa nem avisar e nem colocar o nome de vocês aqui já que perdi todos os e-mails.

É isso meus amores, espero que tenham gostado dessa capítulo que eu escrevi com muito carinho.

Bjokinhas!


	17. Fique aqui comigo

**N.A:** A primeira parte desse capítulo é intercalada com flashback, que estão representados em itálico. E eu disse que esse era o último capítulo, não foi? Podem esquecer...

* * *

**Capítulo 17:** Fique aqui comigo 

Gina ministrava os ingredientes da poção com todo cuidado possível. Cada ingrediente na sua dose exata e colocados em uma determinada seqüência. Snape parecia muito mais concentrado do que o habitual, tomando cuidado para cortar as ervas como mandava as instruções. Ginny se lembrava detalhadamente do dia em que conseguiu ir ver Draco e ele lhe contou como curar Carlinhos.

Uma boa conversa com Dumbledore, uma persuasão com os aurores e uma ajudinha de Blás Zabine, foi o que colaborou para que ela conseguisse visitá-lo uma semana depois dele ter sido levado para Azkaban.

_D&G_

_- Você não precisa ficar nervosa desse jeito. Aqui não tem mais aqueles dementadores. – Blás tentou tranqüilizá-la._

_- Eu sei. – Ela disse tentando sorrir um pouco. – Mas é que eu vou ver o Draco, Blás. Sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim? E ele vai me contar como curar o Carlinhos. - Blás balançou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão._

_Passaram pelos corredores da prisão que agora era guardada por bruxos desde que os dementadores passaram para o lado de Voldemort._

_- Blás, você acha que eu deveria contar sobre o pai dele? – Gina perguntou incerta._

_- Não sei... Lucius se preocupava muito com Draco. Eles tinham uma ligação muito forte mesmo parecendo serem frios um com o outro. Tenho certeza que Draco gostava muito do pai._

_Chegarem em frente a um arco com dois guardas de cada lado. Draco estava lá dentro._

_D&G_

A poção estava pronta. Gina sorriu para Snape, que apenas curvou os lábios mantendo o rosto apático. Ele parecia estranhamente cansado, e aquele quase sorriso torto com certeza era de alivio por finalmente ter terminado aquela poção.

- Se quiser pode ficar descansando. Eu posso ir lá e levar a poção.

- Weasley, eu trabalhei nisso durante horas, agora você quer que eu simplesmente deixe você fazer o resto sozinha? Não vou correr o risco de você estragar tudo. Lembro muito bem que você era uma das minhas piores alunas de poção. – Ele resmungou.

- Mas eu trabalhei com o Sr. esse tempo todinho. – Retrucou parecendo um pouco ofendida. – E eu melhorei bastante.

- Weasley, não é hora para esse tipo de discussão.

- Se o Sr. quer tanto levar a poção para o Carlinhos e receber os devidos créditos, não tem problema. Eu só disse aquilo porque achei que o Sr. estivesse muito cansado...

Snape a olhou fuzilando.

- Me pergunto como o meu afilhado foi se apaixonar por você. – Disse baixo, mas foi o suficiente para ela ouvir.

Gina sorriu com o comentário de Snape dito com tanta naturalidade. E os dois saíram em direção ao quarto em que Carlinhos estava.

_D&G_

_Entrou sozinha. Blás achou melhor ficar lá fora. Ele não sabia qual seria a reação de Draco ao vê-lo ali, talvez não fosse das mais amigáveis._

_Gina sentiu seu coração acelerar a cada passo que dava. Buscou Draco com os olhos pela sala em que os presos conversavam com suas visitas. Não estava muito cheia e assim que avistou os cabelos platinados dele achou que seu coração fosse parar com o tamanho do aperto que sentiu._

_Seu Draco não parecia o mesmo. Os cabelos que sempre estavam arrumados se encontravam bagunçados, parecia mais magro ou apenas fosse impressão dela pelo uniforme folgado que ele usava. Mas o que a chocou mesmo foi quando seus olhos se encontraram. Não havia brilho ali, não havia o brilho do gelo azulado que ela sempre via. Estavam opacos._

_Sentou-se de frente para ele. Draco não se levantou para abraçá-la e não encarava mais seu olhar._

_- Draco... – Chamou querendo alguma reação da parte dele. – Olhe pra mim, por favor._

_E ele olhou em um pedido mudo de ajuda._

_Gina se levantou no mesmo instante e foi para o lado dele abraçá-lo._

_- Sinto tanto a sua falta, Draco. – Murmurou no ouvido dele, segurando as lágrimas. – Nós vamos te tirar daqui._

_- Nós quem? – Ele perguntou com a voz apática._

_- Dumbledore está dando um jeito e Snape também. A única acusação que tem sobre você é em relação ao ataque em St. Mungus, e como depois foi comprovado que eu não estava sobre nenhum feitiço eu contei que você estava me ajudando a tirar o Carlinhos dali._

_- Não vai adiantar muita coisa. – Ele deu de ombros com um sorriso melancólico._

_Gina o soltou, voltando a se sentar de frente para ele, segurando suas mãos entre as dela._

_- Vai sim, meu amor. E se você me contar como salvar o Carlinhos isso pode te ajudar mais ainda._

_- Foi por isso que você veio aqui?_

_Por um instante ela não entendeu a pergunta, mas vendo o olhar magoado de Draco ela compreendeu._

_- Foi esse o motivo que nos usamos para que permitissem que eu entrasse aqui. Mas eu também vim porque queria ter ver, Draco. Você sabe que não tem permissão de receber visitas... então Dumbledore deu um jeito e conseguiu que eu e Blás entrássemos._

_- Blás está ai?_

_- Hum hum. E ele vai depor a seu favor, você já sabe que ele era agente duplo da Ordem, ele tem credito e uma ficha limpa._

_- Você não devia ter vindo, Gina... esse lugar é horrível e..._

_- Shhhh... – Ela levou as mãos dele até seus lábios e as beijou. – Vocêvai sair logo daqui. E dessa vez nos vamos ficar longe de toda essa confusão._

_- Gina, eu... eu não posso mais continuar aqui._

_- Eu sei. – Murmurou, passando a ponta dos dedos delicadamente pela mão dele. Draco estava definhando aos poucos naquele local e só fazia uma semana que estava ali._

_- Como anda seu irmão? – Ele soltou a mão dela não querendo que ela falasse algo sobre seus cortes._

_- Anda sentindo muitas dores, nem sempre conseguimos controlá-las com poções. Eu preciso que você me ajude._

_- É uma magia criada pelo Lord. Mistura o sangue de dragão com o de uma pessoa que você queira usar como uma espécie de arma._

_D&G_

Chegaram no quarto de Carlinhos. Ele parecia dormir, sua mãe estava ao lado da cama. Gina chegou com cuidado.

- Não podemos mesmo dar uma porção para ele dormir ou algum feitiço que não o faça sentir dor? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou aflita. Snape fez que não com a cabeça e Gina explicou:

- É uma poção forte, mãe. Que vai livrar Carlinhos dá magia negra que está dentro dele, por isso não podemos usar nenhum feitiço ou poção, porque pode prejudicar o efeito. – Gina acordou Carlinhos com delicadeza. – Está na hora. – Ela disse quando ele abriu os olhos.

Carlinhos fez sinal com a cabeça indicando que estava pronto, se sentou e Snape deu a poção a ele. Assim que Carlinhos terminou de beber, Gina fez com que ele se deitasse e seguindo as instruções de Draco fez um corte fino no peito do irmão, mas o suficiente para sair um pouco de sangue.

_D&G_

_- Uma arma, Draco? Você está me dizendo que o meu irmão é uma arma de Você-Sabe-Quem? – A voz dela se transformou de calma para nervosa._

_- Só se ele chegasse a por as mãos no seu irmão. Era isso que ia acontecer naquele dia caso os comensais conseguissem seqüestrá-lo. – Draco parou de falar, levantando um pouco a cabeça para cima e respirando fundo, como se tentasse esquecer algo. – Preste atenção nos ingredientes e como deve fazer tudo. Não é difícil, só um pouco complexa, mas Snape com certeza conseguirá fazê-la._

_Gina tirou um pergaminho e uma pena do bolso._

_- Eu vou anotar._

_- Você só precisa de três ervas: clove, camphor e pratishta. E vai misturar a efusão de ervas com uma outra poção, a de transmutação de energia. Snape com certeza sabe como preparar essa. As ervas devem ser colocadas na quantidade exata, três centímetros de cada, e a dose da poção de transmutação de energia deve corresponder a 5ml. Tudo muito precisamente._

_- E depois é só dar a poção ao Carlinhos? – Ela já parecia feliz vendo que não era tão difícil assim._

_- É, mas depois que der a poção vocês precisam corta o lado esquerdo do peito dele, porque foi isso que fizeram da outra fez. Eles pegaram um pouco do sangue do seu irmão e introduziram em um dragão. Depois pegaram o sangue do dragão, abriram o peito do seu irmão e banharam o coração dele com o sangue de Dragão. Por último lançaram o encantamento nele e no dragão. Seu irmão estava ligado a um dos dragões que o Lord capturou, por isso que ele reagiu daquela forma quando Hogsmeade foi atacada._

_Gina parecia chocada com a magia macabra que haviam feito com seu irmão._

_- A poção vai limpar o sangue dele. E o corte serve para sair a energia da magia negra. Eu não sei se dói, porque nunca vi ninguém fazendo. Só sei disso porque meu pai me contou quando eu perguntei sobre os dragões e domadores seqüestrados. Você sabe que seu irmão foi o único que conseguiu escapar._

_D&G_

Gina estava apreensiva com o que ia acontecer. Nem ela, nem Snape tinham noção do que aconteceria após Carlinhos tomar a poção. A Sra. Weasley não agüentou ver Gina cortando o peito de Carlinhos, mesmo que não fosse um corte fundo. Ela daria tudo para não ver seu filho passando por aquilo, mas no final das contas ela sabia que depois daquilo ele estaria curado e não precisaria mais de poções e nem sentiria mais dores.

Carlinhos parecia tranqüilo, mas sua feição mudou alguns segundos depois que Gina fez o corte. Sentiu uma dor percorrer seu corpo, seu coração bateu mais rápido e o sangue parecia percorrer seu corpo de maneira veloz a ponto dele ter a sensação que havia subido tudo direto para sua cabeça. Sentiu-se enjoado e o corpo trêmulo. Durou apenas alguns segundos. Assim que seu corpo parou de tremer e seu sangue parecia voltar a circular normalmente uma luz em um cinza escuro saiu do corte em seu peito.

Seu coração ainda batia rápido, mas a sensação de enjoou sumiu na mesma hora. Ele abriu os olhos, que mantivera fechados desde que a dor começara. Viu Gina fechar o corte com um feitiço e logo depois sua mãe o abraçou forte.

- Vou avisar aos outros de que ele já está bem. – Snape se referiu aos outros Weasley que estavam na sala esperando saber se tudo tinha ocorrido bem. Gina sorriu para ele e agradeceu. Snape apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Gina se juntou a sua mãe abraçando Carlinhos. Agora só faltava uma coisa para completar a sua felicidade: um certo loiro ao seu lado.

* * *

A cada diz que passava Gina ficava mais preocupada com ele. Quando foi visitá-lo pela primeira vez não teve coragem de contar sobre a morte de Lucius após ver o quanto ele estava abatido. Draco era mantido isolado, não tinha nenhum contato com os outros comensais que haviam sido presos. Voldemort já sabia que Dumbledore estava tentando tirar Draco de Azkaban e que ele estava ajudando com algumas informações. 

Por medida de segurança Dumbledore conseguiu que o mantessem isolado para evitar tentativas de vingança. Mas isso não era o suficiente para Gina se sentir segura. Draco não era seguro para ele mesmo.

Quando voltou a vê-lo pela segunda vez notou que ele parecia mais seguro e menos abatido, então achou que ele estivesse pronto para saber sobre o pai. Mas ela não esperava aquela reação dele. Draco não demonstrou nada e depois ficou estranhamente quieto. Gina achou que a noticia o tivesse abalado, mas ele não queria demonstrar.

No entanto só na última visita que fez a ele, foi que percebeu o quanto o estado de Draco era preocupante. Muito mais magro do que a primeira vez, calado e sem reagir às demonstrações de afeto dela. Era apenas a sombra do Draco que conhecia. Precisa tirar ele urgentemente dali.

Sua família ainda não entendia aquela ligação com Draco. Rony não andava falando com ela, e Carlinhos e Hermione eram os únicos que pareciam apóia-la. Seu suposto namoro com Harry havia sido terminado um pouco depois do ataque a Hogsmeade, quando já tinha provado que ela não estava sobre nenhum feitiço. Terminou sem remorso ainda mais depois de ficar sabendo que Harry vinha tendo um caso com Luna há algumas semanas. A guerra estava por um triz e as chances de ganhar ou perder pareciam às mesmas.

* * *

Draco olhou ao redor de maneira vaga. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo os fios embaraçados. Ali era tão úmido, lembrava um pouco as masmorras e a sala comunal da Sonserina, mas pelo menos em Hogwarts, mesmo que se tratasse de uma masmorra, tinha conforto e porque não dizer até aconchego ao seu modo de ver. 

Seu pai estava morto, e não tinha noticias de sua mãe. Ele era mantido em uma área isolada de outros comensais, não tinha contato com ninguém e Gina não vinha vê-lo já havia uma semana. Começava a sentir suas forças irem se esvaindo. Tinha uma vaga lembrança das conversas com Gina e tentava se agarrar às promessas dela de tirá-lo dali.

Olhou através do vidro transparente vendo algo que chamou sua atenção. Olhou bem para ter certeza que não estava tendo um delírio, era a única coisa que faltava. Mas mesmo ela estando tão diferente ele não poderia deixar de reconhecê-la.

Eve Nayore.

Um pouco confuso, viu ela ser escoltada por dois guardas, os cabelos pretos escondendo um pouco o rosto. Sabia que Nayore estava ali, mas não a tinha visto nenhuma vez. Agora parecia que ela estava sendo transferida para a mesma área que ele: a dos presos que não apresentavam grande perigo. Mas ele sabia que Nayore era uma assassina fria de trouxas. Ele ao menos nunca sujou suas mãos com isso.

Ela olhou em sua direção e ele teve a impressão de um ver um fino sorriso passar pelos lábios dela. Algo estava errado. Nayore deveria estar junto dos outros comensais.

Depois de algumas horas, Draco viu Nayore sentada em um dos bancos ao canto do pátio. Precisava saber o que ela fazia ali no mesmo local que ele. Talvez ela também estivesse passando informações para a Ordem, mas ele sabia que Eve não era nem um pouco confiável.

- O que faz aqui, Nayore? – Perguntou ríspido quando se aproximou dela.

Eve lhe deu um sorriso de desdém e não disse nada. Parecia tão ou mais perturbada do que ele. Azkaban mesmo sem os dementadores ainda deveria ter a energia negativa deles. Às vezes Draco tinha a impressão que a prisão sugava suas forças aos poucos.

- Me responde. – Falou impaciente.

- Cuidado com o seu tom de voz Malfoy, agora não tem mais o seu pai para te proteger. – A voz dela saiu zombeteira. – Sabia que a vadia da sua mãe está aqui também?

No mesmo instante Draco partiu para cima dela a segurando pelo pescoço.

- Não ouse falar da minha mãe assim, Nayore. – Os olhos dele transpiravam ódio.

- Ou você vai fazer o que? Me matar? – Sibilou baixo, sentindo a pressão da mão dele em seu pescoço. – Então você ainda continua se cortando, Malfoy. Você é patético. Por que não acaba de uma vez com a sua vida?

Draco a soltou olhando para as próprias mãos. Os cortes agora eram tão visíveis. Gina não ia gostar daquilo.

- Eu deveria ter deixado você morrer naquele banheiro. E não ter dado um jeito do Zabine e lá atrás de você. – Ela disse sem parecer pensar muito. – Você era uma presa tão fácil, Malfoy.

- Por que você fez aquilo?

- Você tinha que ser útil para alguma coisa. Nunca quis se tornar um comensal de verdade, eu sabia disso, eu te observava. Porque você era filho de um dos que pertenciam ao circulo intimo do Lord, você era um exemplo, Draco. – O Tom dela era de adoração mesclado com ódio. – Só que você nos decepcionou, se envolveu com uma Weasley, uma adorada de sangue ruins e trouxas...

- Ela era sua amiga.

- Só na cabeça dela. -Vocifeirou com sarcasmos. -Eu tinha que disfarçar, dissimular, ficar amiga da namoradinha do Potter, saber os segredos dela. Mas aquela estúpida sempre foi meio desconfiada e não contava as coisas pra mim, sempre corria para a sonsa da Thamy... E depois ela se envolveu com você...

Draco tentou assimilar o que ela dizia. Aquela garota era completamente maluca.

- Eu já sabia que você estava perdido, que não serviria mais aos propósitos do Lord por conta dela, então você tinha que me ser útil de alguma forma. Imagine só, ter o sangue de uma das famílias mais puro sangue e respeitada. Eu não queria te matar... Eu só queria o seu sangue em mim.

- Você não fez o encantamento do Lord? – Draco ficou visivelmente pálido, enquanto Nayore sorria com deboche. – Ora, sua vadia, você usou meu sangue.

- Só assim eu poderia fazer parte dos planos do Lord. Minha mãe não era puro sangue então...

- Você é doente ou que? Isso não faz sentido.

- Você está reclamando do que? Só eu tenho seu sangue. Sou eu que estou ligada a você.

- Cala a boca. – Ele gritou. – Você disse bem, só você tem o meu sangue, eu não tenho o seu, não estou ligado a você.

- Agora não importa mais. – Eve concluiu cansada. – Estamos presos mesmo, não podemos fazer mais nada pelo Lord. Mas eu vou sair daqui Malfoy e a primeira coisa que vou fazer é acabar com a sua ruiva, para vingar sua traição ao Lord.

Draco avançou mais uma vez nela.

- Você não vai encostar em nenhum fio de cabelo dela. – Estava completamente descontrolado. Começou a sufocá-la, apertando com força o pescoço dela, sendo impedido a tempo pelos guardas de Azkaban.

* * *

Batia os pés impaciente no assoalho de madeira, esperando todos saírem. Ainda não entendia porque não podia entrar também, afinal era algo do seu interesse. Estava extremamente ansiosa. Os dois meses que Draco havia passado em Azkaban foram os mais angustiantes para ela. A cada visita que fazia sentia deixar uma parte de si naquela prisão. 

A guerra havia acabado a exatas três semanas. Harry teve a tão temida batalha com Voldemort, venceu, mas ainda estava no hospital se recuperando. Gina foi visitá-lo na noite passada no St. Mungus. Ele estava em coma, e Luna e sua mãe não saiam de perto dele. Rony, depois de quase perder o amigo, voltou a falar com Gina como se tivesse medo de perdê-la também, e parecia não querer desgrudar um segundo sequer de Hermione.

Finalmente o julgamento parecia ter terminado. As portas se abriram e os poucos bruxos que estavam lá dentro começaram a sair. Gina esperou ansiosamente pela saída de Draco, primeiro viu Snape para em seguida Draco sair, com cara de poucos amigos, Blás surgiu ao lado dele, dando tapinhas em suas costas, tentando animá-lo.

Dumbledore surgiu por último parecendo estranhamente animado, como Gina já não o via há muito tempo. Alguns bruxos idosos o detiveram para uma breve conversa e Gina voltou sua atenção para Draco.Caminhou ao encontro dele e quando chegou perto literalmente pulou em cima dele o abraçando. Draco de imediato pareceu sem jeito, mas a apertou forte entre seus braços, enquanto Blás ria da cena e Snape virava para o lado como se não quisesse ver nada.

- Então, você está livre? – Ela perguntou ainda abraçada a ele.

Snape se afastou parecendo aborrecido por os dois não se largarem e Blás continuou do lado com um ar extremamente feliz.

- Vou ter que prestar serviços comunitários por pelo menos um ano.

Draco fez uma careta e ela o abraçou com mais força, feliz em saber que Draco não voltaria para aquela prisão. Ele deu um tímido beijo em sua bochecha, enquanto as pessoas passavam e olhavam para os dois abraçados.

- Draco, isso é ótimo. Você só vai precisar fazer serviços comunitários.

- Você acha isso pouco? Eu vou ter que prestar serviços comunitários por ter apenas entrado nos _"Comensais da Morte". _Afinal ninguém tem nenhuma acusação verdadeiramente séria contra a minha pessoa.

- Ah, Draco, você sabe que no fundo merece muito mais.

- Ele está irritado porque isso tudo foi idéia de Dumbledore. Ele só ia prestar três meses, já que ficou esse tempo em Azkaban, mas Dumbledore fez questão que fosse um ano. – Blás disse com um ar debochado. – E sabe qual é a melhor? São serviços comunitários para trouxas. Ou seja, ele não vai poder usar uma mágica sequer. Irônico, não?

Draco pareceu se irritar mais ainda e Gina o beijo nos lábios achando graça da cara que ele fazia. Agora ela podia cuidar do seu Draco e já sabia qual a primeira providencia que tomaria.

* * *

- Não, Virginia, pode esquecer. Eu não vou há lugar nenhum. 

- Draco Malfoy, você vai por bem ou por mal, me entendeu?

- Nem venha com essa camisa pra perto de mim. Eu vou ficar aqui em casa descansando. – Ele se afastou de Gina que trazia a camisa preta na mão.

- Mas eu já marquei! – Ela exclamou exasperada indo atrás de um Draco sem camisa.

- Eu disse a você que não ia e que era pra você não marcar. Agora se vira.

- Deixe de ser infantil e venha comigo logo de uma vez. Nós vamos nos atrasar.

- Querida, se você não notou, nós nem sequer vamos chegar lá. – Ele disse irônico descendo as escadas. Ela continuou indo atrás dele.

- Draco, se você não vestir essa camisa agora e não for comigo eu vou fazer greve. – Gina tentou sua última cartada.

- De que? Posso saber? – Ele berrou mais na frente quase chutando um dos elfos da sua mansão.

- Você sabe muito bem de que.

Draco parou no mesmo instante e se virou para ela.

- Virginia, você está jogando sujo. – Disse cruzando os braços e batendo os pés lembrando uma criança mimada.

- Você não me deu escolha. – Ela chegou perto dele e lhe deu a camisa preta.

Draco a vestiu a contragosto, olhando feio para Gina. Quando ele terminou, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo em seu nariz.

- Vai dá tudo certo meu amor. Não precisa ter medo.

- Me poupe Virginia. Eu não estou com medo.

Ela achou melhor ignorar a última frase dele e perguntou:

- Está pronto?

Ele deu uma analisada em si mesmo.

- Acho que sim. Você já me fez vestir a calça, calçar os sapatos e agora a camisa.

- Então já podemos aparatar. – Ela disse e Draco confirmou fazendo um aceno positivo. Os dois aparataram juntos aparecendo em uma sala com paredes brancas e teto azul.

Draco foi se sentar em um dos sofás, enquanto Gina foi falar com a moça que estava atrás de uma mesa. Ele viu a moça dizer algo sorridente, olhar um pergaminho em cima da mesa, disse mais alguma coisa a Gina e se levantou indo em direção a uma porta mais pra esquerda.

Gina foi até Draco e segurou a mão dele.

- É naquela sala ali. – Ela apontou para a sala que a moça abria a porta.

- Você não vem comigo? – Ele perguntou incerto. Gina fez que não com a cabeça e soltou a mão dele.

- Mas estarei esperando você aqui.

Draco viu o sorriso reconfortante dela e foi até a sala onde a moça o esperava. Entrou e logo em seguida a moça fechou a porta voltando para a sua mesa.

- É seu namorado? – Ela perguntou educadamente.

- É sim. – Gina respondeu sorrindo e pegou uma revista para folhear.

* * *

Draco agora estava deitado em um enorme divã, seu desconforto (apesar do confortável divã) era visível. O doutor estava sentado de frente para as costas do divã, por isso Draco não podia vê-lo e isso o incomodava. O homem que se chamava Norton Benham já havia perguntando algumas coisas de praxes para ele, perguntas que Draco respondeu sem nenhum problema, mas sabia que a qualquer momento viriam as que ele não queria responder. 

- Sr. Malfoy por que decidiu procurar ajuda?

- Não fui eu que procurei por ajuda. Foi a minha namorada. – Respondeu a contragosto e deixando isso visível no tom de voz.

- E qual o seu problema?

Draco ficou calado durante alguns instantes. Não era tão simples assim falar sobre aquilo, às vezes achava que nem ele sabia por que. Só estava ali porque essa era uma das muitas exigências de Gina.

- Eu costumo me cortar, às vezes. – Disse direto, querendo que aquilo acabasse de uma vez.

- Por que? – O doutor falava neutro e de maneira calma.

Draco pareceu respirar um pouco pesado antes de responder.

- Para esquecer... – E ele agora entendia o porque daquele divã ficar de costas para o doutor. Não conseguiria responder daquele jeito se estivesse cara a cara com alguém.

- Esquecer o que exatamente, Sr. Malfoy?

- Esquecer... quando algo machuca, quando não me sinto bem por dentro.

- A dor física faz o Sr. esquecer a emocional?

Draco já estava se irritando com aquilo, mas ele confiava em Gina. Se ela havia dito que aquilo resolveria o seu problema então porque não tentar. Ia fazer do jeito que ela havia dito: contar tudo que ele perguntasse sem receios nenhum, aquilo nunca sairia daquelas paredes.

- Sim. Pelo menos ajuda um pouco. – Esfregou as mãos de leve.

- Sr. Malfoy, sei o quanto essas perguntas o incomodam, mas é necessário. O Sr. quer se tratar, certo? Então o primeiro passo para isso é admitindo que tem um problema e que quer ser ajudado. Eu vou precisar saber de varias coisas: sua infância, seus tempos de colégio, seu relacionamento com os seus pais e amigos. Tudo isso é necessário para que cheguemos a raiz do problema e podermos resolvê-lo.

* * *

Draco saiu da sala se sentindo mais leve. Não tinha o habito de contar seus problemas. Contava alguns deles para Gina, só que ela era diferente de todos. Chegar em um consultório e contar tudo a uma pessoa que ele nem sequer conhecia direito era por demais estranho. No entanto tinha que admitir que foi reconfortante, mesmo que não tivesse respondido todas as perguntas com exata precisão. 

Observou Gina folheando uma revista interessada e se aproximou dela devagar.

- Podemos voltar para a minha casa agora e descansarmos?

Gina levantou os olhos para ele.

- Já? – Ela olhou para o relógio na parede. – Nossa nem vi o tempo passar. – Draco segurou sua mão e ela se levantou. – E ai, como foi? – Deu um beijo nos lábios dele antes de ouvir a resposta.

- Hum... ele perguntou algumas coisas. E disse que eu vou ter que vim aqui pelo menos uma vez por semana durante um certo tempo, mas que praticamente metade do problema já foi provavelmente resolvido.

- Como assim? Metade do seu problema foi resolvido em apenas uma hora? – Olhou para ele com cara de duvida.

- Não nessa uma hora. Mas sim desde que eu estou oficialmente namorando uma certa ruivinha. – Passou a mão pela cintura dela, enquanto andavam para sair do consultório.

Gina corou com o que ele disse.

- Foi o medico que disso isso?

- Não assim exatamente. Ele disse que o fato deu não vim me cortando nos últimos dois meses significava algo. Então eu disse que quando estava com você eu não fazia isso, não precisava. – Ele disse com uma estranha naturalidade. A ligação entre eles já era tão forte que Draco falava as coisas para Gina assim sem dificuldade

- Hum...

- Ai ele falou que isso era bom, mas que teríamos que trabalhar melhor o problema porque ele disse que nem sempre um relacionamento é estável e que talvez no primeiro desentendimento que tivéssemos a partir de agora eu poderia ter uma espécie de recaída.

- Ah, eu concordo com ele, Draco. Sei que você não gosta dessa idéia, mas é uma possibilidade que temos que pensar.

- Eu disse ali que não me importava. Que sabia que nos íamos brigar muito ainda, mas contanto que eu soubesse que a gente faria as pazes não teria nenhum problema. – Conclui mexendo nos cabelos dela e envolvendo com mais força a sua cintura.

Gina não resistiu e sorriu para ele, agora também envolvendo a cintura dele com uma das mãos.

- Portanto que você esteja sempre aqui comigo nada mais importa.

A voz dele saiu um pouco baixa, mas o suficiente para ela ouvir.

- Que tal irmos tomar um soverte, Draco? – Perguntou marota. Ele concordou. – Eu também te amo, meu amor.

Draco a olhou comicamente estranho.

- Eu disse algo antes pra você poder falar esse também no meio da frase?

- Foi o resumo de tudo o que você disse nesse instante. – Ela deu de ombros e depois sorriu com a cara sem jeito dele. – Você praticamente disse que me ama, estava nas entrelinhas.

E ele se viu tento que concordar com ela. Enquanto andavam pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal tranqüilamente e conversavam.

* * *

**N.A**: É, esse não foi o último capítulo. Ia ficar muito grande, sabe. E eu queria um último capítulo todo fofinho, esse teve um clima meio pesado. Mas vocês não podem reclamar muito, tudo já foi praticamente acertado, agora eu só vou mostrar mais algumas coisinhas, acho que esse último capítulo vai ser uma espécie de epílogo. E eu sei que disse que não ia demorar muito, era para eu ter publicado esse capítulo a umas duas semanas atrás pelo menos, ele já estava prontinho, mas meu computador morreu de vez. Assim que ele chegou e ajeitaram todinho aqui eu vim publicar esse capítulo. 

Amei as reviews de vocês, são muito fofas. Carol Malfoy Potter, Miaka, Rafinha M. Potter, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Ronnie Weezhy, Bel4, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, Julia Malfoy, Lele, Fefys.

Bjokinhas!


	18. Era você!

**Capítulo 18:** Era você

Com as mãos passando de leve por sobre a grama, Draco se perguntou o que vinha acontecendo com ele ultimamente. Não que ele não entendesse tudo ao certo, ele só queria um explicação plausível para as coisas terem se desenrolado daquela maneira, e agora diante dos seus pensamentos tudo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente. Ele nunca imaginou que teria algo com o que se preocupar que não fosse consigo mesmo, chegou um tempo que nem com si próprio se preocupava mais, até que a conheceu. Foi ai que viu que havia um motivo para estar ali.

Mesmo assim ele queria uma explicação para tudo naquele momento ser assustadoramente perfeito.

Ainda passava as mãos pela grama, as costas encostadas na árvore. Estava ansioso! Draco Malfoy, as vezes, não se reconhecia mais, mas só de vez em quando, mais especificamente quando era acometido por essas 'crises de questionamento'. E naquele exato momento ele se perguntava o por que de estar nos arredores da Toca. Certo! Ele sabia muito bem qual o motivo, mesmo assim poderia ter escolhido algum outro lugar, um que fosse mais a sua cara ou sofisticado como ele bem gostava. E não um lugar extremamente verde, cheio de árvores e flores e com uma casa torta ao longe.

Oh, sim! Não era a sua cara. Era a cara dela. E naquele momento isto era o que importava. Isso significava que aquele Malfoy estava deixando de ser egoísta? Ou que estava... como é mesmo aquela palavrinha que começa com a?

Era bom parar de pensar essas coisas. Até porque ele não tinha mais duvida sobre essa parte do assunto.

Então, ele ordenou ao seu cérebro que parasse imediatamente com aqueles questionamentos e pensasse no que diria a ela. Pessoas perfeitas como ele (e esse é um ponto de vista dele) têm sempre a capacidade de improvisar, não precisam ficar treinando o que irão falar, sempre sabem o que dizer e como dizer. Mas naquele momento ele já não estava mais tão seguro em relação a isso.

E acabava sempre voltando para o mesmo ponto de questionamento. Quando ele havia mudado? No mesmo instante que voltava para esse mesmo ponto avistou, ainda um pouco longe, os cabelos flamejantes sob a luz do sol. Era um fim de tarde agradável, com uma temperatura amena e com cheiro de flores no ar. Primavera! O vento passava de leve em seu rosto e esvoaçavam um pouco os cabelos da ruiva que parecia vir vagarosamente lá longe ainda.

Ele podia não saber o que dizer nem como dizer, mas seja lá como dissesse ela o entenderia. Ela sempre o entenderia, por mais complicado que ele fosse.

E com esse pensamento ficou mais tranqüilo. Esperando que ela chegasse até ele com calma. Em uma paciência que ele desconhecia. Valia a pena apreciar aquele momento devagar e gravar cada detalhe na memória. E não pense que Draco Malfoy estava preste a pedir Virginia Weasley em casamento. Não! Ele tinha algo mais importante a dizer e tinha relação a como tudo começou...

Gina finalmente chegou onde Draco estava sentado. Parou em frente a ele e o observou: figurino preto, mãos passando de leve pela grama, cabelos não tão alinhados por conta do vento e os olhos pousados nela. Sorriu para ele antes de se sentar ao seu lado.

- Você está aqui há muito tempo? – Perguntou sem olhá-lo e pousando suas mãos em cima da dele que passeava pela grama.

- Não muito. Teve problemas para sair de casa? – Ele achava que o pequeno atraso dela poderia ter sido causado por implicância dos irmãos dela.

- Ah não! Eles já não encrencam mais com isso. Rony está começando a se conforma (eu acho), e bem, Rony era o mais difícil de todos.

- Então por que se atrasou? – Não acreditava muito que Weasley estivesse começando a se conforma como ela havia dito, mas achou melhor deixar Gina se iludir com essa possibilidade.

- Estava ajudando a mamãe com um bolo. E antes que eu me esqueça, ela te convidou para ir lá comer um pedaço.

- Você sabe que eu até apreciou a comida da sua mãe, mas com todos os seus irmãos lá dentro eu prefiro recusar o convite.

- Ora, vamos! Carlinhos está lá e ele até simpatiza com você.

- O único por sinal!

A relação de Draco com a família de Gina até que não era tão ruim assim como se esperava. A Sra. Weasley o tratava quase como um filho depois de Draco ter contado como salvar Carlinhos. O Sr. Weasley sempre o tratava com educação, mas ainda havia um certo constrangimento por ser filho de quem era. E Carlinhos era o único dos irmãos de Gina que parecia achar Draco o par perfeito para irmã. Certo, havia gratidão ali pelo que Draco tinha feito, e Carlinhos sabia que tudo tinha sido por causa de Gina. Isso para ele era o suficiente para mostrar que Draco a merecia. Já os outros irmãos de Gina não eram nem um pouco agradáveis quando Draco aparecia e sempre tinham que serem contidos pela Sra. Weasley. Mas Gina sabia que um dia eles se acostumariam com aquilo. Ou pelo menos ela tentava muito acreditar nisso.

- Gina? – Draco a chamou passando a mão no cabelo dela.

- Hum!

- Você já parou para pensar quando tudo isso começou?

- Tudo isso o que? – Se virou um pouco para poder encará-lo. Draco manteve um pouco a cabeça baixa, mas a encarou antes de falar:

- Eu e você. – Explicou.

Gina aproximou seu rosto do dele tocando a bochecha com os lábios, desceu um pouco até chegar à boca de Draco e começou a beijá-lo, mas antes que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo ela se afastou.

- Já pensei nisso e nunca consigo chegar a um verdadeiro motivo. – Voltou a beijá-lo, as mãos no rosto dele. Dessa vez foi Draco que se afastou.

- Mas você não tem vontade de saber como começou?

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha. Era impressão sua ou ela sentiu um tom meio aflito naquela pergunta.

- Draco, não há um motivo nem um começo exato. Simplesmente começou! É assim que eu vejo tudo. O que importa é estarmos juntos.

Ele pareceu se conforma com a resposta dela. Gina passou a mão pelo rosto dele e querendo descontrair o namorado perguntou:

- Você já pensou em deixar a barba crescer?

Draco a olhou incrédulo.

- Isso nunca ira acontecer. Acredite! E nem me venha dizer que acha sexy ao algo do tipo. – Fez um ar de indignado.

Gina começou a rir, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Só estou brincando! – Seus lábios foram suaves para o pescoço do loiro, dando um beijo de cada lado. – Como anda seu tratamento.

- Que tratamento?

- Com o psicbruxo?

- Oh, não é um tratamento. São apenas conversas. – Respondeu, parecendo irritado. – E anda como sempre. Não sei nem porque continuo indo lá. Acho que já posso parar, é uma hora do meu tempo desperdiçado.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Você só vai parar as consultas quando o doutor disser que você pode parar. – Disse como quem encerra a conversa.

- Ele nunca vai dizer isso. Ele quer o meu dinheiro. Só quando eu ficar miserável, o que nunca vai acontecer, é que ele vai dizer que posso parar.

Gina começou a rir sendo acompanhado por Draco. Até que ele parou e passou a olhá-la seriamente.

- O que foi, Draco? Algum problema?

Draco não respondeu. Ao invés disso passou seus dedos pelos lábios dela.

- Seu perfume continua o mesmo. – Ele tinha pensado isso e nem seu deu conta que falou em voz alta.

- Você não gosta? – Draco riu diante da cara confusa dela.

- Claro que gosto. – Fez com que ela se sentasse entre suas pernas, a cabeça encostada em seu peito, os braços em volta dela e o rosto entre o pescoço da ruiva. – Eu tenho algo pra te contar.

- Conta. – A voz dela saiu doce e Draco se pegou sorrindo.

- Você realmente não sabe quando começou? – Quis saber em divertimento.

- Eu já disse a você que...

- É, você não sabe mesmo. – A interrompeu falsamente decepcionado.

- Draco, eu... isso é difícil, você sabe... – Gina falava desconcerta. Era quase a mesma coisa que não lembrar a data de aniversario de namoro.

Draco se divertia com a situação, sem deixar que ela percebesse,claro. Fez com que Gina se sentasse um pouco de lado para que pudesse olhar para ela e ver sua reação. Era um momento para ser guardado na memória.

- Desculpe, mas nós começamos tão de repente e sem muitas explicações. – Não esperava que Draco fizesse tanta questão de lembrar essas coisas. – Espera ai! Você lembra como começamos?

- Claro que lembro, sua insensível. A sem consideração aqui é você.

Draco fez bico e Gina não sabia como reagir, parecia ate que os papeis se invertiam. Pensou em pedir desculpa mais uma vez, só que ainda tentava se lembrar. Se Draco lembrava, ela também poderia lembrar, certo? Mas não vinha um momento exato em sua mente, há não ser... a biblioteca!

- A biblioteca! – Falou com um ar entusiasmado, mas logo desfez esse ar com a cabeça de Draco balançando negativamente. – Como não? Foi lá sim, depois que você...

- No começo do seu sexto ano você apareceu em um corredor escuro próximo ao corujal... – Draco começou a contar como quem conta uma historia para uma criança.

E antes que ele terminasse, algo se acendeu na cabeça de Gina. Os olhos brilharam e a pergunta que fez foi mais uma afirmação.

- Era você!

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N.A:** Depois de 1 ano e 8 meses eu consegui terminar essa fic. Foi a que eu mais demorei, mas sem duvida a mais longa também. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse final que foi mais para mostrar como ficou a relação deles e para o Draco contar o que a Gina não sabia desde o começo da fic. Eu queria colocar o nome de cada um aqui que deixou review, mas fiz isso em todo o decorrer da fic e vocês foram muito importante para que eu pudesse continuar escrevendo, então agradeço a todos vocês. Eu sinceramente não to sabendo como encerrar essa N.A., to ficando triste e feliz também por finalmente ter terminado esse meu bebê. Espero que tenham gostado desse final e outras mais viram, só não sei se vou enredar pro lado do drama de novo. Bem, vocês devem ter notado como a coisa toda foi ficando romântica e açucarada demais mais pro final. Fazer o que? Eu gosto assim!

Acho bom terminar por aqui antes que eu mude de idéia e queira escrever mais capítulos porque eu to começando a ter idéias e logo, logo isso vira uma comedia.

Bjinhos e até a próxima!


End file.
